Si no fuera por ti
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las grietas se extendían cada vez más, amenazando con destrozar aquello que protegía lo que una vez fue todo su mundo. Cada año añadía otra grieta, pero nunca tenía el valor para romper por completo el cristal. / HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo uno: Infidelidad.

Karin miró nerviosamente al hombre sentado en su cama junto a ella. Este hombre no era su marido, entonces… ¿por qué le había permitido entrar en su habitación? ¿Por qué estaban sosteniendo sus manos y mirándose intensamente a los ojos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlo aunque sabía que estaba mal?

-Lamento haber venido a tu casa sin avisar antes, Karin.- Yukio le sonrió con amabilidad. –Es que desde la última vez que nos vimos no pude dejar de pensar en ti.- soltó una de sus manos para llevar su mano enguantada a acariciar su mejilla.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. La última vez que se vieron terminó llorando en sus brazos debido a lo deprimida que estaba por el hecho de que su matrimonio parecía estarse desmoronando, hasta que Yukio Vorarlberna terminó por calmar sus sollozos con un beso. Ella había huido después de eso, y en toda la semana no pudo mirar a su esposo a los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de que realmente le gusto ser besada por otro hombre.

-Yo lo lamento por haber llorado de esa manera delante de ti, no tenía por qué descargar mis problemas personales en ti.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente, apartando su rostro lejos de su mano. –P-pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pestañó perpleja al mirarlo.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien.- sonrió al verla sonrojarse más. –Karin, nunca te olvide, y me llena de rabia verte sufrir por un matrimonio infeliz con Hitsugaya.- ellos habían sido novios en la secundaria, hasta que ella rompió con él por estar enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro, su actual esposo que en su adolescencia le había jurado amarla para siempre pero ahora parecía amar más a su trabajo. –Divórciate, Karin. Divórciate de él y vuelve conmigo, así es como las cosas siempre debieron ser.- tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Aunque con un sentimiento de culpa horrible, Karin decidió cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso de su ex novio.

Hace un mes, ella y su esposo cumplieron ocho años de casados. La ex Kurosaki estaba muy emocionada con la perspectiva de su aniversario, pues hacía meses que ella y su marido venían teniendo problemas. Discutían, él trabajaba demasiado, nunca llegaba a casa para cenar, ignoraba sus llamadas, y ni un beso se dignaba a darle. Había tenido la esperanza de que su aniversario mejorara un poco las cosas porque fue él mismo quien se lo recordó, despertándola temprano para darle un beso como hace mucho no hacía y deseándole feliz aniversario, prometiéndole que ese año saldrían a cenar como todos los anteriores.

Pasó todo el día emocionada y al llegar la tarde se arregló y se puso su mejor vestido, fue al restaurante al que siempre iban a sus aniversarios y lo esperó con una sonrisa… sonrisa que cayó con el paso de las horas, porque él jamás llegó. Había estado al borde de las lágrimas cuando Yukio Vorarlberna entró al restaurante y la reconoció, sentándose a comer con ella y alegrando su noche. La llevó a casa y quedaron de verse otra vez el fin de semana.

A penas llegó a su casa fue directo a tirarse a su cama conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y una hora después Toshiro llegó con un ramo de rosas y mil disculpas, diciendo que no había podido ir porque tuvo un asunto muy urgente en el trabajo. Discutieron como nunca y ella arrojó las flores por la ventana. Tal vez hubiera terminado dejándolo esa misma noche de no ser porque calló sus argumentos con besos y le hizo el amor hasta el amanecer para callar sus reclamos, como siempre que estaba perdiendo la discusión. Aunque tal vez esa maravillosa noche hubiera bastado para aliviar sus inquietudes de no ser porque a la mañana siguiente todo volvió a ser como antes y tal vez incluso peor.

Cuando volvió a ver a Yukio ese fin de semana se divirtió mucho y se olvidó un poco de lo miserable que se sentía respecto a su vida amorosa, él era muy amable y atento con ella, y por un momento casi se arrepiente de haberlo dejado por Toshiro.

Siguieron frecuentándose por semanas hasta que hace solo unos días ella llegó a su límite cuando su esposo ni siquiera vino a dormir a casa, entonces la mañana siguiente fue a ver al rubio y lloró todas sus penas en su hombro, aunque el beso no se lo había esperado para nada. Y ahora él había venido aquí y no sabía por qué lo dejó entrar pero ahora estaba en su habitación, en la cama donde dormía con su marido besándose con su ex novio de la secundaria.

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos al sentir como de repente era impactada contra el colchón, mientras Yukio aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos. Empezó a sentirse incómoda, ya sin disfrutar de su afecto y sin corresponder a su beso.

¡Estaban besándose en la misma cama donde dormía con su esposo, por todos los cielos!

¿Qué clase de persona horrible era? Es verdad que Yukio le gustaba y la trataba mejor que su marido ahora mismo, pero aun así él no se merecía esto. Primero debería decirle cómo se sentía y después de divorciarse podría hacer lo que quisiera con otros.

Pero… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿realmente quería divorciarse?

Amaba a Toshiro, lo amaba profundamente. Le gustaba desde los once años y reconoció estar enamorada de él a los trece. Se habían prometido tantas cosas… hecho tantos planes… ¿realmente quería echar todo por la borda?

Sintió las manos de Vorarlberna colarse por debajo de su blusa y decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más. Posó las manos en sus hombros para apartarlo sin ser demasiado grosera y explicarle que no quería dejar a su esposo, pero entonces escuchó algo que hizo que de golpe se separara de ella.

Volteó la cabeza de golpe a la puerta de la habitación, jadeando horrorizada al ver a su esposo tomado de la mano de su hijita de siete años mirándola ambos con el espanto y el shock grabados en sus facciones. La maleta con la que él se iba a trabajar todos los días y la mochilita de su hija estaban ambas cosas tiradas en el suelo, debieron soltarlas al verlos provocando el sonido que hizo que el rubio se le quitara de encima de una vez.

-¿Mami?- la voz de su pequeña sonó llena de confusión, dolor y decepción. Sus espantados ojitos turquesas llenos de lágrimas le rompieron por completo el corazón.

Toshiro aún sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hija, mirando de su esposa a su rival de la escuela secundaria. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no había rastros de ira o decepción o dolor, él solo se veía… completamente incrédulo.

-Bueno…- Yukio acomodó sus elegantes ropas y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. –Esto es incómodo.- sonrió tensamente.

Su sonrisa no duro mucho, fue borrada inmediatamente por un puñetazo en la mandíbula de parte del otro hombre en la habitación.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaa! :D

FUCK YEAH! OS HK 200!

Jamas crei q este dia llegaría :'D Por fin 200 OS HK TwT Sin mencionar q estoy más cerca q nunca de lograr mi meta y todavia no me rindo! QuQ9

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, jamás lo habría logrado sin ustedes que siguieron comentando mis fics, dandome ideas, perdurando a través de los años, perdonandome mis epocas de hiatus y mis fics raros, siguiendome en mi pagina de face y uniendonos mas en el grupo Universo HitsuKarin, y claro, tambien escribiendo sus propios fics que aportan al fandom y alegran mis días :'3

Para celebrar la ocasión, decidí subir este Long-fic al q contare como OS 200 because why not :v Ya conocen mis locuras xP

Este fic lo he tenido en mente durante mucho tiempo, lo tengo planeado de la cabeza a los pies y espero que sea de su agrado. Va a ser largo, debo admitir, probablemente más de 20 capitulos, los primeros caps van a ser más o menos cortos y luego ire aumentando el largo... O eso pretendo hasta el momento :P

Los personajes de Tite, de nuevo gracias por todo y ojala q esto les haya gustado n.n Ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap así q lo subire en una semana o menos dependiendo la demanda xD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo dos: Odio y amor.

-¡Toshiro!- chilló Karin espantada una vez salió del shock. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento él se había alejado de la niña. -¡Toshiro, ya basta!- suplicó al ver cómo ignoraba sus gritos para tomar al rubio del cuello de su camisa estampándolo contra la pared para así comenzar a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo desmedidamente en el rostro y el abdomen. Yukio ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de defenderse, Toshiro siempre fue mucho más fuerte, y ahora estaba cegado por la furia. -¡Toshiro, detente, nuestra hija está aquí!- gritó fuertemente.

Ante la mención de la pequeña sollozando en la entrada de la habitación, el albino de repente se detuvo como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón de pausa. Estuvo estático por un momento, antes de clavar un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna del otro hombre más alto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Lárgate.- Karin no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su tono de voz. Jamás había escuchado a Toshiro hablar con tanto odio. -¡Lárgate antes de que te mate!- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Ensangrentado y tambaleante, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna abandonó la habitación esquivando a la niña desapareciendo de la habitación en dirección a la salida sin mirar a nadie, solo sosteniendo su nariz rota. Pocos segundos después oyeron su auto arrancar y alejarse.

-Shimo…- llamó el nombre de su pequeña al verla temblar a un costado de la puerta. –Mi amor…- trató de acercarse a ella, pero retrocedió, mirándola como si estuviera tratando de reconocerla. –Hija…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Hijita…- dio un paso para tratar de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió dos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los orbes grises. ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora ni siquiera su propia hija quería acercársele.

-Aléjate de la niña.- volteó hacia su esposo, notando como terminaba de limpiarse los restos de sangre de los puños caminando hacia ellas. Solo que la ignoró totalmente y se acercó a su pequeña para tomarla en brazos. El corazón de Karin se rompió aún más al ver a su hija enterrar el rostro en el hombro de su padre y comenzar a sollozar.

Él acarició con ternura los blanquecinos cabellos de su hija, antes de, por primera vez desde que la vio después de llegar sorpresivamente esta tarde, mirarla a los ojos. Ella, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, sintió miedo de él. Parecía dispuesto a matarla en cualquier momento.

-T-Toshiro…- su voz salió quebrada, llorosa. –Toshiro, yo…- vacilante, dio un paso en su dirección.

-¡Aléjate!- le gritó con tanta rabia que la paralizó. –Aléjate de nosotros, Karin.- su voz se quebró mientras abrazaba más a su hija contra su pecho.

Sin ni una palabra más, abandonó la habitación y luego la casa, dejándola completamente sola.

Lentamente, una lágrima se deslizó desde los ojos de Karin, seguida de otra, y otra, y muchas más que barrieron su rostro como un flujo constante. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó sentada en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

¿Cómo dejó que esto pasará? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? Ahora podría perderlo todo, su esposo, su hija, su familia… Toda su vida la perdería… Tal vez ya la perdió, y fue su culpa. No podía creer esta situación. Había engañado a su marido y tanto él como su hija la vieron en la cama con otro hombre. Los perdería y no podría poner un pero en el asunto.

Estuvo llorando por horas en la misma posición hasta que se hizo de noche, sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor sino hasta que escucho pasos acercarse a ella. Levantó la cabeza, sin importarle que vieran el estado patético en el que se encontraba, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el rostro demacrado y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Así fue como Toshiro la vio, parado en el umbral de su habitación con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

-Toshiro…- la voz le tembló. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué decir para no perderlo? –P-por favor, Toshiro… Dé-déjame explicarte.- suplicó irguiéndose torpemente. Intentó acercarse a él, pero se alejó pasándola de largo e internándose más en la habitación.

Jadeó horrorizada al verlo tomar una maleta de las grandes que tenían para cuando iban a viajar y lanzarla sobre la cama. La abrió y también abrió el closet donde estaban guardadas sus ropas, las de él del lado izquierdo perfectamente ordenadas y las suyas del derecho un poco más descuidadas. ¿Acaso él… la estaba dejando? La idea la hizo sollozar.

-Tienes hasta que terminé.- lo miró confundida y esperanzada al oírlo hablar. –Tienes hasta que termine de empacar mis cosas para dar tus explicaciones.- fue al baño adjunto a la habitación y estuvo ahí un par de minutos, saliendo con una bolsa seguramente con todo lo suyo empacado allí dentro. -¿Bien? Estoy esperando.-

Ella dudó por un momento, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero decidió hablar al verlo comenzar a meter ropa en la maleta doblando a gran velocidad.

-Yo…- vaciló. –Tú… tú estabas trabajando mucho.- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y quiso abofetearse por eso.

Él se detuvo de doblar por un momento, antes de reanudar su tarea pero esta vez con más lentitud.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?- la amargura era evidente en su voz. –Esperaba un "ya no te amo", "me enamoré de otro" o incluso un "nunca te amé" pero…- sonrió, una sonrisa llena de dolor, rabia y desprecio. –"Estabas trabajando demasiado" fue lo que obtuve. ¿Ahora qué me dirás? ¿Qué me amas y eso fue solo un error?- bufó, antes de volver a doblar ropa con rapidez.

-¡Pero es que si te amo, Toshiro! Y-yo estaba confundida…- estaba temblando, su voz, sus manos, todo en ella temblaba. –Desde hace tiempo que venía sintiendo que tu trabajo te importaba más que yo, y luego me dejaste plantada en nuestro aniversario.- tragó saliva al ver como seguía doblando la ropa, indiferente a sus palabras. –Y ahí fue cuando Yukio apareció.- ante eso, la prenda en sus manos cayó, él pareció congelarse.

Levantó la mirada de pronto, mirándola como si estuviera a punto de asesinarla.

-¡¿Empezaste a verte con ese bastardo desde nuestro aniversario?!- sus dientes crujieron. -¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Acaso él te cogió un par de horas antes de que yo te hiciera el amor?! ¡Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan puta, Karin!- ella se estremeció. -¡¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con él en nuestra habitación?! ¡En nuestra cama! ¡En la casa donde vivimos desde hace años con nuestra hija!- negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas escapar mientras él seguía gritándole, abandonando la maleta para caminar hacia ella. -¡Por eso ni siquiera me estabas mirando últimamente! ¿Acaso te estaba remordiendo la consciencia? ¡Ciertamente no lo parecía hace un par de horas!- repentinamente estuvo justo delante de ella, que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que la tomó por los hombros, apretando con fuerza. –Tuve que recoger temprano a nuestra hija porque su maestra tuvo una emergencia y no podían contactar contigo, ya veo por qué, sí hubiéramos llegado un par de minutos más tarde… ¿qué habríamos visto en vez de a ese hijo de puta con su lengua en tu garganta a punto de desnudarte? ¡¿Qué demonios habría visto nuestra hija de siete años, Karin?!- la sacudió, apretando sus hombros con más fuerza.

-¡Toshiro, me estás lastimando!- chilló en medio de sollozos. Es verdad que su agarre le dolía, pero lloraba por sus palabras.

-Ese es el problema, Karin.- acercó su rostro al suyo, con sus narices a punto de tocarse. Habían estado en esa situación antes, solo que con un ambiente romántico, pero esto era amenazador. Él le estaba dando miedo. –Quiero lastimarte.- apretó más su agarre, realmente haciéndola gemir de dolor… antes de soltarla por completo y alejarse un par de pasos. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho? Nunca, jamás en mi vida siquiera llegue a imaginarme que algún día tendría que contenerme de hacerle daño a mi esposa… ¡Quiero lastimarte, maldición! Quiero que sufras.- sus ojos turquesas que normalmente siempre le parecían hermosos, estaban nublados por el odio y las lágrimas de rabia. –Pero no voy a golpearte, porque no soy una basura, porque me educaron para ser un caballero ante todo. No voy a golpearte, aunque sé que sí esto fuera al revés, sí yo te hubiera engañado a ti, en frente de nuestra hija, ya me habrías abofeteado un par de veces, mínimo.- bueno… no podía negar eso. –Me estoy odiando ahora mismo por querer hacerte daño, pero sobre todo te odio a ti por arrastrarnos a esta situación.- se frotó las sienes con frustración. –Lo peor de todo es que aún te amo.- negó con la cabeza como molesto consigo mismo, antes de volver a su tarea de doblar ropa.

Karin parpadeó para tratar de alejar las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito. Pensó en acercarse a su esposo pero el leve dolor en sus hombros le recordó que él estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contenerse de lastimarla y se lo pensó mejor. No quería provocarlo más. Nunca había creído a Toshiro capaz de hacerle daño, pero tampoco nunca se había creído capaz de serle infiel. Sabía que sí estuviera en su lugar, ella habría reaccionado mucho más violentamente.

-Toshiro.- comenzó suavemente. –Por favor, necesito que me escuches.- se secó las lágrimas. –Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte todo antes de que empezaras a acusarme de cosas horribles.- tenía sus razones para hacerlo, pero aun así dolía. –No soy una puta, Toshiro. No me acosté con Yukio, jamás.- él bufó y rodó los ojos. -¡Estoy hablando en serio!- no pudo evitar gritar. -¡Antes de hoy, solo le había dado un beso! ¡Solo un beso estúpido la mañana siguiente a la noche donde no llegaste a dormir a casa! No lo vi en toda la semana sino hasta hoy, y yo… Yo admito que estuvo mal, horriblemente mal, dejar que me besará en nuestra casa y en nuestra habitación, pero Toshiro…- lo miró suplicante. –Juró que no iba a acostarme con él. Estaba a punto de apartarlo, pero entonces llegaron y… pasó todo esto…- no pudo evitar sollozar al recordar el rostro espantado de su hija. Solo quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón. –Toshiro, tú eres el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor en toda mi vida. No hubo nadie más.-

Quiso acercarse a su marido al ver su rostro pensativo, pero se detuvo cuando él dejó de lado la pulcritud y volcó sin doblar todo lo que quedaba en la maleta, cerrándola de golpe y cargándosela al hombro. Entonces volvió a mirarla, y el odio en sus ojos volvió a helarle la sangre.

-Sí esperas que crea algo como eso después de lo que vi, veo que no solo no me tienes nada de respeto al engañarme en mi propia casa, sino que ahora me tratas de estúpido con esas mentiras tan descaradas. ¿Dónde quedó el amor, respeto y fidelidad que juraste el día de nuestra boda, Karin? Y si no mal recuerdo, también habíamos acordado estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas… Fue muy fácil para ti estos años que estuvimos en "las buenas" ¿verdad? Ah, pero cuando llegan "las malas", cuando llegan las dificultades, tú tiras todas las promesas a la basura.- abandonó la habitación, tomando su maletín del trabajo y la mochilita de su hija que habían quedado allí en el camino. Ella dudo un poco, antes de seguirlo, viéndolo adentrarse en la habitación de su hija. –De acuerdo, tal vez estuve mal en no decirte que mi principal editorial estaba a punto de quebrar debido a una estafa a uno de nuestros editores, tal vez estuve mal cuando pensé que era mejor no preocuparte con mis problemas de trabajo, tal vez estuve mal en no decirte que no pude asistir a nuestra cena porque me arrestaron por equivocación.- ella lo miró sorprendida. –Y tal vez estuve mal en quedarme toda la noche, trabajando con sueño, hambre, y extrañando a mi familia para finalmente resolver el asunto que podría haberme costado toda mi carrera. Y cuando finalmente estoy libre de todo ese estrés y llegó a casa temprano y dispuesto a estar con mi familia ¿qué encuentro? A mi esposa sin siquiera notar mi presencia, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Creí que podrías tener problemas en el hospital, sé que últimamente habían estado recortando personal porque a diferencia de lo que crees sí escucho cuando me hablas. Pero ahora sé la verdad…- sacó la maleta de su hija y la tiró abierta sobre la cama. –Estabas así por tu amante.-

-¡No es mi amante!- gritó desesperadamente. –Por favor, créeme, te amo, yo…- él la interrumpió.

-¿Creer que me amas? ¿Qué clase de amor es el tuyo, Karin?- comenzó a sacar ropa de Shimo, guardándola en la maleta apenas doblándola. -¿Creías que me estaba divirtiendo rompiéndome los huesos trabajando? ¿Creías que me gustó estar lejos de ti, dejarte plantada, no haber llegado a dormir a casa? ¡Estaba trabajando, maldita sea! Y estoy orgulloso de eso, aunque sé que hice mal algunas cosas. ¿Qué hiciste tú? Quejarte, pelear conmigo, engañarme. Y ni siquiera es lo que más me molesta.- se tomó un segundo para volver a mirarla con odio. –Lo que no te puedo perdonar, es que hayas traumatizado así a nuestra hija.- eso le dolió más que nada.

-¡No fue mi intención!- sollozó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. -¡No iba a hacer nada, te dije que estaba a punto de apartarlo! ¡No podría haber sabido que llegarías y menos con la niña!- se tapó la boca intentando en vano detener los sollozos.

-¡Ya no te creo nada, Karin! Mi confianza en ti está muerta.- declaró sin dejar lugar a dudas. –A mis ojos, mi esposa está muerta. Tú solo eres…- la miró con rabia. –Eres una desconocida. Y no te llamó de peores formas solo porque ya no quiero rebajarme a tu nivel. No quiero volver a verte nunca. Me iré de la ciudad después de firmar el divorcio.- eso la alarmó. –Y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte nunca ni a mí, ni a Shimo.- pero eso la horrorizó.

-¡No puedes quitarme a mi hija!- exclamó escandalizada. -¡No puedes hacerme eso, Toshiro! ¡Es mi hija, es mi bebé!- el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

-¡Es mi hija!- rugió terminando de empacar las cosas de la pequeña. -¡Es mi pequeña de siete años que quedó traumatizada después de ver a su madre en una situación que no entiende! ¡Y ahora ella no quiere verte!- Karin lo miró anonadada, negando con la cabeza. –Así es, Karin.- confirmó al ver la duda en sus ojos. –Ella no quiere verte. Se lo pregunté, y me dijo que no quería volver a casa, me dijo que ya no quería volver contigo, dijo…-

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- esta vez sin temor, se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. -¡No es cierto! ¡Shimo no puede odiarme! ¡No puede no querer verme! ¡No puede!- era su pequeña bebé, la amó desde el primer instante, desde que supo de su existencia, la crió con todo el amor de una madre a su hija. -¡Dime que mientes, dime que no es verdad!- se derrumbó llorando contra su pecho, pero él la empujó para alejarla.

-Es verdad.- dijo fríamente. –Ni ella, ni yo, queremos volver a verte jamás, Karin. Puedes disfrutar felizmente el resto de tu vida con tu amante. Enviaré a mi abogado en un par de días y quiero que renuncies a la custodia de mi hija, y tampoco pienso pasarte un centavo, no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo.- tomó todas las maletas más la mochilita de la niña. –Puedes quedarte con la casa, sin embargo, así tú y tu amante no perderán su nidito de amor.- dijo con veneno goteando de sus palabras, antes de salir de la habitación.

-Toshiro…- habló, pero él la ignoró y siguió su camino. -¡Toshiro!- gritó siguiéndolo por las escaleras. Él se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta principal. –Por favor…- lo miró con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –Por favor no me dejen.- suplicó.

-Te equivocas.- la miró de reojo, con completa indiferencia. –Tú nos dejaste.- sin decir nada más, abandonó la casa, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

De nuevo, ella se quedó llorando sola, sintiéndose vacía y destruida por dentro.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Muchas gracias a las q comentaron el primer capitulo :'3 Sé q este tema no es lo q estan acostumbradas a ver de mí, pero estos son solo capitulos introductorios, la verdadera trama todavia está a unos cuantos caps de distancia xP

Ya tengo el tercer cap casi listo, así q actualizare la proxima semana o antes dependiendo la demanda, o sea, qué tanto quieran el cap... Para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes... permitanme dejarles un pequeño adelanto del proximo cap ;D

ADELANTO:

" _El abogado se retiró luego de agradecerle por su tiempo y recomendarle que comiera algo pues se veía demasiado pálida y delgada, y también que llamara a alguien para hacerle compañía pues la depresión podría obligarla a hacer algo estúpido._

 _Poco sabía el abogado que ella no tenía a nadie, y que ya había decidido hacer algo estúpido. Y lo haría._ "

Hmm... qué pasara? owo Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo de "Si no fuera por ti"! -inserte voz de presentador- Okno XD

Ojala esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo tres: Estupidez.

La culpa, la frustración y el odio hacia sí misma abrumaban todos sus sentidos. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Sabía que fue su culpa, pero aún no se explicaba cómo es que todo había terminado tan mal.

No tenía nadie a quien acudir. Su hermano mayor Ichigo se había casado por despecho y abandonó el país rompiendo el contacto con todos prometiendo no volver jamás. Su hermana gemela Yuzu había fallecido al dar a luz a sus dos hijos gemelos que ahora estaban con su cuñado Jinta que los criaba como padre soltero en otra ciudad. Y hace mucho que no tenía ni madre ni padre. Su cuñada Momo (hermana adoptiva de Toshiro) debía estar odiándola ahora por lo que hizo, también Rangiku (que crió a Toshiro desde la muerte de su abuela) a quien siempre considero como su suegra y segunda madre debía estar tan decepcionada y furiosa con ella. Y ni muerta quería volver a toparse con Yukio. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Y era todo por su culpa.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta, ella supo que debía ser el abogado de Toshiro. Tuvo al pobre hombre esperando más de media hora afuera mientras se duchaba y limpiaba el desastre en el que se había convertido la casa por haberse pasado tres días nada más que durmiendo y llorando.

No escuchó ni una palabra de todo lo que balbuceó el hombre mientras estaban en la sala de estar, con el contrato de divorcio ya firmado por su esposo. Solo entendió que ella se quedaría con la casa y los muebles en ella, se quedaría con el auto que él le había comprado hace un par de años, él no iba a tocar su dinero y ella no iba a tocar el suyo. Estuvo bien con todo, pero dudó muchísimo cuando comenzó a hablar de perder la custodia de su hija. Pérdida total de la custodia, no tendría derecho a visitarla, verla ni hablarle hasta que ella cumpliera dieciocho años, así lo pedía el padre de la menor.

Cuando firmó los papeles, sus lágrimas corrieron un poco la tinta.

Ella merecía perder a su hija. La había traumatizado por sus estúpidos errores, no podía culparla por no querer verla, no podía culpar a Toshiro por no quererla cerca de ellos. Sería un sinsentido luchar por la custodia, la niña no quería verla, ella misma no sería capaz de mentir ante el juez respecto a lo que había pasado con su pequeña, y francamente, Toshiro tenía razón. Simplemente debía dejarlos en paz y ellos podrían ser felices… sin ella.

El abogado se retiró luego de agradecerle por su tiempo y recomendarle que comiera algo pues se veía demasiado pálida y delgada, y también que llamara a alguien para hacerle compañía pues la depresión podría obligarla a hacer algo estúpido.

Poco sabía el abogado que ella no tenía a nadie, y que ya había decidido hacer algo estúpido. Y lo haría.

Fue a su trabajo en el hospital donde su jefe de inmediato la llamó para reprenderla por faltar tantos días y no contestar a ninguna de sus llamadas. Él ya estaba planeando bajarle el sueldo como castigo, pero ella lo sorprendió presentando su renuncia. Atónito, intentó persuadirla diciéndole que olvidara el castigo, que ella era una muy buena pediatra y le sería muy difícil encontrar otro buen trabajo como el que tenía ahora a menos que planeara mudarse porque en la ciudad había una crisis de empleo en los hospitales tanto públicos como privados. A ella no le importó nada de lo que dijo, agradeció su preocupación e insistió en su renuncia, por lo que pronto cedió y ese mismo día se marchó sin dar más explicaciones a ninguno de sus curiosos compañeros de trabajo.

En el periodo de una semana, vendió su auto, vendió su casa y vendió varios muebles por precios ridículamente bajos que de inmediato le consiguieron ventas exitosas. La pareja a la que le había vendido su casa tardaría un par de semanas en terminar de mudarse, por lo que tuvo un tiempo para guardar sus cosas y las pocas cosas que habían quedado de su ex esposo y su hija. Quedaron varias fotografías con ellos, pues Toshiro aparentemente solo se había llevado las fotos donde ella no estaba presente.

La única fotografía que no pudo encontrar, por más que había buscado incansablemente, fue la del día de su boda. No creía haberla perdido, había estado llorando muchísimo abrazando la foto cuando se sentía deprimida por el exceso de trabajo de Toshiro. ¿Acaso él se habría llevado la foto? Lo dudaba. ¿Habría roto la foto? No quería creer eso, aunque fuera lo más probable.

Después de darle un último beso a una foto de Shimo, dejó delante de esta misma un sobre que contenía una carta con el nombre de su ex esposo y salió de la casa vestida como si fuera a dar un paseo por el parque. Y sí, dio un paseo. Miró todo a su alrededor, tomando nota de lo bonita que era su ciudad y el mundo en general. La vida era preciosa.

Seguramente Shimo crecería de buena manera, Toshiro siempre fue un gran padre. Él la volvería una chica educada y aún más inteligente de lo que ya era, la protegería de todo mal que la amenace y le enseñaría buenos valores y a defenderse por sí sola. Para los temas de chicas tendría a Rangiku y Momo apoyándola, seguramente ellas la apoyarían cuando quisiera tener un noviecito y su padre se pusiera celoso de ya no ser el hombre favorito de su princesita. O tal vez él se casaría y le daría una nueva madre, una mejor.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante los bellos pensamientos que la invadieron mientras paseaba por las calles. Y siguió pensando cosas buenas incluso cuando llegó a su destino, la autopista. Los autos pasaban veloces y había poca gente circulando alrededor, todos viéndose felices y despreocupados.

Karin se balanceó de un lado a otro, su cabello largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta alta moviéndose con ella mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna favorita de su hija. Dio un paso más cerca de la autopista, parándose al borde del césped mientras veía los autos pasar la mayoría respetando los límites de velocidad, algunos pocos yendo al ritmo que se les antojara. Algunos eran autos simples, otros grandes camiones. A lo lejos, vio acercarse una camioneta a una velocidad un poco por encima de lo permitido. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ese tendría que bastar. Eso debería ser… la muerte segura. Estaba a pocos segundos de distancia y solo requería un pequeño salto de su parte.

Determinada, subió el peldaño que separaba el césped de la autopista y se preparó para saltar hacia adelante… pero en lugar de eso, se sintió caer hacia atrás cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza de repente la dejó sumamente debilitada. Su cabeza se estrelló contra el césped, y todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, se tomó un momento antes de abrir los ojos, solo para cerrarlos al segundo siguiente al ver una luz brillante que casi la ciega. La próxima vez, abrió los ojos más cuidadosamente y fue entonces cuando notó que estaba en un hospital.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo con voz ronca.

-Un par de jóvenes te trajeron.- dijo la dulce voz de una doctora que estaba sentada a su lado. –Dijeron que se habían acercado a ti cuando notaron que estabas a punto de saltar contra un vehículo en movimiento en la autopista, pero que entonces de repente te desmayaste.- oh, con que eso fue lo que pasó. –Querida… te ves tan joven… ¿qué estabas haciendo allí?- dijo con cierto reproche en su voz maternal.

-¿No es obvio?- no tenía caso tratar de negarlo. –Quería morirme. Traté de suicidarme.- frunció el ceño. –Ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir, lo perdí todo y solo quiero morir. ¿Por qué incluso eso me sale mal?- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. –Yo tenía todo, todo… y ahora no tengo nada.- ¿qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Por qué el destino no la dejó morir?

-Eso no es cierto, querida.- tomó su mano entre las suyas. –Sé que las cosas pueden verse mal ahora, pero eres joven, eres bella, eres inteligente.- le sonrió comprensivamente. –Y tienes algo por lo que vivir.- lentamente, llevó la mano que tenía sujeta entre las suyas hacia su estómago, apoyando la palma con los dedos extendidos debajo de su ombligo. –No sé si lo sabías aunque algo me dice que no, pero por los estudios que acabo de realizar mientras estabas inconsciente, tienes todo por lo que vivir, tienes a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que te amará con el amor más puro. Estás embarazada, querida.- le informó felizmente.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse en estado de shock. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo podía ser? Luego recordó… la noche de su aniversario, después de discutir por dejarla plantada, Toshiro le hizo el amor por horas, varias veces, por primera vez en muchas semanas. Tenía que haber sido ese día, entonces ella estaba embarazada de un mes y medio. Un bebé… Su segundo hijo con Toshiro, un hermanito para Shimo. Estaba creciendo en su interior y ni siquiera lo había notado, casi se lleva su vida junto con la de ella.

-Oh, Dios.- se cubrió la boca con la mano que no estaba en su vientre. -¿E-está b-bien? Quiero decir… Oh, Dios.- sollozó. –Y-yo no he estado comiendo, tampoco he estado durmiendo bien y yo… Oh, Dios.- empezó a entrar en pánico.

Por todos los cielos. ¡Qué descuidada había sido! Casi se mata llevándose a su hijo, pero antes de eso había estado matándolo lentamente por haber descuidado su salud de esa manera, sin mencionar el estrés al que había estado sometida. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Escucha, querida, el bebé está vivo y parece estar creciendo normalmente… pero debo serte sincera.- suspiró. –Debido a la falta de nutrientes a la que te has expuesto, es muy probable que tu bebé salga afectado. Sí no empiezas a cuidarte bien inmediatamente, podría traer graves problemas a la salud de tu hijo a largo plazo.- la doctora siguió hablando, explicándole los riesgos en los que se encontraban tanto ella como el bebé, y cómo debería cuidarse de ahora en adelante.

Karin escucho atentamente, tomando nota mental de todo pese a que también le daría por escrito todas las instrucciones que le estaba diciendo. Su mente era un hervidero de emociones y pensamientos, estaba aturdida y feliz mientras escuchaba a la doctora, y permaneció en ese estado de ánimo hasta que llegó el momento de retirarse del hospital.

Mientras caminaba a su hogar, sus pensamientos siguieron abrumándola. Por un lado, estaba increíblemente feliz por saber que estaba embarazada. Shimo venía pidiéndole un hermanito desde los cuatro años pero en esos momentos ella acababa de entrar a trabajar y no le pareció buena idea, ahora era como si la esperanza hubiera renacido de sus cenizas, de repente encontraba todos los motivos del mundo para querer vivir. Por otro lado… la preocupación la abrumaba. Había vendido todo, su casa, su auto, algunos muebles. Y renunció a su trabajo como una estúpida. Había una crisis de personal médico, y ella no tenía los medios para mudarse de la ciudad, ni siquiera sabía a dónde demonios iría.

Había querido dejar todo listo para poder morir tranquila, quitarse la vida sin dejar pendientes. Ahora quería vivir, y tendría que empezar de cero con un niño en el vientre… El dinero de todo lo que había vendido junto tal vez le alcanzara para alquilar un departamento o comprar una casa muy, muy pequeña, pero… ¿cómo compraría todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar la delicada salud de su bebé? Casi lo había matado por su imprudencia y ahora tal vez no tuviera los medios para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino a su casa, sintiendo el pánico puro empezar a invadirla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dudaba conseguir fácil y rápidamente un nuevo empleo, su jefe le había advertido sobre esto y ella no lo escucho, ahora no podía volver arrastrándose por un puesto que seguro ya había sido tomado. Tendría que buscar otro empleo ¿pero qué podía hacer si toda su vida había sido doctora y enfermera? Tenía un embarazo delicado que cuidar, eso limitaba aún más sus opciones y la presionaba mucho más a encontrar soluciones rápidas. Estaba completamente sola. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a…?...

De repente, alzó la mirada. Una idea la golpeó, llenando su corazón de alivio y esperanza. No estaba sola… Este hijo también era de Toshiro, y tal vez él la odiará pero no iba a ser tan cruel para dejarla a ella y a su hijo desamparados para morirse de hambre. Solo tenía que explicarle la situación y la ayudaría. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que volvería con ella, pero él no dejaría descuidado a su hijo.

Y tal vez… una vez que el niño nazca… le permitiría ver a Shimo… tal vez ella sepa perdonarla cuando tenga al hermanito que siempre quiso. Y tal vez… con el tiempo… Toshiro pueda perdonarla también… No pedía que volviera a amarla, pero sí dejaba de odiarla, entonces eso sería suficiente para ella.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la casa donde vivían Rangiku-san y Momo-san, asumiendo que él debía estar quedándose con ellas, pero no le quedó nada más que sorpresa cuando vio la casa con un cartel de "En Venta". Cuando preguntó a los vecinos, le dijeron que todos los que vivían allí se habían mudado justo el día anterior. Karin solo pudo maldecir mentalmente su suerte.

Poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, rogó a la pareja de vecinos por una moneda para poder hacer una llamada. Afortunadamente la mujer era un terrón de azúcar y obligó a su amargado marido a prestarle lo suficiente para poder hacer una llamada a través de un teléfono público. Les agradeció enormemente y de inmediato salió a paso apresurado al teléfono más cercano que recordaba haber visto en su camino a allí, a unas dos cuadras del lugar.

Mordisqueó nerviosamente la punta de sus dedos mientras escuchaba el tono de marcación después de haber insertado el dinero y marcado el número de su ex marido. Toshiro normalmente no contestaba números desconocidos, pero sí a los que llamaban a su empresa, por lo que optó por llamarlo por ese medio en vez de su celular personal.

-Hitsugaya.- contestó con su típica profesionalidad. Ella se alivió enormemente cuando le contestó, e hizo esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas de anhelo. Cómo había extrañado su voz… -¿Quién es? No tengo todo el día.- sonrió al reconocer su tono impaciente, imaginando que debía estar frunciéndole el ceño al teléfono como si pudiera intimidarla a través del aparato.

-Toshiro, soy yo.- habló luego de un momento de vacilación. –Tengo algo importante que decirte.- eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Kurosaki.- dijo fríamente después de un breve periodo de silencio. -¿Qué quieres? Si no tienes un libro que presentarme, te recomiendo ser breve porque estoy ocupado trabajando como lo he hecho siempre.- por supuesto, él no dejaba de reprocharle aun cuando fingía ser cordial. No es que pudiera culparlo.

-Por favor escucha.- se tragó las lágrimas, pensando frenéticamente qué decirle. –Yo… uh… tuve algunos problemas.- se mordió el labio, sin querer mencionar la estupidez que casi había cometido. –Y créeme que no quiero molestarte, no te habría llamado de no ser porque realmente necesito tu ayuda.- dijo y luego se abofeteó mentalmente. –Quiero decir, n-no es que no quiera llamarte, quise decir que sé que probablemente no quieres escucharme, que sería desagradable para ti hablar conmigo… No soy yo, es que tú…- se mordió la lengua, pensando que estaba comenzando a hablar como una adolescente histérica. –Lo siento, esto no viene al caso, solo quiero que entiendas que…-

-Kurosaki, ve al punto.- la interrumpió con frialdad.

-Sí, lo siento.- volvió a disculparse. –Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… así que solo lo diré.- tomó aire antes de lanzar la noticia. –Estoy embarazada.- esperó unos segundos por su reacción, pero la otra línea se mantuvo en silencio. –Tenías derecho a saberlo, y hubiera buscado un mejor modo de decírtelo sí pudiera pero no puedo. Toshiro, necesito…-

-Felicidades.- se quedó perpleja cuando volvió a interrumpirla, y más que fuera para felicitarla. –Wow, Kurosaki, tú y Vorarlberna trabajan muy rápido. ¿Cuánto pasó desde nuestro divorcio? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Ahora quieres invitarme a su boda? Digo, te casaste conmigo porque te dejé embarazada, imaginó que seguirás el mismo patrón con Vorarlberna… Me preguntó quién seguirá después…- Karin se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que él había dicho.

Nunca creyó que alguien fuera capaz de insultarla tanto en tan pocas palabras, y menos que ese alguien fuera el padre de sus hijos.

-¡HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!- gritó completamente fuera de quicio, comenzando a sentir un punzante dolor en la cabeza y en el pecho. -¡Escucha, no te permito…!...-

-Yo no te permito a ti seguir perturbando mi vida.- la cortó él, sin gritar pero con voz firme y tajante. –Te dije que ya no te creo nada, te dije que no quería volver a tener nada que ver contigo. Eres más estúpida de lo que creí si piensas que me voy a tragar que ese bebé, si es que en verdad estás embarazada para el caso, es mío. Qué conveniente coincidencia para ti que el hijo que llevábamos queriendo por meses aparezca justo después de que todo se fue a la mierda, ¿no? Eres tan cínica e hipócrita, verdaderamente no tienes escrúpulos, Kurosaki. ¿No puedes solo dejarme en paz?- ella apretó los dientes, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

-Toshiro…- sollozó. –Por favor, necesito que me escuches.- comenzó a frotarse las sienes en un esfuerzo por calmar el dolor.

-No, tú escúchame, y escúchame bien porque te juró que esta es la última vez en la que tendrás la oportunidad de escucharme.- gruñó con dureza. –Ya no me llames, ya no me busques, ya no te metas en mi vida. Tengo una hija que criar, no estoy de humor para tratar con una histérica insoportable. Voy a cambiar mis números para que ya no me hagas perder el tiempo. Sí quieres recuperar a Shimo, espera a que tenga dieciocho años, ahí yo no podré decir nada. Mientras tanto, me aseguraré de mantenerte alejada de ella y te recomiendo estar lejos de mí también. Y habló en serio. ¡Mantente alejada, Kurosaki!- gritó, finalmente perdiendo la calma. –O no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo.- prácticamente la amenazó antes de colgar con fuerza el teléfono.

Sus palabras fueron duras y dolieron, pero Karin realmente apenas pudo concentrarse en lo que había dicho. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle demasiado como para que pudiera pensar en algo más que el dolor. Él se había rehusado a creerle y ahora estaba verdaderamente desamparada, tenía miedo, estaba furiosa y angustiada, y la cabeza y el pecho le dolían tanto...

Cayó de rodillas aun dentro de la cabina telefónica, rogando porque el dolor parara, sujetándose desesperadamente la cabeza y el vientre, rezando entre lágrimas que el bebé estuviera bien. Solo necesitaba que su pequeño estuviera bien, y todo lo demás no importaría en lo absoluto.

Trató de tomar respiraciones lentas y pausadas en un esfuerzo por recuperarse. Después de unos momentos, el método comenzó a funcionar y el dolor en el pecho se redujo drásticamente. Poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza también se fue desvaneciendo hasta solo quedar un molesto latido en su sien.

Tambaleándose, abandonó la cabina y marchó rumbo a su casa, que en unos días tendría que abandonar cuando llegaran los nuevos dueños legales que ya la habían comprado legítimamente.

No sabía qué iba a hacer. Toshiro no la ayudaría, había sido muy claro al respecto, su salud y la de su bebé corrían peligro y no tenía a nadie que la ayudara. Solo le quedaba salvarse a sí misma, cosa difícil en su estado, pero lo intentaría. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Ya tienen una idea de hacia dónde está yendo la cosa después de este capi, no? ewe Jajaja, me sorprende que nadie lo haya deducido, sabiendo como me encanta meter embarazos sorpresa xD

En todo caso, todavía faltan un par más de capis introductorios antes de saltar a lo que sería la trama principal, por lo que si, todavia quedan varios capis tristones O:D Pero no se preocupen, creo q lo más sad ya paso dentro de estos tres caps, los proximos seran más optimistas... creo xP

La trama del fic es más drama que angustia, ahora creo q estuvimos más en el lado de Angst-kun, pero apartir del proximo cap ya no lo veran tan seguido, aunque Drama-chan sigue siendo la actriz principal aquí... Despues del romance y family, pero eso se viene para más adelante c:

Todo eso para decir, lo siento a las que hice llorar hasta ahora :P

Respecto a Karin, veo que logre que varias la odiaran XP Bueno, eso la equilibra un poco con todas las veces que las hice odiar a Toshi XD

Hablando de Toshiro, el proximo cap sera desde su punto de vista. Ya tengo la mitad del cap escrito y es probable q lo termine en un par de horas porque me siento muy inspirada con este fic :3 Pero aun así actualizare el 9 de septiembre...

¿Qué por qué actualizare el 9 de sep? ¡Pues porque es mi cumpleaños! :'D Cumplire 19 y empece en el fandom HK a los 15, que vieja me siento :'c En fin, actualizare ese día para que tengan q felicitarme y así darles una excusa extra para dejar review uwu Muajajaja! Okno d:

Gracias por leer y por comentar, dar favs, follow y eso, ojala q este cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo cuatro: Fotografía.

Una vez su segunda taza de sake estuvo llena, Toshiro balanceó suavemente el líquido antes de decidirse a dar un pequeño sorbo. El sabor le disgustó como siempre, pero eso no le impidió tomar un segundo sorbo igual de pequeño que el anterior.

Podía sentir varios ojos pegados en él mientras estaba sentado en un taburete de aquel bar que venía visitando desde hace un buen par de meses. Al principio le gustaba el lugar debido a que le pareció muy tranquilo, pero mientras más comenzaba a frecuentarlo más le incomodaba, pues siempre habían mujeres que llegaban a tratar de acosarlo interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Había sopesado la idea de usar su anillo de bodas para mantenerlas lejos, pero prefería ser molestado por esas irritantes desconocidas a tener que soportar con el triple de fuerza los recuerdos de su ex esposa.

-Hola.- se contuvo de gruñir cuando oyó una voz demasiado aniñada acercándose. Miró de reojo a la nueva mujer que lo molestaría, notando que era rubia, delgada y alta, más alta que él. De inmediato no le agradó. –Te veo muy seguido por aquí.- comentó con una sonrisa amistosa, manteniendo su distancia a diferencia de las otras que casi se arrojaban sobre él.

Alzó las cejas, preguntándose sí esta mujer realmente no tenía segundas intenciones. Su caballerosidad lo obligaba a darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Es un buen lugar.-comentó secamente.

-No lo parece.- lo miró con una rubia ceja en alto. –Siempre te ves desanimado, e ignoras a todas las chicas. Todos vienen a los bares a divertirse o estar con chicas o chicos, pero tú pareces hacer todo lo contrario. Aparte, solo tomas tres tazas de sake máximo. Así que no vienes a emborracharte, ni a divertirte ni a conseguir mujeres. La verdad te he estado observando y me causas mucha curiosidad.- dijo sinceramente, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos color verde claro.

Era muy observadora, debía reconocer. Aunque entrometida. Como sea, no le haría daño tratar de tener una conversación decente por una vez en lo que intentaba averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de esa curiosa mujer alta. Sin embargo debía admitir que su cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, por más que fueran de un tono ligeramente más claro que el de cierto bastardo que no quería ver ni en pintura, no dejaba de abocarle malos recuerdos.

-Como dije, este es un buen lugar. Un buen lugar para deprimirme.- murmuró en medio de otro sorbo a su sake. –Tampoco puedo emborracharme, necesito conducir de vuelta a mi casa y mañana trabajo. Y nunca fui bueno divirtiéndome.- excepto cuando Karin lo arrastraba a cosas que fingía que no le importaban y terminaba divirtiéndose aunque sin admitirlo y… y ya estaba pensando en ella de nuevo. Maldición.

-Eres un enigma muy interesante.- la rubia lo miraba sumamente curiosa. –Así que vienes aquí a deprimirte, lo que significa que no puedes hacerlo en tu casa. ¿Problemas con tu novia?- preguntó tratando de adivinar. Él negó. -¿Problemas con tu ex, entonces?- asintió. -¿Vives con tu ex?- inquirió sorprendida.

-No, vivo con nuestra hija.- aclaró. –Me quedé con la custodia y debo cuidarla todos los días, es por eso que no puedo emborracharme, tengo una gran responsabilidad con ella y me la tomó muy en serio.- miró seriamente el líquido en su pequeña taza.

-¿Hija? ¿O sea que te estabas refiriendo a una ex esposa?- de nuevo, asintió. –Wow, pero te ves muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes, y cuántos años tienen tu ex esposa y la niña?- indagó con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que alguien tan joven como él estuviera ya divorciado y con una hija.

-Cumpliré veintiséis. Mi es… mi ex esposa cumplió veinticinco hace un par de meses. Y nuestra hija tiene siete.- tomó otro sorbo de sake, preguntándose distraídamente cómo es que Matsumoto aguantaba beberse botellas enteras de ese licor espantoso. –Y por si te lo preguntas, sí, sí nos casamos a los dieciocho años.- miró levemente divertido el gesto de gran sorpresa de la rubia, que tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos de forma casi cómica.

-¿Se casaron porque la embarazaste?- finalmente preguntó luego de recomponerse de la sorpresa.

Él meditó qué responder por unos minutos, recordando que le había dicho a Karin que se casó por el embarazo, pero la verdad era…

-Realmente no.- contestó sinceramente. –Fue mi novia toda la preparatoria, y toda la preparatoria supe que la quería como mi esposa también. Cuando cumplió dieciocho, compré un anillo de compromiso, pero no me atreví a dárselo porque creí que me rechazaría. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, estaba tan asustada que apenas podía hablar… yo también estaba aterrorizado, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me gustaba la idea. Le propuse matrimonio de inmediato, y ella aceptó de inmediato.- hizo una mueca, recordando todas las promesas que se hicieron ese día. Al final su "para siempre" fue patéticamente corto. –Fue difícil, pero nos las arreglamos para que funcionara… hasta que me engañó con su ex novio.- se empinó el resto del sake y pidió otro vaso.

-Qué perra…- insultó la rubia, sonando indignada. Él contuvo el impulso de defender a Karin, sabiendo que la había llamado de formas peores. –Suenas muy enamorado de ella, pareces buen hombre y eres muy guapo. Solo una estúpida te dejaría ir.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Pero por qué le quitaste la custodia de la niña? Sé que estás molesto pero sigue siendo su madre.- lo miró intrigada. –Yo también tengo una hija y moriría si la alejaran de mí.- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Digamos que cuando descubrí que me estaba siendo infiel en primera persona, la niña estaba tomada de mi mano.- la rubia jadeó, entendiendo de inmediato lo que pasó. –Y no creo que deba preocuparme por que la extrañe. Ya tiene un reemplazo para mí, y su reemplazo de nuestra hija viene en camino.- comentó con amargura mal disimulada.

-¿Está esperando un hijo de su amante? ¿Y te lo dijo? Qué zorra.- negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

-No solo eso.- tomó un sorbo de sake. –Quiso hacerme creer que el niño era mío cuando hace meses que no dormíamos juntos.- bueno, hubo aquella vez en su aniversario, pero eso no era equiparable a todas las veces que seguro durmió con ese bastardo.

-Ugh, eso es solo bajo y desagradable.- arrugó la nariz. –Pero no me sorprende, la gente siempre saca a relucir sus peores facetas en lo que concierne a la vida amorosa. Uno no sabe de lo que verdaderamente es capaz un ser humano hasta que empiezan a dormir juntos.- rió amargamente. –Y más cuando aparecen otros intereses amorosos.- dijo, de repente deprimiéndose.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- la miró con una ceja en alto. -¿Cuál es la historia de tu depresión? Te conté la mía así que es justo que cuentes la tuya.- la mujer era entrometida pero parecía agradable.

-Oh, no es nada muy interesante.- se encogió de hombros. –Ya sabes, trabajé toda mi vida tratando de salvar a un familiar que de todos modos murió, conocí a un idiota tatuado y musculoso que me dejó embarazada y me abandonó, y ahora trabajó como camarera en este bar todas las noches y las noches que no trabajó vengo de todos modos a beber para sentirme menos miserable.- rió sin ganas. –Pero mi vida no es tan mala. Adoró a mi hija, es un amor, y ella conoció a un niño en la escuela con el que se encariñaron tanto que eran como hermanos inseparables. El niño era huérfano así que para hacerlos hermanos de verdad decidí adoptar al pequeño demonio y ahora tengo dos hijos adorables.- sonrió alegremente. –Eso significa más trabajo en este bar y en la biblioteca en las mañanas pero me las arregló.- dijo con voz positiva.

-¿Trabajas en una biblioteca?- inquirió curioso.

-Sí, solo soy recepcionista. Mi sueño de ser escritora no llegó muy lejos.- hizo pucheros.

-¿Sueñas con ser escritora?- su instinto como editor se encendió de inmediato. -¿Qué escribes?-

-Oh, solo algunos poemas tontos.- sus mejillas se ruborizaron. –Y algunas historias de romance y eso…- jugueteó nerviosamente con la correa de su bolso. –La verdad no soy muy buena, tengo algunas faltas de ortografía y trató de cubrirlo con mi letra que la verdad es muy bonita, además solo escribo cuando tengo tiempo libre o cuando me aburró. No tengo nada muy bien pensado, la verdad…- siguió divagando.

-¿Tienes algo escrito a la mano?- preguntó curioso, dejando de lado su sake.

-Umm… si… ¿Quieres leer?- él asintió. –Oh, bueno.- sonrió encantada y sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta. –Tengo varios borradores aquí, perdona las faltas de ortografía.- rió tímidamente mientras le tendía la libreta.

Él comenzó a ojear con curiosidad las páginas. La mayoría eran poemas muy buenos que tal vez no le hubieran gustado tanto de no ser porque recientemente le habían roto el corazón, pues ahora que su vida amorosa era un desastre se identificaba perfectamente con las palabras de dolor insoportable que no te dejaba dormir por las noches. Los cuentos que tenía escrito eran más largos pero por lo que leía eran muy interesantes, no solo trataban de romance sino de tragedia y realismo. Eran temas muy demandados por los sectores juveniles y adultos.

Mientras seguía leyendo, comenzó a considerar seriamente darle una oportunidad a esta mujer que conoció en un bar. Mudar la editorial principal de Karakura a Tokio no había sido tan problemático como pensó, pero sí perdió varios trabajadores y aparte se dio cuenta de la gran competencia que había en Tokio, sus ventas estaban bajando y necesitaba nuevos talentos pronto. Tal vez esta mujer fuera su nueva oportunidad para recuperar el prestigio que sus editoriales casi habían perdido con esa estúpida estafa que de paso también arruinó su matrimonio y su vida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó después de haber pasado media hora en silencio solo mirando a través de su libreta.

-Ehh… ¡Mijow Shiky!- contestó casi gritando, sorprendida porque lo primero que dijera fuera una pregunta por su nombre en vez de un comentario acerca de sus escritos.

-Bueno, Mijow, permíteme presentarme.- buscó en su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación y se la tendió. –Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, dueño de la cadena de editoriales Juubantai.- la boca de Shiky cayó mientras miraba de él a la tarjeta. –Y estoy interesado en contratarte para compartir tus escritos con el país. ¿Qué dices?- ella siguió mirándolo boquiabierta, antes de chillar agudamente atrayendo la atención de todo el bar.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡SÍ, SÍ QUIERO!- saltó de su taburete para abrazarlo, por lo que él tuvo que replantearse su decisión de querer cerca a la mujer loca o no. Afortunadamente, ella se apartó rápido para seguir brincando y chillando.

.

-¡Esa chica es una mina de oro, capitán!- chilló Matsumoto, llamándolo por el ridículo apodo que le puso cuando se convirtió en capitán de futbol en la escuela secundaria. –Estamos en la delantera en las ventas de romance y tragedias, y estamos entre los primeros puestos en poesías. ¡Nuestros ingresos finalmente se están recuperando!- chilló emocionada. -¡Y todo gracias a mí!- rió cantarina.

Toshiro rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Tenía parte de la razón. Matsumoto fue quien lo arrastró a un bar en primer lugar porque esa era su manera de ayudarlo a pasar la depresión, y él siguió yendo gracias a que ella se ofrecía a cuidar a Shimo junto con Momo cuando él sentía que necesitaba deprimirse en soledad un poco.

-Shiro-chan es el que editó personalmente todos los escritos de Shiky-chan.- comentó Momo apareciendo de la nada, tomando de la mano a Shimo que estaba tratando desesperadamente de esconderse tras ella. Los ojos de Toshiro se iluminaron al ver a su pequeña hija. –Sus toques realmente le dieron muchísima más gracia a los originales. Shiky-chan y Shiro-chan son los héroes que salvaron a Juubantai.- comentó felizmente.

-Sí, pero todo fue gracias a mí.- siguió insistiendo Rangiku haciendo pucheros.

-Rangiku-san, no creo que…-

-Déjala, Hinamori.- las calló rodando los ojos. –Mejor dime, ¿qué está haciendo mi hija aquí? Creí que tenía sus lecciones de piano a esta hora. Y luego están las lecciones de violín. Y luego…-

-¡No quiero hacer esas aburridas clases, papá!- lo interrumpió su pequeña. –Quiero jugar con Kimi-chan.- dijo haciendo pucheros absolutamente adorables que le impidieron regañarla de inmediato. –Me dijo que su madre la traería aquí hoy y quise…-

-Shimo, te he dicho miles de veces que no engañes a Hinamori para cumplir tus caprichos.- comentó con voz suave, poniéndose en pie un momento para tomarla en brazos y sentarla en su regazo. –Sí no querías hacer las clases hoy y querías reunirte con tu amiga, deberías habérmelo dicho ayer.- no le gustaba regañarla, pero sabía que su ángel a veces era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

-Pero tú siempre dices que no debo saltar mis clases por tonterías.- comentó con un puchero que él no creyó ni por un segundo.

-Hija, por favor, tú y yo sabemos que podrías haberme convencido de dejarte un día sin clases. No tenías que manipular a tu tía. Dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Ella vaciló. –Sabes que sí mientes lo sabré y tu castigo solo será peor.- dijo para persuadirla.

-Bueno… Kimi-chan sí que estará aquí hoy…- comenzó a decir la pequeña. –Y también Hei…- comentó en voz muy baja, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Entonces Hitsugaya entendió todo. Y no le gustó nada.

-Ya veo.- comentó secamente, mirando mal a Rangiku y Momo cuando empezaron a reírse de él a sus espaldas. –Tienes razón, no te habría dejado venir para ver a ese delincuente.-

-¡No es un delincuente!- chilló la pequeña en defensa del hermano adoptivo de su mejor amiga hija de Mijow Shiky. –Solo ha tomado prestados algunos dulces y cafés… y un par de libros, y algunos juguetes y un calendario… ¡Nada que merezca prisión!- exclamó molesta, mirándolo con una mueca y ojos entrecerrados.

Por un momento, al ver el rostro furioso de su hija, a Toshiro se le vino a la mente ese mismo rostro pero con los ojos de un profundo color gris oscuro, la piel blanca y cejas de un color tan negro como lo era su cabello. Por solo unos segundos, el rostro de Karin brilló en su memoria, pero solo unos segundos bastaron para que el dolor lo golpeara con fuerza devastadora. Shimo podía parecerse más a él a primera vista, si solo te fijabas en su cabello blanco crispado, piel tostada y ojos turquesas, pero su rostro era increíblemente idéntico al de su madre y eso se notaba mucho más cuando se enojaba. Antes había amado el parecido que guardaban madre e hija, ahora le dolía mirar a su pequeña… y por supuesto que no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera.

-Bien.- murmuró en voz baja y controlada, luchando por mantener la compostura. –Ve a jugar con tu amiga y ese mocoso, te llevaré a casa cuando terminé mi turno. Compórtense.- le hizo un gesto a su hermana adoptiva para que se retirara con la niña cuando la bajó de su regazo, a lo que obedeció pero no sin dedicarle una mirada preocupada.

-Capitán…- Rangiku lo llamó suavemente. -¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un bar para que puedas deprimirte como te gusta? Me mantendré sobria para que puedas beber todo lo que quieras. Aunque no lo creas, sé abstenerme del licor cuando quiero.- sonrió intentando ser divertida.

-Estoy intentando quitarme ese mal hábito que tú me contagiaste, Matsumoto. Tengo mucho trabajo y necesito cuidar a Shimo. No más bares.- suspiró volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles frente a él. –Puedes retirarte, Matsumoto.- la mujer mayor hizo un puchero, pero finalmente cedió y se marchó dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

-Llámame si necesitas algo.- dijo antes de marcharse dejándolo solo en su nueva oficina.

Una vez seguro de que estaba solo y nadie entraría en un buen tiempo, dejó los papeles y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando de allí un marco que contenía una fotografía muy familiar para él. La fotografía del día de su boda. Karin estaba vistiendo un vestido occidental blanco y su sonrisa era tan radiante que opacaba por completo cualquier otra cosa, él estaba vistiendo un kimono tradicional negro y aunque trataba de contener su sonrisa debía admitir que ese fue un intento muy pobre.

Ambos se habían quejado muchísimo de la boda tan escandalosa que sus hermanas los habían obligado a tener, pero al final sí que fue un hermoso día para ambos. Él no recordaba mucho de la ceremonia, la verdad, solo se la había pasado mirando a Karin todo el tiempo, no había sido capaz de dejar de mirarla todo el día de su boda, porque de verdad creyó que ese bellísimo ángel, que esa preciosa mujer a partir de ese día sería suya para siempre.

Una gota aterrizó suavemente en el cristal, justo en la sonrisa de esa feliz jovencita que miraba tan amorosamente al joven a su lado. Uno pensaría que esa pareja nunca se separaría, que criarían felizmente a la hija que en ese momento crecía en el vientre de la mujer, que envejecerían juntos tal como lo prometieron. Pero no. Y no podía decir que se arrepentía de haberla conocido, porque ella le había dado a su hija, pero es que aún no podía creer que la mujer que amaba fuera solo una ilusión.

Más gotas aterrizaron en el cristal, deslizándose por la superficie hasta toparse con una ligera irregularidad. Fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya notó que estaba agarrando la fotografía con tanta fuerza que su pulgar estaba comenzando a agrietar el frágil vidrio. De inmediato soltó el marco y lo dejó encima de su escritorio.

Secó furiosamente las lágrimas, odiándose por seguir llorando aún después de que pasaron seis meses desde que se divorció de Karin. Ella debía estar feliz con su embarazo y el bastardo rubio y él aquí seguía sufriendo por ella. ¡Qué patético! Realmente se odiaba a sí mismo. Pero más a Karin.

Miró cansadamente la fotografía, notando que la grieta se extendía desde el borde inferior izquierdo hasta casi el centro, llegando justo a dividir donde sus manos estaban unidas.

No sabía porque había traído esa fotografía. Simplemente la vio tirada en el pasillo fuera de su habitación cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas y la recogió y la guardo antes de dirigirse a empacar las cosas de su hija. Había pensado en romper el marco y quemar la estúpida foto, pero… no pudo. En cambio, la guardo en un cajón en su oficina y aun cuando se había prometido no pensar en su ex esposa, cada tanto terminaba pensando en ella y no podía contener las ganas de sacar la fotografía y observarla, preguntándose a sí mismo qué fue lo que salió mal, cómo fue que todo terminó así.

Suspiró y colocó la foto de regreso en su cajón, decidiendo que era mejor volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Afortunadamente, devolver a sus editoriales a su antigua gloria lo estaba manteniendo ocupado. Mijow Shiky resultó ser "una mina de oro" como la llamó Matsumoto, aparte, era una buena amiga para él y su hija e hijo adoptivo se convirtieron rápidamente en mejores amigos de su pequeña, logrando sacarla de esa depresión en la que estaba sumida desde que se mudaron de Karakura. Aunque si Mijow seguía insistiendo en que algún día serían consuegros y alentando a que haya más que amistad entre su mocoso y su pequeña la despediría.

Gracias a Mijow había implantado una nueva política para alentar a escritores novatos, y por mientras seguía instalando nuevas políticas en todas sus editoriales para evitar más estafas. Eran proyectos muy grandes para tratar a largo plazo, consumirían mucho de su tiempo probablemente por muchos años, pero le dejaban el tiempo suficiente para seguir criando adecuadamente a su hija y estar juntos de vez en cuando.

Ahora que estaba soltero, se le había pasado por la cabeza comenzar a salir con mujeres para intentar seguir adelante, pero había descartado la opción al menos por el momento. Realmente nadie le gustaba, y él nunca fue de los idiotas que solo pensaban en sexo, solo había amado a una sola mujer en toda su vida y creyó que sería la única, ahora le costaría mucho trabajo encontrar la fuerza para olvidar ese amor y no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de encontrar otro, sinceramente. Sí otro amor quería llegar, pues que llegué, pero él no saldría a buscarlo. Se concentraría en su hija antes que nada, luego en su trabajo y luego en su pequeña familia y pocos amigos. Esperaba que con los años Karin dejara de invadir sus pensamientos, que con los años el amor disminuyera, que con los años fuera capaz de finalmente romper esa foto.

Para ella fue muy fácil reemplazarlos a él y a su hija, pero no pensaba ahogarse en el dolor y los recuerdos, ni tampoco cambiaría su forma de ser solo por otra manera de no pensar en ella. Se sacaría a Karin de la mente a su modo, sin dejar de ser quien era y procurando la felicidad y el futuro de su hija ante todo.

Solo entonces podría estar feliz consigo mismo y sabría que había hecho y estaba haciendo lo correcto. La olvidaría, así como ella de seguro ya lo había olvidado. Dejaría de amarla, no importa cuánto tiempo le tomará.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaa! :D

Como lo prometi, aquí la nueva actualización el dia de mi cumple :'D Ya tengo 19, me siento tan vieja ;n; Como dije, empece en este fandom a los 15 años, tuve mis momentos de desaparecida y a veces casi abandonaba a la OTP por otra, pero amo tanto el HitsuKarin que hasta la fecha siguen siendo mi OTP principal en parte gracias al hermoso fandom q adoro tanto y q en verdad Toshiro y Karin son tan perfectos q no encuentro otra ship q los supere xD

Hablando del HK, les aseguro que este fic es 100% HitsuKarin, no va a haber romance entre Toshiro y otras chicas o Karin y otros chicos, pero eso necesariamente no significa que ellos vayan a terminar juntos... ewe Los q ya me conocen, saben q normalmente no soy muy aficionada a los finales tristes, pero este fic no es normal así q quién sabe cómo terminara esto... uwu

No quiero decir nada q pueda spoilear demasiado, pero para las q tenian dudas sepan q yo soy 1000% HK y no voy a sacarlos del foco por otro ship, este fic es un drama romantico entre Toshiro y Karin centrado en ellos y sus familias.

Aclarado eso, queria decirles q no se preocupen por el personaje de Shiky, ella cumple una función q no es precisamente la de rival amoroso para Karin, ya lo veran pronto pero les digo esto para q no la odien XD

El proximo cap aun no está listo, puesto que va a ser mucho más largo q los q he subido hasta ahora, así q no sé cuando actualizare xP Lo que sí, preparense para un montón de saltos de tiempo e introducción de más personajes ;D

Ok, ya dejo de spoilear :P Espero q este cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! No olviden dejar su opinión en un review!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo cinco: Seguir adelante.

Ocho meses de embarazo. Karin se colocó de perfil frente al espejo con una sonrisa radiante. Con una mano acarició amorosamente su gran vientre redondeado, mientras con la otra tomaba una fotografía con su confiable cámara que había pertenecido a su madre, luego a su hermana y ahora le quedó a ella.

Estaba en su pequeño departamento ya vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y un gorro con una cruz roja. Aún estaba a tiempo para llegar temprano a su trabajo como enfermera en una pequeña clínica en un sector pobre de la ciudad, así que decidió que se sacaría su fotografía del día en ese momento.

Cuando tuvo que juntar lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias una vez encontró un lugar lo suficientemente barato pero decente que podría pagar por unos meses, había hallado un álbum lleno a reventar de imágenes de su infancia y adolescencia junto a su gemela, y junto a ese álbum había otro casi vacío que Yuzu le había regalado por su boda para que pudiera llenarlo de recuerdos, pero como ella y su ex esposo nunca fueron muy aficionados a las fotografías, el álbum apenas había sido decorado con unas cuantas fotos antes de que lo perdieran y no hicieran intento por buscarlo.

Aparte del álbum, también había encontrado una cámara fotográfica que casi nunca usaba. Como había decidido empezar una nueva vida, le pareció bueno hacer honor a la memoria de su hermana y comenzar su propio proyecto de álbum. Creyó buena idea iniciar con fotografiar el progreso de su embarazo, día tras día, y acomodar las imágenes en collages en las páginas. Ya no podía esperar por comenzar a llenar el libro con imágenes de su bebé en cuanto naciera.

Casi no podía creer que en solo un mes su pequeño estaría en sus brazos… En solo un mes ya no estaría sola. Sí bien ya se sentía acompañada al sentirlo moverse dentro de su vientre, anhelaba desesperadamente poder abrazarlo y besar su linda carita.

Se preguntaba ¿cómo sería? Ya había confirmado que sería un niño, y trataba de adivinar sí su cabello sería blanco o negro, sí sus ojos serían turquesas o grises. O quién sabe, tal vez la genética hiciera de las suyas y le diera cabello naranja o castaño como sus tíos. La idea la hizo reír. Por el bien del bebé, esperaba que su cabello no fuera naranja como su hermano estúpido y abandónico. Todavía no estaba segura de sí quería que se pareciera a su padre o no. Claro que creía firmemente que las características de Toshiro eran las más hermosas del mundo, no por nada lo amaba, pero sabía que le dolería muchísimo verlo sí se parecía mucho a él, aunque de todas formas su sola existencia sería un recuerdo constante. Solo le quedaba amarlo sea como sea.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y maldijo cuando vio la hora. Otra vez llegaría demasiado justa de tiempo por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Debía perder ese mal hábito. Suspiró y tomó su bolso, tambaleándose hacia la salida del departamento sosteniendo su gran vientre con una mano mientras la otra la utilizaba para cosas como abrir y cerrar la puerta, y parar el taxi que la llevaría a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llegó, sus jefes la recibieron alegremente.

-Kurosaki-chan, tan puntual como siempre.- la saludó Ishida Uryuu, el dueño de la pequeña clínica donde trabajaba actualmente. –Creo que mereces otro aumento por tu gran competencia.- Karin rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Sí me das otro aumento nos quedaremos en quiebra, Ishida-san.- sabía que el hombre siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para ayudarla, sabiendo el difícil estado en el que ella se encontraba, pero para Karin con que le haya dado un trabajo fue más que suficiente desde el principio.

-Karin-chan tiene un punto, querido.- habló la esposa del dueño, Ishida Videan. –Sí tanto quieres independizarte de tu padre fundando y sacando adelante tu propio negocio sin su ayuda económica entonces ten más sensatez a la hora de ofrecer dinero extra al personal.- sacudió su corta cabellera verde oscuro.

-¿De qué personal hablas? Solo somos nosotros tres y las enfermeras del turno tarde y turno noche.- suspiró el hombre. –El negocio ha estado decayendo desde que el miserable de Ryuuken instaló otra clínica a pocas calles de aquí.- habló con rencor llamando a su padre por su nombre. -¡Sí cree que saboteando mi negocio correré arrastrándome a pedirle ayuda está muy equivocado! Lo único que se está ganando es que nunca lo dejé conocer a su nieto…- murmuró rencoroso antes de tomar unos papeles e irse a su consultorio.

La mujer embarazada de ocho meses lo miró con pena hasta que desapareció de la vista, antes de mirar a Videan, que ahora suspiraba acariciando su vientre aún plano pues apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo.

-Pobre _Quincy._ \- habló llamando a su esposo por el apodo que Karin no tenía idea de dónde había sacado. –Es verdad que no nos está yendo muy bien últimamente, y más con el bebé está muy estresado. Te agradecemos mucho que sigas trabajando aun con tu embarazo tan avanzado, Karin-chan. Pero no olvides que puedes irte a casa en cualquier momento.- dijo con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Estaré bien.- sacudió una mano. -¿Qué lugar más seguro para una embarazada que una clínica? Además, tú también estás embarazada y sigues trabajando, y el doble de lo que yo, aun cuando estás en la etapa más peligrosa.- la miró con reproche. –Creo que la que más estrés le da a Ishida-san eres tú con tu terquedad.-

-Tal vez.- se encogió de hombros. –Pero está clínica no funcionara sí no estamos trabajando los dos. Él es médico clínico, gastroenterólogo y cardiólogo, y yo soy nutricionista, ginecóloga, obstetra y…-

-Sí, sí, los dos son muy inteligentes, ya entendí.- hizo una mueca. Siempre se sentía insignificante con su título en pediatría al lado del matrimonio Ishida. –Su hijo seguro será el médico del siglo en cuanto sea mayor.- se sentó detrás del mostrador junto a Videan, dispuesta a descansar un poco del viaje antes de empezar con sus deberes.

-Hay una alta probabilidad de aquí sea, pero quién sabe. Lo seguro es que en lo elija será un genio, siendo mi hijo.- rió arrogantemente, pero luego ajustó sus lentes de sol (Karin nunca entendería porque les gustaba usar lentes oscuros incluso de noche) sobre el puente de su nariz, viéndose pensativa. –Oye… dijiste que tu hija es superdotada y su padre un genio, entonces también hay muchas posibilidades de que este pequeño sea otro genio, ¿verdad?- posó una mano en su gran vientre y lo acarició con ternura.

-Sí, bueno… realmente no lo sé. Mi hija dio señales de ser una prodigio desde bebé pero se volvió tan inteligente porque su padre estaba siempre con ella enseñándole. Yo no soy una genia así que no sé qué tan bien podría apoyar a mi bebé sí resulta ser otro prodigio como su padre y su hermana.- comentó con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

A este punto ya había aceptado que sería una madre soltera y que su hijo no conocería al resto de su familia muy posiblemente hasta cuando tenga diez u once años. Karin tenía planeado intentar arreglar su relación con su hija cuando ella cumpliera dieciocho, la espera la mataría pero no quería renunciar tan fácilmente a su pequeña. Aún la amaba con todo su corazón y ese sentimiento nunca moriría, todo lo contrario, seguiría creciendo.

Pensar en su hija trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y un fuerte dolor a sus sienes. Siseó y empezó a masajear su frente, tratando de pensar en cosas buenas como el bebé que ahora se removía en su vientre.

-… Lo siento, querida.- murmuró tristemente Videan. –No debería haberlo mencionado. Relájate o le harás mal al pequeño.- le frotó la espalda afectuosamente en un intento de confortarla. -¿Quieres ir a casa por hoy? Sabes que puedo cubrirte fácilmente.- ofreció.

-No.- tomó una profunda respiración y acarició su vientre. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí pero iba disminuyendo. –Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento.- se concentró en sentir a su bebé en su interior, eso siempre la relajaba.

-Ya sé qué ayudará.- dijo de pronto la mujer de lentes oscuros y cabello verde. –Espera aquí.- desapareció por un momento, antes de volver con algo que Karin conocía muy bien. -¡Aquí está mi receta perfecta llena de todos los nutrientes que necesita una embarazada y además deliciosa! ¡Una sola copa de mi "Formula Pink" basta para poner a cualquier bebé no-nato feliz y saludable!- colocó frente a Karin una copa de la Formula Pink.

A primera vista, la Formula Pink parecía un helado de fresa, pero cuando intentabas tomar un bocado tenía la consistencia del engrudo (N/A: no sé si en todos los países le dicen igual, pero es el pegamento casero, sí no lo conocen busquen en Google) y al olerlo le parecía más una mezcla de tomates y carne, aun así ya lo había probado y era verdad que tenía un sabor delicioso, pero era el sabor del chocolate. Viéndose como helado de fresa pero con la textura del engrudo, olor a carne y tomate y sabor a chocolate, la Formula Pink siempre le había generado cierta desconfianza a Karin, y no solo por las advertencias de Ishida de que no comiera los locos inventos químicos de su esposa.

-Amm… creo que pasaré por esta vez, Videan-nee-san.- rió nerviosamente. Ya había comido la formula un par de veces para contentarla, pero no quería tentar a la suerte comiendo demasiado de esa cosa. –Solo quiero un té y estaré bien.-

Videan hizo una mueca y la Kurosaki recordó su gran disgusto por el té, pero debía mantenerse firme para que no la hiciera comer esa cosa rosa otra vez.

-Oh, bien.- desanimada, se fue por unos minutos y volvió al poco tiempo con una pequeña taza de té para ella. –Entonces supongo que yo comeré esto, mi bebé sí que lo disfrutara.- presumió tomando la Formula Pink y comiendo a grandes bocados.

Karin solo esperaba que comer demasiado de la cosa rosa no afectara al bebé de Ishida o solo significaría más estrés para él de parte de su terca esposa.

Ishida Uryuu… Había sido compañero de su hermano en la preparatoria y más que amigos fueron rivales. Desde que su hermano se marchó del país no había vuelto a saber nada de Ishida hasta que buscando trabajo se topó con su pequeña y floreciente clínica. Él la reconoció como la hermanita del "cabeza hueca de Kurosaki" y al saber de su estado delicado y su difícil situación económica no dudó en contratarla como enfermera pues por el momento era lo único que podía pagarle.

Ishida Videan era le excéntrica esposa de su nuevo jefe. Cuando los conoció ellos acababan de casarse y se peleaban como perro y gato, pero no a los gritos ni porque no se soportaran, eran simples batallas de ingenio y coqueteo sutil. Le daba un poco de envidia al recordar sus propias batallas de ingenio con su ex esposo, la diferencia era que mientras las batallas del matrimonio Ishida la mayoría de las veces quedaban inconclusas, Toshiro siempre le ganaba a Karin en cuestiones de ingenio.

Sabía que Ishida había estado enamorado en su adolescencia de la mujer con la que su hermano se casó por despecho. La historia era un poco confusa para ella porque en esas épocas su padre había empezado a mostrar signos de la enfermedad que con el tiempo lo mataría, pero sí recordaba que Ishida y la que ahora era su cuñada habían sido novios un par de meses, antes de que ella rompiera con él para estar con su hermano cuando esté se lo pidió porque la chica que originalmente amaba se casó con otro.

Cuando lo encontró casado con una mujer de cabello verde corto hasta los hombros y flequillo recto que rozaba sus siempre puestos lentes de sol ovalados, con la piel blanca y de estatura media vestida siempre con vestidos largos diseñados por su propio esposo y batas dignas de científicos locos que además era una médica genia un poco loca, se sorprendió y se alegró mucho por él. Y ahora que la pareja iba a tener un bebé su hijito tendría un amiguito con quien jugar a medida que creciera.

Claro que, como el matrimonio Ishida estaba teniendo ciertos problemas económicos, Karin al terminar su turno como enfermera tuvo que ponerse otro uniforme, esta vez el uniforme de camarera. Tuvo que conseguirse otro trabajo para poder comprar todo lo necesario para su bebé, aun así siempre se aseguraba de no esforzarse de más y dormir lo suficiente.

-¡Kurosaki, hasta que llegas!- a diferencia de los amables Ishida, la familia Oomaeda no era muy indulgente con ella. Tenían varios restaurantes en esa ciudad y en otras, y esta era la primera cafetería familiar que inauguraban, así que sí ella se atrevía a arruinar su imagen no dudarían en despedirla. -¡Ve a la cocina y lava los platos, es lo único que puedes hacer con esa pelota de playa que tienes en el estómago!- Karin odiaba a este trabajo y estos jefes, pero necesitaba el dinero, así que solo se inclinó respetuosamente frente al gordinflón mandón y desagradable y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina.

Lavó los platos y luego ayudó a los cocineros hasta que le llegó su momento de ir a atender las mesas y entregar comida.

-Querida niña, no deberías estar trabajando con el embarazo tan avanzado.- dijo una dulce anciana con preocupación cuando fue a tomar su orden. -¿Por qué no te has tomado la licencia aún? Podrías hacerle mal al bebé.- sí le dieran una moneda por cada vez que escuchaba eso, Karin no tendría por qué estar trabajando en esa estúpida cafetería.

-No se preocupe, señora. Aún falta para que dé a luz y además lo estoy tomando con calma.- mintió un poco. –Dígame cuál es su orden, por favor.- una vez tomó la orden de la dulce anciana que aunque seguía viéndose preocupada no insistió, volvió a la cocina solo para encontrarse con la mirada desagradable de su jefe.

-Te lo advierto, Kurosaki.- la señaló groseramente. –Ya acordamos que tendrás solo un mes de licencia, dijiste dos semanas antes del parto y dos semanas después del parto. ¡Sí quieres más tiempo no te pagaré un centavo extra!- ella se estremeció, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza regresar.

-Sí, señor, no se preocupe.- odiaba a ese tipo, realmente lo odiaba, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba comer y tomar todo lo que le habían recetado, necesitaba terminar de preparar las cosas para el bebé y pagar el alquiler a tiempo, y no tenía a nadie más.

Fue una suerte encontrar a Ishida y su esposa, eran personas bondadosas pero conociendo su situación y teniendo en cuenta que también esperaban un bebé no quería abusar de su amabilidad aceptando los aumentos que quería darle. Oomaeda era desagradable y explotador pero se las arreglaba para no sobrecargarse demasiado con trabajo. Trabajaba seis horas en la clínica todos los días y cuatro horas en la cafetería de lunes a viernes, ella lo consideraba bastante funcional.

Trataba de no pensar en Toshiro y Shimo, porque siempre que pensaba en ellos la depresión amenazaba con volver a hundirla, casi se derrumba el día del cumpleaños de su hija sabiendo que no podría mimarla como cada año, y teniendo que cuidar a su bebé simplemente no podía permitirse eso. Él llegaría pronto y se encontraría con una madre dispuesta a dar cada segundo de su vida para cuidarlo adecuadamente.

Haría muy feliz a su pequeño, no importa que estuviera sola. Lo daría todo por él.

.

Ocho años. Hace solo un mes que su pequeña hija había cumplido esa edad, y Toshiro aún no lograba sacarla de la depresión en la que se sumió cuando despertó el once de enero y Hinamori y Matsumoto la felicitaron por sus ocho años recién cumplidos, horrorizándose al ver el modo en el que estalló en llanto al recordar que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Debería haberlo visto venir. Debería haber tratado la situación con más delicadeza. No tendría que haber actuado como si nada, porque las cosas cambiaron. Ya nada era como antes.

Antes, Karin siempre era la primera en saludar a Shimo, la despertaba llenándole el rostro de besos y luego él las levantaba en brazos a ambas e iban a cenar el desayuno favorito de la pequeña al comedor. Ese fue su primer cumpleaños sin su madre, por supuesto que no se lo iba a tomar bien. Fue muy descuidado al no suponer que eso podría pasar.

Aun así, no pensó en la fuerza con la que aquello afectaría a su niña. Cuando acababa de divorciarse Shimo estuvo deprimida y no sonreía ni hablaba con nadie más que con él, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Kimi y al niño delincuente llamado Hei. Con la llegada de su cumpleaños, ella empeoró mucho más, hablaba con todos pero no más de lo necesario y sus sonrisas se estaban volviendo extremadamente raras.

Su pequeña estaba cambiando, ella… ella…

-Ella se está volviendo como yo.- se lamentó, observando fijamente la taza de sake en sus manos. –Se está volviendo fría y amargada como yo. Y no sé cómo ayudarla.- tomó un sorbo de la bebida alcohólica, odiando el sabor como de costumbre.

-Tú no eres frío y amargado.- comentó alegremente Mijow Shiky. Él la miró con una ceja en alto. –Ok, tal vez un poco, pero con Shimo-chan eres sumamente tierno y dedicado. No creo que seas tú el que le provoque ese comportamiento, no podrías ser una mala influencia ni aunque quisieras.- trató de consolarlo.

-Tal vez con ella no soy frío, pero sí delante de ella. Shimo ve cómo me comportó con las otras personas y me imita.- meditó él tomando otro sorbo del horrible líquido. –Quizás piensa que con ese método no sentirá tristeza. Quiere fingir que no le importa nada, justo como yo.- debería decirle que era una mala idea, que fingir indiferencia a la larga solo empeoraba las cosas, pero aún no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el caso y ella no quería sincerarse con él.

-No creo que sea eso…- comentó Shiky con una mueca. –Tal vez solo… ya sabes…- vaciló un poco antes de mirarlo con timidez. –Tal vez solo… ¿extrañe a su madre?...- sugirió casi con miedo.

Él frunció el ceño y volteó a verla lentamente, logrando que se estremeciera ante su mirada carente de emociones rodeada de un aura oscura.

-Si extrañara a su madre, me pediría verla.- dijo lentamente, como explicándole algo obvio a un niño pequeño. –No es eso. Ella debe querer imitarme.- concluyó, sin querer dejarle espacio a la otra posibilidad. –Tengo que mejorar mi comportamiento, debo mostrarme más positivo ante ella y…- tragó saliva. –Tal vez deba hacerles caso a Matsumoto y Hinamori y comenzar a… a salir un poco más con mujeres.- realmente no le apetecía, pero no quería que Shimo pensara que estaba estancado en el pasado.

Debían seguir adelante, ambos.

-Hitsugaya-san, no quisiera ofenderte, pero lo más probable es que simplemente la niña extrañe a su madre. Tiene ocho años y es una niña muy sensible, y por lo que me cuenta Rangiku-san era muy apegada a su madre y no creo que querer buscar lo que ella verá como un reemplazo para su madre sea una buena idea tan pronto.- dio su opinión nerviosamente jugando con uno de los rizos rubios de su flequillo.

Él no le hizo mucho caso a su balbuceo, estaba más ocupado pensando en cuales de las mujeres que últimamente habían estado persiguiéndolo desde que la prensa de Tokio delató su estado de soltería era menos molesta y adecuada para ser una nueva figura maternal para su pequeña.

-Lo que digas, Mijow.- la desestimó terminando el resto de su sake. –Mañana iré a recoger a las cinco a tu hija y al delincuente… quiero decir, a tus hijos para que pasen la noche con Shimo en mi casa. Tal vez eso la animé un poco.- debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades mientras ponía su nuevo plan en acción.

-Uhh… Hitsugaya-san, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?- lo miró con cierto reproche, pero al igual que Hinamori ella era del tipo de mujer que era tan aterradora como un gatito con guantes de lana en las patas.

-No te preocupes, Mijow, sé lo que tengo que hacer.- si, lo sabía, estaba esta mujer… Takaede Megumi, que parecía más o menos decente. Era una compañera de trabajo y tal vez sería soportable salir con ella.

-Sí tú lo dices.- suspiró. –Está bien, tendré a mis niños listos para mañana. Aunque prepárate, seguramente querrán hacer esto más seguido desde entonces.- rió enternecida. –Ellos ya están muy apegados, y Shimo-chan necesita todos los amigos posibles.- bueno, eso era cierto, aunque él preferiría que su amistad con el chiquillo delincuente no prosperará.

Agradecía que Kimi y Shimo se hayan conocido y hecho amigas, no obstante. Kimi era un año mayor que Shimo, pero ellas se llevaban muy bien y ya se estaban volviendo tan cercanas como hermanas. En Karakura, Shimo tenía muchos problemas para hacer amigos debido a ser considerada una genio y que era más madura para su edad, pero a Kimi eso no le importó y rápidamente se hicieron mejores amigas. Aunque desgraciadamente, con Mijow Kimi venía adjunto Hikisaki Hei, su odioso hermano adoptivo de diez años que había conocido porque entró un año tarde a la escuela.

Aun eran niños, pero sí ese chiquillo seguía descarriado en dos años, hablaría seriamente con Mijow para que lo mantuviera alejado de su inocente hijita. Ya tenían suficientes problemas para que ese mocoso problemático se agregue a la lista. Pero al menos por el momento no podía hacer nada porque no era muy bueno comunicándose con su hija y sabía que la compañía de Kimi y el mocoso le hacían el bien que él no podía.

Pero tal vez sí se conseguía una… nueva esposa… Shimo podría llenar el espacio vacío que dejó Karin y se abriría a esta nueva mujer y mejoraría su comportamiento y su comunicación con él. Tal vez eso funcionará para arreglar todo, por más que la idea no lo entusiasmara en lo más mínimo.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por la felicidad de su hija.

.

Nueve meses y un par de días, Karin entró en trabajo de parto. Estaba trabajando en la clínica pese a las protestas del matrimonio Ishida acomodando archivos cuando las contracciones que había estado teniendo desde el día anterior empeoraron hasta un punto insoportable que la hizo chillar de dolor.

Afortunadamente, como dijo, la clínica era el lugar más seguro para estar. Videan rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación mientras su esposo llamaba a las otras dos enfermeras para que vinieran a ayudar en esta ocasión especial.

Recordaba de su primer parto que estaba muchísimo más asustada y nerviosa, sobre todo porque Shimo había nacido prematuramente, un mes antes de lo que debería, pero al menos en ese momento tuvo a Toshiro a su lado. Ahora estaba sola, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el padre de su bebé mientras ella daba a luz.

¿Ya la habría olvidado? ¿Estaría con otra mujer en ese mismo instante?

El parto quizás fue menos duradero y aterrador que el primero, pero le dolió mucho más emocionalmente que físicamente.

Estuvo llena de pensamientos horribles y pesimistas mientras lidiaba con las fuertes contracciones. Era en realidad un recuerdo borroso de lágrimas, dolor, gritos y las ocasionales órdenes de Videan a las enfermeras. Aunque lo que más recordaba era la sensación de que faltaba algo, o más bien alguien, ahí a su lado.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos, así como el dolor, desaparecieron ante un sonido maravilloso. El sonido del llanto de su bebé.

A pesar de lo agotada que se sentía, su cabeza se disparó de inmediato tratando de ver a su pequeño, pero todo lo que vio fue a las enfermeras moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Por qué ya no escuchaba su llanto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar correctamente, y el pánico comenzó a invadirla.

-Tranquila, Karin-chan.- Videan colocó una gentil mano en su hombro al ver como prácticamente estaba hiperventilando. –Solo vamos a lavarlo, él está bien. Es un niño hermoso.- le sonrió y por fin ella se tranquilizó. –Espera un momento, enseguida estará en tus brazos.- prometió antes de retirarse.

-Ya esperé nueve meses.- se dejó caer en la camilla, completamente exhausta pero feliz. –Puedo esperar un poco más.- cerró los ojos pero no se permitió dormirse, primero quería verlo. No podía esperar por abrazarlo.

Al oír pasos pasado un tiempo, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose cansadísima, se sentó rápidamente, buscando con los ojos a su pequeño bebé. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a Videan acercarse arrullando suavemente a un inquieto bultito envuelto en mantas azules acomodado en sus brazos.

Casi no podía creer que su bebé estuviera aquí ya, y los brazos le temblaron un poco cuando la mujer unos años mayor se lo tendió, antes de que recurriera a toda su firmeza para tomarlo cuidadosamente en sus propios brazos.

Hizo a un lado las mantas y las lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas a la par que un sollozo de feliz incredulidad se escapaba de sus labios al vislumbrar el pequeño rostro pálido de mejillas saludablemente rosas que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados de ese color turquesa que tanto amaba. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello tan negro como el suyo coronaban la pequeña cabecita. El pequeño sollozaba y se removía inquieto, pero se calmó un poco al ser presionado contra su pecho.

Karin se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo. Era tan hermoso que casi no podía creerlo. Con ese pequeño ángel en sus brazos, su sensación de que algo faltaba se fue al fondo de su mente. Toda su concentración estaba en su bebé, y a cada segundo que lo miraba, se enamoraba un poco más de él. Ya lo había amado desde que supo que estaba en su vientre, pero ahora ese amor se estaba multiplicando en medidas incomprensibles, solo comparables a lo que sentía por Shimo.

-Karin-chan.- más tarde, Videan se acercó junto con su esposo mientras ella estaba amamantando al pequeño que había salido del vientre muy hambriento. –No nos habías dicho el nombre que elegiste para él.- la miró ansiosa. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llamamos a este hermoso pequeñín?-

Aun cansada pero muy feliz, la joven que era madre por segunda vez miró amorosamente a su pequeño niñito, repasando en su mente el nombre que había elegido junto a Toshiro hace más de ocho años. Su hija no dejó ver sí iba a ser una niña o un niño, así que tuvieron que elegir dos nombres, para la niña había sido, obviamente, Shimo. Y para el niño…

-Kiui.- informó con una sonrisa radiante. –Hit…- se calló a sí misma y su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento, pero solo le bastó otro vistazo a su pequeño para sonreír otra vez, aunque con un deje agridulce. –Kurosaki Kiui.- trazó dulcemente las redondeadas mejillas rosadas del recién nacido.

Tal vez no fuera un Hitsugaya, pero era su hermoso bebé y con eso le bastaba y sobraba.

Ya estaba con ella y de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien.

.

-Extraño a mi mamá.- confesó Shimo en voz baja después del septuagésimo intento de su mejor amiga Kimi para saber qué le pasaba. –Ya fue más de un año y ni siquiera la he visto o hablado con ella. La extrañó mucho, la he extrañado todo el tiempo pero desde mi cumpleaños sé que no me importa lo que pasó, solo quiero a mi mamá.- sollozó levemente, pero luego frunció el ceño. –Lo peor es que ahora mi papá está saliendo con esa horrible bruja "Takaede-san".- soltó con despreció. –La traerá a cenar aquí hoy. ¡La odio!-

-Wow, tranquila, chiquita. Solo la traerá a cenar, no es como si se casará con ella.- comentó Hei parado a un lado del sofá donde las dos niñas de ocho y nueve años estaban conversando. –Y el odio no te pinta bien, tu estilo siempre fue más el de pensar con la cabeza fría.- dijo en un intento de bajar su temperamento.

-Era bastante obvio que estabas tan de mal humor porque extrañas a tu madre, pero es bueno que lo digas.- siguió con el tema la pelirroja de ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, Shiky-san. –Pero lo que no entiendo es, sí la extrañas tanto, ¿por qué no le pides a tu padre que te lleve a verla? ¿O por lo menos que te dejé llamarla?- inquirió preocupada mientras ajustaba su banda para el cabello color blanco que mantenía sus largos y lacios cabellos rojos fuera de su rostro. –Al menos sabes quién es tu mamá, yo nunca conocí a mi padre. Sí tuviera la oportunidad de verlo o por lo menos llamarlo lo haría.-

-No es tan sencillo.- murmuró la más pequeña visiblemente desanimada. –No quiero que mi padre sepa que la extrañó, no quiero hablar de ella con él.- se mordió el labio. –Y no quiero decirte por qué, Kimi-chan.- frenó a su amiga pelirroja al verla abrir la boca con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos verdes.

La verdad que llevaba muchísimo tiempo extrañando a su madre, tal vez la extrañaba desde el principio pero el enojo no la dejaba admitirlo. Antes se le daba bien fingir que no la echaba de menos, pero el día de su cumpleaños fue como si algo se quebrará en ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más. Ya no más abrazos cariñosos, ya no más besos en sus heridas, ya no más de su dulce voz cantándole después de una pesadilla, ya no más de ser una familia.

Su papá era maravilloso, Shimo lo amaba mucho, pero su mamá era su mamá. Cuando su padre estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando y ella lloraba porque lo extrañaba demasiado, era su madre la que estaba ahí para animarla y asegurarle que no importa lo que pasará su padre siempre la amaría. ¿Qué no aplicaba a la inversa también, entonces? ¿No debería haberle dicho su padre que no importa lo que pasará su madre siempre la amaría? Pero él no quería hablar de ella y Shimo no quería preguntarle, no después de lo que pasaron aquel horrible día. No había hecho una sola pregunta y su padre no había dado muchas explicaciones, todo fue una etapa muy confusa y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo habían llegado hasta donde estaban ahora.

No había entendido muy bien lo que hacía su madre con ese hombre rubio, sí vio que él la besaba pero no recordaba más. Sabía que eso estaba mal, sabía que se suponía que su madre solo podía besar a su papá. Una vez le había preguntado por qué se besaban y su mamá le contestó con una sonrisa "porque nos amamos", entonces por lógica eso significaba que su mamá… amaba a aquel rubio… y ya no a su papá. Había cambiado a su papá por ese rubio y eso la molestaba mucho, pero no fue la razón por la cual estuvo tan furiosa por tanto tiempo con su progenitora.

Después de que su padre la sacará de su hogar llevándola a casa de su tía Momo, esta misma la abrazó y consoló mientras veían a su padre explicarle la situación a Rangiku-san que se puso a chillar como histérica primero gritándole a su padre que era un mentiroso o que tenía que haber malinterpretado la situación, pero luego su padre insistió y confirmó lo que había pasado y las dos terminaron creyéndole y llorando por eso.

Su tía Momo y Rangiku-san intentaron consolar a su padre, sin embargo él parecía estar bien. Él les aseguró a las dos mujeres mayores que se encargaría de recoger sus cosas en unas horas y que no las quería involucradas en la situación. Shimo ya estaba más tranquila para entonces y en verdad había creído que su papá estaba bien. Ellas tres habían llorado como magdalenas pero él no derramó ni una gota. Ella realmente creyó que estaba bien y cuando fue a dejarla en su habitación de la casa de su tía, se durmió en un sueño inquieto pero ya no tan angustiada como antes.

Fue cuando despertó que vio algo que la hizo enfurecerse tanto con su madre casi hasta llegar al punto de despreciarla. Su padre estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, mirando el anillo de bodas en su mano mientras suaves sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Para ella, su padre siempre representó fortaleza y tranquilidad, era su ejemplo a seguir, y ver a alguien tan fuerte derrumbándose, ver sus lágrimas y su expresión de dolor, la golpeó muy duro.

Ella no sabía qué hacer al ver a la persona encargada de reconfortarla y cuidar de ella tan frágil y destrozada, así que solo lo abrazó y dijo lo que pensó que podría hacerlo sentir mejor. Le dijo que quería quedarse con él para siempre, que serían solo ellos dos, que no necesitaban a su madre, que ya no quería verla nunca sí él no quería y que sí su mamá ya no lo amaba no importaba porque ella lo amaba mucho. Él pareció muy avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, pero igual la abrazó cariñosamente y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Shimo fingió dormirse y él se marchó por bastante tiempo, antes de volver con sus maletas y su mochila de la escuela, anunciándole que a partir de ahora serían solo ellos dos. Ella le sonrió, aunque por dentro no estaba muy convencida.

Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños que estalló y estaba avergonzada de ello. Se había prometido que no diría nada, no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a su padre. Quería que él estuviera feliz y sí para eso necesitaba estar lejos de su madre… había creído que lo soportaría.

No podía evitar preguntarse ¿su mamá la echaría tanto de menos también? ¿Habría llorado también? ¿Estaría pensando en ella ahora mismo? ¿O… estaría con ese hombre, sin pensar en ella ni en su padre? ¿Estaría feliz y los habría olvidado ya? Tenía demasiado miedo de conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas, otra razón por la cual no tenía el valor para pedir ver de nuevo a su madre.

-Oye, quita esa cara larga…- Hei la sacó de sus pensamientos mirándola con una sonrisa preocupada pero reconfortante. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella e intentaba reconfortarla? Eso era inusual, normalmente solo le decía que dejará de ser dramática o se burlaba. –No tienes que decirnos nada que no quieras. Y si Kimi insiste, le cortaré el cabello mientras duerme.-

-¡OYE!- la pelirroja le arrojó una almohada a su hermano adoptivo, que la apartó de un manotazo. –Cuidado, Hei, sabes que sé devolverte las bromas.- ambos se miraron mal por un momento, antes de que Kimi suspirará. –De todos modos, no pensaba forzar al copo de nieve a decir nada que no quiera.-

-Oww, Kimi-chan, te dije que no me llames así.- hizo un mohín ante el tonto apodo.

-No es mi culpa que tu cabeza parezca un copito de nieve.- rió revolviéndole el cabello, siendo apartada por una malhumorada albina. –De todas formas, en lo que tú estuviste deprimiéndote con tus pensamientos y Hei estuvo observándote como un acosador…-

-¡Y-yo no la estaba observando!- la interrumpió Hei con el rostro enrojecido.

Kimi lo ignoró por completo y continuó hablando.

-… Yo estuve tratando de recordar una conversación que tuvo mi mamá con Momo-san y Rangiku-san.- alzó un dedo con una sonrisa presumida. –Y finalmente recordé como ella dijo, y la citó: "Hitsugaya-san solo está saliendo con ella porque quiere darle otra mamá a Shimo-chan", y también dijo que él mismo se lo había confesado. Obviamente por "ella" se está refiriendo a esa Takaede barra bruja-fea-caza-fortunas. Ni a mi mamá ni a Momo-san ni Rangiku-san les cae bien. Y Toshiro-oji-sama (N/A: Forma de decir "tío" respetuosamente) solo salé con ella porque cree que tú quieres otra mamá, Copito, o sea que él tampoco la quiere.- concluyó.

Shimo la miró con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Pero yo no quiero otra mamá!- apenas soportaba la idea de no poder ver a su madre ¿y ahora su padre quería reemplazarla con una bruja que se le pegaba como sanguijuela y a ella la trataba como si fuera una retrasada mental? -¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡No quiero a esa bruja como mi mamá!- hizo una pequeña rabieta. Normalmente no era tan malcriada, pero no podía aceptar esto. –Sí se casa con ella entonces le pediré a tu madre que me adopté también, Kimi-chan.- murmuró rencorosa.

-No seas tan drástica, Copito.- la niña mayor rió nerviosamente. -¿Por qué no simplemente le dices a tu padre que no te agrada la bruja? Pero sin decirle bruja, claro.-

-Ya lo he hecho.- resopló. –Pero él solo dijo "te agradará cuando pasen más tiempo juntas, hija".- imitó sus palabras haciendo una voz gruesa tratando de imitar la de su padre. –Y por eso traerá a cenar a la bruja aquí. ¡No sé cómo voy a deshacerme de esa horrible mujer!- de tanta desesperación hasta podría arrancarse los cabellos. –Incluso intenté portarme fría con "Takaede-san" para que mi papá entienda lo mucho que me desagrada, pero solo me dice que soy infantil y me regaña por ser grosera.- infló una mejilla.

-Bueno, tal vez no deberías ser tan sutil.- aconsejó no muy convencida. –Sí te portas mal con la bruja obvio que Oji-sama solo te regañará, así que solo deberías hablar claramente con él y explicarle tus sentimientos… ¿tal vez?- sugirió dudosa. –Agh, estos temas de adultos son muy confusos.-

-Si… Y no creo que él me escuché.- bufó. –Es como si escuchará solo lo que quiere escuchar. No era así conmigo antes cuando…- cuando aún estaban con su madre. –No era así antes.- suspiró tristemente. –No sé qué hacer. Supongo que debería seguir intentando tratar mal a la bruja. Y sí no funciona solo le pediré a tu madre que me adopté.- Kimi rodó los ojos.

-Niñas, niñas, niñas.- Hei abandonó su extremó del sofá para pararse frente a ellas con una sonrisa condescendiente y malicia en sus ojos dorados. –Están olvidando el factor más importante en la solución de su pequeño e insignificante conflicto.- ajustó su banda roja atada a su frente que aplastaba el flequillo de su alborotado y picudo cabello castaño digno de protagonista _Shōnen_.

-¿Factor más importante?- inquirieron las dos jovencitas compartiendo una mirada confusa.

-Yo.- sonrió arrogantemente. –Yo soy el factor más importante. Me han conocido como "El dios de las travesuras", "La trampa caza-bobos viviente" y "La reencarnación de Daniel el Travieso" en todos los orfanatos, barrios bajos y escuelas primarias de Tokio.- hizo una reverencia. –Deshacerme de una arpía que se hace la _manicure_ todos los días será tan fácil como la vez que me robe aquel auto de aquellos policías obesos mientras comían donas.- rió malvadamente mientras ellas lo miraban con la boca abierta. –No se preocupen, lo devolví luego de unas horas.- agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto. –De cualquier forma, ustedes señoritas solo relájense y déjenle todo a Hikisaki Hei.- se señaló con el pulgar mientras sonreía ladinamente guiñando un ojo.

Shimo lo miró esperanzada. Sí Hei lograba deshacerse de la bruja antes de que su padre quisiera casarse, sería su héroe para siempre. Y eso la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Seguiría extrañando a su madre, pero con Kimi y Hei a su lado, podría soportar todo lo que viniera.

-Confiaremos en ti, entonces.- Kimi de igual modo sonrió ladinamente. Ellos podrían no ser hermanos de verdad pero seguro que lo parecían. –Y sí lo logras en menos de un mes, Shimo-chan te dará un beso.- también guiñó un ojo.

El mayor y la menor enrojecieron como un par de tomates.

-¡Claro que no lo besaré!- chilló la más pequeña. -¡No empieces a decir tus tonterías, Kimi-chan!-

-¡Ni que quisiera que me besé!- bufó el más grande. -¡Y lo haré en dos semanas, ya verán!-

Kimi solo rió mientras ellos morían de vergüenza.

.

Cuando otro plato se deslizó fuera de la bandeja cayendo al piso solo para terminar en pedazos, Karin se estremeció esperando el grito de su jefe para decirle que estaba despedida por romper cinco platos y desperdiciar tres órdenes en el mismo día, pero en cambio él solo le dijo que terminara su turno y fuera a verlo a su oficina con voz extrañamente calmada.

Aun temiendo por la estabilidad de su trabajo de medio tiempo, se dispuso a juntar los trozos rotos con sus dedos temblorosos, dedos que no habían dejado de temblar desde la mañana cuando fue a ver al médico de su bebé que no tenía muy buenas noticias que dar.

-Lamento informarle que su hijo sufre de inmunodeficiencia.- le había dicho el hombre tendiéndole el sobre con los estudios que había realizado. -La Deficiencia Selectiva de IgA es la más común de las enfermedades de inmunodeficiencia primarias, cuyos síntomas son muy variables y en la mayoría de los casos no presenta problemas relevantes, aunque a su hijo en particular también le falta una pequeña fracción del IgG, lo cual lamentablemente lo hace más susceptible a contraer infecciones.- Karin se llevó una mano al pecho, horrorizada ante lo que leía en los análisis y lo que oía del doctor. –El niño no produce IgA y tiene una leve escasez de IgG, pero produce normalmente todas las otras clases de inmunoglobulinas. Como le dije, es muy susceptible a contraer infecciones, y estas podrían volverse crónicas, aparte, también existe la posibilidad de que sufra de enfermedades autoinmunes y alergias muy variables.- ella tragó nerviosamente. -En el presente no es posible reemplazar el IgA en pacientes con esta deficiencia, tal vez se pueda ayudar con la escasez de IgG, pero hay que hacer más estudios. Ahora mismo su bebé sufre de bronquitis aguda pero con los analgésicos que le receté debería estar bien en una semana o a más tardar dos. No se preocupe, es verdad que esta inmunodeficiencia es de por vida, pero con el tratamiento adecuado y la constante evaluación médica no debería pasar a mayores. Eso sí, debe actuar rápidamente cuando las infecciones aparezcan y notificarme ya sea a mí o al médico que escoja para seguir de cerca el asunto en caso de cualquier anomalía, existe la posibilidad de que esto se convierta en una inmunodeficiencia más grave. Pero le repito, no se alarmé, no es algo que amenace la vida. Su bebé estará bien.- le aseguró al ver su rostro aterrorizado.

Karin recordaba asentir con la cabeza ante las palabras del doctor y agradecerle por todo una vez acabó su conversación, pero en realidad seguía horrorizada ante el descubrimiento. Entendía a la perfección el asunto, sabía que los riesgos no eran muchos, sin embargo eso no le impedía sentirse horrible.

Se sentía como una basura y la peor madre del mundo, porque su hijo tendría que lidiar con esa enfermedad el resto de su vida, todo por culpa de su estúpida madre que no fue capaz de cuidar adecuadamente de él los primeros meses de embarazo. Ahora su pequeño estaba con Videan sufriendo bronquitis y ella ni siquiera podía estar con él porque su estúpido jefe gordinflón estaba a un pelo de despedirla sí volvía a faltar al trabajo… o sí seguía rompiendo platos por estar demasiado preocupada.

Para colmo ni siquiera podía llamar para preguntar cómo estaba su niño porque de tonta había olvidado su celular en su departamento, otra razón por la cual estaba tan angustiada y le costaba mucho concentrarse en el trabajo que ya de por sí odiaba. ¿Se graduó en medicina para esto? Lo hacía por su bebé así que no podía quejarse.

Cuando acabó su turno fue apresuradamente a la oficina de Oomaeda, queriendo acabar rápido con esto para ir con su pequeño. Él la estaba esperando sentado en su sofá junto a su escritorio en vez del gran sillón detrás de este como acostumbraba. Él la miraba de una forma que la hacía querer vomitar.

Desde que recuperó su figura delgada después de dar a luz, la cafetería cada vez tenía más clientela masculina, y Oomaeda cada vez le gritaba menos y la miraba de forma cada día más repulsiva. Ella había estado haciendo ejercicio y trotando en sus pocos tiempos libres tal como siempre le gustó hacer, y a los casi seis meses de su bebé ya se sentía fuerte, delgada y atlética como siempre lo fue, pero no para impresionar a cerdos como Oomaeda ni sus clientes en la cafetería, como a ellos tanto les gustaba pensar.

-Hasta que llegas, Kurosaki.- sonrió grotescamente y palmeó el lugar a su lado. –Siéntate, debes estar cansada después de tanto trabajar.- ofreció sugestiva y asquerosamente.

-No, gracias.- contuvo una mueca de asco. –La verdad no estoy cansada, preferiría quedarme aquí.- estaba a solo tres pasos de la puerta, lista para correr si el gordinflón desagradable intentaba algo repugnantemente estúpido.

-Como quieras.- perdió la sonrisa por un segundo, pero luego la recuperó. –Entonces creo que me uniré a ti.- se paró, con dificultad debido a su gran barriga llena de grasa, y avanzó hacia ella lentamente. –Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, así que quiero asegurarme de que me escuches adecuadamente.- Karin comenzó a retroceder, inconscientemente alejándose de la puerta presionando su espalda contra la pared en su lugar. Se maldijo una vez se dio cuenta de su error. -¿Cómo está tu precioso bebé? Es bueno que ya no lo tengas haciéndote parecer una ballena asquerosa.-

-Mira quién habla…- murmuró por lo bajo, pero él no pareció escucharla, y en cambio siguió avanzando más. –Mi bebé está perfecto y hermoso, y tengo que ir con él ahora mismo así que por favor dese prisa y dígame que quiere.- demandó con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba tan cerca que podía ver los rastros de comida alrededor de su asquerosa boca.

-¿Qué quiero? Pues lo mismo que tú quieres, linda Karin-chan…- se estremeció cuando uso su nombre. –Eres una madre soltera, lo cual no me sorprende, te ves como una buena puta, apuesto que ni siquiera sabes quién es el padre de tu mocoso. Te diré algo, si me dejas poner otra pelota de playa ahí adentro te subiré el sueldo y hasta te daré el dinero para el aborto que seguro no pudiste pagar por tu mocoso, ¿qué di…?...- no pudo terminar de hablar, ella no lo dejó.

Como estaba demasiado cerca aprovechó para darle un buen rodillazo directo en la entrepierna y un codazo en el rostro que finalmente lo empujó lo suficiente para sacarlo de su camino.

-Me das asco, cerdo repugnante.- escupió al suelo. –Y renunció.- se quitó el delantal, que era la única parte del uniforme que no había comprado ella, y la arrojó a la cara del enfurecido y repugnante gordinflón.

Salió corriendo de allí sin pensar en nada más que volver con su pequeño bebé.

Sabía que esta renuncia le traería problemas. Pudo haber salido de esa situación de una forma menos violenta y sin renunciar, pero no creía poder seguir soportando a ese abusador grotesco que tantas ganas le daba de vomitar. No era el mejor momento para perder uno de sus empleos con su pequeño enfermo y que podría necesitar medicinas de nuevo en cualquier momento, pero simplemente no podía tolerar a ese hombre tan asqueroso. Ahora solo debería esforzarse más para conseguir un nuevo empleo de medio tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la clínica de los Ishida ansiosa por abrazar a su hijo, se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar cerrado. ¿Pero qué diablos? Vio una nota pegada en frente y de inmediato la leyó, jadeando sorprendidísima ante el significado de las palabras allí escritas.

" _Kurosaki-chan, no pude contactarte. Videan aparentemente va a dar a luz así que fuimos al hospital del centro, no el de mi padre, por supuesto, el que está del otro lado. Nos llevamos al pequeño Kiui-kun con nosotros, así que no te preocupes. Por favor apenas veas esto dirígete allá. Te esperamos._ "

Apenas terminó de leer, de inmediato corrió a tomar un taxi para que la llevara al hospital mencionado.

Para su mala suerte, había un tráfico espantoso. Podría ir caminando sí hubieran elegido ir al hospital del padre de Ishida, pero el terco tenía que irse al otro solo por sus problemas familiares, así que tuvo que tragarse más de media hora atorada en un taxi hasta que finalmente avanzaron solo para volver a atorarse otros diez minutos al llegar al centro, y luego de veinte minutos más finalmente llegó al hospital al otro lado del centro de la ciudad.

Corrió hacia recepción y preguntó por Ishida Videan, a lo que la enviaron al sexto piso. Maldijo y se fue corriendo hacia los ascensores, donde maldijo a los cuatro vientos al ver que no funcionaban porque estaban haciendo reparaciones. Tuvo que subir las escaleras aun maldiciendo y cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con que Videan ya había dado a luz, estaba dormida y el bebé estaba en el área de neonatos, que estaba en el séptimo piso. Subió el resto de las escaleras murmurando maldiciones y luego gritó una última maldición al ver que el ascensor ya funcionaba. ¡¿En serio?!

Finalmente llegó a su destino y se encontró con Ishida frente a un ventanal sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos. Se acercó a ellos sonriente y de inmediato tomó a su bebé en brazos, a lo que el pequeño apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y rápidamente se quedó dormido. ¡Era tan lindo!

-Ah, hola, Kurosaki-chan.- la saludó Ishida sin dejar de mirar al ventanal. –Veo que ya llegaste. Videan tuvo un parto bastante rápido.-

-Lamento el retraso, pasaron muchas cosas.- murmuró cansadamente. -¡Muchas felicidades, Ishida-san! ¿Dónde está el pequeño?- miró en el ventanal las decenas de bebés alineados en cunas.

-Al final resultó ser una niña, Videan tenía razón y yo me equivoque en la interpretación de la ecografía.-

-Suele pasar.- le restó importancia. -¿Dónde está ella?-

-No estoy seguro.- murmuró y Karin volteó a verlo, notando recién como él parecía estar en una especie de trance.

-¿Cómo puedes no estar seguro? ¿Acaso no la viste?- él siguió mirando fijamente por el ventanal. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?- trató de seguir su mirada.

-La vi, es hermosa, tiene mis ojos.- afirmó aún con el mismo tono monótono y la misma mirada en blanco. –Y en realidad sí sé dónde está, solo que no puedo creer lo que estoy mirando.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno…-

-¡Oh, Karin-chan, llegaste!- Videan interrumpió a su esposo llegando en una silla de ruedas llevada por una enfermera.

-¿No debería estar reposando?- inquirió la joven madre a la enfermera, que se encogió de hombros.

-Fue muy insistente en venir.- solo dijo.

-Quería ver a mi bebé, en el parto estaba tan anestesiada que de inmediato me dormí y no pude verla bien.- la Kurosaki rodó los ojos, ya conociendo la testarudez de la mujer de cabello verde.

-Por cierto, Ishida-san, ¿qué ibas a decir?- volvió su atención al hombre con lentes.

-Oh, nada.- seguía con la vista fija en el ventanal. –Solo iba a señalarte donde está mi hija.- apuntó con su dedo a una cuna en particular, a lo que Karin de inmediato miró allí con entusiasmo.

Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres y hasta cinco, sin poder creer lo que veía. Allí en la cuna, se removía una pequeña bebita recién nacida de piel pálida y grandes ojos de color azul oscuro, pero su cabello era…

-I-Ishida-san…- lo miró incrédula por un segundo, antes de volver su vista a la bebita. -¿Se supone que esa niña de cabello ROSA es tu hija?- observó boquiabierta los mechones de color rosa claro que le recordaban al helado de fresa brotando de la pequeña cabecita.

-Oh, wow, ¿esa es mi hija?- por primera vez desde que la conocía, Videan se quitó sus lentes, dejando ver dos grandes y curiosos ojos iguales a los de la niña, solo que de color gris claro. –Vaya… creo que acabó de descubrir los efectos secundarios de la Formula Pink…-

Karin abrazó protectoramente a su hijo y acarició con dulzura sus suaves mechones negros, agradeciendo no haber tomado mucho de esa cosa.

Ishida se tensó de pronto y volteó para ver a su esposa lentamente, con la luz haciendo resplandecer sus lentes de modo que no se podían apreciar sus ojos, pero al bajar un poco la cabeza para mirar a su mujer, Karin pudo apreciar fácilmente la ira escandalizada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Efectos secundarios?- susurró duramente el hombre. -¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¡Su cabello es rosa! ¡ROSA PASTEL!- estalló. -¡Nuestra hija acaba de nacer y cualquiera podría decir que ya fallamos en la paternidad! ¡Apenas tenga la capacidad de odiarnos te aseguró que nos odiará! ¡Y menos mal que fue una niña o ya tendríamos que empezar a ahorrar para la terapia que necesitaría por acoso escolar!- se desesperó agitando los brazos de un lado a otro. -¿Y qué pasa sí es de esas chicas que odian el rosa? ¡Nos va a matar mientras dormimos todo porque te gusta probar tus creaciones en ti misma! ¡Así fue como el cabello se te puso verde y aun así no aprendiste nada!-

-Exageras, _Quincy_.- ante toda la diatriba de su esposo, la mujer sacudió una mano. –Amará el color rosa, porque tú le harás los vestidos más bonitos del mundo en ese color.- volvió a colocarse sus lentes y le sonrió dulcemente. -¿O acaso no tengo al mejor médico y diseñador del país como esposo?-

Fue instantáneo, Ishida prácticamente se derritió y en su lugar quedó un hombre sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente ante los halagos de su esposa.

Karin rodó los ojos y miró de nuevo a la bebita. En realidad, el color rosa no le quedaba tan mal con esa piel tan pálida heredada de sus padres que parecían ser alérgicos al sol y se quedaban todo el día trabajando, y con sus grandes ojos azules y mejillas regordetas era una niña simplemente preciosa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- interrumpió la recién iniciada sesión de coqueteo del matrimonio para preguntar por el nombre de la pequeña, ya que como habían creído que sería niño habían elegido uno que definitivamente no podrían usar ahora.

-No pensamos un nombre de niña.- confesó Ishida. –Podríamos ponerle como mi madre, sin embargo. Katagiri es un nombre muy bello.- sugirió soñadoramente.

-¿Qué? Yo igual quiero ponerle como mi madre.- intervino Videan con un mohín. –Nelly es un nombre precioso también.- murmuró con anhelo el nombre de su madre, que una vez mencionó que era inglesa.

-Katagiri.-

-Nelly.-

-¡Katagiri!-

-¡Nelly!

Ante esta segunda tanda de gritos, Kiui, que había estado removiéndose entre sueños con el griterío de antes, finalmente se despertó con un grito de llanto desconsolado seguido por un pequeño ataque de tos. La joven madre fulminó con la mirada a la pareja de padres primerizos.

-¡Elijan un nombre rápido y ya cierren la boca!- les gruñó mientras palmeaba la espalda de su pequeño y le susurraba palabras dulces. –Si quieren pónganle ambos nombres o combínenlos, pero bajen la voz, con un demonio.- siseó antes de volver a concentrarse en su bebé que siempre se despertaba de malhumor cuando no lo dejaban terminar su siesta. En ese sentido era como su padre.

Aunque logró calmarlo, él no volvió a dormirse, por lo que suspiró y finalmente volvió a mirar a la pareja, que ahora discutía en susurros con una enfermera muy fastidiada detrás de ellos siendo ignorada en sus intentos de convencer a Videan de regresar a su habitación antes de que el doctor a cargo los regañara a todos.

-Bien, creo que ya decidimos.- finalmente suspiró la mujer de cabello verde con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha. –Vimos varias combinaciones de nombres y elegimos la más linda.- miró con una dulce sonrisa a la bebita de pelo rosa detrás del ventanal.

-Su nombre es… Ishida Kelly.- la presentó su padre con orgullo sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Es un buen nombre.- sonaba un poco extranjero, pero le gustaba. -¿Tú qué opinas, Kiui?- bajó la vista hacia su hijo, que curiosamente tenía sus ojos turquesas puestos en la recién nacida. ¿Tal vez le llamaba la atención su brillante cabellera rosa? –Créeme, el cabello de tu tío Ichi-nii es mucho peor.- le susurró confidencialmente. –Y tu padre y tu hermana tampoco se quedan muy atrás, tuviste suerte de heredarme.- rió entre dientes.

Pese a la enfermedad de su pequeño y su reciente despido todavía pesándole en el subconsciente, en ese momento se abrazó a su hijo y se prometió a sí misma que haría lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera bien, para tener más de estos tiernos momentos donde sentía que todo estaba bien con el mundo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaa! :D

Bueno... cuando dije q este cap sería mucho más largo... no imaginaba q tanto xD Aun así decidí no dividirlo porq luego me regañan QnQ

Tuve q leer un cu** de medicina para este cap e igual deje muchas cosas así nomas y puede q haya entendido mal algunas cosas, aun así q no venga algun experto a saltarme a la cara porq di mi mejor esfuerzo :'v Siempre acepto las criticas constructivas, claro, pero no se me burlen ToT

Estoy gratamente sorprendida, me sale muy facil escribir este fic :'D Así q les digo algo, sí llegamos a 30 reviews en este cap me esforzare y traere en una semana el proximo cap ;D Tambien va a ser largo, porq tengo q hacer todavia más saltos de tiempo, pero espero q no tan largo como este... espero x'D

Creo q con el siguiente cap ya acabamos con los q serian los caps introductorios y empezamos con la trama principal ya para el q le sigue... aunq creo que para algunos ya es bastante obvio a donde va esto, pero quiero verlas adivinar XD A ver, ADIVINEN! ¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación?

Me encantaría leer su opinión en un review :3 Y tambien les agradezco los reviews q han dejado hasta ahora, alegran mi kokoro :')

Los personajes de Tite y ojala q este capi les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo seis: La paternidad es dura.

Toshiro no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Había estado intentando salir con mujeres los últimos meses para conseguirle una nueva figura materna a su hija, pero todas y cada una de ellas, aunque ni que hayan sido muchas, salieron corriendo. Literalmente huyeron despavoridas.

Con la que más había durado saliendo era Takaede Megumi, que también fue la más intolerable. Había creído que podría ser una buena madre, pero no se llevaba bien con Shimo y la verdad había estado a un pelo de botarla cuando un día que la invitó a cenar a su casa en un último intento de que se llevara bien con su niña había salido corriendo con el cabello rostizado en las puntas, las cejas quemadas y chillando porque aparentemente se le rompió una uña. Habían terminado y ella se cambió a otra de sus sucursales, la verdad no la extrañaba nada.

Su relación con Takaede había sido corta y lamentable, pero las que tuvo con las otras cuatro chicas con las que intentó salir fueron aún más cortas y terminadas de formas desconcertantemente insólitas. Era como sí salir con él se hubiera vuelto una maldición, todas terminaban siendo víctimas de algún extraño accidente. Después de la cuarta que salió corriendo de él, finalmente el chisme se extendió tanto que su número de admiradoras se redujo drásticamente, cosa que hubiera agradecido de no ser porque aún tenía en mente la idea de que Shimo necesitaba tener una figura femenina más presente que Matsumoto y Hinamori en su vida.

Se dejó caer agotado sentado frente a su escritorio. Tenía planeado probar suerte con una amiga de Hinamori que estaba lo suficientemente loca como para salir con él aun con los rumores de su maldición, pero por lo que sabía de la chica realmente no era su tipo. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que salió era su tipo, en realidad. A él le gustaban con carácter, prefería a la mujer apasionada e ingeniosa, pero a la vez amable y comprensiva, con la que pudiera sostener una conversación inteligente, que supiera con una mirada todo lo que él no podía expresar en palabras, una mujer con una sonrisa que lo dejará sin aliento. Lamentablemente, esa mujer no existía. Creyó que Karin lo era, sin embargo resultó ser una vil mentirosa, una seductora ilusión.

Miró al cajón donde guardaba la fotografía de su boda y, ya que no tenía ningún compromiso hasta dentro de una hora, decidió sacarla, encontrándose con la imagen que aún conservaba cierto brillo aun con la grieta que le había hecho hace poco más de un año.

Karin le seguía pareciendo tan hermosa como en ese mismo día, solo que verla antes le provocaba esperanza y añoranza por un futuro mejor a su lado. Ahora solo sentía dolor y resentimiento al verla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía seguir adelante cuando ella debía estar muy feliz revolcándose con el bastardo de Vorarlberna? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera mirar a otra sin compararla con ella y declarándola insuficiente de inmediato? ¿Por qué su estúpido corazón no aceptaba que ya todo había terminado? Se sentía tan patético aun sufriendo por esa maldita mujer. ¿Existía alguna forma de acabar con los cimientos de un amor tan perjudicial para su salud mental?

Gruñendo, apretó con fuerza el marcó, ejerciendo presión con su pulgar para agrietar el vidrio, sumando una segunda grieta junto a la primera. Contempló la fotografía y por un momento creyó tener el valor suficiente para romperla, destrozarla y quemarla, pero entonces vio la sonrisa de aquella joven novia y de nuevo sintió el aliento escaparse de sus pulmones.

Después de todo, aún no tenía el valor. No existía tal cosa capaz de desaparecer mágicamente el amor.

Terminó su horario de trabajo y fue conduciendo de vuelta a su casa ansioso por reunirse con su hermosa hija. Habían estado discutiendo un poco últimamente debido a sus sospechas de que era ella la que espantaba a todas sus novias, pero luego de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que Shimo, por más inteligente que fuera, no tenía el nivel de maldad necesario en la sangre como para hacer todas esas travesuras. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sospechar de su amiguito Hikisaki Hei, pero el mocoso realmente no tenía motivos para hacerlo, y él no tenía pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, así que esa supuesta maldición seguía siendo un misterio.

Cuando ingresó a su casa se sorprendió de que su pequeña no lo recibiera saltando a sus brazos como de costumbre, apenas y sí lo saludó. Iba a preguntarle sí estaba bien, sin embargo sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando su celular sonó y tuvo que atender la llamada de un socio.

A la hora de la cena hizo su platillo favorito en un intento de animarla, pero ella siguió con gesto malhumorado y comió en silencio.

-Hija, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó luego de que rechazará comer sandia. ¡Su hija rechazando una sandía! Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal.

-No.- gruñó arrugando aún más el gesto. Él intentó no pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre cuando estaba molesta.

-Vamos, sé que algo no está bien.- intentó sonar comprensivo. Nunca fue su fuerte ser confortante pero la situación lo exigía y debía aprender cosas que antes tal vez le encargaría a su ex esposa sí se daba a la tarea de ser un buen padre soltero. –Puedes confiar en mí, Shimo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.-

-Sí, claro.- bufó, otra acción típica de Karin. Demonios, ¿por qué seguían siendo tan parecidas aun separadas?

-Pues claro que sí.- frunció el ceño, confundido por su falta de confianza. –Escucharé lo que sea que tengas que decir.-

-No lo hiciste antes…- susurró en voz baja, pero él escuchó.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó. Ella de pronto pareció exasperada.

-¡No me escuchaste antes!- estalló y corrió lejos de la mesa subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación mientras Hitsugaya observaba con la boca abierta.

-¡Shimo, espera!- tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de ir tras ella. -¿A qué te refieres?- logró entrar a su habitación antes de que cerrara con seguro. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no te escuche?- se sentó a su lado en la cama y quitó con dulzura la almohada que usaba para esconder su rostro lloroso.

Maldición, odiaba ver llorar a su hija.

-T-tú… no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no me agradaba la bruja… quiero decir, Takaede-san.- sollozó levemente.

-¿Qué?- repitió de nuevo, luego recordó… -Oh… Pero Shimo, eso fue hace meses.- ¿Por qué seguiría molesta por algo así?

-No solo eso.- resopló adorablemente. –Tampoco me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no me agradaban tus otras novias.- no habían sido novias realmente, solo citas, pero no creía que una niña de ocho años entendiera muy bien eso. –Y ahora escuche de la tía Momo-chan que vas a salir con otra chica, una amiga suya. Y me molesta porque ni siquiera lo haces porque quieres, solo porque piensas que quiero otra mamá pero yo…- calló de repente y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Shimo…- su mandíbula se apretó. -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- su mirada se suavizó al verla tan insegura y temerosa de hablar. No debía ser demasiado duro o solo se cerraría más con él y después se arrepentiría, o eso había leído en ese libro de autoayuda para padres solteros. –Dime.- dijo con firmeza cuidando no sonar amenazador.

-Bueno… Kimi-chan escuchó a su mamá hablar de eso con mi tía Momo-chan y la abuela Ran-chan…- rió nerviosamente, luego palideció. –No le digas que le dije abuela.- suplicó.

Toshiro rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo a esas tres chismosas.

-Escucha, Shimo.- se removió incómodo. –Estos temas son complicados para que una niña entienda. Tal vez te pongas celosa al principio pero necesitas…-

-¡No soy tonta, papá!- lo interrumpió con indignación. –Todas tus novias me han tratado como tonta, pero deberías saber que no lo soy.- se cruzó de brazos. –Es cierto que me pone un poco celosa…- admitió con un pequeño sonrojo que le arrancó una breve sonrisa. –Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que…- tragó nerviosamente. –No quiero… que reemplaces a mamá.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. –Sé que dije que estaría bien sin ella, pero es obvio que no lo he estado y por eso quieres buscarte otra esposa.- frunció el ceño. –Pero no quiero otra mamá.- lo miró con sus lindos ojitos aguados. –Quiero a mi mamá. La extrañó.- las lágrimas se le escaparon. –Quiero a mi mami.-

La revelación le sentó como una bofetada. De repente todas las palabras de Mijow y las constantes indirectas de Matsumoto y Hinamori se le vinieron a la mente y casi pudo escuchar a las tres gritar un gran ¡TE LO DIJE, IDIOTA! Tuvieron razón, y él no quiso escuchar porque la idea no le gustaba.

Hacerse el sordo ya no era una excusa que pudiera utilizar, su hija se lo había dicho directamente y no podía ignorar sus necesidades. Sin embargo, sí se sentía así desde hace tiempo ¿por qué se lo estaba diciendo en este momento? ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

-Ya veo.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando controlar sus frenéticos pensamientos. –Pero, Shimo… ¿por qué no hablaste de esto antes? ¿Por qué guardaste silencio sí estabas tan molesta?- ¿acaso su hija no confiaba en él? Según el libro esto ya era estar fallando en la paternidad.

-E-es que…- su corazón se estrujó al ver sus lágrimas. Realmente no había nada que odiara más en el mundo que ver a su pequeña niña llorar. –Sé que te duele… hablar de mamá.- la miró con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad su hijita de ocho años había dicho eso? –Y-yo… no quería ponerte triste, papi.- sollozó.

Él de inmediato la jaló para envolverla en sus brazos, secando tiernamente sus lágrimas.

-Oye, ¿quién es el padre aquí?- alzó una ceja inquisitiva intentando bromear. –Yo soy el que debe cuidar que no te pongas triste, cariño.- suspiró apoyando la barbilla en sus cabellos tan blancos y engañosamente rebeldes como los suyos propios. –Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ver a tu madre sí eso quieres.- suspiró derrotado.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Esto no le estaba gustando nada. Odiaba la idea de tener que volver a saber de su ex esposa, sí fuera por él nunca le permitiría acercarse a su hija otra vez. La odiaba, estaba muerta y enterrada pese a que el fantasma de su amor por ella aun lo perseguía.

Sin embargo, al ver los ojos turquesas de su niña mirarlo tan esperanzados, supo que aguantaría todo el dolor que esto pudiera traerle solo por ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionada. Tragándose el nudo en su garganta, asintió.

-Sí quieres…- Dios, esto iba a ser difícil. –Sí quieres puedes… llamarla… ahora mismo.- tuvo que forzar las palabras a salir.

La enorme sonrisa de su hija lo hizo saber que valdría la pena su sacrificio.

Tomó su pequeña mano para llevarla a su oficina, sonriendo de forma agridulce al verla caminar casi brincando de la emoción.

¿De verdad había pasado todo este tiempo extrañando a su madre aunque guardando silencio por temor a lastimarlo? Se sentía culpable y agradecido por ello al mismo tiempo. Agradecido por tener una hija tan maravillosa, culpable porque haya tenido que soportar una carga así por tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a su oficina en la casa, tomó el teléfono y se tomó un par de momentos para prepararse mentalmente ante la idea de tener que escuchar de nuevo esa voz que había luchado tanto por olvidar. Una vez se sintió listo, marcó el número de su antigua casa.

Cuando la operadora le dijo que ese número estaba fuera de servicio, miró extrañado el teléfono y luego volteó hacia su hija expectante y esperanzada. Suspirando, sacó su móvil y marcó el número celular de su ex esposa, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Se mordió el labio y miró nerviosamente a Shimo, que le devolvía la mirada con atención y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó temerosa.

-Hija…- ¿cómo decirle? –No puedo comunicarme con tu madre.- intentó ponerle una mano en su hombro, pero la apartó bruscamente. –Shimo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes comunicarte?- lo miró con sus ojitos aguados. -¿Por qué?- inquirió con dolor en su voz.

-Lo más probable es que haya cambiado sus números, puede ser por diversas razones… como mudarse con su amante, por ejemplo.- apenas dijo eso, sintió ganas de abofetearse y tragarse las palabras de nuevo, pero ya era tarde. Su hija lo escuchó y se vio muy afectada. ¡Pero qué imbécil era! ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso en voz alta?! –P-perdona, no quise…- ella comenzó a llorar. –P-pudo haberse cambiado de casa, y perdió su celular o pudo…-

-¡Olvídalo!- chilló molesta. -¡Ya no me importa, ya no quiero verla! ¡Solo olvídalo!- sollozó dolida antes de salir corriendo.

Toshiro se dejó caer en su silla y se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándose las sienes.

El libro de autoayuda no decía nada respecto a esto…

.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo tres mil yenes?! ¡Es un celular perfectamente funcional!- Karin prácticamente abofeteó al encargado con el dinero que acababa de darle. -¡Nadie notara esa pequeña grieta en la esquina!- siguió agitando el dinero en su mano, mientras con la otra mano luchaba por mantener quieto a su bebé firmemente atado a su pecho.

-Es lo que le ofrezco, señora. Tómelo o déjelo.- gruñó con mala cara el amargado dependiente.

-Agh, como sea.- pese a su indignación, decidió tomar el dinero. –Gracias por estafarme.- dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-De nada.- rodó los ojos ante la contestación del adolescente prepotente.

Salió a la calle guardando el dinero en su billetera que estaba llena a rebosar de dinero, lo que sería bueno de no ser porque eso era literalmente casi todo lo que tenía y lo necesitaba para medicinas, comida, deudas, viajes, y demás necesidades para mantenerla a ella y a su hijito que de nuevo estaba enfermo, esta vez neumonía.

Era la segunda vez que se enfermaba en ese mes, y la séptima desde que nació. Karin seguía trabajando en la clínica de los Ishida pero ahora mismo estaba cerrada pues sus dueños fueron a hacer una visita a la familia de Videan y por lo tanto ella no podía pedirles dinero prestado ni tenía a nadie que le cuidara al niño. No había podido conseguir otro trabajo, el horario de una madre soltera no era muy atractivo para los empleadores. Y ahora con esta enfermedad estaba muy preocupada por su bebé y muy justa en las cuentas, sus ahorros estaban escaseando y temía no llegar con el dinero.

¿Qué pasaba si su pequeño empeoraba de golpe como el mes pasado? De no ser por la ayuda de Ishida quién sabe lo que habría pasado. Intentaba alimentarse bien, tenía que amamantar a su pequeño y no podía descuidarse, eso también era otro gasto. La renta ya estaba atrasada, pero esperaba que su casero tuviera piedad y no la corriera. Las ropas del bebé ya le iban algo grandes, estaba creciendo muy rápido, necesitaba nueva. También estaban los pañales, talco, cremas, y demás productos de higiene.

Estaba vendiendo todo lo que le quedara de valor, incluso su celular que había comprado poco antes de dar a luz después de que vendió el anterior en su época de pensamiento suicida. Pero no era suficiente, y ya se estaba quedando sin cosas que pudiera vender, excepto por…

Se detuvo en el parque y se sentó en una banca, por fin cediendo a los lloriqueos de su hijo. Jaló su blusa y, cuidando que no hubiera indiscretos mirando, comenzó a amamantar al pequeño con un gran apetito. Suspiró y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un anillo de plata con incrustaciones pequeñas de un rubí junto a un zafiro del lado derecho, una esmeralda junto a una turmalina, y en medio del zafiro y la esmeralda un diamante de un centímetro.

Su anillo de bodas era lo más valioso que poseía, no solo porque su ex esposo se había gastado una pequeña fortuna solo para impresionarla, sino porque era lo que simbolizó que ella era suya para siempre. Lo había usado con orgullo todos los días, e incluso cuando se divorciaron no fue capaz de deshacerse de esa pequeña joya. Lo traía puesto cuando casi se mata a sí misma y cada vez que se sentía especialmente nostálgica y miserable lo sacaba de su escondite a contemplarlo, pensando en todo lo que perdió por ser tan estúpida y arruinar su familia.

Vender el anillo sin duda sería un buen apoyo económico que tal vez la salve hasta que sus jefes regresen de sus vacaciones, tal vez hasta que consiga un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, y estaba segura de que ahora las joyas eran aún más caras que cuando su ex marido le compró el anillo.

Pero, maldición… realmente no quería venderlo, no lo sentía como un bien material, era lo que simbolizaba un amor eterno hacia Toshiro. Tal vez él ahora la odiara, pero lo seguía amando y nunca dejaría de hacerlo por eso quería conservar el anillo para siempre. Sin embargo… Kiui era más importante que nada y sí tuviera que vender su alma por él lo haría.

Una vez su pequeño se quedó dormido, volvió a colocarlo en la cangurera y, después de un pequeño momento de vacilación, emprendió camino a la joyería más cercana, que afortunadamente estaba a solo una cuadra y media de distancia.

Al entrar vio que había varios clientes, aunque como estaban dispersos decidió simplemente adelantarse a hablar con el hombre de mediana edad que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Mucho gusto, quisiera…- tragó saliva y abrazó contra su pecho el anillo, antes de colocarlo cuidadosamente en el mostrador. –Quisiera saber si está interesado en comprar este anillo. E-está hecho de plata y t-tiene un zafiro, un rubí, una esmeralda, una turmalina y un diamante, son pequeños pero…- cayó cuando el hombre alzó un dedo y sacó una especie de lente muy extraño para luego tomar cuidadosamente el anillo en sus manos, examinándolo rigurosamente.

-Es una pieza muy bella.- murmuró con voz cálida el hombre. –Debió haber sido un encargo especial, nunca había visto este tipo de piedras preciosas juntas. Y todas también tienen un buen valor, incluso aunque son pequeñas. Esta turmalina, es una Turmalina Paraíba, es muy rara por aquí… ¿Puedo preguntar a qué tienda lo encargaste?- la miró curioso.

-Ehh… en realidad, fue… fue un… regalo de… de mi ex pareja.- sonrió incómodamente. –Realmente no tengo idea de dónde pudo obtenerlo, lo siento.-

-No te preocupes.- siguió mirando muy interesado el anillo, antes de finalmente devolverlo a la mesa. Ella rápidamente lo tomó en su mano, queriendo aferrarse al frío metal una última vez. –Puedo darte… Cien mil yenes por este anillo.- Karin lo miró boquiabierta. Eso sin duda la ayudaría hasta que pudiera acomodarse.

Miró el anillo en sus manos y pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse y sus ojos comenzar a aguarse. ¿De verdad iba a vender algo tan precioso como su anillo de bodas a cambio de algo tan frívolo como el dinero? No quería, los cielos sabían que ella no quería, pero no se trataba del dinero sino de los recursos para comprar las medicinas y demás que mantendrían seguro a Kiui. Necesitaba hacer esto.

-Yo…- su voz se quebró y el hombre la miró con lastima.

-¿Sabes qué amo de este trabajo, querida? Es verdad que muchas veces vendo simples rocas decorativas para personas superficiales, pero también muchas veces en esta tienda se venden símbolos de promesas, recuerdos y muestras de afecto. Sí este anillo significa tanto para ti, aunque es una pieza preciosa, te recomendaría quedártelo.- le dijo comprensivamente.

Ella sonrió amargamente, apretando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos.

-Gracias, pero… ¿ve a este pequeño de aquí?- señaló a Kiui cómodamente dormido contra su pecho. –Es todo para mí, y necesito el dinero para él.- suspiró. –Créame que no quiero vender el anillo, sin embargo no tengo opción. Así que…- colocó el anillo en el mostrador. –Es suyo ahora.- pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas.

-No, no lo es.- una mano intervino para tomar el anillo antes de que el dueño de la tienda pudiera hacerlo. –No vendas cosas cuando no quieres hacerlo, Karin.- esa voz… No, no podía ser. ¡No era posible que él estuviera aquí!

Volteó lentamente, encontrándose a la última persona que jamás pensó volver a ver, a la última persona en el mundo que quería ver.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Yukio?- hasta ella se sorprendió del odio palpable en su voz… esperen, no, no le sorprendía, el odio estaba completamente justificado. Podría tomar la roca de tamaño considerable más próxima y metérsela en la garganta para sonreír mientras lo veía morir asfixiándose lentamente.

-Evitó que cometas un error que obviamente no quieres cometer, discúlpenos, señor.- se inclinó ante el dueño de la tienda antes de tomarla del brazo y jalarla hasta la salida de la joyería ignorando sus intentos por soltarse. -¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Solo quiero que hablemos en un lugar a solas.- rodó los ojos, soltándola solo cuando llegaron a un callejón entre la joyería y otra tienda.

-Sí, gracias por llevarnos a un lugar donde pueda matarte sin testigos.- sonrió venenosamente. -¿Qué quieres, Vorarlberna? ¿Por qué piensas que tienes derecho a hacer lo que hiciste? Si no estoy gritando como histérica ahora mismo es porque mi hijo está durmiendo, y sí no lo tuviera a cuestas te juró que ya te habría dado la paliza de tu vida.- gruñó acariciando el cabello de su hijo en un intento de recordar que estaba ahí y no podía salpicarlo con la sangre de ese idiota.

-Esa ya me la dio tu maridito, no necesitó otra, muchas gracias.- hizo una mueca de dolor. -¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó arreglar mi perfecta nariz después de cómo me la dejó? Tiene suerte de que no lo haya demandado.- frotó su nariz ahora sana con cariño.

-Eres un hijo de puta cínico y sin valor.- escupió ácidamente. –Y él ya no es mi marido, gracias a ti.-

-Me enteré de su divorcio, era bastante obvio por lo que escuche en la tienda. Aunque, que yo recuerde, tú no fuiste la pobre victima indefensa en el acto de ponerle un gran par de cuernos en la cabeza a Hitsugaya. No hiciste ningún intento por echarme de la habitación cuando entré, y me correspondiste cuando te besé en la cama donde dormías con tu marido… perdón, ex marido ¿o no?- sonrió burlonamente.

Ella lo miró en silencio, odiándolo más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tienes razón.- dijo lentamente. –Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Lo admito. ¿Ya estás contento?- él perdió la sonrisa y la miró seriamente. –Yo fui la que arruine mi matrimonio, mi vida, la vida de mi marido, la vida de mi hija y la vida de mi hijo.- se acercó más al rubio que la miraba inexpresivo. –Tú solo fuiste parte de mi error, no sirve de nada recriminarte.- sintió una lágrima escaparse mientras sonreía con falsa cortesía. –Nada de lo que te diga me devolverá a mi familia incluso sí de verdad llegara a hacerte sentir un poco mal. Pero como ves, estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de mis errores, así que devuélveme el maldito anillo y déjame en paz.- extendió una mano con firmeza.

Con un suspiro, el rubio arrojó con su pulgar el anillo que cayó prolijamente en el centro de su palma abierta. Asintió complacida, secó su lágrima y dio media vuelta para volver a la joyería y aceptar los cien mil yenes, pero entonces él volvió a hablar.

-Te equivocas.- volteó exasperada, preguntándose por qué todavía no la dejaba sola. –No fue tu culpa. Nada fue tu culpa, Karin.- se mordió el labio y de repente su expresión se volvió llena de amargura, culpa y tristeza. –La culpa es mía. Yo arruiné tu matrimonio y a tu familia. Y no lo digo porque te tenga lastima, es que literalmente planee que esto pasará.- ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- masculló entre dientes.

-Primero, déjame contarte una historia.- tragó saliva. –La historia de un chiquillo huérfano, necesitado de afecto, envidioso y enamorado de un amor imposible.- bajó la mirada. –Sabes que mis padres murieron de depresión, lo que nadie sabe es que esa depresión fue causada por mí cuando de niño encontré la forma de robarles todo su dinero sin que lo descubran y ellos acabaron suicidándose. Luego me quedé al cuidado de mi tío y su raro grupo de amigos. No tenía ningún propósito en la vida más que el de administrar la fortuna que les robe a mis padres, hasta que entré a la escuela secundaria y los conocí a Hitsugaya y a ti.- suspiró. –Yo siempre fui el genio, el sobresaliente e insuperable, pero Hitsugaya me superó, me superó en todo lo que me proponía. Todo lo que yo hacía, él lo hacía mejor.- frunció el ceño. –Realmente lo odiaba, y cuando me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ti, pensé que era mi oportunidad de hacerlo sentir un poco de la envidia que me llenaba. Por eso empecé a salir contigo.- ella se removió incómoda al recordar esa época de su vida. –Sin embargo, no era estúpido, se te notaba a diez kilómetros de distancia que solo salías conmigo porque querías ponerlo celoso.- ella se sonrojó. Solía ser una chiquilla muy impulsiva. –No estaba sorprendido cuando me dejaste para estar con él, ni siquiera estaba molesto porque me dejes. Estaba furioso porque él me había vuelto a derrotar, de nuevo les probó a todos que era mejor que yo.- apretó los puños. –No sabes lo que es, haberme sentido como un dios toda mi vida hasta que llegó este tipo cualquiera y me bajó de la nube sin siquiera intentarlo.-

-Pobre bebé.- rodó los ojos. –Así es la vida, Yukio. Todos necesitamos aceptar la realidad, no siempre las cosas van como queremos.- como cuando Toshiro la sorprendió negándose a darle el beneficio de la duda a su bebé. –Necesitas crecer.- lo miró mal.

-Crecer.- rió. –Siempre quise crecer. Crecer para volverme el hombre más rico del país y dejar en nada todos los logros de mis padres. Crecer para deshacerme de la tutela de mi estúpido tío. Crecer para ser el hombre que la mujer de mis sueños quería. En esto último no me sirvió de mucho, la verdad.- su risa esta vez fue aún más amarga que la anterior.

-¿Mujer de tus sueños? Qué romántico.- rodó los ojos. -¿Ahora quieres hacerme creer que me amas? Porque no me lo creo.-

-No estaba hablando de ti, Karin.- murmuró en voz baja.

-¿No?- alzó una ceja. -¿Y de quién? ¿Por qué me dices esto sí no hablas de mí?- no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Te dije que soy divorciado.- ella hizo memoria y recordó que, efectivamente, él se lo había dicho desde el principio. –Lo que no te dije es con quién estaba casado. Dokugamine Riruka. ¿La recuerdas, verdad?- lo miró boquiabierta. -¿Debo tomarme tu obvia sorpresa como un sí?-

-¿Estabas casado con esa bruja?- frunció el ceño. –Ella tuvo la culpa de que mi hermano rompiera con su primera novia, estaba obsesionada con mi hermano y es la responsable de que se haya marchado del país. No me agrada para nada.- aparte de ser asquerosamente demasiado femenina para su gusto, tuvo gran parte de la culpa en todo el drama por el cual su hermano abandonó el país. -¿Y ella es la mujer de tu vida, tu amor imposible?-

-Desgraciadamente.- sonrió con un toque agridulce. –Siempre la odie, era absolutamente insoportable… pero… solo… la amaba, la ame desde siempre y la seguiré amando lo que me quedé de vida. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles de cómo la ayude a superar la depresión por tu hermano, lo que debes saber es que logré que se casará conmigo. Y tuvimos dos hijos, un niño y una niña cerca de la edad de tu hija.- Karin no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en Shimo. –Estaba feliz. De hecho, varias veces los vi a ti y a Hitsugaya por la ciudad, pero no me importó, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlos dos veces porque estaba tan feliz de tener a mi familia. Nada me faltaba, no me importaba sí por ahí había alguien capaz de superarme en cada cosa que hiciera. Pero… hace más de dos años, todo mi mundo se cayó a pedazos.- arrugó el gesto y Karin se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos aguados. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de llorar? –Riruka me pidió el divorcio.-

-¿Solo así, de la nada?- se acercó un poco más a él, ya casi sin tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con solo verlo. Casi.

-No.- suspiró largamente. –La engañé.- confesó. –Me acosté con mi secretaria.-

-¿Y aun así te quejas, bastardo?- y sus ganas de matarlo regresaron más fuertes.

-Escucha.- la miró con fastidio. –Fue una treta de la hija de puta. Metió licor del fuerte en mi café, y tengo una pésima tolerancia con el alcohol. ¿Cómo disfrazó el olor de esa mierda? No me lo preguntes porque hasta el día de hoy no lo sé. Aun a pesar de todo, no la habría tocado de no ser porque la zorra fue inteligente, estaba usando el perfume de Riruka. En mi mente, solo recuerdo de esa noche que mi esposa llegó de la nada excesivamente cariñosa y cedí. Y en la mañana me encuentro con que me había cogido a la secretaria. Riruka vino buscándome y claro que nos vio. Intenté explicarle pero la zorra hija de puta también dio sus explicaciones y me hundió más en la mierda.- escupió al suelo. -¿Qué quedó para mí? Perdí a mi esposa que me dijo que nunca me amó y no sé si es cierto o lo dijo solo por la furia, perdí a mis hijos que ahora solo puedo ver cuando ellos sienten la suficiente lastima por mí para rogarle a su madre que me permita una corta visita, perdí mis ganas de vivir. Me vengué de la zorra hija de puta, claro, pero la satisfacción fue breve y luego solo me sentí vacío por dentro. Todo era trabajo en mi vida, no tenía nada más que hacer, solo trabajaba y me volvía más amargado y cruel cada día. Entonces, te vi en aquel restaurante.-

-Desearía que no lo hayas hecho.- lo interrumpió recordando con amargura ese día.

-Aunque no me creas, yo también.- suspiró. –Aparte de Riruka, nunca había tenido interés en ninguna chica excepto por ti. Sabía que estabas casada con Hitsugaya y tenían una hija, y en ese momento toda mi envidia hacia él volvió multiplicada. ¿Por qué él tenía la vida perfecta cuando yo la perdí? ¿Por qué era feliz y yo miserable? ¿Por qué siempre me superaba en todo? Pude notar tu cara de abandonada en el restaurante, y creí que sería divertido averiguar sí había problemas en su paraíso.-

-Eres un bastardo.- gruñó.

-Lo sé. Déjame terminar- rodó los ojos. –Cuando me enteré de los problemas que tenían, vi mi oportunidad de por fin ganarle una batalla a Hitsugaya. Quería dejarlo tan miserable como yo lo era, quería que supiera lo que era que su mundo se derrumbara, y para eso decidí utilizarte. Estabas deprimida, no notabas que mis sonrisas eran falsas, no notabas como te seducía con palabras bonitas, no notabas como te manipulaba, no notaste nada hasta que te besé, pero para entonces ya estabas tan enredada en mi juego que me dejaste entrar a tu casa, me dejaste entrar a tu habitación y besarte allí. Sin embargo… sabía que no estabas lo suficientemente sumisa como para acostarte conmigo, habría necesitado emborracharte para eso, supongo.-

-¿Cómo te atreves…?...-

-Escuché el auto de tu maridito.- confesó, interrumpiéndola. –No había pensado que nos descubriera tan pronto, pero tenía la oportunidad y la tomaría. Te lleve a la cama y planeaba estar en una pose lo suficientemente comprometedora para arruinarles su perfecto matrimonio. Noté que ibas a apartarme, sabía que habías reaccionado por fin y ya no serías tan fácil de manipular, pero entonces fue tarde. Tu marido nos vio. Mi plan salió a la perfección.- rió secamente. –Pero hubo algo que no calcule. Nunca podría haber imaginado que tu hija estaría allí también, nunca habría pensado que verla me recordaría tanto a mi hija y me haría sentir como la peor basura del mundo. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba volviendo a Hitsugaya un infeliz como yo, estaba dándole a tu hija un futuro teniendo que estar en medio de sus padres separados, como mis hijos.- su flequillo ensombreció sus ojos. –Mientras tu esposo me daba esa paliza, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que me lo merecía. Merecía cada golpe.-

Ella lo miró en silencio, repasando todos los hechos en su cabeza desde una nueva perspectiva. Recordaba a Yukio siendo demasiado insistente en que se divorciara de su marido, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que planeara lo que sucedió.

-Aun así, no todo fue tu culpa.- admitió con un suspiro. –No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te deje besarme. Era una mujer casada y debería haberte apartado inmediatamente.- y porque no lo hizo, ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-No estabas pensando en nada. Te lo dije, estabas deprimida, me di cuenta de eso y aproveché la situación.- rodó los ojos. –Y créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento. Fui a buscarte a tu casa para disculparme y contarte todo esto apenas junte el valor, pero me enteré que te mudaste. Y luego me enteré que te divorciaste, y que estabas embarazada, y que el bastardo de Hitsugaya no creyó que el mocoso era suyo, y que estabas trabajando en esa cafetería y te despidieron, y que tienes un sueldo que no es suficiente como enfermera en esa clínica de Ishida Uryuu que es hijo de Ishida Ryuuken que es dueño de…-

-Espera, espera.- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna?- él sonrió nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error. -¡Estuviste espiándome e investigándome! ¡Y este encuentro en la joyería tampoco fue coincidencia! ¿O sí?- lo acusó.

-No es lo que parece.- suspiró. –Simplemente quería encontrarte para disculparme, pero termine enterándome de que estabas embarazada y encima el bastardo de tu maridito te había dejado prácticamente en la calle. Además me enteré por un hospital que habías intentado suicidarte.- se mordió el labio. –Me preocupe, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que es mi culpa que estés así. Y… también me enteré de la enfermedad de tu hijo, sé que también es mi culpa.- miró tristemente al pequeño dormido en su pecho. –Estabas arreglándotelas sola estos últimos meses, ese matrimonio te ayudó mucho, pero cuando volví a fijarme me encuentro con que estás a un pelo de que toda tu vida se arruine de nuevo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Me siento como un gran trozo de mierda por lo que te hice, Karin, lo que te hice a ti y a tus hijos. Realmente no me importa el bastardo de Hitsugaya, mucho menos desde que me entere que te dejó sola y embarazada, pero arruine tu vida y nunca me hiciste nada malo. Antes de ser mi novia en la secundaria éramos amigos, tu hija me recuerda mucho a la mía y le arrebate a su madre, sin mencionar que la enfermedad de tu hijo es mi culpa. Por eso quiero compensar mis errores.- la miró casi suplicante. –No necesitas vender ese anillo si no quieres, Karin. Te daré el dinero que necesites.-

-¡No quiero tu sucio dinero!- gritó sin poder evitarlo. De inmediato, un agudo chillido se dejó oír en el callejón. –Demonios.- comenzó a palmear la espalda de su bebé ahora despierto, maldiciéndose por no haber controlado el tono de su voz. –Ya, ya, bebé.- besó suavemente la coronilla de su cabeza y comenzó a tararear una tenue melodía. Él se calmó por un momento, pero entonces comenzó a toser, preocupándola enormemente.

-¿De verdad no quieres dinero, Karin? Porque parece que lo necesitas.- señaló secamente el rubio.

-No quiero tu dinero.- lo fulminó con la mirada aun en medio de arrullar a su pequeño. –Ni siquiera sé si podré perdonarte algún día. No creo que todo haya sido tu culpa, sé que fui muy estúpida, pero arruinaste mi vida…- sintió sus ojos aguarse. –Y mi orgullo simplemente no me permite aceptar nada que venga de ti. Llámame infantil pero te odio, te odio y te desprecio. Te entiendo, entiendo que te sientes mal, pero no puedo dejar de resentir todo lo que me has causado.- sollozó, abrazando a su pequeño que seguía tosiendo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Él se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, y ella hasta pensó que se había ido, pero al mirar de reojo en su dirección notó que seguía ahí parado con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Entonces de pronto alzó la mirada y pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos verdes.

-Tal vez tú no quieras mi dinero, Karin. Pero tu hijo lo necesita y lo sabes.- declaró. -¿De verdad vas a rechazar la oportunidad de hacer sentir mejor a tu bebé solo por tu maldito orgullo? ¡Míralo! Va a empeorar sin medicamentos y lo sabes, y aunque vendas el anillo y lo ayudes ahora, seguirá empeorando una y otra vez y no podrá esperar a que tengas dinero o sigas endeudándote con tus jefes porque tiene una enfermedad delicada para un bebé que necesita respuesta rápida. Pronto será invierno. Necesitará ropa de abrigo y más cuidados y precauciones. ¿Cómo se lo darás sí apenas puedes cuidarte a ti misma y vives en un edificio donde con suerte tienen agua caliente? ¡Deja de lado tu estúpido orgullo y acepta el dinero! No por ti, no por mí, por tu hijo. Porque sabes que lo necesita. Y tú no puedes dárselo.- auch.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Yukio.- sollozó, sintiéndose patética e inútil. –Me estás manipulando otra vez.-

-Tal vez, pero esta vez con un buen motivo.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Aceptaras mi ayuda, Karin?- la pregunta era innecesaria y ambos lo sabían, a este punto era obvio que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Llorosa, asintió, muy en contra de todo lo que su orgullo, su odio y su rencor le gritaban.

A pesar de su reticencia inicial, la verdad la ayuda de Yukio era casi como un milagro traído directamente del cielo. Con la ayuda económica que le brindaba a su hijo él estaba mejorando rápidamente, y también pudo comprarle ropa nueva y cuando insistió demasiado también le aceptó dinero para comprar calefacción para poder pasar el invierno más cómodamente.

Le comentó del tema a Videan cuando regresó y ella le dijo que dejara de hacer tanto drama y simplemente aceptará la ayuda pues en las condiciones en las que estaba su hijo no estaba en posición de negarse. También le dijo que intentara convencer al "rubio millonario" de financiar sus experimentos, aunque por supuesto que ni en broma planeaba considerarlo.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Kiui en primavera le hicieron una pequeña fiesta con el matrimonio Ishida, Kelly, las enfermeras de los otros turnos y el nuevo empleado de limpieza. Yukio quiso aparecerse pero Karin le dijo que ni siquiera lo piense, sin embargo, eso no le impidió aparecerse el día siguiente del veintiséis de marzo con un peluche de tigre y una oferta de "regalo de cumpleaños para el querubín" que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué quieres que yo QUÉ?- chilló incrédula.

-Quiero que vivas en un lugar mejor que este chiquero.- dijo con desagrado fuera de la puerta de su departamento. Karin aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para siquiera dejarlo pisar su pequeño hogar, temía que sí estaban a solas intentaría algo y ella tendría que cometer un homicidio. –Te conseguí una casa. Ya está pagada y eso, pero como sé que tu gran y fiero orgullo no quiere favores te dejaré pagar la electricidad y demás.- sonrió descaradamente. –Es por el bien del pequeño, por supuesto. Ya empezó a gatear por todos lados y hasta aprendió a caminar de la mano, y aquí no tiene espacio para nada. ¿Qué harás cuando quiera correr hasta por los techos? No seas egoísta y piensa en tu niño, Karin.-

-Esta vez ese argumento no te funcionara, Vorarlberna.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Eso es sencillamente demasiado, no esperes que acepte.- quiso cerrar la puerta, pero metió el pie, impidiéndoselo. -¿Qué quieres? Sabe que no aceptaré esto, solo vete.- lo miró llena de fastidio.

-Bien, escucha, esto no es solo un regalo para ti, también es un favor para mí.- carraspeó incómodo. Ella alzó las cejas. -¿Recuerdas eso de mi esposa… quiero decir, mi ex esposa y mis hijos?- asintió cansadamente. –Bien, Riruka es terca y no quiso que le pasará pensión, así que ella estaba manteniéndolos con su sueldo de diseñadora ¿puedes creerlo? Se había comprado esta pequeña casa cerca de la plaza y tu clínica… El punto es que la muy tonta está pasando una crisis y yo vi mi oportunidad y como dices, soy un buen manipulador y la convencí de volver a vivir conmigo en la mansión. ¿Tienes idea de la gran oportunidad que esto es para mí?- sonrió esperanzado. –Pero hay un problema, la convencí por dos factores. El primer factor es que los niños me extrañaban y que ella tendría su propia ala en la mansión y no tendría que verme la cara sí no quería.- hizo una mueca ante eso. –El segundo factor es que tengo una pobre y desamparada amiga madre soltera con un bebé de un añito de edad sin hogar a la que le prometí una pequeña casita que podría mantener.- sonrió inocentemente.

-Eres tan manipulador.- rodó los ojos. -¿Y esperas que con eso acepte? Ni siquiera me importas como para ayudarte con una oportunidad de reconquistar a tu mujer.- quiso volver a cerrar la puerta, pero su pie seguía ahí. Frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez yo no te importe, pero siempre repites que algún día me devolverás el dinero. Por lo que se puede decir que estás en deuda conmigo ¿verdad? Y si quieres empezar a librarte de la deuda, te estoy pidiendo este pequeño favor que además te beneficia. ¿Es mucho pedir de parte de este buen samaritano una insignificante retribución a todas sus buenas acciones?-

-Corta la mierda, Yukio.- hizo una mueca. Él tenía razón, estaba en deuda. –Yo… mira… está bien.- no podía creer que acababa de acceder. –Me mudaré a esa casita, solo porque odio a mi casero.- era otro pervertido que creía que ella era una especie de prostituta barata. –Pero aun te debo el dinero que te venía debiendo, esto no me resta nada.-

-Has lo que quieras con eso, ya tengo lo que quiero.- sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la nueva casa después de que Ishida y el chico de limpieza la ayudaran con las cajas y demás equipaje, se sorprendió de ver a Riruka esperándola en la puerta de la casa. La recordaba como una adolescente demasiado femenina con dos coletas, y ahora era una adulta demasiado femenina con una coleta.

-No me imaginaba que la "pobre amiga" era la hermanita de Ichigo y tu ex de la secundaria, Yukio.- murmuró ella por lo bajo a su ex marido que estaba detrás. -¿No estabas casada con Hitsugaya Toshiro? Ese chiquillo siempre estaba pegado a ti cuando eran niños.- la miró curiosa.

-Estaba casada.- suspiró. –Me divorcié y él se quedó con la niña y yo con el niño.- no dio más detalles acerca de lo turbias que fueron las cosas. -¿De verdad estás bien con dejarme esta casa? No sabía sí creerle a Yukio.- miró mal al rubio, que le hizo gestos para que se callara y no arruinara su plan.

-Seh, supongo.- se encogió de hombros. –Mis niños extrañan la mansión de su padre con todas sus salas de juego y la piscina, así que si de verdad necesitas la casa te la dejaré.- de repente dio un paso más cerca de ella, tratando de ver mejor al niño dormido envuelto en una delgada manta. –Aww, ¿este es tu bebé? ¡Es tan lindo!- prácticamente se derritió de ternura. –Sí necesitas una niñera no dudes en llamarme. ¡Amo los bebés!- ofreció picoteando suavemente las mejillas regordetas del pequeño.

Tal vez no fuera tan mala después de todo.

.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Toshiro no dejaba de hacerse esa misma pregunta desde que salió de su casa esa madrugada, conduciendo durante seis horas para salir de Tokio y llegar a la ciudad de Karakura que hace tres años no veía.

Para todos los demás, él estaba en un viaje de negocios, eso le había dicho a Hinamori para que le dijera a Matsumoto si preguntaba. También le había dicho a Shimo que llegaría probablemente muy tarde en la noche o al día siguiente, y la dejó ir a tener una pijamada con Kimi estando bajo el cuidado de Mijow Shiky.

Realmente no lo había pensado muy bien, simplemente sintió el impulso el día de ayer y apenas dando explicaciones ese día al despertar tomó su auto y comenzó a conducir todo el camino hasta Karakura con solo una idea en mente.

Quería encontrar a Karin.

En unos pocos días sería el cumpleaños número diez de Shimo y ella había sido muy insistente en no querer ningún tipo de celebración, cosa que lo hizo sentir muy mal. Después de mucho reflexionar durante un par de horas encerrado en su oficina, llegó a la conclusión de que al menos debería intentar localizar a Karin a través de otro medio que no sea solo por teléfono. Por eso se había levantado a las tres de la madrugada y llevaba seis horas conduciendo.

No sabía cómo resultaría esto, por lo cual eligió mantener sus verdaderos motivos en secreto. No sabía sí encontraría a Karin, sí ella se mudó sería difícil localizarla, aunque pensó que podría preguntar en el hospital donde trabajaba pues con la crisis que hubo dudaba que haya cambiado de lugar de trabajo, a menos que se haya mudado a otra ciudad lo cual esperaba no fuera el caso porque entonces sí no veía forma de encontrarla.

Cuando llegó a la casa que habían compartido tantos años, la nostalgia lo golpeó con fuerza. Cuando eran jóvenes, casi adolescentes apenas entrando a la adultez ya con una hija y comprometidos, él no lo había pensado dos veces antes de gastarse la mitad de sus ahorros en un caro anillo para agasajarla y esta pequeña pero decente casa que habían estado felices de llamar su hogar. No le habría importado pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar… pero bueno, la vida no sale como uno quiere. La nostalgia era fuerte, y también el dolor de saber que en esa misma casa ella había estado con otro.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No servía de nada pensar así. Le gustara o no ella era la madre de su hija y la pequeña la necesitaba, no podía guardarle un rencor tan enfermizo para siempre. Todo sea por el bien de Shimo.

Y… también… había estado pensando un poco… acerca de la última vez que habló con ella, esa llamada donde le dijo que estaba embarazada y él le dijo… todas esas cosas. Y es que… había una pequeña posibilidad, muy pequeña, de que ella haya estado diciendo la verdad.

Lo más probable era que no pero ¿qué pasa sí si? Entonces tenía otro hijo o hija, y ya se había perdido su nacimiento y sus primeros dos años de vida. La idea al principio había sido constantemente empujada fuera de sus pensamientos, mientras se convencía de que no había modo de que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el miedo de que esa pequeña posibilidad fuera cierta lo consumió. No sabría cómo sentirse sí es que en verdad había arruinado su oportunidad de estar con su segundo hijo o hija. Sí era cierto… ya no sabría más nada.

Aparcó el auto a pocas casas de distancia y bajó preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera encontrarse. Tocó timbre y esperó, una parte de él esperando que ella esté ahí y otra parte deseando porque no. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer que definitivamente no era su ex mujer le sonrió cortésmente.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¿Viene por el anuncio para comprar la casa?- habló enérgicamente. –Realmente tenemos prisa en venderla, mi esposo dice que sí no la vendemos en un mes tendremos que dejarla así.- hizo un puchero ridículo. –No esperábamos un bebé tan pronto e insiste con que necesitamos una casa más grande en una ciudad mejor. ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué modales los míos! Mi nombre es Nelliel Jaegerjaquez, ¿quiere una taza de té?-

-Ehh…- una gota se resbaló por su sien. –No, no realmente. En realidad, buscaba a la antigua dueña de esta casa. Hit… Kurosaki Karin. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de su paradero?- dijo intentando ser lo más cortés posible.

-¿Por qué tantos hombres guapos vienen aquí preguntando por Kurosaki-chan?- preguntó con otro puchero. –Ese rubio de ojos verdes también estuvo aquí el año pasado, creo…- ¿se refería a Vorarlberna? –Te diré lo mismo que le dije. Nop, desde que me vendió la casa no he vuelto a tener contacto con ella… Aunque la vi trabajando en una cafetería hace tiempo y estaba MUUUY embarazada.- hizo un gesto con los brazos para simular una gran barriga. –Lamento no poder ayudar más.-

-Descuide.- murmuró en voz baja, aun sin salir del shock de saber que ella en verdad había estado embarazada.

-Ahora, ¿seguro que no quiere comprar la casa? ¡La vendemos a un precio muy barato!- rodando los ojos, se negó a la oferta y dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto.

Solo le quedaba preguntar en el hospital por su paradero, pero ahora en serio que estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Sí Vorarlberna fue el que visitó a esa mujer para preguntar por Karin ¿eso significaba que no se había mudado con él? Y tal vez que… ¿ella lo dejó? Y efectivamente estuvo embarazada. La pregunta crucial aquí ahora era ¿quién es el padre de ese bebé? La ansiedad lo estaba matando por dentro.

Maldición. ¿Y sí el bebé resultaba ser suyo después de todo? La posibilidad ya no parecía tan pequeña y eso lo aterraba porque ¿de verdad tenía otro hijo o hija y se había perdido dos años de su vida? Y sí Karin no mintió acerca del embarazo… ¿tampoco había mentido cuando dijo que no se acostó con Vorarlberna?

¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira? ¿En qué creer? ¿En qué desconfiar? Sí descubría que todo era mentira ahora se derrumbaría, podía sentirlo. Pero sí era verdad… ¿cómo miraría a Karin, a su hija y a ese bebé a los ojos? ¿Él había sido el responsable de destruir su familia solo por no haberla escuchado, no haberle dado ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda?

Se esforzó porque las manos no le temblaran mientras conducía directo al hospital donde su ex mujer trabajaba. Esperaba que siguiera ahí, sí era posible quería verla ahora mismo para acabar de una vez con sus dudas. Esta incertidumbre lo estaba sofocando.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó y habló con el director del lugar, este le dijo que Karin hace tres años había renunciado sin motivo aparente ignorando sus advertencias de que no lo hiciera. Él frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido, mas no pudo hacer nada más que agradecer al hombre y partir de nuevo, esta vez sin ninguna idea de dónde más podría revisar.

Karakura no era una ciudad muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Tal vez pudiera buscar en los distintos hospitales pero ni siquiera había garantía de que ella siguiera trabajando como doctora. ¿Quién sabe por qué renunció a su trabajo? Y ahora que tenía la duda de si ella tuvo otro hijo suyo, no quería irse sin encontrarla.

Decidió dar un par de vueltas por los alrededores y cercanías de la plaza de la ciudad mientras pensaba en qué otra cosa podría hacer, mirando de tanto en tanto por las calles esperando verla milagrosamente. Cuando estaba en eso, una nueva institución médica que no había estado allí antes de que se mudara a Tokio llamó su atención, y la llamó aún más al ver el nombre de Ishida Uryuu en el letrero. ¿No que ese tipo solía ser un amigo barra rival del hermano mayor de Karin? Había perdido contacto con la familia luego de que su ex cuñado se largara del país, pero tal vez pudiera saber algo del paradero de su ex esposa. Aunque era poco probable no lo mataría preguntar por las dudas.

Como no estaba muy lejos de la plaza, el sitio estaba bastante repleto de automóviles, así que se alejó varios metros para aparcar el auto. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad un destello de amarillo cerca de la clínica llamó su atención haciéndolo levantar la vista justo a tiempo para ver a nada menos que Yukio Vorarlberna terminar de salir de su lujoso auto para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero, de donde salió… Karin… Karin cargando un bebé envuelto en mantas rosas, una niña con un sombrero de conejito que no lo dejaba apreciar del todo su color de cabello.

Pero lo que sí apreciaba, es que ese bebé era demasiado pequeño como para estar cerca de cumplir dos años. Yukio sonreía mientras hablaba con Karin, y aunque no podía ver su rostro era obvio que estaban teniendo una conversación pacifica, tal vez una conversación de pareja, tal vez hasta de un matrimonio.

Lo primero que sintió, fue un leve ardor en sus ojos, que se fue intensificando hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. Cuando el dolor en su pecho se hizo demasiado fuerte, finalmente pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿De verdad creyó que aún había oportunidad de reparar su familia destrozada? Él se hizo esto a sí mismo, él reabrió la herida en su alma que ahora sangraba a través de sus lágrimas. Se merecía este sufrimiento por ser tan ingenuo.

Por mucho que haya dicho odiarla, en el fondo sabía que seguía amando a Karin. ¿Qué tan patético era eso? Amaba a la mujer que lo traicionó, amaba a esa perra maldita que ahora conversaba con el que fue su amante mientras cargaba a ese pequeño engendro fruto de su amor podrido, amaba a esa mentirosa infiel y desvergonzada. Y se odiaba por ello.

En serio. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Era obvio que ella le había mentido en esa llamada y en todo lo que había salido de su sucia boca una vez la descubrió en su cama con su estúpido amante. Ni siquiera estaba embarazada en ese momento, tal vez ella y su amante se separaron por un tiempo como las serpientes venenosas que son antes de volver a liarse porque nadie más aguantaría ese veneno que los caracterizaba, y luego concibieron a su pequeña bastarda que seguro sería tan venenosa como sus padres. Nelliel no le dijo en qué momento la había visto embarazada, ¿por qué fue tan estúpido como para hacerse ilusiones?

Era un idiota enamorado de una víbora fría y desalmada, pero ya no más. Ya no volvería a llorar por esa escoria excusa barata de ser humano. ¡Ella podía morir e irse al infierno por lo que le importaba! O podía vivir muy feliz ahogándose en su propio veneno. Le daba igual. No valía la pena su tiempo, no valía la pena su llanto y definitivamente no valía la pena su amor.

Todo lo que debía importarle ahora era Shimo. Debía ser un padre lo suficientemente bueno y dedicado para que su pobre hija no sintiera la falta de esa arpía que tenía por madre, y lo sería. Dedicaría toda su vida a su hija, su única hija, lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo.

No importa lo mucho que se sentía muerto por dentro, él daría su vida por su hija, compensaría todo el sufrimiento que Karin la había hecho pasar. Era un juramento que se había hecho antes y que ahora reforzaba.

Crujió los dientes y secó sus lágrimas bruscamente, antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador y apartarse de la calle casi chocando el auto que había estado delante suyo para alejarse lo más rápido que podía de la vista de las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo tan felices con su pequeño engendro.

Condujo como un completo psicópata, con las lágrimas aun nublando su visión, a toda la velocidad que su auto le permitía. Casi atropella a varias personas y provoca varios accidentes, pero no le importaba. Siguió conduciendo de ese modo errático hasta que llegó a la autopista y un enorme camión se apareció en su camino. Frenó de golpe y su cabeza casi se estrella contra el frente, de no ser porque afortunadamente su cinturón de seguridad seguía allí.

Suspiró aliviado, sintiendo su raciocinio volver a él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sí se mataba a sí mismo la custodia de Shimo volvería a esa perra maldita que tenía por madre y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Debía vivir, para mantener a su hija lejos de esa mujer.

Ante los múltiples insultos de conductores detrás de él, volvió a poner el auto en marcha, esta vez a una velocidad más moderada.

Regresaría a su casa, al lado de su hija, y sería el mejor padre que pudiera tener. Enterraría su amor por Karin y tal vez un día llegara a dejar de doler tanto. Trabajaría hasta romper sus huesos y alcanzaría con éxito avasallador todos sus objetivos.

Y, algún día, rompería esa maldita fotografía oculta en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Entonces sabría que todo estaría bien.

.

-Wow. Qué psicópata ¿no?- preguntó Yukio aun mirando el lugar por el cual aquel auto se había marchado conduciendo a toda velocidad como si quisiera destrozar toda la ciudad.

-Sí…- Karin la verdad no había visto mucho, solo oyó el chirrido infernal de los neumáticos. –Como sea, volviendo al tema, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí aunque solo fueran seis calles, estoy bastante cansada y esta niña esta cada día más pesada.- rió tiernamente mirando a la pequeña Kelly chupetear pacíficamente sus pequeños deditos. –Pero esto no te bastará para convencerme de hablar bien de ti con Riruka. En serio, Yukio, tienes que madurar. Sí quieres conquistarla de nuevo no me metas en el medio.- lo regañó severamente.

-Qué amargada, haber estado casada tanto tiempo con Hitsugaya te cobró factura.- bufó, ganándose que le dedique la más mortal de sus miradas. –Ya, ya, lo siento. Cielos…- rodó los ojos. –Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con la hija de tus jefes del otro lado de la plaza? ¿Dónde está el pequeño Kiui?-

-Lo internaron en la clínica por la fiebre, otra vez.- murmuró preocupada. –Ayer nos quedamos toda la noche vigilándolo, casi me da un ataque.- suspiró. –Afortunadamente hoy amaneció bien. Videan-nee-san estaba muy cansada así que le dije que sacaría un rato a Kelly-chan a pasear. Me distraje un poco y acabé más lejos de lo que planeaba.- rió nerviosamente. –Por eso te agradezco que me trajeras cuando me viste, quería volver rápido con mi bebé.- miró añorante la entrada de la clínica. –Entonces… supongo que tienes cosas que hacer así que…-

-Sí, sí, ya me voy para que vayas a seguir malcriando al pequeño demonio.- rodó los ojos. –Dile que su tío Yukio lo visitara pronto.- alzó una mano mientras se retiraba para volver a su auto.

-¡Ni en sueños, perdedor!- exclamó con maldad antes de girarse para ingresar a su lugar de trabajo.

Sí bien su odio hacia Yukio había disminuido con los meses, su rencor aún seguía vivito y coleando, impidiéndole tratarlo como un amigo y queriéndolo lo más lejos posible de su hijo, cosa difícil ya que, al ser el que mayormente pagaba sus medicinas y tratamientos médicos, se había terminado encariñando mucho con Kiui.

Aun a pesar de todo lo que hacía por ella, para pagar su deuda de culpa, Karin subconscientemente aun lo culpaba por haber destruido a su familia, aunque sabía que la culpa también fue de ella pese a que él insistiera en lo contrario.

Suspiró con añoranza, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo Toshiro y Shimo en ese momento. Esperaba que estuvieran bien, y que aunque sea la odiaran un poquito menos, porque ella cada día los extrañaba más.

.

-¡WAAAAAAAH! ¡PAPÁ! ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN!- cuando su hija le cerró la puerta en la cara, Toshiro tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para superar su sorpresa inicial. Una vez superada, miró perplejo la puerta, preguntándose qué había hecho mal sí había escuchado claramente que su pequeña solo estaba tocando el piano, no se estaba cambiando ni nada que requiriera echarlo pareciendo tan avergonzada.

-Uhh…- volvió a parpadear, antes de tocar suavemente la puerta de su pequeña. -¿Está todo bien ahí dentro, cariño?- preguntó casi con miedo.

-¡NO!- se estremeció al oírla gritar de nuevo. -¡Tengo once años! ¡ONCE! ¡Ya no puedes entrar como si nada a mi habitación, papá!- le chilló como si fuera un hecho obvio y conocido por todos.

-Ehh… ¿lo siento?- siguió parpadeando, todavía sorprendido por este brusco cambio de actitud. -¿Pero por qué tanta agresividad? ¿No estabas tocando el piano? Solo quería verte tocar, como siempre.- era uno de sus tiempos favoritos para hacer juntos.

-¡Estoy practicando algo nuevo y PRIVADO!- siguió gritando. -¡Veté, papá!- le exigió con molestia clara en su voz.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se alejó lentamente de la puerta. Al final del pasillo se encontró con el marido de Momo, Kira Izuru, que lo miró como preguntándole qué estaba mal con la niña. Él solo pudo encogerse de hombros, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Entonces, Rangiku y Momo aparecieron soltando risitas. Ambos hombres las miraron con desesperación en los ojos, a lo que ellas solo se rieron más.

-Prepárate, capitán.- murmuró Matsumoto más que muy divertida. –La pubertad está a la vuelta de la esquina.- canturreó, horrorizándolo profundamente.

¿Pubertad? Parece que necesitaría un nuevo libro de autoayuda.

.

-¡MAMI!- aun medio dormida, Karin no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando su pequeño de cuatro años de edad le brincó en la cara. -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- chilló con su linda vocecita infantil mientras besaba repetidas veces su mejilla, derritiéndola de ternura.

Al ver su gran sonrisa en su carita pálida y esos brillantes ojos turquesas con uno semi-cubierto por un mechón rebelde de su cabello negro alborotado que siempre se escapaba del resto de su fleco, no pudo más que agradecer a los cielos haberle dado un niño tan hermoso y tierno.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor.- se lo quitó de encima solo para apartar el cabello de su frente y besarlo sonoramente allí mismo. -¿Puedes creer que mami ya tenga treinta? Tu madre es toda una anciana decrepita.- bromeó haciéndole cosquillas para provocarle adorables risitas.

-Mami, no eres una anciana.- rió apartando sus manos. –Las ancianas son feas ¡y mi mami es muy linda! ¡La más linda de todas!- chilló antes de volver a brincarle encima, solo que esta vez enredando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Quiero escucharte decir eso cuando tenga setenta años, pequeño galán.- rió enternecida, apartándole para besar su mejilla esta vez.

-Lo diré.- le sacó la lengua. -¡Ahora vamos, levántate! ¡Te hice el desayuno!- anunció brincando en la cama.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- palideció.

-El desayuno, mami.- explicó cansadamente, como si ella fuera la niña pequeña. -¡Vamos o se enfriara!-

-¿Y qué usaste para calentarlo?- de pronto entró en pánico, alzando las mangas de su pijama repleto de balones de futbol para asegurarse que no tuviera ningún tipo de quemaduras. Revisó bien su cara y cada parte potencialmente vulnerable antes de respirar tranquila una vez comprobó que la piel de su bebé seguía intacta. -¿Qué hiciste, Kiui?- demando saber.

-No te preocupes, Karin-san, él solo me ayudó a preparar el desayuno.- explicó tímidamente su amigo Kouzu asomando con cautela su cabeza desde la entrada a su habitación. –Quiero decir, yo lo ayudé, él tuvo la idea.- se corrigió nerviosamente cuando el pequeño lo miró mal por robarle el crédito.

Karin suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, en ese caso, ya quiero probar ese delicioso desayuno que hiciste para mí.- lo alzó en brazos aunque con leve dificultad ya que su bebé, aunque no fuera muy alto para su edad, ya estaba bastante grandecito.

-¡Sí, hurra!- festejó el pequeño.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, Kouzu amablemente les sirvió el desayuno. Él era el empleado de limpieza que los Ishida habían contratado para su clínica, había estudiado gastronomía pero luego se decidió por la enfermería, razón por la cual se metió a trabajar en la clínica. Cuando le comentó que había sido desalojado del departamento por no llegar a pagar la renta, Karin le ofreció la tercera habitación en su pequeña casa que le había sido cedida por Riruka años atrás. Confiaba mucho en el joven de veinticinco años y le había ofrecido la habitación gratuita, pero aun así él insistía en pagar una pequeña renta y además limpiar y cocinar cuando podía. En cierto modo le recordaba un poco a Yuzu, por lo que en verdad lo sentía como un hermano menor.

Cuando estaban a punto de comer, Karin alcanzó a tomar la muñeca de su emocionado y muy hambriento hijo.

-Ah-ah, jovencito.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Lavaste tus manos antes?- inquirió con severidad. Al verlo desviar sus ojitos turquesas hacia un lado, obtuvo su respuesta. -¡Kiui! Ya sabes que siempre debes lavar tus manos antes de comer. ¿O acaso quieres enfermarte de nuevo, mi amor?- lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras iba por el gel desinfectante para sus manitos.

-Odio esta cosa, mami.- arrugó su naricita con desagrado cuando tuvo que frotarlo en sus manos.

-Sí, pero debes usarlo o luego no te dejaré jugar futbol.- suspiró cansada. Tal vez lo cuidara excesivamente pero no quería arriesgarse. Finalmente se estaba enfermando con menos frecuencia y no iba a descuidarse ahora. –Ahora comamos, ¿sí? Y luego vamos a ir a festejar con tus tíos y Kelly-chan, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Kelly es una tonta sabelotodo, pero quiero ver a mis tíos.- sonrió. -¡Buen provecho!- finalmente empezaron a comer.

Karin presentía que este sería un buen cumpleaños, incluso sí sentía la falta de dos personas en específico.

.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- al escuchar los gritos de su hija, Toshiro de inmediato salió corriendo de su oficina en casa para pararse frente a la puerta del baño, maldiciendo al encontrarlo bloqueado.

-¡Shimo, hija! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te caíste, te cortaste?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó temiendo que su pequeña esté herida.

-¡No sé qué pasó! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Simplemente sale sangre!- chilló histérica.

-¿Sale sangre? ¿De dónde?- indagó con miedo, empezando a tener un mal presentimiento. Ella murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír. -¿Qué?- de nuevo otro murmullo. –No escucho. ¿Qué está…?...-

-¡De mi entrepierna, papá! ¡Estoy sangrando desde AHÍ ABAJO y no sé por qué demonios! ¡Llama a una doctora o algo antes de que me muera!- lo interrumpió con gritos aún más histéricos.

Oh… Toshiro sintió su rostro enrojecer. ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! Ella ni siquiera había llegado a los trece y ya estaba pasando ESTO. Oh, querido Dios… ¿Por qué a él?

Al demonio con su odio, ahora mismo desearía que Karin estuviera allí para salvarlo de esa vergonzosa situación.

Los libros de autoayuda no lo habían preparado para esto. ¡Esas mierdas eran inútiles! ¿Qué demonios se supone que debía decirle? Oh, querido Dios… que alguien lo mate para acabar con su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No podían haber esperado al menos hasta los quince? ¡Su niña era muy pequeña aún! No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-E-e-escucha, hija…- tragó saliva, aun esperando que alguien se apiadara de él y lo apuñalara en cualquier momento. –P-primero que nada… No te a-asustes.- él ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado por los dos. –Esto es… normal… para las jovencitas.- pero ella era una niña, su niña. Querido Dios ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto? –No vas a… morir, ni te estás desangrando. Es algo que…- hizo una mueca. –Es algo que tienen que pasar todas las mujeres para… poder… tener… hi-hijos…- le costó decir eso, Dios sabe que le costó. ¿Dónde estaba un asesino dispuesto a dar un puñal cuando se lo necesitaba? –Tu tía también tuvo que pasar por eso, al igual que Mijow, al igual que… tu madre.- dijo en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-¿Mamá también?- suspiró aliviado al escucharla más calmada. Estaba funcionando.

-Sí, tu madre también.- odiaba con pasión mencionarla, pero tiempos desesperados requerían de medidas desesperadas. –Sí esperas un momento, en calma, puedo traer a tu tía para que te dé algo que tendrás que usar de ahora en adelante por un tiempo cada cierto tiempo.- en serio, en verdad necesitaba esa puñalada. –Y ella te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber, ¿de acuerdo?- Momo lo haría, Momo era buena y lo salvaría de este suplicio, y sí se negaba a hacerlo dejaría de ser su hermana adoptiva. O bien podría pedírselo a Matsumoto, claro, lo que sea pero que no tuviera que seguir pasando por esto.

-Oh… está bien. Esperaré, y estaré tranquila.- gracias al cielo que su hija era una niña inteligente y racional, o bueno, sí cuando no pensaba que iba a morir desangrada por su periodo. Sí seguía histérica él también entraría en pánico y eso no terminaría bien.

Claro que pedir la ayuda de Momo y Rangiku le valió meses de burlas sobre posibles futuros cercanos donde sería abuelo o que su niña ya era una mujercita. Quería arrancarles las cabezas a ambas por sus insinuaciones que de ninguna maldita manera eran ciertas, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido por su ayuda en estos temas.

Ser el padre soltero de una niña en crecimiento no era cosa fácil. Aun agradecería una puñalada, en cualquier momento.

.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, jovencito.- murmuró Karin reprobatoriamente mientras ponía un trapo mojado en la frente de su pequeño de cinco años. -¿Quieres que me despidan de la clínica?- negó con la cabeza retirando el termómetro.

La fiebre había bajado, pero aun la tenía.

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Por su culpa ahora estoy enfermo!- chilló tercamente. –Además su cabello rosa es horrible, le hice un favor al cortárselo.- aseguró con un puchero enojado.

-¡Kiui!- él se estremeció ante su grito. –Tú no puedes decidir cómo debe ser su cabello, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y cuando te recuperes quiero que le pidas disculpas y que desde ahora en adelante seas más amable con Kelly-chan o te quitaré todos los videojuegos que te regaló tu tío Yukio.-

-¡NOOO! ¡Todo menos los videojuegos!-

Karin sonrió. Sabía que él diría eso.

-Bien, entonces los balones de futbol.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Quítame los videojuegos, o hasta puedes romperlos si quieres, enciérrame en mi habitación para siempre, prepárame esa horrible sopa, hazme besar a Kelly! ¡Pero no me quites los balones, todo menos eso!- lloriqueó.

-Oye.- volteó a verlo indignada. -¿Qué tiene de malo mi sopa?- se había esforzado mucho por hacerla igual a como solía prepararla Yuzu.

-Mami, prefiero un tazón de gusanos vivos antes que tu sopa. Sabe igual a mis medicinas mescladas con césped y zanahorias ¡y odio las zanahorias!- pataleó.

-Eres malo con mami.- Karin hizo una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sí Toshiro estuviera aquí él haría una mejor sopa, siempre fue bueno manejando cualquier receta. Era mejor que ella para cocinar cualquier cosa, de hecho, excepto por cosas dulces porque tenía un pésimo gusto con los dulces. Kiui tenía un gran apetito, seguro sería feliz con su padre aquí.

-Mami… ¿Por qué estás llorando?- se sobresaltó ante las palabras de su pequeño. Él la miraba con sus ojos turquesas llenos de preocupación. –Estaba bromeando, en realidad no preferiría un tazón de gusanos vivos. Tu sopa no es tan horrible. Perdón, por favor no llores.- intentó consolarla.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, notando que efectivamente había lágrimas allí. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y descuidada?

-No te preocupes, mi amor, no es eso.- rápidamente se secó el rostro, aun maldiciéndose por su descuido. –Es solo que recordé una película muy triste.-

-¿Cómo la de El Rey León?- pestañeó inocentemente.

-Sí, como esa.- la voz le tembló. A Shimo le gustaba mucho esa película.

-Hmm…- él se quedó mirando al techo por un momento. –Oye, mami…- dijo de pronto.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué no tengo papá?- Karin casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-… ¿Qué?...-

-¿Por qué no tengo un papá?- repitió. –Kelly tiene uno, tú solías tener uno, mi abuelo, y hasta los hijos de la tía Riruka tienen al tonto tío Yukio. ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno? ¿Está muerto como el papá de Simba?- la miró con curiosidad inocente.

Karin lo miró muy sorprendida, sintiendo sus ojos arder mientras las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos.

Sabía que este día llegaría. Había pensado muchas veces qué le diría, lo había hasta ensayado. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para cuando el momento realmente llegó, porque no calculó el efecto que la pregunta tendría en ella. Ver sus ojitos tan curiosos, sus palabras llenas de inocente curiosidad, y ese toque de tristeza en su lindo puchero.

Le rompió el corazón.

No podía decirle que su padre se había negado a creer que era su hijo, no podía decirle que tenía una hermana a la que no conocería tal vez hasta dentro de otros cinco años o tal vez nunca. No quería mentirle, pero la verdad en este caso era simplemente inadmisible.

-Tu padre…- trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo. –Tu padre… no… no está muerto, él…- él no creyó que fueras su hijo, él ni siquiera te dio el beneficio de la duda, él se esfumó llevándose a tu hermana y dejó a tu madre completamente sola. –Él…- sollozó sin poder controlarse.

-Mami…- cuidando que el trapo no se le cayera de la frente, su pequeño se levantó de la cama y gateó hasta llegar a su lado, subiéndose a su regazo para abrazarla. –No llores… ¿Por qué no vemos las repeticiones del campeonato europeo del año pasado?- Karin sonrió enternecida. Eso era lo que ella le decía cada vez que él se ponía a llorar.

-Claro, mi amor. Eso me gustaría.-

Después de eso, por más que ella esperó preparándose mentalmente para el momento, él no volvió a preguntarle sobre su padre.

.

-Aun no puedo creer que en serio le hayas robado el auto a nuestro profesor.- comentó Kimi entre risas, sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía a Hei conducir.

-Solo espero que no nos arresten en cualquier momento.- murmuró Shimo desde el asiento trasero, todavía sin creer que en verdad estaban haciendo esto.

-El idiota estaba demasiado ocupado con su novio secreto, no notara la falta de su auto en un buen tiempo.- aseguró el mayor de los tres adolescentes.

A Shimo le gustaba ya considerarse a sí misma una adolescente, a pesar de que aún estaba a un par de meses de cumplir catorce y que su padre aun la trataba como si fuera su bebita. Su cabello ahora era largo hasta por debajo de la mitad de la espalda cuando antes siempre lo mantenía hasta los omoplatos, claro que tenía una consistencia un poco crispada y rebelde parecida a la del cabello de su padre y sí lo alaciaba era un poco más largo. Hei una vez le dijo que el cabello largo se le veía bien, por eso decidió dejárselo crecer más. Aparte de ese cambio, también se estaba desarrollando bastante. Era bajita para su edad, pero probablemente llegaría a ser tan "agraciada" como recordaba que era su madre.

Su madre… era por ella que estaban haciendo este viaje. Lo habían planteado hace un par de años como una broma, sin embargo, hace un par de días, sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo llegaron a su casa con toda una estrategia planeada de cómo esquivarían a sus padres, robarían un automóvil y escaparían a la ciudad de Karakura en busca de su madre.

No podía creer que había accedido a hacer esto, casi nunca le mentía a su padre y ahora por Kimi y Hei él creía que ella había ido de excursión con la escuela a una isla cercana donde no habría señal por lo que no debía molestarse en llamar y al regresar le contaría un montón de más mentiras de cómo fue su supuesta excursión.

Pero, sí todo salía bien, tal vez regresaría a casa con su madre, no tendría que mentir y tal vez... pudieran volver a ser una familia.

Desde que ya entendía un poco mejor las relaciones, el sexo y el amor, sabía que lo que su madre hizo fue muy malo, y no habría siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que volviera a su vida no solo para ser su mamá sino que de nuevo como pareja de su padre… de no ser por su más reciente descubrimiento.

Hace poco tiempo, mientras esperaba a su padre en su oficina después de ayudarlo un poco con un manuscrito que estaba editando, comenzó a abrir y cerrar uno de los cajones por puro aburrimiento hasta que un tenue destello llamó su atención. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, abrió un poco más el cajón y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Era una fotografía de su padre y su madre el día de su boda. Estaba llena de grietas y con un par de trozos faltantes en lugares aleatorios tal vez producto de haber sido arrojado o haber recibido algunos golpes. Pero era una fotografía de su madre y su padre. Su madre, a la que hace años no veía, de la cual no tenía ni una foto. Su rostro había empezado a desdibujarse en su memoria después de más de seis años sin verla y aquí estaba.

Tomó la foto y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Era tan hermosa… y se veía tan feliz y enamorada de su padre. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así? Pero más importante… ¿Por qué su padre tenía esta fotografía cuando no la había dejado traer ninguna de las fotos de su niñez que incluyeran a su madre? La foto no tenía polvo, eso notó al examinarla más a fondo, por lo que debía haber sido limpiada recientemente o bien la manipulaban muy a menudo.

Oyó pasos, por lo cual de inmediato guardo la fotografía y se secó las lágrimas.

Después de mucho pensar en las razones por las cuales su padre tenía esa fotografía, se le ocurrió también que, desde que le había dicho que no quería otra mamá, él no había vuelto a salir con otras mujeres, por lo que no aguantó guardarse las teorías que le habían surgido y comentó el tema con Kimi y Hei.

A Hei últimamente no le importaba nada que no fueran sus muchas citas de las que tanto presumía, Kimi, por otro lado, estuvo muy emocionada y feliz con la idea de que ella pudiera tener a su padre y a su madre juntos otra vez. Luego ambas se plantearon la posibilidad de ¿podrían juntarlos otra vez? Y claro que antes que nada, primero tendría que volver a ver a su progenitora otra vez.

Así que aquí estaban ahora. Dos jovencitas de trece y catorce años y un chico de quince que había conducido por seis horas hasta llegar a la ciudad de Karakura y hasta la dirección de la antigua casa en la que vivió toda su infancia que por suerte aun recordaba gracias a su mente prodigiosa.

-Es aquí.- dijo con añoranza al ver la casa donde creció. Le faltaba una nueva capa de pintura y el césped estaba demasiado largo, pero era su hogar con el que soñó tanto tiempo.

-Pero parece que nadie vive aquí.- comentó Kimi con preocupación.

-Sabía que era una posibilidad que mamá se haya mudado.- tragó saliva nerviosamente. –Aun así quiero asegurarme.-

-Entonces vamos.- el alto adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados saltó fuera del convertible y corrió hacia la casa.

-Ehh… ¡Espera, Hei!- Shimo de inmediato corrió tras él. Kimi los siguió a paso lento.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y por más que golpearon nadie contestó.

-Bien… Plan B.- Hei arrebató un broche del recientemente corto cabello rojo de Kimi (de pronto ella decidió que ya no quería más el cabello largo, a diferencia de Shimo que eligió dejarlo crecer) y empezó a forzar la cerradura a abrirse, ignorando sus malas miradas. –Listo, señoritas.- abrió la puerta en un gesto falsamente caballeroso.

Cuando entraron, notaron que efectivamente parecía que nadie había vivido allí en un largo tiempo. También faltaban muchos muebles y no había ni rastros de fotos familiares. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Era un poco doloroso de ver.

-Mamá no está aquí...- murmuró desanimada. Sus amigos la miraron con pena. –Y tampoco sé dónde más podría buscarla. Este viaje fue para nada.- se mordió el labio.

Tal vez era verdad que ella se casó con otro hombre. Tal vez hasta tuvo otros hijos y ni siquiera se acordaba de ella…

-Oh, vamos, chiquita…- antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Hei la envolvió en sus brazos, pegando su rostro a su pecho musculoso. –No llores. Necesitabas este viaje, no fue una pérdida de tiempo.- la consoló palmeando su espalda.

Shimo se sonrojó y pestañeó para apartar las lágrimas. La verdad, hace tiempo que Hei comenzó a gustarle, pero él era mayor aunque sea por dos años y ya estaba teniendo citas y eso, así que se callaba sus sentimientos. Este tipo de momentos, cuando él mostraba lo dulce que podía ser, la llenaban de paz y felicidad.

-Oigan, tortolitos.- la paz y la felicidad se esfumaron ante la intervención de una divertida Kimi. Hei prácticamente la empujó para apartarla lejos, ambos tenían el rostro escarlata. –Mientras estaban con su festival del amor, encontré una puerta secreta cubierta de polvo en la sala.- declaró emocionada.

-¿Puerta secreta?- frunció el ceño. -¡Oh, debes referirte a la habitación de Torin-chan!- sonrió nostálgica.

-¿La habitación de quién?-

-Torin-chan fue el primer muñeco que me gane en una feria, yo lo amaba mucho pero por la noche sus ojos me daban miedo y me hacían llorar.- rió nerviosamente. –Así que papá le hizo a Torin-chan una habitación para que duerma donde no pueda asustarme.-

-Aww, Oji-sama es tan tierno.-

Caminaron hasta la sala y, luego de un rato limpiando el polvo, Hei abrió con otro broche de Kimi la pequeña puerta, de donde salieron más oleadas de polvo. Una vez terminaron de toser y limpiaron un poco, Shimo sacó con un poco de asco el muñeco ahora mohoso de lo que antes fue un lindo panda con bonitos pero aterradores ojos verdes. Además del muñeco, también habían varios dibujos, un balón de futbol desinflado y una tira de fotografías envueltas en plástico.

Shimo sacudió el polvo con cariño, comenzando a recordar de dónde había salido esa secuencia de fotos donde su madre y ella hacían caras tontas a la cámara mientras su padre las veía con una sonrisa desde atrás hasta que por fin se atrevió a aunque sea tirar de una de las comisuras de sus ojos en su intento de no ser tan aguafiestas, ganándose que ambas lo besaran cada una en una mejilla en la última foto. Ella tenía seis años en ese entonces.

Hei miró las fotos y preguntó varias veces sí estaba segura de que ese era su padre, y luego preguntó sí estaba loco y en tratamiento por haber dejado a esa mujer tan hermosa, ganándose un golpe de las chicas. Kimi solo siguió diciendo que eran una familia adorable.

Shimo sintió que el viaje había valido la pena, al menos no volvería con las manos completamente vacías.

.

-Cómo puedes ver, mamá, no me he enfermado en tres meses. ¡Eso es un record!- aseguró Kiui sosteniendo un calendario y señalando la fecha de su última enfermedad. –Me he lavado las manos, me abrigue cuando hacía frío y te avise de cada pequeño raspón que tuve jugando al futbol. Mi salud está perfecta.- Karin asintió con orgullo por su pequeño de ocho años. –Así que… ¿no crees que merezco una pequeña recompensa por eso? Pequeña.- juntó las manos, mirándola expectante.

-Claro, por supuesto que mereces una recompensa, mi amor.- sonrió intentando esconder su diversión. Él la miró con una gran sonrisa expectante. –Por eso mismo… ¡te compré toda una caja de gel desinfectante!- alzó una pequeña caja estampada con la marca del producto que su niño tanto maldecía.

Su linda sonrisita cayó y miró con odio la caja en sus manos, antes de fingir una sonrisa que temblaba en los bordes.

-Wow… gracias…- desanimado, tomó la caja. –Oye… esto no parece tener nada adentro…- alzó una ceja con curiosidad, antes de abrir la caja. De inmediato jadeó. -¡Entradas para la final del campeonato en Tokio!- los ojos le brillaron mientras tomaba los boletos con sumo cuidado arrojando la caja a un lado como si fuera basura. –Mamá…- la miró con una sonrisa grande y hermosa. -¡Eres la mejor!- corrió a besar su mejilla antes de salir corriendo a su habitación probablemente para llamar a Kelly y presumirle su nuevo premio.

Karin rió de buena gana ante la pequeña broma que acababa de jugarle a su bebé. Aunque bueno, ya no era tan bebé. Tenía ocho y no estaba muy lejos de cumplir nueve… Cómo había pasado el tiempo… y pensar que Shimo tenía apenas siete la última vez que la vio. Ahora debía ser toda una mujercita.

Solo un par de años más, se dijo a sí misma. Solo un par de años más y entonces lucharía para volver a ganarse un lugar en el corazón de su hija. Ya nadie podría impedírselo y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. No había nada que amara más que a sus dos bebés, no importa lo grandes que estuvieran.

.

Kiui estaba pasando el mejor momento de todos sus ocho años de vida. Estaba mirando en primera persona la final entre dos de sus equipos favoritos en Tokio. ¡Realmente estaba aquí! Sabía que su madre apenas tenía dinero para mantenerlos a ambos con todos los problemas que causaba su estúpida inmunodeficiencia o cómo se llame incluso sí su tonto tío Yukio insistía en ayudarlos con eso, por eso realmente apreciaba que puedan pasar este tiempo juntos compartiendo algo que tanto amaban.

Esto era incluso mejor que todos los videojuegos o partidos por televisión, ¡podía gritar todo lo que quería! Y su mamá ya no le pedía que se cubriera las orejas cuando quería maldecir al árbitro o a algún jugador porque todos a su alrededor maldecían también. ¡Hogar dulce hogar!

Cuando llegó el medio tiempo, todos los bocadillos ya se les habían acabado no solo porque antes de que empezara ya se habían terminado la mitad, sino porque en medio de todos sus saltos del asiento habían arrojado al suelo la mayor parte de lo que les quedaba. Pidió a su madre dinero por más y ella amablemente le dio un buen fajo de billetes para que comprara todo lo que quisiera. Por ese día lo estaba consintiendo. No era su cumpleaños ni navidad, pero seguro que se sentía como sí lo fuera o incluso mejor.

Desafortunadamente, el tipo que vendía todo estaba muy alejado, así que terminó desviándose bastante de dónde estaba el asiento de su madre. Le hizo una seña a lo lejos de que regresaría pronto y ella asintió aunque viéndose no muy convencida. Sabía que sí se perdía ahora nunca más lo dejaría alejarse más de cinco metros de ella, así que se aseguró de memorizar bien donde estaba y cada camino que tomaba, hasta que acabó lejos de las gradas y en el pasillo por el que habían ingresado antes.

Aun asegurándose de recordar bien el camino, vagó un poco antes de encontrarse con un puesto donde vendían de todo. Sonrió ladinamente y contó su dinero. Tenía más que suficiente para comprar muchas cosas deliciosas.

Se llenó los brazos de alimentos y un par de bebidas, pagó y se dispuso a volver por donde vino. Recordaba el camino perfectamente y todavía no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que su madre se preocupe demasiado y viniera en su búsqueda.

Desgraciadamente, cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a las gradas, uno de sus brazos excesivamente cargados chocó contra otro cuerpo, tirando la mitad de sus cosas. Muchas estaban empaquetadas, pero las palomitas, una de las bebidas y el perro caliente que compró para su madre se perdieron para siempre.

Genial, sabía que un día nunca podía ser enteramente perfecto.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, pequeño!- la tonta persona con la que había chocado, que resultó ser una chica, se dispuso a recoger sus paquetes. –Umm… lamento lo de tus bebidas, las palomitas y el perro caliente.- le tendió sus compras.

-¡Que lo lamentes no me devolverá el dinero de esas cosas!- chilló tomando sus cosas con brusquedad. –Estúpida gente de Tokio, todos son tan ricos y se creen la gran cosa. Uno no puede disfrutar de un día especial solo porque es de una ciudad como Karakura. Qué gran…-

-Yo también soy de Karakura.- interrumpió la voz de la chica tonta. –No tienes que enojarte así, sí te importa tanto entonces déjame comprarte lo que perdiste. Fue mi culpa de todos modos, estaba distraída.- propuso con una sonrisa amable. Él se encogió de hombros. No iba rechazar comida gratis. –Entonces… ¿viniste de Karakura solo para ver el partido?- hizo conversación mientras caminaban de regreso al puesto de comida. Asintió a su pregunta. -¿Viniste con tus padres?-

-Con mi madre.- contestó secamente. –Los de rojo son nuestro equipo favorito, y los de azul el segundo. Apoyamos a los de rojo, pero también nos gustan mucho los de azul.- sonrió un poco al pensar en su madre, luego decidió apresurar el paso porque ella ya debía estar empezando a preocuparse.

-Qué coincidencia.- murmuró ella. –Los de azul son mi equipo favorito y el de mi padre, y los de rojo son nuestro segundo equipo favorito.- rió. –Aunque él no pudo venir porque… tenía que trabajar. Así que vine con mis amigos.- torció los labios.

-¿También viniste de Karakura a ver el partido?- preguntó curioso. Había algo en esta chica… que la hacía parecer familiar. Cosa rara porque creía que sí hubiera conocido a alguien con el cabello blanco antes lo recordaría.

-No. Vivo en Tokio, pero crecí en Karakura.- sonrió nostálgica. Llegaron al puesto y rápidamente compró un reemplazo para lo que perdió, e incluso se compró una bolsa de amanatto y compró una para él cuando le dijo que eran sus dulces favoritos también. –Vaya, nunca creí que conocería a otra persona joven a la que le gustara el amanatto.- comentó impresionada mientras volvían hacia las gradas. –Solo sé que a mi padre le gustaban desde niño.-

-Mi mamá un día me las dio a probar y desde entonces las amó.- dijo de buen humor. Solo necesitaría un poco de sandía y el día sería oficialmente perfecto.

-Tu mamá suena grandiosa.- murmuró ella.

-Tu papá suena bien también.- se encogió de hombros, soplando el mechón de su flequillo que siempre quería picar su ojo.

De pronto, ella se detuvo. Él siguió caminando dos pasos antes de detenerse y voltear a verla con confusión escrita en toda la cara. Ella se había quitado su sombrero de ala ancha y lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. Ahora que el sombrero no le oscurecía el rostro, Kiui notó que sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso, y por alguna razón se le hacían muy, muy familiares… y no solo eso, algo en su rostro por alguna razón no dejaba de recordarle a su madre.

-Disculpa…- susurró como en trance. -¿Acaso te conozco, pequeño?-

-¡No me llames pequeño!- exigió indignado. –Y claro que no me conoces, es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad.- rodó los ojos. –Oh, espera…- entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tal vez me conociste en Karakura? ¿Hace cuánto te mudaste?- la verdad es que ella también se le hacía muy familiar, así que puede que se hayan conocido antes.

-Hace nueve años… pero tú te ves como de siete así que…-

-¡Para tu información, tengo ocho… casi nueve!- pisoteó. –Pero bueno.- volvió a encogerse de hombros. –Sí te mudaste hace nueve años es imposible que nos hayamos conocido. Ni existía.- ¿entonces de dónde se le hacía tan familiar?

-Oh…- ella seguía viéndose muy confundida mientras caminaban hasta que por fin llegaron a las gradas. –Bueno… fue un placer conocerte… ehh…-

-Kurosaki Kiui.- se presentó rápidamente, decidiendo dejar de lado la cordialidad con esta desconocida antes de que su madre llegara para estrangularlo con un abrazo y no volver a perderlo de vista por el resto de su vida. -¡También fue bueno conocerte! ¡Adiós, como sea que te llames!- se despidió y, antes de que ella pudiera responderle, salió corriendo.

Dejó a la desconocida con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos por quién sabe qué razón. Solo esperaba que su madre no lo regañara tanto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaa! :D

Felicidades a los que llegaron hasta aquí xD Sé que dije en el cap pasado q esperaba q este cap no fuera tan largo pero... no me pude controlar :'v

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Como prometi, aquí el capi una semana despues de la actualizacion anterior n.n Incluso podría haberlo terminado ayer, con todo y lo largo q es, pero me enferme bien feo :c Sigo enferma, de hecho, razón por la cual no lo termine más temprano... Afortunadamente creo q la fiebre ya no va a volver así q pude terminar a tiempo este cap :'D

No quise dividir el cap por dos razones: Uno, ya empieza mi epoca de examenes y probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo desde ahora :'c Y dos, por fin terminamos con la trama introductoria! XD

Así es, el fin de la introducción terminó con Shimo y Kiui conociendose teniendo 16 y 8 años, por si alguien no lo entendió xP Lamento si esperaban otra cosa, pero la verdadera trama comienza a partir de ahora!

Pude haber acortado este cap quitandole muchos puntos intermedios entre cuando Toshiro ve a Karin con Yukio y Kelly, y cuando Shimo y Kiui se conocen, pero en verdad quería mostrarles un poco de como fueron las vidas separadas de esta pequeña familia rota :') Claro q luego contare más en Flashbacks a medida q avance la historia, pero queria q supieran esas cosas en particular antes de q vieran hacia donde va la cosa XP

Como les dije en el cap 1, ya tengo este fic planeado de la cabeza hasta los pies. Cuentenme! Qué pensaron del regreso de Yukio como aliado para Karin? Q pensaron cuando a Toshi se le volvió a romper el kokoro por bobo? Q pensaron de Kiui preguntando por su padre y Shimo yendo a buscar a su mami? Todo, absolutamente todo estaba planeado desde incluso antes del primer capitulo ;D

Espero q les esté gustando, q les haya gustado este cap y q les guste el giro q está tomando el fic. Ahora sí, desde aquí la trama es obvia XDD O bueno, al menos es obvio q Shimo no se quedara de brazos cruzados ante lo que descubrió, no creen? ewe

Bueno, el cap ya fue lo suficientemente largo así q no los retengo más :P No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar porq como dije, entrare en epoca de examenes. Pero como me es tan facil escribir a montones este fic, tal vez muchos reviews me animen ;)

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo siete: Familia Rota.

Cuando sus dos mejores amigos llegaron buscándola con la preocupación escrita en los rostros, Shimo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos. Seguía parada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando aquel niño se marchó. Ese niño llamado Kurosaki Kiui.

Kurosaki. El apellido de soltera de su madre. Y él era de la ciudad de Karakura, tenía ocho, estaba cerca de los nueve y parecía la mescla perfecta entre su padre y su madre con ojos turquesas de mirada desinteresada y cabello negro elegantemente despeinado.

No necesitaba ser la genia que era para saber que era para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de que ese niño tenía que ser su hermano menor. Le costó procesarlo y más aceptarlo, pero los hechos eran claros. No había otra explicación lógica a todo lo que vio y todo lo que dijo. Tenía un hermanito.

La revelación solo la hizo sentir más pasmada. Al verla en su estado de shock, Kimi y Hei la jalaron cuidadosamente de los brazos y la sacaron del estadio de futbol para que pudiera respirar más tranquila en una banca fuera en el parque frente a la entrada del estadio.

-Shimo-chan, por favor dinos qué te pasa.- su amiga pelirroja empezó a sacudirla desesperadamente.

-Vamos, chiquita. Estás comenzando a asustarme.- incluso el castaño de ojos dorados no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Copito? ¿Qué pasó?-

-… No me llames así, Kimi-chan.- finalmente reaccionó, reprendiendo distraídamente a su mejor amiga por el tonto apodo.

-¡Estás viva!- Kimi de inmediato la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¡Hasta que reaccionas, enana!- Hei de inmediato se ganó un golpe en el estómago por sus palabras. A veces podía soportar que la llamara chiquita, pero llamarla enana era simplemente inaceptable. -…Ugh… sí, definitivamente estás de vuelta.- gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que te pasó, Copito? Tardaste demasiado en ir al baño y el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar así que fuimos a buscarte y te encontramos en una especie de trance.- Kimi le colocó una mano en la frente como para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre.

-Hablando de eso, deberíamos volver. Ya debimos habernos perdido como veinte minutos de juego.- se lamentó el mayor.

-No van a creer lo que acaba de pasar.- ni siquiera escuchó del todo lo que decían, seguía pensando en ese niño. –Me encontré con un niño y él… yo… Bueno, estaba volviendo a las gradas cuando de repente chocamos y tire algunos de sus bocadillos y él… era bastante gruñón pero muy adorable así que le dije que pagaría un reemplazo de lo que perdió y aceptó así que fuimos a comprar comida y…-

-¿Puedes contarnos la historia mientras volvemos al estadio?- Hei la interrumpió con impaciencia.

-¡Cállate, Hei!- le dedicó la más letal de sus miradas, haciéndolo retroceder con las manos en alto. –Nunca creí que diría esto, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de mirar el partido.- con todas las ideas que tenía atormentando su mente, aún no tenía idea de cómo había logrado salir del shock.

Sus amigos jadearon exageradamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con nuestra Shimo?!- Hei la señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Nunca creí que viviría para este día!- exclamó Kimi. -¡Amas el futbol! ¡Le rogaste por semanas a tu padre para que te dejara venir con nosotros a la final! ¡Y es la final entre tus equipos favoritos!- equipos favoritos… también eran los equipos favoritos de su madre.

Su madre… a la que hace nueve años no veía y que había pasado todo ese tiempo escondiéndole a su hermano. Hermano que estaba ahora mismo en el estadio y dijo que había venido con… su madre… Oh. Cielos. Santos.

¡Su madre estaba en Tokio, estaba en ese mismo estadio acompañando a su hermano! No la veía hace tanto tiempo… y ahora estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. Casi se sentía surrealista, al igual que la idea de tener un hermanito, sin embargo era la realidad.

-El estadio… ¡Rápido, tenemos que volver!- sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a los mayores de las muñecas y comenzó a arrastrarlos de vuelta hacia el recinto.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y ahora por qué quieres ir?!- Hei casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. -¿Estás en tus días o algo?- ante sus palabras, Shimo soltó su muñeca y él cayó de cara al piso.

-Escuchen, estoy cien por ciento segura de que mi madre está en este estadio ahora mismo viendo el partido.- les dijo una vez entraron al estadio mientras se dirigían a las gradas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu madre, la hermosa morena de las fotos?- ambas golpearon en la cara a Hei, que seguía frotándose la nariz de su último encuentro con el piso.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Copito? ¿La viste?-

-No exactamente.- tomó aire mientras entraban a la zona de los asientos. Ni siquiera prestó atención al partido. -¿Recuerdan a ese niño del que les estaba hablando? Él me dijo que su nombre era Kurosaki Kiui.- Kimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, Hei aún parecía no saber de qué estaba hablando. –Kurosaki es el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Él también me dijo que viene de la ciudad de Karakura y se parece a mí. Es mi hermano. ¡Tengo un hermano!- decirlo en voz alta de algún modo lo hizo más real. –Y él está aquí con mi madre. Necesito encontrarla para que responda mis preguntas. Necesitó saber por qué no nos lo dijo ni a mi padre ni a mí.-

El castaño y la pelirroja la miraron con los rostros desencajados por la sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillaron ambos. Afortunadamente en ese momento uno de los equipos anotó un gol así que nadie pareció notarlos.

-¡¿De qué telenovela sacaste esa historia, Shimo?!-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices, Copito? ¡Es una completa locura que tengas un hermano del que no sabías nada!-

-Pues créanlo. Estoy muy segura.- se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por sus dudas. –Ese niño es mi hermano. Lo pensé mucho y todo apunta a que tengo razón. Es cuestión de lógica, sería estúpida si negará la verdad.- comenzó a mirar alrededor. –Ahora ayúdenme. Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá y a mi hermano. Tengo que saber la verdad.- se mordió el labio, sintiendo lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. –Tengo que saber por qué nos ocultó esto a mí y a mi padre.- apretó los puños.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que es hijo de tu padre? Quiero decir, sin ofender pero dijiste que ellos se divorciaron porque tenía otro hombre así que…-

-Cállate, Hei.- frunció el ceño. –Sé que es mi hermano y sé que es hijo de mi padre. Es muy parecido, y no muchas personas tienen este color de ojos.- señaló sus propios ojos. –Aunque en realidad sus ojos se parecen más a los míos que a los de mi padre, pero tiene… cómo decirlo… ese cabello tipo anti-gravedad… o como que tiene mucho gel pero sigue siendo suave… En fin, la textura de su cabello es igual a la de mi padre, eso es lo que intento decir. Solo que es pelinegro.- volvió a mirar por los asientos. –Además, la edad concuerda. Tiene ocho años, aunque es un poco bajito para su edad. Solo búsquenlo usando esa descripción y también se darán cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad. Basta mirarlo para notar que es hijo de mi padre.- rodó los ojos. –Voy a buscar por la derecha, busquen por la izquierda por favor. Fue al puesto del pasillo así que tiene que estar cerca de la entrada. Si no lo ven a él tienen que poder reconocer a mi madre. Por favor, realmente quiero encontrarlos.- juntó las manos mirándolos suplicante.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, antes de suspirar y sonreír amistosamente.

-Confía en nosotros, Copito. Los encontraremos.- Kimi le guiñó un ojo.

Desgraciadamente, no los encontraron.

Se reunieron en la entrada al final del partido, viendo a toda la gente salir con la esperanza de poder localizarlos en ese momento, pero tampoco fueron capaces de verlo. Se quedaron hasta que el estadio estuvo completamente vacío y solo entonces Shimo accedió a salir con los hombros hundidos.

-No puedo creer que no los haya encontrado.- se golpeó la frente con frustración. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se mordió el labio.

-Yo aún no puedo creer toda esta historia.- murmuró Hei mientras conducía para llevarla de regreso a su casa. -¿Quién diría que todo este tiempo no solo has estado lejos de tu madre, sino que también no conocías la existencia de tu hermano pequeño?-

-¡Calla, Hei! La estás haciendo sentir peor.- Kimi la tenía firmemente abrazada contra su pecho. –Ya, Copito. Verás que todo saldrá bien.- frotó círculos en su espalda reconfortantemente.

-No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a mi pobre padre…- susurró llorosa. -¿Cómo decirle que mamá todo este tiempo estuvo ocultándole a su hijo? ¿Cómo decirle que lo encontré y fui tan tonta como para perderlo de vista? Va a estar destrozado.- probablemente peor que eso.

Ya sabía que su padre odiaba mencionar a su madre, nunca quería hablar de ella, ni siquiera le gustaba hablar de Karakura, aunque tuviera esa foto probablemente estaría tan enojado con este nuevo descubrimiento que toda minúscula posibilidad de que ellos se reconcilien quedaría sepultada tres metros bajo tierra.

Estuvo hablando con Kimi posibles maneras de decirle a su padre el descubrimiento que todavía le costaba creer todo el camino hasta su casa hasta que decidió que sí esperaba más tiempo perdería el valor y le pidió a Hei que se desviara directo a la editorial para decírselo en ese mismo momento.

Ya esperó nueve años, no quería hacerlo esperar más tiempo. Tenía que saber de su hijo ahora mismo. Tenían que encontrar la forma de encontrar respuestas y encontrarlo a él para poder ser parte de su vida.

Siempre quiso un hermanito y resulta que desde hace ocho años que lo tenía. Ahora que era consciente de su existencia, debía encontrarlo pronto para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No quería nada más que abrazar muy fuerte a ese pequeño y algún día ganarse el privilegio de que la llamara hermana.

.

-Aquí tienes, pequeño.- uno de los jugadores estrella de los rojos ganadores de ese partido terminó de firmar el balón de futbol y lo depositó en las manos ansiosas de Kiui. –Lo que sea para el hijo de mi vieja amiga, Karin-chan.- le revolvió el cabello amistosamente.

-¡WOW, GRACIAS!- Kiui no dejaba de brincar mirando con estrellas en los ojos al jugador y luego a su balón y viceversa. -¡Este es el mejor día!- abrazó el balón con un brazo mientras con el otro seguía tomado de la mano de su madre.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Yoshio-kun. Es realmente importante para él.- miró con aprecio a su viejo amigo de la secundaria.

-Oye, lo que sea para mi vice-capitana favorita.- le guiñó un ojo. –Estoy seguro de que aún hoy en día puedes patearme el trasero, tal como cuando era otro de los jugadores llorones bajo tu mando que estaba secretamente enamorado de ti.- Karin rió de buena gana ante los recuerdos de su temprana adolescencia.

-Sabía que detrás de todos los mocos y lágrimas que soltabas escondías un gran potencial.- golpeó su brazo amistosamente, pero él aún se estremeció y se lo frotó con una mueca adolorida. –Pero tienes razón, aún podría patearte el trasero. Practicar con este pequeño demonio me mantiene en forma.- miró amorosamente a su hijo que seguía babeando sobre su nuevo balón firmado.

-No lo dudo.- le sonrió, luego volteó a ver al niño y se agachó a su altura. –Oye, hombrecito. ¿Por qué no vas alrededor del vestuario a conseguir más firmas en ese balón, quieres?- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿PUEDO?!- no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, rápidamente Kiui salió disparado con su pluma dispuesto a buscar más jugadores y tal vez a sus favoritos.

-¿Para qué fue eso?- alzó una ceja sospechosamente, sabiendo que se había deshecho de su pequeño por una razón.

-No quiero ser entrometido, recientemente nos hemos vuelto a encontrar en Karakura y me alegra que sigamos siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo. Hace tiempo el equipo vino de gira a Tokio para este campeonato y estuve hablando con unos antiguos amigos de la secundaria. Te mencioné de casualidad y ellos me dijeron que se enteraron que te habías divorciado del capitán Hitsugaya hace unos diez años.- tosió con incomodidad. –Lo vieron en una revista, aparentemente el tipo ha amasado una fortuna impresionante.- eso a Karin honestamente no la sorprendía. Su ex marido siempre fue un genio. –De verdad no quiero incomodarte, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasó entre ustedes. Más porque se divorciaron hace diez años y ese niño tiene ocho.- señaló.

-No me molesta, entiendo que estés confuso.- en realidad sí la incomodaba mucho, no obstante Yoshio la había ayudado a conseguir las entradas para ese partido y sentía que se lo debía de alguna manera. –Es complicado, pero empezaré diciéndote que me divorcie hace nueve años, no diez. Kiui sí es hijo de Toshiro, pero nos divorciamos antes de saber que estaba embarazada y luego él no quiso creer que era el padre.- se encogió de hombros luchando por mantener la compostura.

-Wow, no lo creería del capitán.- parpadeó confundido. –Sabía que Kiui-kun era su hijo, son muy parecidos.- sonrió levemente. –Lamento haber preguntado, es solo que aún no puedo creer que ustedes hayan terminado tan mal. Nadie en la secundaria se atrevía a invitarte a salir porque él siempre estaba detrás amenazándonos de muerte con la mirada.- rió un poco. –Bueno, nadie excepto ese rubio rico… pero todos sabíamos que eso no terminaría bien…-

-No tienes idea.- dijo sarcásticamente. En verdad su historia con Yukio no terminó nada bien para nadie.

-También quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no le exigiste que se haga cargo del niño? Sé que te estás matando trabajando y el tipo ahora dirige una multimillonaria internacional. Sabes que estuve feliz de ayudarte con los boletos, pero con lo que gana el padre del chiquillo entradas para un simple partido debería ser lo de menos. La verdad no entiendo porque tienes que pasar momentos tan difíciles cuando él está en la cúspide.-

-Sabes que yo no soy así, Yoshio-kun.- se frotó las sienes. –Puedo cuidar de mi hijo.- bueno, más o menos. –Sí Toshiro no quiso ser parte de eso fue él quien salió perdiendo. No voy a rogarle.- no, no iba a rogarle otra vez. Le rogó varias veces que la escuche mas no quiso hacerlo. –No deberías preocuparte, estoy bien, en serio.-

-Todos fuimos a su boda, ya sabes. Es realmente triste que todo haya terminado así.- suspiró con tristeza. –Como sea… No dudes en pedirme ayuda en lo que sea. Sí quieres puedo conseguirles boletos a ti y al pequeño cuando sea. Es un niño muy bueno el que tienes, Karin-chan.- le palmeó el hombro antes de despedirse.

Justo a tiempo Kiui regresó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y su balón de futbol repleto de firmas.

-¿Te divertiste, pequeño diablillo?- preguntó mientras salían del estadio ya más que desierto.

-Mamá, sé que todos los niños dicen que su madre es la mejor del mundo, pero sí hubiera un concurso de mamás tú ganarías, aplastantemente.- dijo mirándola con mucha seriedad.

Ella se derritió de ternura inevitablemente.

-Adulador.- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, pegándolo a su pecho para sofocarlo en un abrazo por unos segundos.

-No es adular, estoy diciendo la verdad.- también la abrazó. –Eres la mejor mamá. Muchas gracias por esto… Te amo mucho, mami.- escondió su rostro en su pecho, avergonzado de expresar cariño y decir cosas que desde los seis años usualmente no decía.

-También te amo, mi amor.- alzó su cabeza y apartó los mechones de su frente para darle un dulce beso allí. –Vamos a casa.- sería un largo viaje.

.

Para Toshiro ese día estaba siendo tan normal como el día anterior, sin embargo su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando escucho gritos fuera de su oficina. Reconoció una de las voces como la de Matsumoto y otra supo identificarla como Momo, más tarde supo reconocer la voz de Mijow, pero la cuarta voz, la que hacia la mayor parte del escándalo, no lograba reconocerla por más que le parecía levemente familiar.

Suspiró con fastidio y se levantó de su escritorio para ver qué demonios pasaba fuera, no obstante sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una chica de estatura promedio ataviada en un elaborado kimono de buena calidad, con el cabello rizado color ocre y ojos de color verde.

-¡Oye, te dije que no puedes entrar!- Matsumoto estaba jaloneando el brazo de la chica en un intento de sacarla fuera de la habitación, pero ella se zafó del agarre y corrió hacia el albino arrojándose encima de él y envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pudo escuchar claramente como sollozaba en su cuello. –Capitán, lo siento mucho… Intente hacer que se fuera…-

-Está bien.- la interrumpió alzando una mano. Finalmente había reconocido a la chica y no era alguien con quien le gustara ser grosero. –Yo me haré cargo.- suspiró cansinamente aplicando un poco de fuerza para hacer que la muchacha lo liberara.

-¡Hitsugaya-sama, por favor no me eché! ¡Solo quiero hablar con usted!- sollozó con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-No te echaré, pero sí quieres hablar entonces siéntate.- vio por el rabillo a Rangiku, Momo y Shiky entrar a la oficina a hurtadillas, mas decidió dejarlas permanecer. –Sabes que te apreció mucho, Mareyo-san.- la ayudó a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio y luego rodeó el mismo para sentarse en su sillón. –Bien entonces. Dime cuál es tu asunto aquí.-

-Hitsugaya-sama, solo quería pedirle que reconsideré nuestro compromiso.- suplicó juntando las manos con una mirada suplicante. –Prometo ser una buena esposa para usted y darle un heredero varón para su fortuna. Sé que mi madre fue grosera pero estoy segura de que podrán reconciliarse a la hora de comenzar a planear la boda.- se secó las lágrimas con dificultad. –Además la asociación de nuestros nombres nos beneficiara a todos.-

-Mareyo-san, necesitas quitarte esa idea de la cabeza.- se frotó las sienes. –No estoy interesado en la propuesta de tus padres, nunca dije estarlo. Y por sí no lo recuerdas, tengo una heredera, mi hija.- dijo esta vez con un poco de dureza extra en sus palabras.

-Es inapropiado que una mujer maneje una fortuna de tal magnitud, Hitsugaya-sama.- dijo ingenuamente Mareyo. Toshiro se recordó a sí mismo que no era su culpa haber tenido una educación que le enseñó a menospreciar a su propio sexo y le hizo una seña a Momo y Shiky de que siguieran conteniendo a Rangiku de saltarle encima a Mareyo probablemente para descuartizarla. –Sé que su último matrimonio solo le dio una hija, pero no tiene que hacerla su heredera, no cuando yo puedo darle todos los hijos varones que deseé.-

-Mi hija es académicamente impecable, sí sigue en la preparatoria y no ha pasado a la universidad es porque no ha querido.- decidió ignorar su último comentario. –Es mucho más inteligente de lo que yo fui a su edad y quiere la compañía en el futuro. No necesito nada más que a mi hija, muchas gracias.- quería gritarle que no se atreviera a dudar de su pequeña bebita, pero sabía que Mareyo era demasiado sensible y no quería que volviera a armar otro escándalo. –Y temó que debo insistir. No estoy interesado en casarme en un futuro cercano.- o nunca.

Mareyo era la hija menor de una familia con varios negocios multimillonarios en todo el país que buscaba extenderse al exterior. Hitsugaya hace unos años que había comenzado a poseer una fortuna de peso considerable en el país y más cuando firmó contratos en Europa, China y Taiwán. Como era soltero y en Japón los matrimonios arreglados entre compañías asquerosamente ricas estaban de moda no tardaron en llegar propuestas de muchas familias adineradas para casarlo con sus hijas solteras. Una de las familias más insistentes fue la de Mareyo, la diferencia con las otras familias fue que Mareyo en realidad sí le agradó. Era una chica muy dulce, a diferencia del resto de su familia.

Desafortunadamente, Mareyo malinterpretó su creciente afecto fraternal hacia ella y se enamoró de él, por lo que sus padres insistieron en que debía tomarla como esposa. Cuando rechazó la oferta, la madre de Mareyo insistió en que él se había aprovechado de su hijita y la ilusionó para al final desecharla. Esto podría haber arruinado su imagen de llegar a la prensa, pero Mareyo salió en su defensa hablando en contra de su madre y le impidió a su familia ensuciar su nombre. Aun así ella seguía enamorada de él y aparentemente quería lo del matrimonio arreglado para intentar quedarse con él.

Había tres razones por las cuales Hitsugaya se negaba rotundamente a aceptar a la chica por más que le agradará. Uno, nunca en la vida quería volver a casarse. Dos, no amaba a la chica y tampoco estaba interesado en volver a enamorarse jamás. Tres, ella era demasiado joven, estaba más cerca de la edad de su hija que de su edad, lo que a sus ojos era estar totalmente fuera de los limites.

-P-pero…- Mareyo sollozó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. -¿No podría al menos darme una oportunidad? Puedo ser una buena esposa, hasta podría ser una buena madre para su hija.- dijo en otro intento de persuadirlo. –Una oportunidad, es todo lo que le pido.-

-Mareyo-san… Eres demasiado joven. No puedo ver a alguien tan cerca de la edad de mi hija como una esposa, lo siento mucho.- no es que él fuera un anciano ni nada. Se conservaba muy bien a sus treinta y cuatro, viéndose más como si ni siquiera hubiera llegado a los treinta, pero ella tenía apenas veintidós. –Te veo solo como una hermana menor. Debes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza y concentrarte en jóvenes de tu edad.- sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero era lo mejor.

-E-entiendo.- se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie. –Lamento mucho haberlo molestado.- hizo una reverencia antes de huir corriendo.

Se dejó caer en su silla, emocionalmente agotado. Tal vez sí se estaba volviendo viejo después de todo…

-¡Hasta que al fin se fue!- despotricó Matsumoto pisoteando. –No puedo creer la forma en la que habla de Shimo-chan. ¡Nuestra niña algún día será la mujer más brillante del mundo!- las tres mujeres asintieron solemnemente.

-No tiene la culpa, en su familia son muy machistas.- rodó los ojos. –Ella es solo una niña confundida.-

-Una niña tonta, más bien.- murmuró Shiky por lo bajo a lo que Momo soltó una risita. –Apuesto que irá a llorarle a sus papis y esta vez sí que mancharan el apellido Hitsugaya en la prensa.-

-No digas eso, sería muy malo para la compañía.- Momo se tensó.

-No lo harían. Mareyo-san también quedaría en ridículo y ni yo ni sus padres queremos eso.- era lo único que tenía en común con esas horribles personas.

Las tres mujeres siguieron despotricando contra la familia de la joven que acababa de marcharse de la oficina mientras Hitsugaya se decidía a ignorarlas y por fin reanudar con su papeleo que había quedado pospuesto con la última interrupción.

Sus cadenas de editoriales en Europa estaban marchando a la perfección. Su brillante campaña publicitaria especialmente ideada por él y un grupo de los mejores especialistas habían puesto de moda la literatura japonesa en los países del pequeño continente. En China y Taiwán aun no sobresalían demasiado y tenían una fuerte competencia, pero tampoco estaban fracasando, tenían un buen número de ventas. En Japón todo marchaba bien pese a la rivalidad con otras grandes editoriales para conseguir los mejores escritores. Su apuesta por la literatura juvenil estaba vendiendo mucho, solo necesitaría descentralizarse un poco de Tokio y extenderse más a otras ciudades donde no hubiera tanta competencia.

Tal vez mover la sucursal principal lo ayudaría a buscar más talentos en otros lugares, aunque para eso tendría que mudarse y no creía que Shimo estuviera de acuerdo con eso, y si su hija no estaba de acuerdo entonces no lo haría. Aún podía sostenerse en Tokio cómodamente por otro par de años, ahora la prioridad era que su pequeña estuviera cómoda con sus amigos y estudios.

Lo primero para él siempre fue, es y sería su hija. El trabajo venía después.

Hablando de su hija, en ese momento ella irrumpió en la habitación con su amiga Kimi y la sabandija de Hikisaki detrás, viéndose bastante agitada por alguna razón. De inmediato se preocupó, dejó sus papeles a un lado y les hizo una seña a las tres mujeres para que guardaran silencio y por fin se percataron de la presencia de los tres adolescentes.

-Hola, papi.- Shimo agitó una mano tímidamente hacia él y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. –Umm… tengo que hablar contigo.- tosió incómodamente. –En privado, preferiblemente.- miró disimuladamente a las tres mujeres. –Aunque supongo que Kimi-chan y Hei pueden quedarse, puesto que ya lo saben.-

-¿Qué?- Matsumoto se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendida. -¿Dejaras a tus amiguitos que conoces hace ocho insignificantes años en vez de a la mujer que cambió tus pañales?- fingió sollozar.

-Sí Rangiku-san se queda yo también.- Momo sonrió inocentemente.

-Estos dos son mis hijos, tengo derecho a saber lo que ya saben.- Shiky pasó los brazos por los hombros de su hija y su hijo adoptivo.

-Bien.- frunció el ceño. –Pero más les vale estar callados. Esto es entre mi padre y yo.- todos asintieron alegremente, retirándose al fondo de la habitación pero en profundo silencio para no perderse ni una palabra de lo que dirían.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Pasa algo malo?- se preocupó inmediatamente.

-No… no es malo… Solo es… un poco triste, diría yo.- mordió su labio. -¿Recuerdas que hoy fui a ver el juego de nuestros dos equipos favoritos en la final del campeonato?- él asintió, aun sintiéndose culpable de haber inventado una excusa para no acompañarla. Desde que se divorció, simplemente no soportaba el futbol. –V-verás… en el medio tiempo, fui al baño y cuando estaba regresando me choque con alguien que…-

-¿Te hiciste daño?- de inmediato se estiró sobre su escritorio para tomar sus brazos e inspeccionarlos, mas ella se apartó.

-¡No, papá, estoy bien!- suspiró irritada. –Escucha. Me choqué con un niño, un niño de muy mal carácter.- sonrió con ojos nostálgicos. –Accidentalmente lo hice perder alguna de las cosas que compró y se molestó mucho así que le dije que le compraría un reemplazo.- él frunció el ceño. Ese mocoso sonaba muy grosero, y su bebita era demasiado amable para su propio bien. –Lo acompañé hasta el puesto de comida y luego de regreso a las gradas, en ese momento me dijo de qué ciudad venía, y también su nombre.- tomó aire, mirándolo con ojos compasivos. –Papá… ese niño venía de la ciudad de Karakura… y su nombre era… Kurosaki Kiui.- soltó de golpe.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

Toshiro miró a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Kurosaki? ¿Kiui? ¿Kurosaki Kiui? ¿Kurosaki Kiui de la ciudad de Karakura?

Solo quedaba una Kurosaki en Karakura, su ex esposa. Y Kiui… Kiui era el nombre que le habrían puesto a Shimo sí hubiera nacido niño. Toshiro y Karin habían elegido juntos ese nombre por sí tuvieran un hijo varón.

-¿Qué?...- susurró en voz apenas audible, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

-Papá.- esta vez ella se estiró para tomar su mano y apretarla entre sus pequeñas manos en un gesto reconfortante. –Por todo lo que me dijo… estoy muy segura de que ese niño es mi hermano.- pudo escuchar jadeos pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a nada más que no fuera su hija y sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. –Tengo un hermanito… y tú… tienes otro hijo.- le sonrió llorosamente.

Luego de un momento de shock, finalmente un destello de Karakura, Yukio y Karin con un bebé en brazos lo devolvió a la realidad.

Bruscamente, apartó su mano de las de su hija y se puso en pie. Caminó hasta el ventanal de su oficina y descorrió la cortina, mirando a la Torre de Tokio en la lejanía sin verla realmente. Su mente estaba en un frenesí de pensamientos, tratando de darle sentido a lo que su hija decía.

-Shimo…- tragó saliva cuando llegó a una única conclusión. –Creo que estás confundida.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Acaso ese niño te dijo que su madre era Kurosaki Karin? Kurosaki no es un apellido tan raro.- la miró con una ceja en alto.

-B-bueno, no lo dijo. ¡Pero es obvio que es hijo de mamá! Se parece mucho a ella y dijo que los de rojo eran su equipo favorito y los de azul el segundo, justo como mamá.-

-Eso puede ser otra coincidencia.- negó con la cabeza a la par que un poco de alivio lo inundaba.

Su hija solo debía estar imaginando cosas.

-¡Papá, sabes que odio cuando me tratan de tonta!- se levantó de la silla arrojándola al suelo y se acercó a él con el rostro retorcido por la furia. -¡No te estaría diciendo esto sí no estuviera segura! Y estoy muy segura. ¡Kurosaki Kiui es hijo de mamá! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan obstinado!-

-Cuidado con tus palabras, jovencita. Te recuerdo que soy tu padre.- la regañó con frialdad. –Incluso sí fuera realmente hijo de tu madre, no sé qué te hace creer que es mi hijo.- sus facciones se endurecieron. -¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que tu madre me dejó por otro hombre? Tú bien lo sabes.- ambos apartaron la mirada dolorosamente.

Bien, tal vez había visto mal ese día y el bebé que Karin tenía en brazos era un niño, o tal vez por alguna razón lo vistieron de niña. Su hija tenía razón después de todo, ella tenía un medio hermano, solo que había creído que era una media hermana y decidió no decirle.

-Tal vez ella esté con otro…- murmuró con tristeza su hija. –Pero eso no impide que ese hijo sea tuyo. Es tuyo, papá. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que era muy, muy parecido a ti.-

-Solo estás diciendo lo que quieres creer.- negó con la cabeza. -¿No lo entiendes, Shimo? Yo…- dudó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. –Yo… los vi… Vi a tu madre con su amante y el hijo de ambos.- escucho más jadeos. Shimo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Hace más de seis años quise buscar a tu madre para ti.- confesó apoyando su frente contra el ventanal. –Ella se mudó y cambió de empleo, pero pude encontrarla después de un rato paseando por la ciudad. Y no estaba sola.- tomó aire. Nunca creyó que estaría revelándole esto a su hija, y menos con su familia y amigos en la misma habitación. –La vi salir de un auto con su amante, que imaginó que ahora es su esposo. Ella tenía un bebé en brazos… un bebé que era demasiado pequeño como para coincidir con la última vez que…- suspiró. –Ese bebé no era mío, puedo jurarlo. Lo que sí, creí que era una niña pero parece que resultó ser un niño después de todo.- no podía creer que se atreviera a ponerle Kiui al hijo que tuvo con Vorarlberna. Eligieron ese nombre juntos, y se lo puso a su pequeño bastardo. ¡Era aún más descarada de lo que pensó!

-Pe-pero… pero…- Shimo comenzó a tartamudear, finalmente dudando de sus propias palabras. –N-no puede ser…- sus ojos se llenaron de confusión. –Yo… yo vi sus ojos… Eran como los nuestros… Eran tus ojos, papá.- ella siguió insistiendo con su locura.

-Lo siento, cariño, simplemente no es posible.- suspiró. –Viste mal.- afirmó tajante.

Su hija bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, entonces sus hombros se desplomaron por un segundo y pareció finalmente entenderlo, sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, sus puños empezaron a temblar y ella volvió a alzar la mirada con una mirada desafiante que le recordó demasiado a Karin cuando le gritó que iba a empezar la universidad aun estando embarazada le gustara o no.

-No, papá.- se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla. –Sé bien lo que vi. ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que TÚ viste mal.- lo señaló groseramente.

-¡Shimo!- sus ojos se abrieron mucho ante su increíble falta de respeto. -¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre!-

-¡Sí es forma de hablarle a mi padre cuando está siendo un… un… idiota!- él se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Su bebé acababa de insultarlo? -¡No soy estúpida, papá! Te lo dije y te lo repito, no estaría diciéndote esto si no estuviera segura. Él tiene tus ojos, aunque bueno… se parecen más a los míos que los tuyos, pero son del mismo color que tenemos. Y turquesa no es un color de ojos exactamente común en Japón. Él tiene prácticamente todos tus rasgos, incluso esta textura rara que tiene nuestro cabello.- agitó con una mano su cabello largo hasta la cintura que, justo como su cabello, también tenía una consistencia un poco puntiaguda y crispada aunque suavizada por el largo. –En lo poco que no se parece a ti, se parece a mamá. Es de Karakura y se apellida Kurosaki. ¡Eso no puede ser una coincidencia! ¡Es estúpido, irresponsable e ingenuo creer que es solo una coincidencia! Se supone que eres un genio ¿no es así? ¡Pues usa la lógica más básica y mira los hechos! Él me dijo que tenía ocho años, casi nueve. Tú y mamá hace nueve años estaban casados. ¿O ahora me vas a decir que no hicieron… ya sabes que, en todos los últimos meses de su matrimonio, o incluso las últimas semanas?- lo miró acusadoramente aunque con las mejillas rojas, obviamente avergonzada de tener que preguntarle eso. Él la miró con los labios apretados, sin poder negar su pregunta. –Eso pensé.- dijo triunfante, luego siguió despotricando. –Los hechos son inapelables. Sabes que tengo memoria fotográfica, no estoy imaginando nada. Sí sigues rehusándote a creer en los hechos solo estás siendo terco. Quieres creer lo más conveniente para ti ¡pero no pienso dejarte! Te estoy diciendo la verdad y la verdad es que tienes un hijo de ocho años que no conoces. No puedo creer que sigas rehusándote a creerlo. Sí solo pudieras ver a ese niño sabrías de inmediato que es tu hijo, sí solo…- de repente se congeló. -¡Eso es!- sonrió. -¡Hei! ¡¿Tienes mi mochila, verdad?!-

Finalmente padre e hija voltearon a ver a su público, que estaba congelado con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, Momo incluso tenía lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Ehh… ¿Sí?- después de tomarse un momento para salir de su aturdimiento, el mocoso delincuente se descolgó la mochila de Shimo del hombro y se la arrojó. -¿Pero para qué demonios quieres tu mochila en un momento como este, Shimo?- indagó al verla rebuscar dentro de la bolsa.

-Porque… Nunca salgó a ningún lado sin mi confiable bloc de dibujos.- sonrió mientras sacaba su libreta y unos cuantos lápices. –Tengo memoria fotográfica y también soy increíblemente buena dibujando. Ventajas de ser una genia superdotada.- presumió un poco volviéndose a sentar en la silla frente a su escritorio para apoyar allí la libreta y comenzar a dibujar. –Cuando vean a ese niño nadie podrá negar que es hijo de papá, puedo jurarlo.- aseguró antes de concentrarse totalmente en su tarea de dibujar.

Toshiro permaneció pegado al ventanal mientras veía a su hija dibujar, todavía pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. En circunstancias normales ya la estaría castigando quitándole sus tarjetas de crédito y demás privilegios por ser tan rebelde y hablarle de esa forma grosera e insultante, no obstante un miedo enfermizo y escalofriante había comenzado a instalarse en su pecho desde que vio su mirada tan segura. Una parte de él comenzó a temer seriamente que ella tuviera razón mientras que la otra negaba rotundamente esa posibilidad, recordándole lo que había visto hace seis años.

Los otros se acercaron a Shimo para intentar ver lo que dibujaba, mas ella les ordenó apartarse porque la ponían nerviosa y no podía equivocarse en ningún detalle. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente anunció que había terminado y de inmediato Momo y Rangiku tomaron la libreta, jadeando de inmediato ante lo que vieron.

-¡No puede ser!- Matsumoto se llevó una mano al pecho. –Capitán… ¡Este niño es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño!- ¿qué? No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Es verdad…- Momo volvió a llorar. –Shimo-chan decía la verdad… Tengo otro sobrinito…- sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Mira, papá.- Shimo volvió a tomar la libreta y se acercó a él, que no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. -¡Deja de ser un cobarde obstinado y mira! Enfréntate a la verdad.- colocó su dibujo justo frente a sus ojos. –Este es tu hijo. Este es el hijo que mamá te ocultó.-

Toshiro mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento, antes de abrirlos y finalmente mirar.

Se encontró con el dibujo a lápiz negro de un niño cargando un montón de bocadillos en sus brazos, mirando hacia arriba con grandes ojos suavemente coloreados con turquesa. Esos ojos… eran los ojos de Karin, ojos que tenía que ver todos los días cada vez que miraba a su hija. Su cabello estaba simbolizado como negro, coloreado por el mismo lápiz que había hecho los trazos. Ahí parecían acabar sus similitudes con Karin, todo lo demás era como si estuviera mirando una vieja fotografía de su niñez. La nariz, la curva de sus cejas, la línea de la mandíbula, la forma de su rostro… incluso tenía un peinado muy similar a cuando él tenía unos seis años, solo que su flequillo tenía un poco más de largo.

Se quedó sin aliento y tomó la libreta en sus manos, estudiando más de cerca el dibujo muy realista realizado por su hija. No dudaba que cada detalle estuviera impecable. Justo como él, su hija tenía memoria fotográfica, lo que les permitía recordar cada pequeño detalle de algo con solo haberlo visto una vez. Además, ambos eran dibujantes impecables, aunque él no le veía la gracia a dibujar muy a diferencia de ella que amaba tanto dibujar que era su pasatiempo favorito.

Le gustaría creer que ella estaba engañándolo de alguna forma, pero era demasiado consciente de sus habilidades y sabía que la había criado demasiado bien como para que fuera capaz de una mentira tan cruel.

Ya no podía negar los hechos… y todo apuntaba a que, efectivamente, tenía otro hijo.

 _"-Toshiro…- sollozó. –Por favor, necesito que me escuches.-"_

 _"-No, tú escúchame, y escúchame bien porque te juró que esta es la última vez en la que tendrás la oportunidad de escucharme.-"_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la libreta cayó al suelo.

 _"–Estoy embarazada.-"_

 _"–Te dije que ya no te creo nada, te dije que no quería volver a tener nada que ver contigo. Eres más estúpida de lo que creí si piensas que me voy a tragar que ese bebé, si es que en verdad estás embarazada para el caso, es mío.-"_

¿Ella no estaba mintiendo? Ella de verdad estaba embarazada. Y él…

Oh, Dios…

 _"–Tenías derecho a saberlo, y hubiera buscado un mejor modo de decírtelo sí pudiera pero no puedo. Toshiro, necesito…-"_

¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Qué fue lo que no la dejó decir? ¿Qué fue lo que le negó a su hijo?

 _"–Ya no me llames, ya no me busques, ya no te metas en mi vida. Tengo una hija que criar, no estoy de humor para tratar con una histérica insoportable. Voy a cambiar mis números para que ya no me hagas perder el tiempo. Sí quieres recuperar a Shimo, espera a que tenga dieciocho años, ahí yo no podré decir nada. Mientras tanto, me aseguraré de mantenerte alejada de ella y te recomiendo estar lejos de mí también. Y habló en serio. ¡Mantente alejada, Kurosaki!- gritó, finalmente perdiendo la calma. –O no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo.- prácticamente la amenazó antes de colgar con fuerza el teléfono."_

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué tal si ella necesitaba dinero? ¿Qué tal si en algún momento lo buscó y no lo encontró porque cambió sus números? ¿Sufrieron necesidad? ¿Sufrieron hambre? ¿Le faltó algo? ¿Le faltó algo a su hijo cuando él se estaba ahogando en montañas de dinero?

Oh, Dios.

 _"–Estoy embarazada.-"_

Ella se lo dijo. Ella no estaba mintiendo. Eso que vio hace seis años pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Estaba a una distancia considerable, pudo haber visto mal. O simplemente de verdad era una niña y era la hija de otra persona que ella estaba cuidando en ese momento. Demonios, puede que de verdad estuviera casada con Vorarlberna, pero eso no cambiaba que ese niño era indudablemente su hijo.

Karin tuvo a su hijo y él se negó a reconocerlo cuando ella cumplió con su parte y lo informó debidamente. Acababa de perderse casi nueve años de la vida de su hijo y todo porque estaba demasiado herido como para siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda. ¡Todo porque fue tan estúpidamente obstinado e idiota!

 _"-Toshiro…- sollozó. –Por favor, necesito que me escuches.-"_

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Ella me lo dijo…- susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. –Ella me lo dijo… y no quise creerle.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –No la escuche…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Shimo se tensó, mirándolo con los muy abiertos. -¿De qué estás hablando, papá?- todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Unas pocas semanas después de divorciarnos… Karin me llamó.- tragó, sintiendo la boca seca. –Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada.- todos jadearon, a excepción de Shimo, que se tensó aún más. –Yo… no le creí. No creí que fuera mío… Le dije...- la rechazó, la insultó, prácticamente la amenazó. –Le dije cosas horribles… y le ordené que no volviera a llamarme… Le dije que cambiaría mis números, yo…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –No la escuché. Estaba enfadado y…- calló abruptamente al verse interrumpido por otro sonido que retumbó como un trueno en la silenciosa habitación.

Ese sonido fue provocado por su hija, cuando le volteó el rostro de una bofetada.

Ella bajó la mano lentamente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos, pero su gesto no era triste ni decepcionado, ella estaba ardiendo en ira. Nunca la había visto así. Parecía capaz de asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro…- su voz estaba recubierta de odio. -¿Cómo pudiste?...- susurró con voz entrecortada. -¿Sí te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, verdad? ¡¿Sí sabes lo que hiciste, VERDAD?!- saltó hacia él con los puños en alto, pero fue sujetada por Matsumoto y Hikisaki. -¡¿QUÉ MIERDA, PAPÁ?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- chilló histéricamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de los dos que la sujetaban firmemente. -¡Todo este tiempo estuve pensando que mamá fue la que nos alejó de mi hermano, pero fuiste TÚ! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡TU CULPA! ¡¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando?! ¡¿Dónde está esa inteligencia por la que tantos te alaban, EH?! ¡Sí tenías dudas… ¿por qué demonios no pediste un examen de ADN?! ¡¿No pensaste que podrías estar tirando a la MIERDA la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo?! ¡¿No pensaste que podrías estar tirando a la mierda MI OPORTUNIDAD de estar con mi hermano?! ¡¿No pensaste que la mera posibilidad era lo suficientemente importante como para darle a mamá aunque sea el beneficio de la duda?! ¡NO! ¡Solo pensaste en ti! ¡Mi hermano no sabe quién soy y es TU CULPA! ¡BASTARDO! ¡EGOÍSTA! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, PAPÁ! ¡Tú… tú…!...- su voz se quebró y finalmente estalló en sollozos, abrazándose desesperadamente a Hikisaki. -¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo… pudiste?... ¿Cómo…?...- pareció quedarse sin voz mientras seguía llorando desgarradoramente.

Hikisaki cargó a Shimo y la acunó contra su pecho en lo que seguía llorando y sollozando. Lo miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de reproche y resentimiento, antes de retirarse del lugar llevándose en sus brazos a su hija. Kimi ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras se secaba sus propias lágrimas y seguía a sus dos mejores amigos.

Él se encontraba apoyado contra el ventanal, sujetando la mejilla que su hija había abofeteado. Habían impedido que Shimo le diera la paliza que quería darle, pero ciertamente no se sentía así. Una paliza probablemente habría dolido menos que todas esas palabras.

Su bebita siempre fue tan tranquila, educada y amorosa con él. Debía estar sufriendo mucho como para gritarle de ese modo, insultándolo y diciendo palabras que siempre había considerado vulgares. Ella verdaderamente lo odiaba. La había hecho llorar y la libró del hermanito que siempre había querido, la libró de la posibilidad de reconciliarse con su madre. Él destruyó su familia.

Su hija lo odiaba. Su hijo ni siquiera sabía quién era. Y Karin… ella ahora podría considerarse una santa en comparación a los terribles errores que él cometió contra su familia. Ella cometió el primer error, pero él… él terminó de arruinar todo.

Sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla y alzó la mirada, encontrándose a Rangiku y Momo mirándolo con absoluta decepción en sus rostros llorosos.

-No te diré nada.- dijo Matsumoto. –Sé que todo lo que dijo Shimo-chan fue suficiente para que entendieras lo que hiciste, pero no voy a consolarte.- negó con la cabeza. –La mera verdad, Toshiro, sí te sientes como una mierda, es lo que mereces. Y no te preocupes, cuidaremos de Shimo-chan. Será mejor que le des su espacio hasta que se calmé.- suspiró antes de dar vuelta para marcharse.

-Shiro-chan…- Momo hizo un intento para secar sus lágrimas, pero estas seguían corriendo. –Tampoco te diré nada… solo que la abuela estaría muy decepcionada de ti.- auch… justo cuando creía que no podría sentirse peor. -También… sé que Karin-chan estuvo muy mal… pero no puedo creer que la hayas dejado sola y embarazada… de verdad no puedo creerlo…- sollozó antes de correr para alcanzar a Rangiku y así ambas abandonar su oficina.

Solo quedó él con toda la culpa pensando en su consciencia… y Mijow Shiky parada incómodamente frente a él.

-Oye…- finalmente habló. –Sé que dijiste no más sake, pero… se ve como si realmente necesitaras un trago ahora.- sacó una botella de la nada. –Rangiku-san me dio esto, está molesta contigo pero aun así te quiere.- él se sentó en el piso y ella se sentó a su lado y le tendió la botella. Vaciló un momento, antes de tomar la botella y dar un largo sorbo.

-¿Y tú qué?- murmuró con amargura. -¿No me odias también?-

-Realmente no tengo motivos para odiarte, solo estoy un poco molesta por lo mucho que hiciste sufrir a tu hija. Esa niña es un terrón de azúcar, no merece tener que pasar por este tipo de cosas.- como toda respuesta, él dio otro largo sorbo. Odiaba el sake con pasión, pero ahora mismo se sentía bien. –A pesar de todo… te entiendo. También fui traicionada, ya sabes. Sé lo que es tener tanto rencor dentro que terminas haciendo cosas estúpidas.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Estabas lastimado, fuiste estúpido e irresponsable pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte.- lo miró con comprensivos ojos verdes. –Sé que probablemente quieras estar solo ahora… solo promete que no harás nada estúpido.-

-¿Más estúpido de lo que ya he hecho? Imposible.- suspiró. –Estaré bien, no voy a cortarme las venas sí es lo que temes, Shimo encontraría la forma de revivirme solo para que pueda matarme ella misma.- bufó. –Puedes irte. Ve a ayudar a calmarla, necesita el apoyo de todos, todos excepto yo.-

-Está bien.- se levantó lentamente. –Piensa en lo que vas a hacer ahora y…- se inclinó por un momento para recoger la libreta de su hija olvidada en el suelo. –Felicidades por tu hijo, es un niño muy lindo.- arrojó el cuaderno a su regazo, antes de salir también dejándolo completamente solo.

Miró el retrato una vez más y sintió un increíble sentimiento de anhelo.

Tenía un hijo. Otro hijo con Karin. El hermanito que Shimo tanto les pidió. Esa noche en su aniversario dio frutos.

Esa noche… Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el horrible sabor del sake bajando por su garganta.

Aún después de todos esos años, todavía recordaba la última vez que sintió la piel de Karin en sus labios, a menudo pensaba en eso por más que odiara admitirlo. En las noches, cuando sentía la falta de su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, recordaba la última vez que la poseyó, recordaba la forma en la que temblaba bajo su toque, la forma en la que gritaba su nombre y se aferraba a su espalda como si su alma fuera a abandonar su cuerpo sí no lo abrazaba con suficiente fuerza. Solo en esos momentos se permitía olvidar su odio y se deleitaba con los recuerdos, deseando esos labios, ese cuerpo, esa voz que lo atormentaba.

Odiaba la idea de que otro la haya tenido de esa manera, en su mente ella siempre sería suya, por eso no quería volver a verla a la vez que lo mataba estar lejos de ella. Quería aferrarse a la fantasía de que siempre fue solo su mujer.

Por más cruel que sonara, a veces le gustaba pensar que Karin había muerto, le gustaba olvidar haberla visto debajo del cuerpo de su amante, le gustaba creer que su esposa siempre fue y sería solo suya. El problema con esa manera de pensar, es que por haberse mantenido tantos años odiándola, anhelándola y resintiéndola en la misma medida, una pequeña parte de él todavía la amaba.

Sin embargo… seguirla amando en cierta medida, lo hacía odiarla aún más.

Es verdad que él fue estúpido e irresponsable, pero esto no habría pasado si ella no lo hubiera engañado en primer lugar. Ahora serían una familia feliz ellos con sus dos hijos sí Karin no hubiera sido una perra infiel. Esto era su culpa. No iba a negar su parte de la culpa, pero ella seguía siendo la principal responsable. No se habría perdido casi nueve años de la vida de su hijo sí no fuera por ella.

Bebió más de su sake, sintiendo la amargura volver a llenarlo con más fuerza que nunca.

Seguro que ella se casó con Vorarlberna y ahora su hijo le decía papá a ese bastardo. Sí no reconoció a su propia hermana fue porque su madre no le dijo nada de ellos, ella debió haberle mentido toda su vida. Él se hizo muy famoso en los últimos años, sí realmente hubiera querido que formara parte de la vida de su hijo pudo haber buscado su editorial en cualquier momento, encontrarlo y mostrarle al niño.

El niño… Kiui… Él debería ser Hitsugaya Kiui, debería haber crecido con su padre y con su hermana. Era su hijo, su pequeño hijo de ocho años y no lo conocía. Se había perdido su nacimiento, se perdió sus primeras palabras, su primer paso, jamás pudo cargarlo en brazos, jamás pudo enseñarle nada, se perdió su primer día de clases, perdió la oportunidad de criarlo en su tierna infancia, no pudo ayudarlo con sus tareas ni salvarlo de los regaños de su madre…

Sí, era su culpa… sin embargo era más la culpa de Karin. Y se las pagaría.

Tenía que conseguir el perdón de su hija, pero más que nada debía preparar todo para ir a Karakura y conocer a su hijo. El teatro de Karin se caería sobre su cabeza, no iba a dejar que otro criara a SU HIJO. Iría allá y lucharía para ganarse un lugar en la vida del pequeño, incluso sí tenía que arrancarlo de las garras de su madre.

Terminando lo último que quedaba de sake, arrojó la botella lejos y miró atentamente el retrato del pequeño. Quería abrazarlo para nunca dejarlo ir, quería regresar el tiempo atrás y haber estado allí siempre para él, quería escuchar su voz infantil llamarlo papá, quería apoyarlo en lo que necesitará.

Desde que perdió a su esposa, Shimo había sido todo para él, su única razón para vivir. Ahora tenía dos razones para vivir, solo necesitaba encontrar a su pequeño hijo y juraba que nunca lo dejaría ir.

-Kiui…- susurró con su voz llena de tristeza. –Juró que lograré que algún día me llames papá.- así es como siempre debió ser.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Y... esa es la razón por la cual no es buena idea hacer enojar a Shimo xD

En fin... Toshiro ya sabe q Kiui es su hijo! :'D Y sigue amando-odiando a Karin xP Y parece q alguien va a ir a Karakura a buscar a su hijito... ;D

Me pregunto... cómo resultara eso? Drama-chan seguira reinando en este fic, eso es lo unico q les dire uwu

Otra vez me pase con el largo del cap... Ñeh, espero q les haya gustado n.n

Decidí cambiar un detalle en la trama y tengo q re-organizar la estructura del fic que tenía hasta ahora, así que tal vez se alargue un poquititito más :P Todavía no creo que llegue a 30 capitulos, pero seguro q terminara rondando los 25? Tal vez?

Por favor dejenme su opinión en un review, no iba a actualizar esta semana pero sus comentarios fueron tan hermosos q decidí sacrificar un día de estudio y escribir este cap de corrido... Razón por la cual probablemente está lleno de errores, luego lo revisare, perdón XP

Gracias, realmente gracias por sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo mucho q alegran mis días :') Sientanse en toda confianza de escribir testamentos enteros si quieren, no sé por q algunos lectores piensan q eso me molesta, les aseguro q leo todos sus comentarios con una GRAN sonrisa 8D Amaría leer lo q opinan del fic, lo q piensan q pasara, lo q les gusto y lo q no les gusto, creanme cuando les digo q me hace muy feliz :3

Como shea~ probablemente actualice la semana q viene si no hay contratiempos ;)

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Las amo! *insertecorazónaquí* Ya me voy a hacer un poco de estudio madrugador! XD Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo ocho: Regreso a Karakura.

Una vez regresaron a su hogar, fueron recibidos por Videan y Kelly que parecían recién haber terminado de cocinar la cena. Era bastante tarde y el viaje fue muy largo, por lo que Karin estaba realmente agradecida de que su jefa fuera una amiga tan buena y haya decidido cocinarle ese día.

-Karin-chan, querida.- Videan, haciendo gala de su sangre extranjera, la tomó por los hombros y le dio dos fugaces besos en las mejillas. –Me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto. Kiui-kun, cielo, ¿te divertiste?- se hincó un poco para estar más a la altura del pequeño.

-¡Fue genial, el mejor viaje de la vida!- le dio un rápido abrazo a la mujer mayor antes de voltearse hacia Kelly y tomarla de la muñeca para arrastrarla fuera del recibidor hasta el patio trasero. -¡No vas a creerlo, Kelly, aprendí como siete groserías nuevas!- gritó emocionado mientras se alejaban. Karin decidió que ignoraría eso por el momento, pero hizo una nota mental de regañarlo muy severamente sí alguna vez lo escuchaba a él o a Kelly decir algo de lo mucho que se gritó en el estadio.

-¿Él no va a decirlas en voz alta, verdad?- preguntó preocupada la esposa de Ishida.

-No, ya lo conoces. Sabe las consecuencias de decir una grosería.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. –Probablemente escriba una parte y diga la otra para no tener que decir la palabra completa, yo hacía algo parecido de pequeña.- rió recordando sus momentos de aprender groserías nuevas con su cuñado Hanakari Jinta cuando era pequeña.

-¿Y cómo fue su viaje a Tokio? Sé qué hace mucho que no salías, querida. Esperó que hayas podido divertirte.-

-Fue genial. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Kiui durante el partido, y nunca lo había escuchado gritar tan fuerte y tan emocionado un gol.- sonrió enternecida ante el recuerdo. –También la pasé bien, siempre disfrutó un buen partido de futbol.- caminaron hacia el comedor y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la cena. –Además…- su jefa la miró interrogante al notar su tono melancólico. –Tuve noticias de…- miró la entrada del comedor, asegurándose de que su hijo no estuviera cerca. –De Toshiro.- susurró.

-¿El padre de Kiui-kun?- la miró sorprendida, también hablando en susurros. -¿Qué noticias tuviste? ¿Acaso lo viste o algo?- ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?-

-Es algo pequeño, en realidad.- se mordió el labio. –Escuche de un amigo que él escucho de otros amigos que aparentemente mi ex esposo salió en una revista en Tokio donde dijeron que él era divorciado desde hace diez años. Pero eso no es todo, aparentemente él se volvió multimillonario.- ante eso, Videan casi deja caer el plato que acababa de llenar con curry.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó, luego se tapó la boca. –Lo siento… ¿En serio?- apoyó el plato cuidadosamente en la mesa y la miró curiosa, aunque con esos lentes oscuros que traía nunca podía estar segura pero con los años se había acostumbrado.

-Eso parece.- asintió. –En verdad no me sorprende, Toshiro siempre fue un genio. Éramos considerablemente adinerados antes de lo que pasara lo del fraude.- fraude del que él nunca le había hablado sino hasta después de que su matrimonio se fue al infierno. –Era de esperarse que superara el golpe y se levantara con más fuerza, supongo.- suspiró. -¿Pero sí sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?- la miró emocionada.

-¿Finalmente vas a exigirle que se haga cargo del niño y te dé una jugosa pensión?- sonrió avariciosamente.

-No, Vid-nee-chan.- rodó los ojos. –Significa que él probablemente está viviendo en Tokio o en alguna gran ciudad cercana, y como es tan famoso no me será difícil encontrarlo. Y cuando lo encuentre…- sonrió levemente. –Finalmente podré ver a mi hija…- no había día en el que no pensara en eso. –Solo quedan dos años y podré volver a ver a mi bebita.-

-…Oh, sí… Lo siento.- le frotó el hombro reconfortantemente. –La verdad no puedo imaginar cómo es para ti estar sin tu hija. Mi Kelly apenas cumplió ocho años y sé que moriría sin ella. Tú estás sin tu hija desde que tiene siete… la verdad no sé cómo no fuiste a tirar abajo la puerta de ese bastardo.- negó con la cabeza mientras terminaban de servir la mesa.

-Tener a Kiui me ayuda bastante, ya sabes.- fingió una sonrisa. Nunca le había dicho a nadie de su intento de suicidio, solo Yukio lo sabía pero por entrometido. Sí fuera por ella nadie lo sabría. No le gustaba recordar lo idiota que fue al casi matarse y matar a su hijo.

-Bueno, he de admitir que ese niño da mucho trabajo como para que te permita deprimirte.- ambas rieron. -¿Quieres ir por los niños? Ya todo está listo para cenar.-

-Claro, iré.- de inmediato se encaminó al patio trasero donde había visto a su hijo arrastrar a su pequeña amiga de cabello rosa. Suspiró al verlos jugar con los cuatro gatitos que hace una semana deberían haber regalado ya. –Kiui… Kelly-chan.- ellos se sobresaltaron al notar su presencia. –Ya está la cena. Vayan a la mesa.- ellos asintieron y de inmediato la niña salió corriendo, pero Karin alcanzó a tomar los hombros de su hijo antes de que pudiera huir también. –Alto ahí, jovencito.- se llevó las manos a las caderas. -¿Puedo saber cuándo tienes pensado regalar esos gatos?- señaló a los mininos que ahora jugaban entre ellos.

-Ya les conseguí dueños, lo juró.- aseguró alzando las manos. –Solo que… quiero asegurarme de que estén bien cuidados y pasen el suficiente tiempo juntos antes de tener que separarlos.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. –Es una pena tener que separarlos. ¡Míralos, mamá! ¡Son adorables!- empujó un gatito contra su rostro, mismo que aprovechó para lamer su nariz con su diminuta lengua. -¡Aww, te quiere!- rió volviendo a bajar al minino.

-Kiui, sabes las reglas.- se frotó la nariz. –No es que no quiera que tengas mascotas, pero tu salud es delicada y estos animales son peligrosos para ti.-

-¿Me dejas tener una serpiente pero no un gatito?- bufó de brazos cruzados.

-Los gatitos sueltan pelo, eso es lo que me preocupa.- frunció el ceño. –Y si no quieres la serpiente con gusto la devolveré.- sonrió con malicia, anticipando su respuesta.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- chilló de inmediato. –Amo a Fyuji tanto como al futbol, sería como quitarme la mitad de mi alma.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –Enfermaría de tristeza y moriría. ¿De verdad quieres eso para tu único hijo, mamá?- la miró inocentemente.

" _¿Único hijo?_ " Karin se congeló. " _¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarme que no sabe de su hermana?_ " De inmediato una gran ola de tristeza la invadió.

-Solo ve a cenar.- suspiró profundamente. –Luego hablaremos sobre esos gatos.- se giró sobre sus talones y él de inmediato la siguió.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- la miró preocupado.

-Sí, bien.- otra vez tuvo que fingir sonreír. –Vamos a cenar. La tía Videan-chan preparó curry.-

-Mamá, tú y yo sabemos que su comida es horrible.- arrugó la nariz. –Incluso tú cocinas mejor que ella.-

-¡Oye! Más respeto.- restregó su puño en su cabeza, despeinando más sus alborotados cabellos negros.

-¿No puede cocinar el tío Ikami?- se quejó.

-Hoy se queda en casa de su novia, no podemos molestarlo.-

-Es raro… ¿No que las mujeres cocinan mejor que los hombres? Porque todas las mujeres que conozco cocinan horrible… excepto la tía Riruka, pero ella prefiere que cocinen sus sirvientes.- rodó los ojos.

-¿Así que crees que yo cocinó horrible, eh?- alzó la barbilla, ofendida. –Tendré eso en cuenta cuando me pidas Okonomiyaki.-

-Solo bromeaba.- sonrió inocentemente. –Cuando no quemas la cocina tu comida es deliciosa.- intentó consolarla aunque su tono denotaba de lejos que se estaba burlando.

-¡Ahora sí ya veras, mocoso!- se lanzó hacia él para hacerle cosquillas, pero la esquivó y corrió hacia el comedor.

Videan y Kelly gritaron cuando madre e hijo empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa mientras una intentaba hacer cosquillas y el otro chillaba que prefería la muerte, aunque ambos realmente solo estaban riéndose y pasando un buen momento.

Para Karin, aún con todos los recuerdos y sombras del pasado acechando, ese día podía considerarse un muy buen día en su opinión.

.

Cuando escuchó golpes enérgicos en la puerta de su oficina, Toshiro se preguntó quién era la que venía a sermonearlo esta vez, pero de todos modos murmuró un "adelante" para que ingresara.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se enteró que tenía otro hijo con Karin y todo en su vida parecía haberse dado vuelta. Su hija lo ignoraba, Matsumoto y Hinamori eran las que lo regañaban por su tontería, Mijow era la que sentía pena por su situación, los amigos de su hija lo miraban mal. Y él no dejaba de pensar en Karin y su hijo.

-Con permiso.- al reconocer a Shimo entrando por la puerta de su oficina, él abrió mucho los ojos y se enderezó en su escritorio.

-¿Hija?- estaba muy sorprendido. Ella lo había estado ignorando completamente todas estas semanas ¿y ahora venía a su oficina? -¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- de inmediato se preocupó, pero se mantuvo en su asiento para que ella no tuviera la necesidad de alejarlo como tanto lo había hecho estas semanas.

-Eh… Estoy bien…- se frotó la nuca incómodamente. –Quería hablar contigo, papá.- lo miró con seriedad.

-Por supuesto. Un momento.- tomó su celular y le pidió a Matsumoto que cancelé todas sus citas dentro de las próximas tres horas, por las dudas. –Siéntate, cariño.- señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Mejor aquí.- se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-De acuerdo.- se levantó de su escritorio y fue a sentarse al sofá frente a ella. -¿De qué quieres hablar, hija?- mantuvo su tono suave, no queriendo decir nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión y dejarlo solo.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose lejos de su bebita, fue horrible. Tres semanas espantosas recriminando sus estúpidas decisiones que habían mostrado sus indeseadas consecuencias. Saber que su pequeña estaba cerca pero simplemente no quería hablar con él lo estaba matando.

Matsumoto y Hinamori se burlaban de él diciendo que tenía _"hijitis aguditis"_ pero honestamente no le importaba. Tal vez era un poco demasiado apegado a su hija ¿y qué? Solo la amaba muchísimo y pensaba en ella antes que en él, era normal para un padre ¿verdad?

Fueron tres semanas de tener que soportar a su pequeña enojada y la había extrañado muchísimo. Haría lo que fuera para que ella dejara de estar enojada con él, lucharía para redimirse. Realmente no toleraba su antipatía, podría tolerar todo menos eso.

-Papá…- su atención volvió a ella cuando finalmente habló luego de varios minutos de cada uno estar perdido en sus pensamientos. –Yo… quería disculparme.- él tardó un momento en procesar sus palabras, mirándola con ojos amplios.

-¿Qué?- no había esperado eso para nada.

-Emm… Rangiku-san habló conmigo.- se mordió el labio. –Yo estaba muy molesta y no le hice mucho caso, pero luego de pensarlo por una semana… decidí que tenía que disculparme.- juntó las manos sobre su regazo e inclinó la cabeza. –Lamento mucho mi arrebato, padre. Por favor aplíqueme el castigo que considere necesario.- bajó un poco más la cabeza en una profunda reverencia.

Él pestañeó.

Después de estas semanas de ignorarlo y parecer tan molesta, de pronto aparecía en su oficina disculpándose, inclinándose con humildad y hablándole formalmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Obviamente Matsumoto tenía algo que ver pero ¿no estaba ella también molesta con él? Todos estaban molestos con él. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-No entiendo…- murmuró vacilante después de un rato. -¿Por qué te disculpas?- por "arrebato" ¿se refería a lo mucho que le gritó, la bofetada, o ignorarlo? Él lo encontraba todo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el gran daño que le provocó y que en realidad su hija tenía un gran temperamento aunque a primera vista parecía lo contrario.

-Yo…- su voz tembló mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. –Es verdad que estaba muy molesta. No sabía si alguna vez podría perdonarte no haber medido las consecuencias de tus acciones.- notó que sus manos ahora estaban apretadas en puños. –Pero… tampoco merecías que te traté así.- volvió a enderezarse, aunque su flequillo cubría sus ojos de modo que no podía leer sus emociones. –Siempre te has desvivido por mí todos estos años. Tenías mucho trabajo pero nunca me hiciste sentir que yo era menos importante para ti. Aún recuerdo cuando perdiste tu primer intento de hacer negocios en el exterior solo porque eras terco y no querías faltar a mi recital de piano.- ambos sonrieron levemente. –Y también recuerdo… lo mucho que sufriste cuando mamá te traicionó.- sus sonrisas desaparecieron. –Sigo molesta por lo que hiciste, sin embargo… Sé que no debería juzgarte.- suspiró. –No quiero parecer una malagradecida, no quiero que creas que te odio realmente… ¿Cómo podría?- finalmente lo miró, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. –Eres mi padre… siempre estuviste cuando te necesite. Incluso cuando no quería tu ayuda, siempre intentabas ayudarme como podías. Y sé que dije que te odio… pero no era cierto. Estaba molesta, sigo molesta, pero todavía eres mi papá y aún te amo y aunque me apuñalaras por la espalda seguiría amándote y de verdad no quiero que pienses que…- su diatriba fue silenciada cuando Toshiro no pudo contenerse y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a su lado y envolverla en un abrazo.

Shimo se tensó por un momento, antes de abrazarse a él y esconder el rostro en su hombro, tal como solía hacer cuando era pequeña. Aun cuando ya era casi una mujer, todavía se sentía como un puñal escuchar a su niña llorar.

-Claro que no pienso eso.- murmuró acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. –Te conozco, hija. Nunca pensaría mal de ti. Y tenías motivos para estar molesta, yo me habría golpeado a mí mismo también.- intentó bromear, pero ella solo se tensó otra vez.

-Nunca te había golpeado… ni insultado de esa forma. Me siento una mala hija.- sollozó queriendo alejarse, pero el Hitsugaya mayor la abrazó más fuerte.

-No lo eres.- aseguró comprensivamente. –Supongo que está en tu sangre, ponerte un poco violenta cuando descubres que tu padre es un idiota.- sonrió con un tinte de amargura. –Otra cosa que heredaste de tu madre…-

-¿De mamá?- su pregunta sonó mitigada por su hombro.

-Sí.- admitió con un suspiro. –Ella tenía la costumbre de patear a su padre, tu abuelo, al otro lado de la habitación cuando se portaba como un idiota.- a regañadientes, sonrió divertido ante el recuerdo de Karin con su ex suegro que había sido como un padre para él. –Bueno, también me pateaba a mí cuando me pasaba de estúpido… Y yo también soy bastante impulsivo cuando me enfurezco. Una vez casi me encierran en prisión por un buen par de años por moler a golpes a un ex novio de Hinamori por solo jugar con ella para sacarle dinero… Tu madre me dio una buena patada por eso.- sonrió al escuchar la risa amortiguada de su pequeña.

-Aun así… Yo no soy así contigo…- volvió a murmurar. –Tú siempre fuiste maravilloso… Supongo que solo… sentí como sí mi héroe resultara ser el villano todo el tiempo.- él hizo una mueca de dolor pero siguió escuchándola. –Cuando descubrí que tenía un hermano… pensé que fue mamá la que me mantuvo alejada de él, llegué a maldecirla en mi mente. Realmente me sacó de mis casillas saber que fuiste tú el que nos quitó la oportunidad.- suspiró. –Pero fui impulsiva… no me controlé y te grité todo lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento… te abofeteé porque quería sacarme toda esa rabia que me invadió… No estoy orgullosa de eso… Ni mucho menos te odio.- lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Lo siento mucho, papá. Acababas de descubrir que tenías un hijo, no debería haberte hecho sentir que tu hija te odiaba.- volvió a sollozar.

-Te lo dije, está bien.- frotó cariñosamente su espalda. –Es verdad que fui irresponsable y estúpido, no consideré tus sentimientos cuando cometí el peor error de mi vida.- frunció el ceño. –No tienes que sentirte mal. Sí tú dices que no puedes juzgar como me sentí en ese momento, yo digo lo mismo.- la apartó suavemente para secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. –Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo reprimiendo tus sentimientos porque no querías lastimarme.- aún no podía creer que se callara tanto tiempo la verdad de que quería volver a ver a su madre. –No me sorprende que hayas estallado con tanto en tu mente ese día y de verdad no me molesta… solo ya no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, cariño.- suplicó abrazándola por los hombros.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.- rió secamente terminando de limpiarse los rastros del llanto. –Siempre me dejas salirme con la mía… Excepto cuando quiero salir con chicos.- él hizo una mueca y ella volvió a reír. –Y ya no estoy molesta contigo… O bueno, no tanto… Estoy más molesta conmigo misma.- subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazó a sus rodillas. –No solo por haberme portado tan mal contigo, sino porque no es solo tu culpa lo que pasó. Sé que también es la culpa de mamá, pero también es mi culpa.- él alzó una ceja. –No debería haberte mentido diciendo que ya no quería ver a mamá solo porque pensé que eso querías oír. Sí no lo hubiera hecho no nos habríamos mudado y las cosas serían diferentes.- se lamentó.

-Shimo, eras una niña.- la miró seriamente. –Nada de esto es tu culpa, la culpa es de tu madre.- dijo contundentemente. –Y mía por no cerciorarme de algo tan importante.- agregó cuando ella lo miró interrogante. –Tú no podrías haberlo sabido, solo hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo correcto. No puedes culparte por eso.- le aseguró.

-Pero no soy completamente inocente.- insistió ella. –El único inocente aquí es Kiui, y lo abandonamos.- su labio tembló un poco mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. –No sé si podamos recuperar la oportunidad perdida alguna vez… Tendríamos que meternos en su vida que ya está hecha y tambalearla por completo.- se frotó los ojos. –Y mamá… ¿qué pensaría ella de esto? Sé que tú probablemente no la quieras de vuelta, pero yo sí la quiero.- enterró el rostro en sus rodillas. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No te culpes, Shimo. Yo fui el que lo abandonó y yo soy el que se encargará de volver a arreglar todo.- aseguró recordando su plan. –Es verdad que me rehusé a encargarme de él… pero estaba dolido, mis motivos son comprensibles.- bueno, más o menos. –Tengo derecho a estar con mi hijo y tú tienes derecho a conocer a tu hermano.- colocó una mano en su hombro y forzó una sonrisa. –Por eso, estaba esperando a que me perdonaras para hacerte una propuesta.-

-¿Una propuesta?- pestañeó.

-Verás, desde hace mucho tiempo venía pensando en cambiar la sucursal principal. En Tokio hay demasiada competencia y además podría encontrar nuevos talentos sin temer que en otra empresa le ofrezcan un mejor contrato.- tosió incómodamente. –Había pensado esperar hasta que termines la preparatoria, pero tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad… Aún tengo activa mi sucursal en Karakura y da buenas ganancias, a pesar de que la ciudad no es muy grande está bastante a la par de Tokio y Kyoto. Sí vuelve a ser mi principal es probable que logré duplicar las ganancias y hacerla superar a todas las otras.-

-¿De verdad?- ella rápidamente captó lo que quería decir. -¿Quieres decir que podríamos mudarnos otra vez allá?- bajó las piernas del sofá y se sentó derecha mirándolo fijamente.

-Tardaría un par de meses en completar la transacción, pero sí empiezo ahora podríamos mudarnos en solo un mes más.- al menos eso indicaban los cálculos que había hecho. –Eso solo sí estás de acuerdo, claro.- le sonrió suavemente.

Shimo lo miró muy quieta por un momento, antes de chillar y lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-¡Claro que sí, no hay nada que quiera más!- besó repetidas veces su mejilla. -¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo!- esas palabras lo tranquilizaron enormemente.

Era bueno escuchar eso de su hija. Ahora solo le quedaba comenzar la búsqueda de su hijo y ver si algún día podría escuchar algo remotamente similar de su parte. Soñar no cuesta nada.

.

Cuando Kiui comenzó a toser de camino a casa después de haber regalado a sus compañeras de clase los gatitos que había estado cuidando por dos meses, supo de inmediato que su racha de buena salud finalmente se había roto. Al menos duró casi cinco meses, eso superaba por mucho al record anterior.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estás enfermo otra vez?- preguntó Kelly curiosa mientras lo acompañaba a casa. –Solo fue un poco de tos.- señaló como la cerebrito que era.

-Nunca es "solo un poco de tos" y lo sabes.- dijo imitando su tonito de boba. –Primero es tos, luego estornudos, y antes de que lo sepas ya tengo fiebre de cuarenta grados.- pisoteó. –Lo cual apesta porque el campeonato se acerca y no podré practicar y soy el vice-capitán. No es justo.- frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué había tenido que nacer con esta maldición? Era un chico inquieto, le gustaba correr, jugar, explorar, trepar, no pasar sus tardes enclavado en la cama con trapos mojados en la frente. Lo peor era que siempre que estaba enfermo su madre también enfermaba, pero de preocupación. Ella siempre insistía en quedarse con él, lo cual le traía problemas en el trabajo, también trataba de quedarse despierta vigilándolo, por lo que luego acababa cansada y con ojeras.

Sabía que no era algo que pudiera controlar, pero aun así se sentía culpable cuando se enfermaba. Por eso, aunque lo detestaba, intentaba ser cuidadoso con su salud. Usaba el espantoso desinfectante para manos, comía todos esos horribles vegetales, siempre dormía las horas necesarias y de cualquier cambio mantenía a su madre informada.

-Oh, vamos, Kiui.- Kelly habló rodando los ojos. –No te preocupes por el futbol, primero está tu salud. No es como si fueran a quitarte el puesto. Eres mejor que el capitán, solo no tienes el puesto porque eres de tercero, pero en cuarto será tuyo totalmente.- aseguró.

-Sí tú lo dices…- la verdad lo dudaba. Seguro no lo querrían como capitán por sus constantes faltas y su obsesión por la higiene que hacía que muchos lo miraran como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. –Bueno, mañana pasó por ti sí es que no estoy agonizando por la fiebre, otra vez.- agitó una mano en su dirección al ver su casa a un par de metros. -¡Nos vemos, cabeza de chicle!- gritó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se alejaba.

-¡Nos vemos, perdedor cabeza hueca!- Kiui bufó ante su pobre insulto. ¿De verdad eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió esta vez?

Luego de bufar, su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por un ardor en su garganta que desencadenó un ataque de tos. Maldición, esta vez la enfermedad le estaba pegando inusualmente rápido. Tendría que decirle a su madre lo que le valdría una visita al médico y luego gastar más dinero en medicinas y ver a su madre desvivirse por cuidar de él y no jugar futbol y la lista de un día normal en su vida seguía y seguía.

Entró a su casa y se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado de la puerta cerrada. Se encaminó por el pasillo preguntándose sí su madre ya había regresado de la clínica, a lo que un aroma proveniente de la cocina le respondió que definitivamente ella estaba aquí porque su tío Ikami hoy tampoco vendría a la casa.

-¿Mamá?- arrojó su mochila al sofá y se apresuró a la cocina sonriendo al ver a su madre con un delantal cocinando la cena. -¡Mamá!- corrió a abrazarse a su cintura. -¡Estás en casa! ¿Qué no trabajabas hoy?- la miró curioso pero feliz por su presencia.

-Lo siento, amor, pero solo vine a hacer la cena.- su rostro de inmediato cayó ante sus palabras. –Tengo que trabajar en el restaurante, por fin estoy llegando puntual diariamente y sí sigo así tal vez pueda pedir un aumento pronto.- revolvió amorosamente su cabello. –Pensé hacerte la cena e irme. ¿O prefieres que te llevé con Videan-nee-chan o Riruka-san?- preguntó con un tinte de preocupación.

-No… Estaré bien solo, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- sintió la picazón dolorosa en su garganta, pero contuvo las ganas de toser. –Solo tengo que calentar la cena en el microondas, antes puedo jugar con mis mascotas y luego simplemente me iré a dormir. Y cualquier cosa debo llamarte.- se encogió de hombros. –Puedes ir tranquila, mamá.- ella le sonrió y pellizcó cariñosamente su mejilla.

Debería haberle dicho que no se estaba sintiendo bien, su madre confiaba en él para decirle cuando estaba sintiéndose mal, pero es que… por un día, por un solo maldito día, le gustaría ser un niño normal que no tuviera que ponerse alerta por un poco de tos. Le gustaría que su madre dejé de arruinar su vida y su trabajo solo por su estúpida enfermedad.

No quería verla triste por su culpa otra vez.

Así que calló, esperando que esta vez, por una vez, fuera solo una falsa alarma y al final del día estaría mejor. Solo esta vez. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir?

.

Cuando llegó del trabajo a casa, Karin de inmediato notó que había algo raro.

Kiui ya debería haberse ido a la cama, sin embargo todas las luces seguían encendidas y la puerta que daba al jardín trasero estaba abierta de par en par. Su bebé siempre apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta trasera antes de irse a dormir para asegurarse de que sus mascotas no escaparan. Nunca olvidaría hacerlo.

Con un mal presentimiento comenzando a extenderse en su pecho, Karin arrojó su bolso y su delantal del restaurante al sofá y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina, examinándola con ojo crítico y comenzando a preocuparse más al notar la comida sin tocar puesta en el microondas apagado.

Ahora esto era grave. Kiui nunca se iría a la cama sin comer. ¡Tenía un gran apetito! Algo tenía que haber pasado, algo serio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta de golpe. El pánico se multiplicó aún más al ver que la habitación estaba vacía y la cama hecha. Él no fue a dormir. ¿Dónde estaba entonces?

Aún en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño, notó por el rabillo del ojo una luz proveniente del cuarto de baño. Se encaminó hasta allí y pudo vislumbrar la puerta entreabierta, por lo que de inmediato se acercó más y empujó la puerta para asomar la cabeza y mirar al interior del baño, quedándose sin aliento ante la vista que la encontró.

El alma quiso escapársele del cuerpo ante la vista de su pequeño hijo desmayado en el piso del baño, viéndose mortalmente pálido con las mejillas rojas, sudando y respirando agitadamente, con un hilo de sangre goteando por su frente.

Hubiera gritado y entrado en pánico, pero su lado de médica la obligó a mantenerse tan serena como le fuera posible y moverse para atender inmediatamente a su niño en necesidad de tratamiento.

No había tiempo para angustiarse, de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado y examinó la herida en su frente, llegando a la conclusión de que debió habérsela provocado con el impacto al caer. Buscó por más lesiones encontrando que afortunadamente no había otra. Lo que sí había, era una fiebre peligrosamente alta.

Como la herida en su frente no era más que superficial y la sangre era muy poca, decidió preocuparse primero por la fiebre y abrió el grifo de la ducha llenando la bañera con agua templada. Desnudó a su hijo y rápidamente lo metió en la bañera, sacó los cepillos de dientes del vaso en donde estaban y uso este mismo para comenzar a volcar agua en la cabeza de su hijo.

Luego de un par de minutos, él pareció recobrar la consciencia y el rojo de sus mejillas disminuyó un poco.

-… ¿Mamá?...- balbuceó con la voz sofocada.

Ella lo miró y por fin las lágrimas arribaron a sus ojos, no obstante se esforzó en contenerlas. Volcó otro montón de agua en su cabeza y le acarició una mejilla tiernamente.

-Mantente despierto, mi amor. Llamaré a una ambulancia.-

.

Después de dos días bajo observación médica, Kiui finalmente fue libre de regresar a su casa, aunque con un estricto recetario que le indicaba reposo por una semana y muchos medicamentos probablemente caros aparte de otros cuidados que seguramente tendrían a su madre esclavizada por su estúpida enfermedad otra vez.

-¿No vas a trabajar hoy?- preguntó cuando su madre lo arropó en la cama. -¿No tenías que llegar puntualmente al restaurante?- ella quería ese aumento ¿verdad?

-Todavía sigues delicado, mi vida. No trabajaré estos días.- informó preparando su pastilla y un vaso de agua. –Mis jefes lo entienden.- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero él notó la leve contracción en la comisura de su boca indicando que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-¿Y qué hay de la escuela? ¿Puedo volver antes si me siento mejor?-

-No, es mejor no correr riesgos.- contestó tajante.

-¿Qué hay de mis mascotas?-

-Yo las cuidaré.- suspiró resignada.

-¿Podré ver a Kelly?-

-Hay peligro de que la contagies, temó que no.- él bufó, pero luego casi se traga la lengua cuando otro ataque de tos lo golpeó con fuerza. –Aquí, bebe esto.- su madre de inmediato le pasó el vaso con agua y la pastilla. –Bebe todo.- insistió cuando solo tomó la mitad del contenido. –Kiui, he querido preguntarte…- él la miró con una ceja en alto mientras terminaba de beber el agua. –Kelly-chan me dijo que te estabas sintiendo mal de camino a casa. Tú sabes que tienes que avisarme cuando te sientes mal, siempre lo has hecho. ¿Por qué esta vez no?- lo miró confundida y un poco herida.

-Lo siento, mamá…- empezó a maldecir a su amiga mentalmente. –No me sentía tan mal en la tarde, solo es eso. Creí que podría manejarlo… Me equivoqué.- trató de cerrar el tema.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kiui. Es muy importante que no me ocultes este tipo de cosas. Sabes las consecuencias. ¿En qué estabas pensando, jovencito?- de pronto se paró, claramente molesta. -¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustaste?- se cruzó de brazos.

Él la miró de reojo, notando sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos por el sueño, recordando cuando los tuvo rojos por el llanto. Por su culpa.

No había nada que odiara más en el mundo que ver a su madre llorar.

Cuando ella lloró porque le preguntó acerca de su padre, aunque Kiui no conocía al tipo no pudo evitar odiarlo y desear nunca conocerlo. Incluso cuando él mismo hacía llorar a su madre, también se odiaba. Ella era la mejor mamá del mundo, merecía ser feliz todo el tiempo.

-Ya te dije, mamá, lo siento.- frunció el ceño. –Solo creí que no era nada, solo no quería impedirte ir a trabajar, solo quería jugar futbol al día siguiente, solo no quería que…- se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.

Su madre se sentó a su lado y antes de que pudiera procesarlo Kiui de repente tuvo su rostro presionado contra su pecho a la par que sus brazos rodeaban su espalda y su cabeza.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que vivir de este modo, mi amor… créeme que lo lamentó.- lo presionó con más fuerza contra sí. –No tenemos más opción que hacer ciertos sacrificios para que puedas crecer fuerte… pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí.- lo apartó un poco y apartó los mechones de su frente para darle un suave beso allí. –Te prometo que apenas te sientas mejor jugaremos un poco de futbol. ¿Te parece bien?- le sonrió tiernamente.

Kiui suspiró.

Sabía que no podía controlarlo todo, aun así lo intentó y acabó por hacer sufrir peor a su pobre madre. Esta maldición que lo perseguía desde su nacimiento afectaba a todos. Sus tíos tenían que ayudar a su madre con el dinero, los jefes de su madre en el restaurante estaban a un pelo de despedirla, sus mascotas debían mantenerse lejos, no podía ver a Kelly… Todo esto simplemente apestaba. Y nunca terminaría. Tendría que aprender a vivir así porque la inmunodeficiencia que tenía era de por vida. No era que las enfermedades fueran fuertes, sino que su tonto cuerpo era débil.

No podía hacer nada más que aceptar el modo en el que nació le gustara o no.

-Me parece bien.- sonrió levemente, antes de volver a toser.

.

Con un suspiro, Toshiro entró a su oficina con una caja bajo el brazo, sabiendo que probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería el lugar en un largo tiempo.

Mañana sería el día. Mañana tomarían un vuelo a Karakura y se mudarían a una nueva casa y su primera sucursal volvería a ser la principal. Ya estaba todo listo después de un mes iniciado el trámite y casi dos meses desde que se enteró de su otro hijo.

El personal de su editorial en Tokio ya estaba notificado, había designado un nuevo director para la misma. Su hija ya estaba inscrita en una preparatoria en Karakura, todo fue arreglado por teléfono y solo necesitaba llevar unos papeles y podría iniciar las clases allí al día siguiente de su llegada.

Acababa de terminar los últimos detalles que le correspondían en la oficina, solo le quedaba guardar todo lo que necesitaba llevarse a Karakura con él, despedirse del personal y finalmente podría ocuparse en terminar de empacar las cosas en casa, puesto que el camión de mudanza partía hoy en la noche y ellos tomarían su vuelo a primera hora en la mañana por lo que llegarían en una o dos horas probablemente.

El plan inicial era dejar la editorial de Tokio al mando de Rangiku y Momo, pero claro, ellas eran demasiado entrometidas como para perderse la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo y estar en medio de todo el drama que seguramente se desataría entre él y Karin, por lo que ni locas se quedarían en esa ciudad. Ellas también volverían a mudarse a Karakura, Momo incluso convenció a su marido de venir con ellas, lo cual no sería problema porque también era empleado de sus editoriales por lo que solo debía darle el mismo puesto allá.

Por si fuera poco, Mijow insistió en que sus hijos estarían muy tristes sí los separaban de Shimo, por lo que le insistió por semanas para que los dejara mudarse con ellos. Su pequeña también le rogó, por lo que acabó cediendo y se mudarían a la nueva casa con ellos, también pagó sus boletos y arregló sus inscripciones a la nueva preparatoria. Odiaba tener que hacer algo bueno por el delincuente de Hikisaki, pero sabía que era importante para su hija, para Mijow y para Kimi por lo que realmente no tenía más opción. Eso no significaba que le gustará.

Como toda la "familia" se estaba mudando, desistió de sus primeras intenciones de comprar un apartamento únicamente para estar él y su hija y tuvo que comprarse prácticamente una mansión para albergar tanta gente. Al menos estaba aliviado de que su hija no sentiría la falta de ninguno de ellos.

Colocando la caja en su escritorio, miró nostálgicamente su lujosa oficina y volvió a suspirar. Este lugar había sido su segundo hogar por muchos años. Cuando no estaba cuidando a su hija, mayormente estaba en esta oficina trabajando en multiplicar sus ganancias gradualmente por año. Su tiempo se dividía entre su pequeña y su trabajo, razón por la cual se consideraba un buen padre y estaba muy orgulloso del crecimiento de su empresa.

Había temido que su autopercepción como un buen padre se desmoronara después de la fuerte pelea que tuvo con su niña, pero afortunadamente al final la experiencia sirvió para acercarlos aún más. Ella incluso le contó de la escapada que hizo a Karakura con Kimi y el delincuente para ver si encontraba su madre, hasta le mostró las fotos que había conseguido de esa travesura.

Esas fotos… Él tenía su propia copia de la tira que se sacaron en la cabina fotográfica, pero la había abandonado cuando dejó a Karin, ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla aunque el pensamiento había pasado brevemente por su cabeza. Lo único que no había podido resistirse a tomar era la fotografía de su boda. Aún hasta el día de hoy seguía recriminándose por haber hecho eso, seguía sin entender por qué lo hizo, pero sobre todo no entendía porque aún no rompía esa maldita fotografía.

Se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a guardar en la caja sus elementos de trabajo más usados, para luego tomar los marcos que tenía allí. Tenía dos marcos de su hija en su graduación de la escuela primaria y la escuela secundaria, otro de cuando ella era una bebita, y el último marco era de su infancia donde estaba con su abuela tomando uno de sus hombros delicadamente, Momo picándole la mejilla dulcemente y Rangiku apretando su cabeza contra sus pechos, él tenía unos ocho años en ese entonces.

Ocho años… esa edad tenía su hijo ahora mismo. Tomó el marco que contenía esa fotografía de su infancia y examinó críticamente su apariencia, luego rememoró en su impecable memoria el retrato que su hija había hecho de Kiui, notando que realmente el niño se parecía muchísimo a él cuando tenía esa edad.

Kiui… Aún no terminaba de creer que realmente esto estuviera pasando. La idea de que tenía otro hijo todavía le resultaba ajena. Todo estaba listo para que fuera en su búsqueda, no quería perder ni un minuto más, estaba dispuesto a luchar por la custodia sí era necesario, y sin embargo su mente no acababa de procesar todo el tamaño de la situación. El título de genio realmente le estaba quedando grande.

Tal vez todo estuviera listo para que partiera, pero en su mente no se sentía así. No tenía idea de qué iba a decirle al pequeño, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él. No tenía idea de cómo se enfrentaría a Karin después de todos esos años. ¿Debería disculparse o reclamarle? ¿Rogar de rodillas o ahorcarla? ¿Qué iba a sentir cuando la viera?

Habían pasado tantos años… Él cumpliría treinta y cinco y ella ya debía tener treinta y cuatro. Ya no eran esos jovencitos sacando adelante a su pequeña familia. Sus vidas habían seguido separadas, cada uno con un hijo. Así como él se había perdido todos esos años de su hijo, ella perdió muchos años con su hija. Y todo pudo haberse evitado si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y la hubiera tomado con más seriedad cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada… o sí ella no lo hubiera engañado en primer lugar claro. No sabía qué haría sí iba a allá y se encontraba con que su hijo llamaba papá al bastardo de Vorarlberna, probablemente perdería un tornillo y mataría a ese infeliz como habría hecho hace nueve años de no ser porque su hijita estaba en la misma habitación.

Cuando su hija le aseguró varias veces que su hijo se había presentado como _Kurosaki_ Kiui, un poco de alivio lo invadió al pensar que tal vez su peor pesadilla no era el caso en la realidad, pero aun así no podía sacudirse ese miedo. De verdad no sabía qué haría si descubría que su hijo veía como un padre a ese bastardo que arruinó sus vidas.

Terminó de guardar los marcos y finalmente abrió los cajones, vaciándolos de todo lo que quería llevarse a Karakura con él. Apropósito dejó para lo último el cajón que contenía cierta fotografía, hasta que finalmente no pudo seguir postergando el momento.

Abrió el primer cajón y sacó el marco que contenía la fotografía de su boda. Sus ojos turquesas de inmediato buscaron el rostro sonriente de esa joven novia. Las grietas habían alcanzado a rozar su cabello, pero su rostro seguía lo suficientemente intacto como para poder seguir apreciándolo en todo su esplendor.

Con el paso de los años había hecho más que presionar el vidrio, había arrojado el marco al otro lado de la habitación cuando volvió de su viaje a Karakura. En ese momento sacó la foto de detrás del vidrio y lo tomó con las dos manos dispuesto a hacer pedazos la captura de ese recuerdo, no obstante, aun a pesar de todo, esa sonrisa seguía dejándolo sin aliento cada vez que la miraba. Por lo que, sintiéndose patético y odiándose a sí mismo, volvió a colocar la foto en el marco, al que arrojó con furia de vuelta dentro del cajón.

Entrecerró los ojos y presionó su dedo justo sobre Karin, observando como el vidrio se quebraba un poco más, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a punto de rozar su barbilla.

Las grietas se extendían cada vez más, amenazando con destrozar aquello que protegía lo que una vez fue todo su mundo. Cada año añadía otra grieta, pero nunca tenía el valor para romper por completo el cristal. Debería hacer pedazos esa fotografía, pero simplemente no tenía el coraje y se odiaba por ello.

Maldiciéndose y odiándose aún más, guardó la fotografía en la caja, dispuesto a llevarla con él a Karakura.

.

Shimo no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. ¡Finalmente habían regresado a Karakura! Oh, cómo había extrañado esta rustica ciudad en la cual creció. El aire olía menos a combustible en comparación a Tokio, había más árboles, más césped, menos personas en las calles. ¡Sabía a infancia y era perfecto!

-Te ves muy emocionada, Shimo-chan.- comentó su tía Momo con una sonrisa alegre mientras le indicaba a su esposo donde debía colocar las cosas que bajaban del camión de mudanza.

-¡Pues claro que está emocionada!- Rangiku estaba limando sus años sentada en un sofá que un par de trabajadores estaban trasportando hasta la sala tratando de fingir que ella no sumaba ningún peso solo porque se habían enamorado de su figura. –Es su ciudad natal en la que hace años no estaba. ¡Aquí creció!-

-Es verdad, hace mucho que no estaba aquí.- menos de lo que ellas pensaban, pero aun así bastante. –No puedo esperar por dar largos paseos por las calles, quiero volver a familiarizarme con mi hogar.- Tokio estuvo bien, pero siempre vio a Karakura como su verdadero hogar.

-Sí quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo ahora.- dijo su padre entrando a la mansión con una gran caja sobre su hombro y sosteniendo una más pequeña bajo el brazo. –Estuvimos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde cargando cajas, mereces un descanso.-

-Pero papá, aún tengo que llevar mis cosas a mi nueva habitación. No quiero que Kimi-chan ni Hei aprovechen para robármela mientras no estoy.- lo primero que habían hecho al llegar a la nueva casa fue competir por quién se quedaba con la habitación con balcón. Shimo era mucho más rápida que Kimi y Hei así que logró ganar, aun así no podía distraerse.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que la habitación siga siendo tuya cuando regreses.- sonrió divertido. –Ve, cariño. Yo me encargó de tus cosas. Ya ayudaste lo suficiente.- bajó las cajas, justo a tiempo para pararse firme en sus pies cuando ella lo embistió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias, papi! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Vuelvo en veinte minutos, tal vez!- sin molestarse en tomar su celular ni su bolso, Shimo de inmediato salió disparada fuera de la mansión directo a las calles de Karakura.

Tal vez debería haber invitado a sus amigos, pero por alguna razón quería pasar este momento sola con sus recuerdos.

La zona por la cual se habían mudado no era muy transitada por ella cuando aún vivía en Karakura, pero sí recordaba las pocas veces que sus padres y ella decidían salir de la editorial para pasear por ese lugar que era bastante cercano al negocio de su padre, así que como vio el lugar anteriormente lo recordaba bastante bien. No es que temiera perderse, automáticamente sabía el camino de regreso por el cual vino.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no estaban muy lejos de la plaza central de la ciudad. ¿Tal vez debería ir a echarle un vistazo para ver que tanto cambió? La plaza sí era un lugar que frecuentaba mucho en su niñez con sus padres, seguramente traería muchos recuerdos agradables de cuando todo estaba bien con el mundo. Sip, eso haría entonces. Decidida, emprendió marcha hacia la plaza aunque aun mirando alrededor para ver las cosas nuevas en las calles y compararlas con como las recordaba en su infancia.

Mirando por los lares, se encontró con una escuela primaria de las pocas que había en la ciudad. Entonces recordó lo que su padre le había dicho cuando le preguntó cómo pensaba encontrar a su hermanito.

 _-¿Acaso piensas contratar a un detective privado o algo?- había preguntado divertida cuando él tardó en contestarle._

 _-No será necesario.- finalmente habló. –Él tiene ocho años ¿verdad? En Karakura hay solo cinco escuelas primarias. Dos de esas son privadas, pero tu madre nunca fue fanática de las escuelas privadas por lo tanto lo más seguro es que solo tengamos que buscar en esas tres opciones. Sabemos su nombre, apellido y edad, no será muy difícil. Kurosaki Kiui de tercer grado de primaria.- recalcó mientras ella asentía impresionada_.

Shimo notó que los niños estaban comenzando a salir de la escuela y una sensación de anhelo la golpeó con fuerza.

¿Podría ser esta escuela primaria en la que su hermano estuviera inscrito?

Incapaz de contenerse a sí misma, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y observó a los niños salir, agradeciendo ser una adolescente chica para que nadie sospechara de pedofilia ni nada, tratando de identificar en uno de ellos el rostro de su hermano.

Un destelló de rosa brillante captó su atención y al fijar su mirada en esa dirección por un segundo, se quedó sin aliento al detectar un destello de turquesa y una alborotada cabellera pelinegra.

Era él… ¡Realmente era él! Era su hermano menor, Kiui, con una mochila cargada en un hombro, abrigado un poco excesivamente para el clima frío pero no tanto, caminando a casa con una niña que parecía de su edad y tenía su cabello corto hasta los hombros de un extraño color rosa chicle probablemente teñido. Él hablaba animadamente con la niña, sin prestar atención a su entorno.

Al verlo caminar en dirección contraria a la que ella había venido, Shimo no lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguirlo, permaneciendo un poco pegada a la pared para poder esconderse rápidamente con las sombras en caso de que él volteara… aunque con su gran mata de cabello blanco probablemente no le sirviera de mucho, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

Estuvo siguiéndolos por unos buenos cinco minutos, viendo como bromeaban entre ellos y parecían tener una rivalidad más que amistad, pero aun así se llevaban bien. Esa niña probablemente fuera su mejor amiga o algo.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a la niña chillarle a Kiui que era un tonto desconsiderado, él solo rodó los ojos y pareció murmurar una respuesta sarcástica, porque la pequeña volvió a chillarle enojada, esta vez que era un enano. Inmediatamente, la fachada de calma del niño cayó y él empezó a chillar insultos también mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no lo llamara así. Shimo tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

Kiui sin duda era un Hitsugaya.

Luego de tomarse un momento para calmar la risa, Shimo de repente se dio cuenta de que los gritos habían cesado, y todo se sentía extrañamente silencioso. Cuando volvió la vista hacia donde estaban los niños, el alma casi se le escapa del cuerpo al verlos mirándola fijamente, él con sorprendidos ojos turquesas y la niña con confundidos ojos color azul oscuro.

El niño parpadeó una vez, luego dos veces, antes de que su boca cayera abierta y la señalara groseramente con un dedo.

-¡TÚ!- gritó exaltado. -¡Eres la chica tonta que tiró mis cosas en Tokio! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí y siguiéndome?!- tomó la muñeca de su pequeña amiga y la arrastró como si nada junto con él mientras caminaba hacia ella mirándola con ojos acusadores. -¿No te enseñó tu mamá que es grosero espiar conversaciones ajenas y más reírse de ellas?- su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo de la molestia.

-Sí, de hecho.- se cruzó de brazos, conteniéndose de gritarle que su mamá era la misma que la suya. –Y… espera. ¡¿Cómo que chica tonta?! ¡Ten más respeto, niño! ¡Soy tu he… soy mayor que tú!- apretó los puños, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más.

-¡No voy a respetar a una loca que está acosándome!- pisoteó caprichosamente. –Ni siquiera sé tu nombre ni tu edad. Te ves como de quince pero podrías tener más y mamá me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños de todos modos.- finalmente soltó a su pobre amiga a la que había estado sacudiendo por todos sus bruscos movimientos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo dieciséis, no quince.- bufó. Odiaba cuando la creían menor de lo que era. –Y no somos extraños, ya nos conocíamos. Solo te vi y quise saludarte.- inventó sonriendo nerviosamente.

No podía creer que estuviera hablando con él. Había pasado los últimos dos meses pensando en él y aquí estaba. Y sí, era grosero y malhumorado pero era su hermanito. ¡Y era tan lindo cuando se enojaba!

-Pues a mí me pareció acoso.- siguió mirándola con ojos suspicaces. –Además, te estabas riendo de nosotros. Así que discúlpate.- volvió a señalarla con su dedo índice.

-Bien, lo siento.- rodó los ojos.

-Eso no sonó sincero…-

-¡Claro que fue sincero!-

-Que no.-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

Ambos comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo de la niña de cabello rosa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…- comenzó con las manos en la cintura. –Pero, Kiui, ¿puedes explicarme quién es esta chica?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, sí.- se encogió de hombros. –Esta es una chica tonta que chocó conmigo en el estadio cuando fui a mirar el partido a la Capital.- Shimo le lanzó una mala mirada. –Ah, y también me compró algunos dulces.- se frotó la nuca con una mueca de fastidio.

-Eso fue dulce de tu parte, Onee-chan.- la niña de pelo rosa y ojos azules se inclinó educadamente. –Por favor perdona a este cabeza hueca por ser tan grosero. ¿Eres una turista aquí en Karakura?- sonrió con total cortesía.

Que niña tan linda.

-No, no en realidad.- jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su gran suéter color cielo. –Acabó de mudarme a Karakura otra vez. Crecí aquí y por negocios de mi padre tuvimos que volver.- miró de reojo a Kiui, que seguía mirándola con desconfianza. –Estaba paseando por aquí cuando los vi de casualidad.- o más bien vio de casualidad su escuela y decidió probar suerte a ver si veía a su hermano. –No estaba segura de sí Kiui me recordaba así que dude bastante sí hablar o no.- trató de explicar su extraño comportamiento.

-Ya veo.- asintió. –Kiui, deberías disculparte con Onee-chan por el modo en el que la acusaste.- exigió golpeándolo en las costillas. –Vamos, hazlo.-

-Bien, ya, cielos.- rodó los ojos. –Lo siento.- murmuró demasiado rápidamente como para que siquiera se pueda considerar eso palabras, pero a Shimo le bastaba.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Kelly, Onee-chan.- se presentó la niña linda. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- la miró atentamente.

-Umm…- titubeó. No era buena idea decir su nombre real. ¿Qué tal sí Kiui se lo mencionaba a su madre? Shimo ni siquiera debería haberse encontrado con él, su padre la mataría sí se enteraba de esto. Solo tenía que dar un rápido paseo pero todo se salió de las manos. –Solo llámenme Shimo.- al menos dar su nombre era seguro, su madre no tenía por qué sospechar solo por el nombre… al menos no mientras no mencionaran su apariencia.

-¿Shimo? Ridículo.- se burló el pequeño bribón.

-Kiui tampoco es la gran cosa.- dijo a la defensiva. A ella le gustaba mucho su nombre. –Significa una fruta. Kiwi, que poco original…- esperaba que sus padres no supieran de esto o la matarían. Y también ella pudo llamarse así de nacer varón así que no debería hablar.

-Es mejor que ser "escarcha". La escarcha es fría y desagradable al tacto. - le devolvió la ofensa con el significado de su nombre.

-¡La escarcha es muy hermosa!-

-¡Pues los kiwis son deliciosos!-

-Cielos, parecen perro y gato.- la pequeña Kelly rodó los ojos. –Kiui, sí no llegas pronto a tu casa tu mamá se preocupara. Y también tengo que llegar a casa.- le recordó. –Lo siento mucho, Onee-chan, pero realmente debemos ir a casa.- se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Oh, está bien. También debería regresar a casa.- su padre la mataría sí es que no le había dado ya un paro cardiaco de la pura preocupación. –Umm, disculpa, Kiui.- él la miró con completo desinterés pero al menos tuvo la decencia de alzar una ceja. Se parecía mucho a su padre cuando hacia eso. –Me preguntaba sí mañana podías indicarme donde está la escuela preparatoria principal de Karakura, eres el único que conozco aquí y ya olvidé muchas cosas.- inventó una excusa para poder volver a verlo.

-Eh, seguro.- se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que te lo debo por el amanatto y eso… Sí quieres nos encontramos aquí.- ella asintió entusiasmada. –Ok, entonces ya debemos ir.- volvió a tomar la muñeca de Kelly para arrastrarla como si fuera muñeca de trapo una vez más. -¡Nos vemos luego, Shimo-nee!- agitó su mano libre hacia ella antes de desaparecer doblando una esquina.

Ella le habría devuelto el saludo de no ser por el shock que la invadió.

¿"Shimo-nee"? Él… él… ¡Él la llamó hermana!

Sabía que era solo por educación, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al respecto. Un "nee-san" habría estado mejor, pero con esto estaba más que satisfecha, más teniendo en cuenta que su hermanito sin duda era un niño de carácter difícil.

Ahora… solo tendría que lidiar con la ira de su padre y decidir sí debía decirle o no de su encuentro no-tan-accidental con Kiui.

No sabía qué tenía planeado hacer su padre, pero ella no podía esperar para comenzar a formar un vínculo con su hermano menor, más cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Simplemente no podía esperar por la cuidadosa planeación que seguramente quería idear su padre. Ella también tenía su lado impulsivo y precipitado en el que hacía las cosas sin pensar heredado del lado Kurosaki de su sangre, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

…Tal vez era mejor no decirle a su padre, después de todo. Al menos no por el momento…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaaa! :D

Al final si tuve contratiempos xP Pero aqui está el cap! :3

Espero q les haya gustado, este está más relajado q el anterior, creo... xP

Para Usagi92 explique el significado de los nombres de Shimo y Kiui. A ella la llame así porq queria ponerle algo relacionado a Toshiro, y "escarcha" me pareció adecuado n.n Aunq me lo criticaron mucho al nombre a mí me gusta ;-; Kiui es, obviamente, de kiwi, y le puse ese nombre porq queria un nombre q significara una fruta y q empezara con K, porq el nombre de Karin significa Pera, así como el de Yuzu significa Limon, y el de Ichigo Fresa :P

De verdad Kiui es dificil de pronunciar? Nunca lo considere así XD

Para n.n p (no sé si ese es tu nike de verdad o FanFiction te lo cambio de alguna forma...) te hago saber q si lei tu review, yo leo todos los reviews uwu Lo q pasa aqui en FF es q es tan jodido contestar los reviews q algunos autores (como yo) despues de un tiempo dejan de hacerlo, no es q tu review no llegue... Espero q el personaje de Shimo se haya podido redimir para ti con este cap y q el fic te siga gustando, gracias por comentar!

Como **ACLARACIÓN** para todos mis lectores, yo en mis comienzos intentaba contestar los reviews, pero me quitaba tiempo así q deje de hacerlo, ademas de q a mí personalmente no me gusta q contesten mis reviews a menos q haga una pregunta sobre el fic 8P Así q no contesto reviews A MENOS QUE me hagan una pregunta, o q el lector me indique q quiere q le conteste el review. NO me molesta contestar reviews, de hecho me gusta mucho hacerlo, pero no sé si el lector es como yo y no le gusta q contesten sus reviews a menos q haga una pregunta, así q antes de contestar un review prefiero q el lector me lo pida x3

Además... tambien soy medio timida aunq no lo parezca ._. Nunca en mi vida supe como contestar un halago, si digo gracias siento q digo poco, pero si digo más siento q me excedo ToT Las criticas constructivas no las contesto normalmente pero si las tengo en cuenta. A los haters simplemente los ignoro...

En fin, solo queria q supieran q si quieren q les conteste sus comentarios POR FAVOR DIGANME! No me molesta contestar cuando tenga tiempo, y siempre q lo recuerde estare feliz de contestar a sus preguntas nwn Mientras no pregunten por spoilers claro e.e

Ya, ya, los personajes de Tite y nos leemos en una semana o dos!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo nueve: Reencuentro.

El sonido del teléfono inalámbrico llegó a los oídos de Karin desde la sala de estar mientras estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su hijo, por lo que bajó la flama de los huevos que estaba friendo y corrió hasta la sala, atendiendo el teléfono y llevándoselo a la oreja mientras regresaba a la cocina.

-¿Hola?-

-Karin, soy yo.-

-¡Jinta!- sonrió alegremente al reconocer la voz de su cuñado. –Es bueno escucharte. ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?-

-Estarían mejor sí vinieras a visitarlos más seguido.- comenzó a reclamar. -¿Qué demonios, Karin? Nos mudamos a Karakura para estar cerca de la familia, pero tú te niegas a dejarlos conocer a tu mocoso. Ya saben que estás divorciada y que Shimo-chan está con el bastardo de Hitsugaya, no le dirán nada al niño. ¿Por qué no presentarlos aún?-

-Jinta, ya sabes que este es un tema muy delicado para mí.- suspiró mientras seguía encargándose de preparar el desayuno. -¿Qué haré si se descuidan y mencionan algo frente a Kiui?- volteó la cabeza por un momento, asegurándose de que su hijo no estuviera cerca. –No sé cómo demonios podría explicarle algo así a mi hijo de ocho años, sin mencionar que su carácter también es bastante…-

-¿Bastante Kurosaki?- se burló el pelirrojo.

-Cállate.- rió. –Escucha, sí puedes hablar seriamente con esos dos y hacerlos prometer no decir nada, entonces puede ser.- dijo más seria aunque aún no del todo convencida. –Pero habló en serio, Jinta, tienes que hacerlos entender la seriedad de la situación. Kiui no está listo para escuchar acerca de… ya sabes qué.- no quiso mencionar el tema en concreto al escuchar a su hijo bajar por la escalera.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo.- bufó. –Entonces hablaré con ellos y luego te llamaré otra vez.-

-Está bien. Tengo que irme ahora. Adiós, saluda a tus niños.- rápidamente colgó justo cuando Kiui entró a la cocina todavía vestido con su pijama. –Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Cómo dormiste?- apagó el fuego de la cocina y fue a buscar unos platos para servir dejando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Bien.- bostezó. –Uh, buenos días.- saludó cuando ella lo miró mal. -¿Ya está listo el desayuno?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí.- terminó de servir los platos y fue a sacar el jugo de la heladera. –Pero solo los niños que están bañados y ya listos para la escuela pueden comer.-

-Agh, mamá.- gimió dando vuelta para volver por donde venía.

Karin fue a colocar los platos en la mesa y el teléfono en su lugar, tomándose su tiempo para terminar solo un poco antes de que Kiui bajara ya listo para ir a la escuela.

-¿Manos desinfectadas?- preguntó mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-Ajá.- él de inmediato se lanzó a devorar su plato. –Oye, mamá… ¿Tenemos amanatto?-

-Creo que un poco. ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco en una bolsa junto a tu almuerzo?-

-Que sean dos bolsas, por favor.- apartó la mirada nerviosamente.

-Oye, no me gusta que abuses de los dulces.- lo miró divertida.

-No son las dos para mí.- se defendió. –Conocí a una chica que también ama el amanatto. Me compró una bolsa así que quería devolver el favor.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Una chica de tu edad a la que también le gusta el amanatto? Qué extraño…- no conocía a ninguna niñita que le gustara, excepto…

-Es mayor que yo, de hecho.- comentó. –Aun así es bueno ver que alguien más aprecia los buenos dulces.- sonrió levemente.

Karin rió mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no pensar en las otras dos personas que de niños amaban el amanatto y seguramente seguirían amándolo.

-Bien, entonces prepararé dos bolsas.- sonrió, pero luego se le ocurrió algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. –Oye… espero que no te estés fijando en ninguna chica mayor. Ya acepté a Kelly-chan como mi futura nuera y haré la vida imposible de cualquier otra chica que quieras presentarme.- advirtió con falso tono de seriedad.

-¡Mamá!- chilló con el rostro rojo. –Primero, Kelly ni en mil años será tu nuera.- refunfuñó aún sonrojado. –Y segundo, ¡aún no me gustan las chicas! ¡Y menos mayores que yo!- él siguió despotricando mientras la mujer solo intentaba contener la risa.

Terminaron de desayunar, empacó su desayuno, las dos bolsitas de amanatto y lo despidió en la puerta deseándole suerte en la escuela. Luego se dispuso a ir encargarse del otro niño grande en la casa.

-¡Kouzu, ya es hora de despertar!- golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de su inquilino. -¡Vamos o llegaras tarde a tu examen!- oyó un revuelo en el interior de la habitación y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un alto y delgado joven de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos celestes, su piel blanca se veía más pálida de lo normal y tenía enormes ojeras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hoy es día de examen?!- comenzó a hiperventilar.

Karin intento aguantar la risa pero finalmente no pudo y terminó casi cayéndose el suelo por las carcajadas.

-Claro que no, tonto. Te habría levantado más temprano si fuera así.- lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo mientras él suspiraba como si lo hubiera salvado de su muerte inminente. –Te dejé listo el desayuno en la mesa, date una ducha, come y prepárate para el trabajo. Hoy nos toca el mismo horario así que te llevaré.-

-Gracias, Karin-san, pero ya no me despiertes así…- gimió volviendo a entrar al cuarto. –Un día de estos me va a dar un ataque al corazón en serio…-

-Eso te pasa por quedarte estudiando hasta tarde.- lo regañó mientras se alejaba para ir a buscar su uniforme de enfermera.

.

-Así que… ¿Realmente ayudaras a esa chica a encontrar la preparatoria?- Kelly lo miró con escepticismo mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela como todos los días. -¿Qué pasa si llegamos tarde?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo puedo inventar que me siento mal, la maestra siempre me cree.- se encogió de hombros. –No sé tú. No te dije que tenías que venir conmigo.- eso le ganó un puñetazo nada doloroso en el hombro.

-Iré contigo de todas formas, y sí la maestra pregunta diré que fue ¡tu culpa!- le sacó la lengua.

Siguieron caminando por un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente notaron un destello de blanco, junto a un destello de rojo y marrón oscuro. Shimo sacudió un brazo alegremente al verlos llegar, a su lado habían otros dos adolescentes mucho más altos pero alrededor de su edad. Uno de los adolescentes era una chica pelirroja de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos verde claro. El otro era un chico de cabello espinoso castaño oscuro y ojos dorados, ese tipo de inmediato no le agradó, por alguna razón.

-¡Hola, Kiui!- corrió a él y por un momento pareció querer abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Qué chica tan rara. –Emm… ¿Listo para mostrarnos la preparatoria? Estos dos de aquí son mis mejores amigos, se mudaron conmigo.- los señaló con el pulgar. –Vamos a ir a la misma preparatoria así que los traje, espero no te moleste.-

-Lo supuse, ya que están usando el mismo uniforme y eso.- rodó los ojos. –Soy Kurosaki Kiui y esta es Ishida Kelly, pero supongo que Shimo-nee ya se los dijo. Síganme.- comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, arrastrando a la niña con él.

-Wow.- los dos más altos lo observaban con la boca abierta, por quién sabe qué razón. -¿Este es el niño? Wow… Realmente se parece a…- Kiui se volteó antes de que el tipo castaño pudiera terminar la oración, notando como Shimo le incrustaba un codazo en el estómago para cerrarle la boca.

Alzó una ceja pero no hizo preguntas. Parecía que toda la gente de Tokio era rara, incluso sí no nacieron allí.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kiui-kun.- la pelirroja lo miró muy interesada. –Mi nombre es Mijow Kimi, y este es mi hermano adoptivo Hikisaki Hei. Es un idiota, no le hagas caso a lo que diga.- rió nerviosamente.

Kiui solo tarareó en respuesta, no muy interesado en esos adolescentes. Kelly fue la que se encargó de sacarles conversación.

-¿No te desvías mucho de la primaria por mostrarnos la secundaria?- preguntó Shimo preocupada al ver como pasaban la calle de su escuela para ir a la de ellos.

-Está bien. Solo son tres calles más.- se encogió de hombros. –Además los maestros no suelen regañarme por llegar tarde.- solo debía decir que se sintió un poco débil y dejaban de fastidiar para no provocarle demasiado estrés. Su madre ya los había aterrorizado lo suficiente una vez cuando no creyeron en él y le provocaron enfermarse castigándolo haciéndolo lavar el piso con agua fría un día de invierno. Ella había echado fuego por la boca y los maestros y directivos literalmente temblaron bajo su mirada mortal.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le preguntó Shimo al notar su semblante de buen humor.

-¿Eh?- la verdad no lo notó hasta que ella lo señaló. –Oh… Solo pensaba en mi mamá.- la notó tensarse, provocándole más curiosidad. En serio. ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica? –Hablando de mi mamá, ella me dio esto para ti.- rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una de las bolsitas con amanatto. –Ten.- la depositó en su mano abierta.

-Oh… amanatto.- sonrió temblorosamente y Kiui por un momento pudo jurar que sus ojos se humedecieron, pero entonces ella parpadeó varias veces y sonrió. –D-dile que muchas gracias… Y gracias a ti también. No era necesario.- susurró con voz queda.

-Fue para devolverte el favor.- solo dijo. –Bueno… aquí estamos. La entrada principal es esa.- la señaló. –Suerte en su primer día y eso. Ya debemos irnos o regañaran a Kelly.- tomó la muñeca de la susodicha y agitó una mano hacia los tres adolescentes. -¡Adiós!-

Los tres mayores le agradecieron y se despidieron mientras se alejaba, pero aun así no miró atrás.

Esas personas realmente eran muy raras. No obstante, había algo acerca de Shimo que lo intrigaba demasiado. Algo muy familiar, algo que quería descubrir. Aun así, lo más probable era que solo estuviera imaginando cosas.

¿Qué demonios podría ocultar una desconocida de dieciséis años con la que se encontró por pura casualidad?

.

El primer día en la nueva preparatoria había comenzado.

Los tres completaron el papeleo que restaba en la dirección y Shimo se despidió de Hei y Kimi para ir a su propia aula pues ellos estaban en tercero y ella en segundo. Claro que podrían adelantarla por su gran inteligencia sí quisiera, pero prefería tomar las cosas con calma. Además eso le daría un respiro de las muchas preguntas que le habían hecho sobre Kiui desde que por fin lo conocieron.

-Clase, den la bienvenida a la nueva alumna. Sean amables con ella.- el profesor la introdujo cuando entró al aula.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Hitsugaya Shimo. ¡Esperó que nos llevemos bien!- se inclinó al presentarse ante los que serían sus compañeros de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por qué no cuentas algo sobre ti, Hitsugaya-san?- preguntó el profesor sin verdadero interés mirando su celular.

-Ehh… claro.- hizo una mueca. –Crecí aquí en Karakura, pero me mude a Tokio a los siete años. Mi padre y yo decidimos volver aquí hace poco para poder estar más cerca de nuestra familia.- sonrió. –Me gusta dibujar, practicar artes marciales, Kendo y jugar futbol.- un murmullo impresionado se extendió por los alumnos. –Cumplo años el once de enero y mi sueño es hacerme cargo de la compañía de mi padre.- una mano se alzó y Shimo estuvo insegura de qué querrían preguntarle, pero aun así sonrió al chico rubio. -¿Sí?-

-Disculpa mi indiscreción, Hitsugaya-chan. ¿De casualidad eres hija del dueño de Editoriales Juubantai?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, de hecho.- no creyó que alguien la reconocería. –Mudamos la sede principal aquí.- varias manos se alzaron ante eso. -¿Sí?-

-¿Sí somos buenos escritores, podríamos tener una oportunidad de que publiquen nuestros cuentos?-

-¿Podrías hacernos adelantos de mi saga favorita?-

-¿Tu padre en serio es Hitsugaya-sama? ¿Sigue soltero, verdad?-

Shimo se quedó con el rostro en blanco mientras seguía escuchando la avalancha de preguntas. ¿Qué hacían chicas de su edad queriendo saber el estado civil de su padre? ¿De verdad la editorial tenía tanta fama entre adolescentes? Eso era bueno aunque no esperaba que con tanta magnitud.

Contestó vagamente solo algunas preguntas antes de que el profesor por fin se interesara y callara a todo el mundo.

-Muy bien, Hitsugaya-san, puedes sentarte al lado de Vorarlberna-kun.- señaló al chico rubio que había sido el primero en hacerle una pregunta, mismo que sonrió con sus ojos verdes brillando misteriosamente.

¿Vorarlberna? ¿De dónde le sonaba ese apellido? Y esa apariencia… Había algo muy familiar en ese chico.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, el rubio se le acercó preguntándole sí quería un recorrido por la escuela, a lo que le informó que tenía que reunirse con unos amigos, por lo que pasó su oferta al día siguiente y ella le dijo que lo pensaría. Otros quisieron acercársele, mayormente chicas, pero Shimo rápidamente tomó su almuerzo y corrió hasta el comedor.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos, sonriendo al ver un destello de cabello pelirrojo, sin embargo, pronto se percató de que la pelirroja a la que estaba mirando no era Kimi sino una chica que por alguna razón se le hacía muy, muy familiar. Iba a acercarse a la chica, pero entonces sintió dos manos en sus hombros.

-¡Shimo-chan, aquí estás!- Kimi comenzó a arrastrarla a una mesa. -¿Qué tal tus compañeros? ¿Algún chico lindo?- se sentaron junto a Hei que ya estaba devorando su almuerzo.

-Uhh…- volteó intentando volver a ver a la otra pelirroja, mas no la encontró por ninguna parte. –Estuvo bien, bien.- contestó distraídamente. -¿Qué tal ustedes?- volvió su atención a ellos.

-Bien. Hay muchas chicas lindas.- ambas fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras del castaño.

Kimi abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces una voz desconocida se hizo oír.

-Oigan, nuevos. Por sí no lo sabían, esa es mi mesa.- era una chica con largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos verdes. Vestía el mismo uniforme de falda gris y camisa blanca que Shimo, pero el moño de su camisa en lugar de ser rojo era rosa. La chica pelirroja que había visto antes estaba detrás de ella, junto con un chico de cabello entre rubio y castaño que tenía ojos de color gris oscuro que se le hacían demasiado familiares también. –Será mejor que busquen otro lugar.- advirtió señalándolos groseramente.

-Por favor, ¿eres de primero, verdad?- Kimi de inmediato sacó su lado competitivo. –Respeta a tus senpais, niñita.-

-Tal vez sea de primero, pero esta sigue siendo mi mesa.- gruñó enseñando los dientes. –No sabes con quien te metes, veté antes de que…- de repente se cayó cuando la chica pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro. -¿Qué sucede, Miyu-chan?- la rubia miró curiosa a la pelirroja que tenía sus ojos fijos en Shimo, misma que tampoco había apartado su mirada.

-¿Shimo-chan?- murmuró incrédula la pelirroja. -¿Eres realmente Shimo-chan? ¿Hija de mi tía Karin-chan?- cuando mencionó a su madre, Shimo de repente pudo recordar de dónde se le hacía tan familiar.

Ella era Hanakari Miyu, hija de su difunta tía Yuzu, su mejor amiga en su más tierna infancia. Su prima.

-Miyu-chan…- se llevó una mano al pecho. Desde los seis años que no la veía. Volteando hacia el chico de ojos oscuros, también lo recordó. Hanakari Yukiteru, hermano gemelo de Miyu, su primo. –Yuki-kun.- jadeó. -¡No puede ser!- de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de Miyu, que le correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Yuki pronto se unió al abrazo rodeándolas a ambas.

-Uhh… Shimo-chan…- se apartó de sus primos al oír la voz de Kimi. -¿Puedo saber qué diablos pasa aquí?- todo el mundo los miraba.

-SÍ, yo también quisiera saberlo.- la rubia zapateó con una mejilla inflada caprichosamente.

-Bueno…- la Hitsugaya vaciló, sin saber cómo explicarse.

-¿No es obvio?- Miyu volvió a atraparla en un abrazo. -¡Shimo-chan es mi primita! ¡No nos vemos desde hace diez años!- rió felizmente. -¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte!- de repente sonó a punto de llorar.

-Casi no te recordaba, primita.- Yuki le revolvió el cabello. –Has crecido mucho. ¿Ya estás en segundo año, verdad? Nosotros ya estamos en tercero, a solo un año de terminar el infierno llamado preparatoria.- gimió fastidiado.

-No seas así Yuki-kun.- Miyu hizo un puchero.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, ignorando las protestas de la rubia de primer año, y Shimo procedió a explicarles a sus primos recién encontrados que acababa de mudarse y planeaba quedarse en la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Ellos también le explicaron que hace meses que se habían mudado a Karakura por motivos de trabajo de su tío Jinta.

-…Nuestro abuelo Urahara-san, aunque él siempre lloriquea cuando lo llamamos así, se cansó de que papá estuviera todavía viviendo con ellos quitándole privacidad para estar con Yoruichi-san, así que le ofreció ese puesto aquí en esta ciudad.- explicó Miyu.

-Ya que la tía Karin-chan estaría aquí no nos quejamos, aunque aun así no pudimos verla mucho.- suspiró tristemente Yuki, que Shimo recordaba era muy apegado a su madre que siempre lo consintió enormemente.

-Hablando de eso, Shimo-chan…- Miyu la miró con sus ojos marrones angustiados. –Escuchamos que tus padres se divorciaron y que no habías vuelto a ver a tu madre ni a tu he…- se mordió el labio cuando iba a mencionar probablemente a Kiui. -¿La tía sabe que tú y el tío Toshiro-san están aquí, verdad?-

-Ehh…- afortunadamente, alguien la interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Oh, vaya, pero sí es Hitsugaya-chan.- era Vorarlberna. –Y con nada menos que mi hermanita.- miró a la rubia de coletas. –Y los Hanakari.- miró con desagrado a sus primos. -¿Puedo preguntar qué haces con mi compañera de clase, Yui?- miró a su hermana.

-Es prima de estos dos.- la rubia, Vorarlberna Yui, rodó los ojos. –Se la han pasado hablando sobre su familia los últimos diez minutos.-

-Sí no habláramos nosotros sobre nuestra familia tú te la habrías pasado hablando sobre ti misma, Yui-chan.- reclamó Miyu a la quinceañera. –Oh, hola, Yiu-kun, ¿te sentaras con nosotros hoy?- preguntó al rubio, Vorarlberna Yiu.

-No veo porque no.- lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a Shimo en lo que empujaba a Yuki para sentarse frente a ella. –Así que está es la familia de la cual querías estar cerca ¿eh?- hizo conversación sin sacarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, rubio teñido.- Shimo volteó sorprendida hacia Hei cuando le contestó aquello al chico de su edad con un tono completamente recubierto de veneno.

Los ojos verdes de Yiu se encontraron con los ojos dorados de Hei y ambos parecieron mirarse con completo odio como si no acabaran de conocerse, incluso aunque el rubio lo disimulaba con una sonrisa un poco apretada en los bordes.

El timbre sonó de repente rompiendo la tensa atmosfera y de inmediato Miyu se lanzó a abrazarla otra vez, le dio su número y le pidió que la llamara apenas tuviera tiempo. Yuki le revolvió el cabello y también le dio su número antes de retirarse junto a su gemela.

Kimi tuvo que arrastrar a Hei para que dejara de mirarse mal con Vorarlberna Yiu y fueran a su aula. Vorarlberna Yui por alguna razón la miró con odio antes de alejarse también, quedando solo Shimo con su compañero de cabellera rubia.

-¿Vamos a nuestra clase?- le tendió su brazo, pero ella ni lo notó. Tenía mucho en su mente.

No podía creer que había vuelto a ver a sus primos. Casi ni los recordaba, ahora se sentía mal por no pensar tanto en ellos en todos esos años. Miyu y ella solían ser las mejores amigas de pequeñas y siempre adoró a Yuki como un hermano mayor, por más celosa que estuviera porque a veces su madre le prestaba más atención a él que a ella.

Ellos parecían seguir en contacto con su madre. Tendría que decirles que no le mencionaran nada de su regreso.

Aparte, aún tenía que contarle todo a su padre. Realmente no quería ocultarle cosas, especialmente desde que lo había hecho prometer que no le ocultara nada. Temía a sus regaños por no haber sido paciente, pero era mejor hablar ahora que hacer un enredo más grande en un futuro.

Sí, era lo mejor. Pronto le diría toda la verdad. Muy pronto.

.

Toshiro honestamente no sabía qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Se había prometido tener paciencia y planear cuidadosamente el procedimiento más seguro para conocer a su hijo y enfrentar a Karin, y sin embargo ahora mismo estaba haciendo lo que se había repetido mil veces que no debía hacer.

Acosar a su ex esposa.

Apenas salió de la nueva editorial principal después de poner las cosas en orden toda la mañana, en vez de ir a su casa a seguir reorganizando papeles como debería haberlo hecho, condujo su auto directo a la clínica Ishida y aquí estaba varado desde hace dos horas esperando poder ver a Karin.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún no quería enfrentarla. ¿Qué haría sí veía algo que no le gustaba? ¿Y sí volvía a malinterpretar todo? Esto realmente era una mala idea. Tal vez ella ya no trabajara en este lugar. Tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo y valiosas horas de trabajo.

Aproximadamente dos horas y media después de que llegó a ese lugar, finalmente vio algo que no fueron pacientes entrando y saliendo, vio a una mujer pelinegra con uniforme de enfermera saliendo del lugar junto a un alto joven de aproximadamente veinte años. Esa mujer era nada menos que su ex esposa.

Karin. Allí estaba ella. Casi parecía no haber pasado ni un día desde la última vez que la vio. Sin duda no se veía como una mujer de treinta y cuatro años, pero aun a la distancia notaba las tenues aunque presentes arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cansados, aun así su piel todavía se notaba suave y tersa, y su figura atlética y envidiable. Su cabello estaba recogido en un bollo desordenado sobre su cabeza, con dos mechones gruesos a los lados de su rostro como siempre y ya sin el mechón pequeño entre ceja y ceja que tenía la última vez que la vio.

Ella estaba sonriéndole a ese joven de cabellos castaños y eso en alguna parte de su mente le molestó. Puede que hayan pasado seis años desde la última vez que la vio en algo más que una fotografía rota, pero su sonrisa seguía dejándolo sin aliento… Solo que su corazón ya no se aceleraba ante la emoción de verla, solo una amargura inmensa le subía por la garganta y de pronto deseaba que ella ya no sonriera. Deseaba que ella fuera miserable, tan miserable como él.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a recordar que la había abandonado con un bebé en el vientre. No podía solo salir de su auto y comenzar a gritarle como si tuviera todo el derecho.

" _Tienes que ser racional, Hitsugaya_ ", se repitió una y otra vez. " _Tienes que ser racional_ ".

Ella entró a un auto y el joven se subió al asiento del pasajero. Emprendió marcha y él dudó un momento, antes de decidirse a poner en marcha su propio auto y seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Condujeron solo un par de minutos antes de llegar frente a una casa de dos pisos. Ella aparcó frente a la casa y él en la esquina de la calle, viéndolos salir a ambos y entrar. ¿Acaso ese tipo vivía con ella? ¿Ella no estaba con Vorarlberna pero en cambio estaba con ese chiquillo que parecía casi diez años menor? ¿De nuevo estaba interpretando mal las cosas? Tal vez fuera un amigo. Tenía que dejar de prejuzgar o acabaría haciéndose daño a sí mismo otra vez.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose de nuevo qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Podría esperar un par de horas más y ver sí podía conocer a su hijo aunque sea de vista por fin, pero realmente debería volver a su casa y terminar el papeleo, aparte de estar ahí para cuando su hija regrese de la preparatoria.

Al menos había averiguado donde vivía Karin. ¿Debería decírselo a Shimo? Pero… tal vez ella querría correr a reencontrarse con su madre inmediatamente, y él aún no quería enfrentarla. Tal vez solo debería mantener la boca cerrada, al menos por el momento.

.

-Jovencito.- Karin se cruzó de brazos molesta cuando Kiui por fin llegó a la casa. -¿Puedo preguntar qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- zapateó para demostrarle lo enojada que estaba y que sería mejor darle una buena explicación.

-Me encontré con la chica de la que te hablé hoy a la salida.- comenzó a excusarse arrojando su mochila al sofá. –Estuvimos hablando, dijo que me acompañaría a casa, pero a una cuadra de aquí salió corriendo. Ella es rara.- se encogió de hombros mientras Karin alzaba una ceja. –Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa pero entonces escuche un maullido y…- ella gimió, sabiendo de inmediato qué había pasado. -¡No podía dejar al pobre gatito ahí, mamá!-

-Dime que no tendrás una nueva mascota de la semana.- se frotó las sienes.

-Nah, no esta vez.- suspiró con tristeza mientras que su madre suspiraba de alivio. –Tenía un collar, así que tarde mucho porque tuve que ir a devolverlo a su dueño.-

-Bien entonces.- asintió. –Aun así estás castigado.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá!- gimoteó.

-Será mejor que lo pienses dos veces la próxima vez que llegues una hora después de la escuela sin avisar, muchachito. Sin videojuegos por dos días. Hoy y mañana.-

-Oww… ¿No puedes dejarme sin cena hoy y mañana, mejor?- sonrió intentando chantajearla con lindura, pero esta vez no iba a funcionarle a ese pequeño manipulador.

-Sí quieres, pero hoy y mañana será Kouzu el que cocinara…-

-Olvídalo, puedo sobrevivir sin videojuegos dos días.- dijo rápidamente escabulléndose por las escaleras antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Karin se sentía bastante ofendida de que a su hijo le gustara más la comida del tipo que alquilaba una habitación que la suya, pero bueno, al menos los postres que ella hacía seguían siendo su cosa favorita en todo el mundo.

Poco tiempo después, mientras estaba lavando los platos que no tuvo tiempo de lavar esa mañana antes de irse al trabajo, su teléfono sonó y ella rápidamente se secó las manos y atendió, creyendo que sería Jinta, pero en cambio se topó con la molesta voz de su persona menos favorita en el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres, Yukio?-

-Hola a ti también, Karin.-

-Ve al grano, no tengo todo el día.- rodó los ojos.

-Bien… Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.- ella alzó una ceja ante eso aun sabiendo que el rubio no podía verla. -¿El nombre de tu hija era Hitsugaya Shimo, verdad?- Karin tuvo que contenerse de gemir fastidiada.

¿Por qué últimamente todo le recordaba a su hija y el hecho de que hace casi una década no la veía?

-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Oh, nada… ¡Adiós!- cuando él le colgó tan abruptamente, Karin miró incrédula el teléfono por un segundo, antes de gritar una grosería muy fuerte que esperaba que su hijo no haya escuchado.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

El mundo se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Toshiro se le aparecería de la nada con un ramo de rosas pidiéndole disculpas por haberla abandonado? ¡JA! Eso sí que significaría el fin del mundo, o que estaba alucinando, una de dos. Había más posibilidades de que a los peces les crecieran piernas y salieran a matar japoneses usando almejas para arrancar extremidades.

Rió ante su propia fantasía estúpida y volvió a lavar los platos.

.

Mientras estaba revisando las cartas que acababa de sacar del buzón, Toshiro recibió un aviso de parte de Matsumoto acerca de que su hija quería encontrarse con él sí no estaba muy ocupado, a lo que le dijo que podía venir en unos diez minutos y que trajera unos tés para ellos ya que estaba.

La mayoría de las cartas eran cuentas o relacionadas con el trabajo, pero hubo una carta en particular que le llamó la atención. Una carta de Mareyo, aquella joven que había insistido tanto en casarse con él por un simple capricho.

Leyó la carta cuidadosamente y finalmente decidió simplemente arrojarla a la basura. Le agradaba Mareyo, pero lo mejor era no contestarle y que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con él. A esa niña le faltaba mucho por madurar. No quisiera ser así de frío con ella pero no veía otra salida.

-¿Papá?- justo cuando terminó con el resto de las cartas, su pequeña llegó con una bandeja con dos tés y unos cuantos bocadillos, bollos para él y galletas con chispas de chocolate para ella. –Espero que ya hayas terminado tu trabajo y no esté interrumpiendo.-

-Está bien, cariño. Solo leía la correspondencia.- tomó una taza y bebió un sorbo. -¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó aunque ya se imaginaba el asunto que quería discutir.

Ya llevaban una semana en Karakura, y aun ninguno de los dos había ni siquiera hablado de Karin o Kiui. Él ya sabía dónde vivían, pero no quería enfrentar a Karin y por eso no se lo había dicho. Le sorprendía que su hija haya permanecido tan tranquila al respecto, creyó que querría saltar a la búsqueda de su hermano apenas llegaran pero ni lo mencionó.

-Umm… Tengo algo que confesarte. Varias cosas, de hecho.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente.

-¿Sí?- frunció el ceño. -¿Ocurre algo con la escuela? ¿Hikisaki te hizo algo? ¿Quieres que lo golpee?- ella soltó una risita ante eso.

-No, papá.- rodó los ojos. –No es nada de eso. Es… bueno, sí tiene algo que ver con la escuela. Verás… el primer día… me encontré con un par de conocidos.- sonrió levemente. -¿Recuerdas a mis primos? Me encontré con Miyu-chan y Yuki-kun.- confesó de golpe.

-¿Hablas de Yukiteru y Miyu-chan? ¿Los hijos de Yuzu-san y Hanakari?- parpadeó, completamente tomado por sorpresa. –Claro, los recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mis… a tus primos.- hizo una mueca, pensando sí podía seguir considerándolos sus sobrinos teniendo en cuenta el divorcio y eso. –Creí que vivían en otra ciudad.-

-Aparentemente se mudaron hace poco.- sonrió. –Estuve hablando con ellos y me contaron… un par de cosas. Yo también les conté nuestra… situación. Espero que eso no te moleste.- lo miró como disculpándose.

-Está bien, son familia.- al menos su familia. -¿Qué te contaron?-

-Primero, me dijeron que mamá nunca se casó, ella está soltera ahora mismo.- él frunció el ceño, recordando al chico larguirucho que la acompañaba aquel día. –Solo te lo decía…- tosió incómodamente. –También me dijeron que ella aún no los deja conocer a Kiui porque temé que… temé que ellos puedan mencionarnos a nosotros dos.- hizo una mueca de tristeza. –Así que es seguro decir que él no tiene idea de que tiene un padre y una hermana.- suspiró tristemente.

-Lo supuse.- sabía que Karin estaría ocultándole cosas al niño. Seguramente ella lo odiaba por haberla abandonado y no quería que Kiui supiera nunca de su existencia.

-La otra cosa que quería confesarte… es que ya encontré a Kiui.- soltó nerviosamente. Él alzó una ceja. –El primer día, cuando salí a dar un paseo, lo vi salir de su escuela, es la más cercana a esta casa. Hablé con él y le pedí mostrarme el instituto al que iría, y toda esta semana estuve acompañándolo para ir de su casa a la escuela y vice-versa.- ahora él la miró con la boca abierta. –Y Kimi-chan y Hei también lo conocieron ya.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, medio molesto de que el delincuente se encontrará con su hijo antes que él. –Agh, está bien, como sea.- se frotó las sienes. –Debiste decírmelo desde el primer día, Shimo.- la regañó con suavidad.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. –Lo peor es que ni siquiera pude averiguar dónde vive. Sé en qué calle está su casa, pero siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando nos acercábamos allí y huía.- suspiró tristemente. –Supongo que me da miedo enfrentar a mamá. No sé qué podría decirle… También significaría revelarle a Kiui que soy su hermana, y temó que me odie si descubre que estuve ocultándole la verdad.- se metió un puñado considerable de galletas en la boca con rostro deprimido.

-No te preocupes por eso… La verdad también estuve ocultándote algo.- tosió incómodo. –Al segundo día de llegar encontré a tu madre, y vi donde trabaja y donde vive también.- ella alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. –Ella no me vio, y tampoco quise enfrentarla. Por eso no te lo dije.- comió uno de los bollos aun sin verdadero apetito. –Creo que somos un par de cobardes.- sonrió sin humor.

-Eso parece.- rió también sin humor. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- lo miró vacilante.

-Ahora…- tomó aire, pensando por un largo minuto antes de decidirse a hablar. –Realmente me gustaría conocer a mi hijo…- eso hizo a su hija sonreír.

-Bueno… cumples treinta y cinco la próxima semana.- recordó felizmente. –Como regalo podría traerlo aquí para que lo conozcas. Inventaré una excusa, lo convenceré.- aseguró apretando los puños con una mirada de determinación.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea… Matsumoto y Hinamori no dejaran de babear sobre él apenas lo vean y sin duda asustarían al pobre niño.- ambos rieron. –Supongo que podría hacerlas marcharse de la casa, pero necesitaría la fecha exacta en la que vendrá.-

-O podríamos… ¿Podríamos ir nosotros a su casa… tal vez?- sugirió casi con miedo.

-¿Y enfrentar a tu madre?- la miró con una ceja en alto. Shimo tragó saliva, pero asintió. –Pues… sí tú estás dispuesta, yo estoy dispuesto.- eso no era del todo cierto, sin embargo no podía dejar a su bebita sola en esto ni tampoco quería seguir postergando conocer a su hijo. Tenía que ser un padre responsable y comenzar a pensar en las necesidades de sus _dos_ hijos antes que en las suyas.

-Entonces está arreglado.- tomó aire. –Veré qué puedo hacer y te informaré.- aseguró.

Él asintió, y ambos continuaron tomando su té.

.

-Oye, mamá…-

-¿Sí, mi amor?- Karin no apartó la mirada de los huevos que estaba batiendo al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, estaba muy concentrada en no arruinar esta comida para la cena por una vez.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que te mencione a la que también le gusta el amanatto?-

-Ajá, tu amiga la que va a preparatoria.- asintió, todavía no muy contenta de que frecuentara chicas mayores.

-Estábamos hablando y dijo que tú suenas como una madre muy genial.- sonrió extrañada ante eso. –Y preguntó sí podríamos invitarla a cenar aquí. Fue muy insistente en conocer a una mamá tan genial como tú.- rió ante esto.

-¿Qué esa chica no tiene una madre a la cual pondrá celosa hablando así?- sonrió divertida.

-Ella dijo que hace mucho que no ve a su mamá en nada más que en fotos…-

-Oh…- de pronto se sintió mal por bromear acerca de eso. –Bueno… sí planeas seguir frecuentando a esta jovencita entonces supongo que será bueno que la conozca.- tenía que asegurarse que no fuera una posible competencia para Kelly, no importa que su hijo realmente aún sea demasiado pequeño para esas cosas. -¿Su padre está de acuerdo con eso?-

-De hecho, ella preguntó sí podría traerlo.- Karin dejó de batir ante eso. –Aparentemente él no le cree que yo sea un niño de ocho años y quiere demostrarle que no miente.- más tranquila con esa respuesta, ella volvió a batir.

Padres celosos. Recordando el modo en el que Toshiro sobreprotegía a Shimo todo el tiempo, creía totalmente esa afirmación.

-Bueno, sí ustedes van a ser amigos entonces será bueno conocer al padre también.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Cuándo sería esto?-

-Veinte de diciembre.- ante esa fecha muy familiar, la fuente con los huevos terminó en el piso.

-¡Mamá!-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa fecha? ¿Por qué una de las fechas en las que le era tradición anual llorar hasta dormirse? ¿Por qué justo en el cumpleaños de su ex esposo? Esa fecha siempre traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

-No puedo.- susurró. –No puedo.- por fin se recompuso y habló más alto. –Diles que otra fecha, el veintidós suena mejor.- se agachó para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había causado con su infantil descuido.

-¿Tan cerca de navidad?-

-Bien, entonces el diecinueve.-

-¿Y sí ellos no pueden?-

-Entonces el dieciocho, o tendrán que esperar hasta enero.-

-Ok, entonces.-

Su hijo se marchó mientras Karin seguía limpiando su desastre.

En serio… era tan estúpida. Seguía sufriendo por alguien que la odiaba, alguien que nunca querría volver a ver a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, ya tenía suficiente viéndolo en sus sueños más estúpidos y fantasiosos. Tenía que dejar de ponerse tan sensible con solo recordarlo.

Se sentía tan patética. Aún después de todos esos años, recordarlo seguía haciendo temblar sus rodillas. Quería volver a ver a su hija, claro, pero lo evitaría lo más posible cuando el momento llegara.

No quería que él supiera nunca lo mucho que lo había extrañado todos estos años. No quería que supiera que aún después de todos estos largos años Hitsugaya Toshiro era el único hombre en la Tierra capaz de hacerla sentir débil e indefensa. No, él no necesitaba saber eso jamás.

De todos modos, era muy probable que nunca volviera a verlo, sí todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes.

.

Hoy era el día. Por fin conocería a su hijo… y volvería a enfrentarse a Karin.

Toshiro no podía mentir, se sentía muy nervioso al respecto, pero intentaba estar tranquilo para no alterar más a Shimo, que se notaba muy inquieta y angustiada por el asunto mientras conducía de camino a la casa de su madre y hermano, casa de su ex esposa y su hijo menor.

-¿Qué vamos a decirles?- preguntó ella más que muy nerviosa. -¿Qué tal si mamá se olvidó de mí? ¿Qué tal si Kiui me odia cuando descubra la verdad? ¿Qué tal si nos echan? ¿Qué tal si mamá nos cierra la puerta en la cara? ¿Qué tal sí…?...-

-Shimo, por favor, tienes que ser racional.- le aconsejó lo que últimamente se decía mucho a sí mismo. –No hay forma de que tu madre te haya olvidado, es tu madre, te reconocería aunque llevaras puesta una peluca y estuvieras pintada de verde.- rodó los ojos. –Y puede que tu madre me cierre la puerta en la cara a mí, pero nunca haría eso contigo.- le aseguró.

-Sí, sí.- asintió frenéticamente. –Tienes razón, tienes razón.- empezó a inhalar y exhalar controladamente.

El viaje no fue muy largo, no estaban tan lejos, pero él aun así condujo lentamente para postergar más el momento.

Era diecinueve de diciembre, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, habían inventado una excusa para Matsumoto y los demás que no tenían idea de lo que planeaban hacer a excepción de Kimi, y por él no se enterarían pronto. No tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría esto, pero ya estaban aquí, y no podía retroceder ahora… bueno, sí podía, era solo cuestión de poner el auto en marcha atrás y volver por donde vino, pero no lo haría.

Debía dejar de ser un cobarde. Ya estaba aquí, así que entraría a esa casa, conocería a su hijo, enfrentaría a su ex esposa y lidiaría con lo que tuviera que lidiar acompañando a su hija en lo que pudiera mientras atravesaban este difícil episodio en sus vidas.

Se limpió el sudor frío de la frente y bajó del auto rodeándolo para abrir la puerta de su hija, que bajó de inmediato. Aseguró el auto y ambos se enfrentaron a la casa de dos pisos. Estaba atardeciendo y la noche parecía traer aún más frío aunque a él siempre le gustó este clima.

Compartió una mirada con su hija y le tendió su brazo, por lo que ella de inmediato se abrazó a él y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa.

Vaciló un segundo, antes de tocar el timbre.

-¡Voy! ¡Un segundo!- el corazón comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos al escuchar esa vocecita infantil. La puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció el niño que había visto en el dibujo de su hija en carne y hueso. -¡Uff! Sí que hace frío… ¡Entren que dejan salir el calor y la calefacción no la pagan ustedes!- antes de que pudiera procesarlo, el pequeño tomó las muñecas de ambos y los jaló dentro de la casa. –Dejen sus abrigos donde quieran.- agitó una mano mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes del recibidor.

Toshiro, un poco abrumado, solo pudo parpadear ante la brusquedad del niño. Definitivamente era hijo de Karin.

-Uhh… ¿Papá?- sintió la mirada de Shimo en su perfil, pero él no pudo sacarle la vista de encima al pequeño.

Realmente era muy parecido a él cuando era niño, con el cabello en punta, solo que con el flequillo más predominante en su frente. Sus ojos eran iguales en color a los suyos propios y a los de Karin en forma, por lo que era más apropiado decir que eran más parecidos a los de Shimo. Su piel era blanca como la de su madre y su nariz heredada de él al igual que la fuerte mandíbula. Era un poco bajito para la edad de ocho años, justo como él siempre fue más bajo que el promedio en cualquier edad. Parecía una mezcla perfecta de los dos, francamente no podía decir sí se parecía más a él o a Karin.

Este pequeño era su hijo. Realmente tenía otro hijo. Aquí estaba él y no tenía ni idea de que era su padre, incluso lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro por la forma tan extraña en la que debía estarlo mirando.

De nuevo, la culpa por no haber escuchado a Karin lo aplastó.

Casi sin darse cuenta, dejó su abrigo y se acercó un par de pasos al niño, cayendo sobre una rodilla frente a él una vez estuvo a solo un metro de distancia.

-Uhh… ¿Hitsugaya-san?- fue doloroso oírlo llamarlo así. -¿Está bien?- volteó a ver a su hermana, aunque él no tenía idea de ese hecho. –Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu padre?- la miró con confusión. –Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo…- volvió a mirarlo. –O más bien parece que me cree un extraterrestre o algo así.- alzó una ceja, obviamente sin entender la situación.

-Disculpa.- murmuró aun sintiéndose demasiado abrumado. –Eres Kiui ¿verdad?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero quería decir algo para no espantarlo.

-Sí. Soy Kurosaki Kiui. Y usted es el padre de Shimo-nee.- lo señaló con un dedo. –Eso se nota, son iguales. En apariencia y por el hecho de que eres tan raro como ella.- quiso reír ante eso, pero solo fue capaz de formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Kiui?!- la familiar voz de Karin llegó desde alguna otra habitación. Tanto él como Shimo se tensaron al oírla, y más al escuchar sus pasos acercarse. -¡¿Ya llegaron tus invitados?!- Toshiro se puso de pie, considerando seriamente la idea de esconder la cabeza debajo de la alfombra. -¡Sí es así que bueno, porque la cena ya está lista!- sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos. Shimo retrocedió hasta la puerta y él por un segundo pensó que huiría, pero solo se quedó parada ahí con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Miedo a Karin, miedo a lo que diría, miedo a la mujer que hace años no veían. -¡Oh, aquí están!- entró al recibidor quitándose el delantal. -¡Mucho gusto, soy…!...- entonces alzó la vista y los vio con más atención.

Sus ojos se encontraron primero con los de Toshiro y ambos se observaron con absoluto horror. Luego ella volteó a ver a Shimo y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más, sí es que era posible. Volvió la vista a él, luego a Shimo, luego miró a Kiui, repitiendo esto varias veces.

Entonces, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, y Kurosaki Karin se desmayó en medio del pasillo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaaa! :D

Decidí dejarlo ahí O:)

Lo pesado se viene en el proximo capitulo... es una lastima q las proximas semanas tengo examenes y no podre actualizar pronto... MUAJAJAJAJAJA! 3:D

Ok no xD Todavia me queda una semana libre, pero tenia planeado hacer One-shots... A menos q realmente quieran el capitulo diez de este fic... Pero se viene super pesado así q tendrían q convencerme ;D

Ojala q este capi les haya gustado, tuve q cortar algunas cosas y solo dejar lo más importante porq si no iba a tardar otra semana más de seguro xD

Ya dije dos veces cuantos capitulos tendra este fanfic y siguen preguntando :T Les repito, entonces, q este fic tendra aproximadamente 25 capitulos, puede q más o puede q menos...

De nuevo espero q este capitulo les haya gustado, ojala puedan dejarme su opinión en un review :3 Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Excepto los OC's q son míos, por supuesto xP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo diez: Oportunidad.

Cuando su madre se desmayó después de haber tenido el comportamiento más raro de la vida, Kiui jadeó y se quedó estático en su lugar, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Así se habrá sentido su madre cuando lo encontró desmayado en el baño? Porque no se sentía nada bonito.

-¡Oh, no!- por alguna razón, Shimo parecía aún más horrorizada de lo que él se sentía. -¡Mamá!- corrió en dirección a la mujer mayor, pero él no prestó atención a eso.

 _¿Mamá?_

¿Era su imaginación o Shimo acababa de decirle mamá a SU mamá? ¿Había escuchado mal, acaso? ¿Por qué ella diría algo así? ¿Y por qué la extraña actitud de su madre? ¿Por qué todos actuaban como si se conocieran? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Sacudió la cabeza y también corrió hacia su madre, arrodillándose junto a Shimo y mirando con desconfianza el modo en que acunaba suavemente el rostro de su progenitora. ¿De verdad escuchó bien y ella sí la llamó mamá? ¿Pero por qué? No entendía nada.

-Llevémosla al sofá.- dijo cuando encontró su voz después de unos minutos. –No está bien dejarla aquí en el piso.-

-Sí. Sí, tienes razón.- la adolescente se colocó detrás de la adulta y la alzó tomándola por debajo de los brazos. –Tú toma sus piernas.- él así lo hizo y luego le indicó el camino que debía tomar para llegar a la sala donde estaba el sofá. Una vez la colocaron, ambos suspiraron. –Afortunadamente parece que no se golpeó muy fuerte. Debería despertar pronto.- se llevó las manos al pecho mientras miraba a su madre con cariño.

Kiui entrecerró los ojos y miró con desconfianza al hombre que los había seguido hasta la sala y luego a la adolescente. Ambos no le quitaban la vista de encima a su madre. Ella obviamente se desmayó por culpa de sus invitados. ¿Pero por qué? Necesitaba saberlo.

Abrió la boca para comenzar a decir algunas de sus muchas preguntas, sin embargo en ese momento su madre despertó sentándose de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Shimo jadeó y fue como si de repente hubiera perdido todo deseo de estar cerca de la otra fémina porque prácticamente corrió lejos de ella y pasando a su padre para asomar tímidamente la cabeza desde el pasillo, ocultándose como si tuviera miedo.

El padre de la chica estaba parado mirando de él a su madre con nerviosismo. Su madre rápidamente se levantó del sofá y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a ese hombre. Ellos definitivamente se conocían… ¿pero de dónde?

Para Kiui, este oficialmente era el día más raro de toda su corta vida.

.

Cuando Karin se despertó y miró en su dirección, Toshiro sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse, como si llevara horas en agua congelada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente cuando se puso en pie y empezó a avanzar hacia él.

Ella parecía en trance, su mirada estaba desenfocada, sus pasos eran lentos y vacilantes, apenas parecía capaz de estar en pie y aun así seguía acercándose.

Después de nueve años, finalmente estaba frente a frente con Karin. No sabía que sentir, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente, solo estaba nervioso y... tenía miedo. Sí ella quisiera golpearlo, gritarle o echarlo de su casa, no estaba seguro de tener la capacidad de defenderse a sí mismo. Tampoco sabía sí podía controlarse a sí mismo. Su mente y sus emociones eran un caos, una parte de él quería estrecharla en sus brazos y rogarle perdón, otra parte no quería nada más que tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla en lo que le gritaba sus muchos reclamos, y otra parte simplemente quería largarse ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Cuando ella estuvo a solo unos pasos de él, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejando a la cobardía dominarlo. Esperó una bofetada, empujón o patada, pero en cambio todo lo que percibió fueron los sonidos de sus pasos pasarle por al lado. Abrió los ojos y miró a Karin, notando que ella ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto, sino que lo ignoró por completo y su atención estaba realmente en Shimo.

Su hija estaba abrazada a la pared que daba al pasillo, ocultando su vista de su madre como sí todavía fuera una niña pequeña, con sus hombros temblando levemente tal vez por el llanto reprimido.

Karin ahora le daba la espalda, pero él notó perfectamente la duda en cada uno de sus movimientos cuando con mucha vacilación levantó un brazo y acarició con ternura los cabellos blancos de su primogénita. Shimo se estremeció y enterró más su rostro en la pared, alejándose del toque de su madre.

La Kurosaki retrocedió por un momento, probablemente herida al sentir el rechazo de su hija, pero ella nunca fue de las que se rindiera fácilmente, por lo que no le sorprendió ver cuando volvió a acercarse, esta vez tomando delicadamente las mejillas de su niña, apartándola de la pared para que se enfrentara a su mirada.

Cuando Shimo levantó la vista finalmente, Toshiro vio sus ojos cristalizados con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, y cuando todas esas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta comenzar a asfixiarlo. Odiaba ver llorar a su pequeña, y más el saber que él era en parte el responsable de su llanto. Sí hubiera hecho bien las cosas en el pasado ella no estaría sufriendo hoy.

-…Shimo…- Karin finalmente habló en un pequeño susurro con la voz rota que dejaba en evidencia su estado al borde del llanto. –Eres tú… De verdad eres tú. No puedo creerlo.- sollozó felizmente. –Mi bebé… mi hija… Shimo…- volvió a sollozar, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la adolescente, que también estalló en llanto correspondiendo de inmediato el abrazo de su madre.

-Mamá…- ambas se abrazaron desesperadamente. –Te extrañé tanto…-

-También te extrañe, mi cielo.- besó amorosamente su cabeza, una y otra vez, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. –No pasaba ni un solo día en el que no pensará en ti… Todos los días, todos los días pensé en ti, sin falta.- aseguró acariciando sus cabellos. –Mírate… eres una mujercita ahora…- le alzó el rostro con una mano y secó sus lágrimas suavemente con el pulgar. –Eres tan hermosa. Has crecido tanto.- besó su frente antes de apoyar su propia frente contra la de ellas. –Casi eres de mi altura… La última vez que te vi me llegabas apenas a la cintura.- ambas rieron entre lágrimas mientras frotaban sus naricitas juntas. –Imaginó que ya tienes novio y todo.-

-¡Mamá!- Shimo rió con las mejillas rojas, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. –No digas esas cosas.- suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, entonces las lágrimas volvieron. –Realmente te extrañé… Creí que nunca volvería a abrazarte.- enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Yo no dejaría que eso pasará, mi cielo.- aseguró frotándole la espalda. –Apenas cumplieras dieciocho tenía planeado buscarte.- ella frunció el ceño y Toshiro se sobresaltó al notar su mirada fija en él, pero solo fue un segundo antes de que volviera a centrar su atención en su hija. –Después de todo… quería que conocieras a tu hermanito.- eso provocó que ambas se apartaran de golpe y dirigieran su mirada hacia el más pequeño en la habitación.

Hitsugaya también se giró para mirar a Kiui, sin sorprenderse demasiado al ver al niño parado con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados en una obvia mueca de confusión y tal vez un poco de desagrado. Obviamente él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que no podía culparlo por reaccionar así.

-Kiui…- Shimo se secó las lágrimas y miró con pánico a su hermano menor. –P-puedo e-ex-explicarlo…- tartamudeó con las manos en alto, como sí tuviera miedo de que él saltara a golpearla en cualquier momento, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del hijo de Karin era perfectamente razonable.

Kiui apretó los labios y miró a su madre, luego lo miró a él y luego a su hermana, repitiendo esto varias veces. Toshiro por un momento temió que fuera a desmayarse también, pero al final solo se quedó mirando a su madre, que se acercó vacilante a él y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Mi amor…- trató de llevar una mano a la mejilla del pequeño, pero él se alejó bruscamente. –Kiui, escucha.- tomó aire. –Ella es Hitsugaya Shimo.- miró hacia atrás a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es tu hermana mayor.- Kiui miró incrédulo a su madre, negando con la cabeza. –Parece que ya la conocías.- rió nerviosamente. –Y ahora sabes que es…-

-¿Mi hermana?- él la interrumpió todavía negando con la cabeza. –Eso no es posible. ¡Eso no puede ser posible así que no digas tonterías, mamá!- le gritó con el rostro pálido. –Nos encontramos por casualidad. Fue una simple coincidencia. Ella es una desconocida, tú no la conoces, yo apenas la conozco. ¡No puede ser mi hermana!- aseguró retrocediendo espantado por la idea.

-Kiui, escucha.- Toshiro vio claramente el dolor en los ojos de su hija, pero ella aun así habló con convicción. –El primer encuentro en Tokio sí fue una coincidencia, pero la verdadera razón por la que vine a Karakura, fue para encontrarte. Encontrarte a ti y a mamá.- confesó. –Me di cuenta de que debías ser mi hermano por tu edad, tu nombre y tu apariencia, entonces papá y yo…- volteó a ver a su progenitor, que solo pudo asentir en señal de apoyo. Los nervios no lo dejaban hacer nada más. –Papá y yo vinimos a buscarte.-

-¿Papá?- lo miró con obvio desagrado, haciéndolo estremecerse aunque intentó esconderlo. -¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre… es mi padre?- observo con ojos incrédulos a Shimo, antes de volverse hacia Karin con la confusión escrita en todo el rostro. -¿Está diciendo la verdad, mamá? ¿De verdad ese tipo es mi papá?- Karin se mordió el labio, mirándolo de reojo no con menos desagrado.

-Sí, Kiui.- suspiró. –Él es Hitsugaya Toshiro. Él es tu padre.- el rostro de Kiui se quedó en blanco. –Kiui, amor, sé que debes estar confundido, pero…- calló cuando el niño repentinamente tomó una lámpara de una mesilla cercana y la arrancó desenchufándola, solo para arrojarla a la cabeza de Toshiro, que por la sorpresa apenas logró hacerse para atrás y esquivarla. -¡KIUI!- gritó Karin horrorizada.

-¡Quiero que se vaya!- exigió a gritos el niño. -¡Quiero que se vaya AHORA!- esta vez tomó un cuadro y quiso arrojarle eso también, pero Karin se lo quitó de las manos. -¡Haz que se vaya, mamá!- gruñó entre dientes. -¡No quiero tener nada que ver con este idiota!-

-¡Kiui!- Shimo jadeó. -¡Es nuestro padre! Sé que no lo conoces aún pero…-

-¡Cállate!- frenó el intento de razonar de su hermana. -¡También quiero que tú te largues! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Estabas fingiendo ser mi amiga pero eras una farsante! ¡Quiero que los dos se larguen YA!-

-¡Kiui!- Karin se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos. -¡No toleró este comportamiento! ¡En esta casa no mandas tú, mando yo!-

-¡Pues sí tú no haces que se vayan mamá, ENTONCES YO ME VOY!- antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, el pequeño salió corriendo de la sala hacia la puerta principal.

-¡KIUI!- Karin corrió para perseguirlo, pero se detuvo y tomó un abrigo de un gancho cercano antes de reanudar su intención anterior. -¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes estar fuera sin un abrigo!- salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Toshiro vio a Shimo con el rostro otra vez bañado en lágrimas, esta vez producto de las palabras hirientes de su hermano, pero la preocupación de que algo pudiera pasarle al niño le impidió consolarla y en cambió corrió al recibidor, tomó su abrigo y también salió fuera de la casa, corriendo tras Karin y alcanzándola rápidamente.

Se preocupó más al no ver al niño por ningún lado.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- le preguntó mientras corrían.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza, antes de fruncir el ceño. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente se decidió por hablarle.

-No lo sé.- exclamó muy preocupada. –No lo sé… pero él no es tonto. Irá a un lugar que conozca. Puede ser a la plaza, a la clínica Ishida o a la casa de Kelly-chan… Yo apuesto por la plaza, probablemente se escondió en un árbol.- lo miró de reojo. –Le gustan los lugares altos, en eso se parece a ti.- comentó en voz baja. –Sí fuera a la casa de Kelly-chan sus padres me llamarían. En la clínica están las enfermeras del turno tarde y noche, también me llamarían…-

Llegaron a la plaza y ralentizaron el paso, comenzando a mirar por los alrededores.

-Sí lo veo te avisaré, no creo que baje sí se lo pido.- comentó con amargura. -¿Puedo saber qué le dijiste para que me odie tanto?- una parte de su mente le dijo que cerrara la boca antes de decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse, pero otra parte simplemente le daba más motivos para hablar. –Tuve que estar nueve años lejos de mi hijo y a los nueve minutos de conocerlo ya ma odia.- quería reclamarle más, pero el modo en el que ella lo miró lo hizo morderse la lengua.

-¿En serio sacas ese tema ahora, Hitsugaya?- gruñó molesta. -¡Mi hijo está perdido en el frío! No tengo tiempo para tus reclamos sin sentido…- negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando.

-¿Oh, son sin sentido?- seguía mirando alrededor, pero sus puños se apretaron. -¿De verdad es sin sentido que te reclame algo? ¡Oh, perdóname, olvide que eras una santa, Kurosaki!- le gritó lleno de cinismo, pero aun mirando por todas partes.

-¡No empieces!- ella también le gritó. -¡No tengo tiempo para ti! ¡Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras después de que encuentre a mi hijo!- sus ojos lo miraron con desprecio.

-Nuestro hijo.- la corrigió en un murmullo.

-Qué gracioso…- ahora fue su tono el que salió lleno de cinismo. -¿Ahora es "nuestro hijo"? Pensé que según tú no existía, o que era el hijo de Vorarlberna. ¿Por qué no…?...- ante la mención de ese maldito apellido, la visión de Toshiro se tornó roja y antes de que lo supiera ya tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Karin y su cuerpo estampado contra uno de los árboles de la plaza. -¿Toshiro?- susurró su nombre con los ojos muy abiertos, temerosa por su mirada de furia enloquecida.

-No menciones… a ese bastardo.- advirtió entre dientes, con todo su cuerpo tenso.

-No me digas que hacer.- todo miedo se esfumó de su mirada. –Ahora quítate. Tengo que ir a encontrar a _mi_ hijo.- posó sus manos en su pecho y lo apartó de un empujón que casi lo tira al suelo. –Sí no vas a ayudar lárgate.- él quiso replicar, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Karin, que atendió de inmediato. -¿Hola? ¡Oh, Ishida-san! ¿Kiui está ahí?- hubo una pausa antes de que volviera hablar. –Oh, gracias al cielo.- suspiró aliviada. –Voy a… ¿Tú lo traerás a casa? No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- sonrió levemente. –Te estaré esperando allí, por favor regrésalo a casa.- suplicó antes de despedirse y colgar.

La vio guardar su celular y regresar por sobre sus pasos hacia la casa sin decirle ni una palabra. Frunció el ceño y dio largas zancadas para estar a la par con ella. Caminaron lado a lado y él no pudo evitar mirarla, notando como evitaba mirarlo deliberadamente.

-¿Qué tan lejos está la casa de Ishida de tu casa?- preguntó él finalmente, sin soportar el incómodo silencio.

-No mucho. Él llegó allá corriendo, lo traerán en auto así que llegaran en cualquier momento.- se encogió de hombros. El hombre asintió y guardó silencio. No sabía que otra cosa decir y no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar más con su ex mujer. –Toshiro…- desgraciadamente ella tenía otros planes. -¿Puedes explicarme cómo supiste que Kiui es tu hijo? Quiero decir, sé que Shimo se encontró con él en Tokio, pero no sé exactamente cómo pudo averiguar que era su hermano ni mucho menos sé cómo te convenció de que es tu hijo.- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con ojos cansados.

-Shimo es una chica inteligente, sabes eso.- suspiró. –Con la poca información que obtuvo de una pequeña plática logró deducir que ese niño que encontró por casualidad era su hermano… aunque le tomó más convencerme.- admitió con una mueca. –Al final tuve que ceder ante su terquedad.- eso hizo a Karin sonreír y él sintió el aliento escapársele de los pulmones. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- se acomodó mejor el abrigo que se había puesto por encima después de que Ishida la llamara.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron y apretó los labios. Apartó la mirada y suspiró una vez más.

-Perdóname.- cuando por fin pudo hablar, eso fue lo primero que su mente le ordenó decir. –Perdóname.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente, dejando el sentimiento de culpa invadirlo. –No te escuché. Me dijiste que estabas embarazada y yo…- recordar el modo en el que la trató lo llenó de vergüenza y furia contra sí mismo. –Yo arruiné todo. Sí el niño me odia es algo que yo me busque.-la mirada de Karin se suavizó, no mucho, pero sí dejó de mirarlo con la frialdad calculada que había mantenido hasta el momento.

-Eso ya está en el pasado, Hitsugaya.- siguió caminando y él la siguió lentamente. –No hay nada que podamos hacer para volver el tiempo atrás. Créeme que sí hubiera una forma ya lo habría hecho.- sonrió con sequedad. –Es verdad que estuviste mal al no creerme y colgarme, es verdad que no me creíste cuando te dije que no tuve nada con Yukio y es verdad que…-

-Karin, tampoco tienes que mezclar las cosas.- rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que sacara ese tema. –El bebé era mío, no le di una oportunidad, fui un idiota, lo sé. Pero no niegues algo que vi con mis propios ojos, que nuestra hija vio con sus propios ojos. No quieras negar…-

-¡Es increíble que aún no seas capaz de creerme!- ahora ella se detuvo con los ojos ardiendo en indignación. -¡Te dije como fueron las cosas, y es verdad que estuve mal pero tampoco soy una prostituta como tanto te gusta pensar!- pisoteó antes de apresurar el paso en dirección a su casa.

Él sintió su enojo comenzar a bullir una vez más y la siguió con furia.

-Oh, disculpa. Olvide que eras una santa.- murmuró venenosamente. –Porque revolcarte con otro tipo en la cama donde duermes con tu marido es el epitome de la integridad.- su sangre hirvió solo de recordarlo.

-Por supuesto.- lo miró con una sonrisa llena de odio. –Y dejar sola a una mujer con tu hijo en el vientre para morirse de hambre, sola, sin empleo, sin dinero, sin familia, sin nada, solo porque estabas haciendo tu rabieta de macho con el orgullo herido es tan honrado.- las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos ardientes de ira. -¡¿Pero qué puede reclamar una PROSTITUTA COMO YO?!- estalló, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué no tenías empleo?- la miró horrorizado. Ella se congeló con los ojos muy abiertos, como sí se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que no tenía que decir. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenías dinero?- la tomó del brazo y la obligó a enfrentarse a él. -¿Acaso pasaste hambre durante el embarazo, Karin?- no podía estar hablando en serio. -¡Dime!- la sacudió cuando siguió guardando silencio.

-¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?!- se zafó de su agarre bruscamente. -¿Qué te importa sí no tenía empleo, sí no tenía dinero? ¡¿Qué te importa sí pase hambre?! ¡¿Qué te hubiera importado lo que pase con una histérica insoportable a la que querías lejos de tu vida?!- él retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado al reconocer las palabras que le había dicho en esa llamada hace tantos años.

-Lo siento.- susurró con la culpa opacando su furia anterior. –Lo siento, Karin. Estaba molesto, no estaba pensando con claridad.- se llevó una mano a la frente. La cabeza le dolía como sí la culpa se hubiera materializado en dolor físico para hacerlo pagar por sus errores. –Perdóname… Fui irresponsable, y estúpido, y… te juró que sí el arrepentimiento matará ya estaría muerto.- Karin estaba demasiado ocupada secando sus lágrimas, ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado. –Lo siento, de verdad lo lamentó.- ella seguía sin mirarlo. –Debí escucharte, sé que debí… p-pero… sí estabas en una situación tan riesgosa ¿por qué no insististe? Sé que cambié mis números… lo siento por eso también, pero tenía una empresa a mi nombre cuyo número y ubicación sería fácil conseguir, tenías la posibilidad de contactar a Matsumoto o Hinamori, ¿y qué hay de Hanakari o tu hermano? Sí en verdad necesitabas tanto ayuda ¿por qué no insististe, Karin?- no estaba reclamando, solo que no entendía como con su carácter no había ido a jalar su oreja y forzarlo a escucharla. –Incluso sí en ese momento te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, no te habría dejado pasando hambre de haber sabido que estabas tan mal… incluso sí el hijo no era mío.- bueno, puede que primero la hubiera mandado a reclamarle a Vorarlberna, pero sí ella le hubiera dicho más la habría ayudado, claro que lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué te insistiera?- soltó una risa tan falsa y amarga que lo hizo estremecer. –No me escuchaste cuando quise hablar contigo por teléfono, ¿por qué me escucharías sí volvía a llamar a tu empresa, o la buscaba e iba allí? Y después de que me dijeras "mantente lejos o no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo" ¿crees que iba a arriesgarme a ir a cualquier lugar cerca de ti totalmente indefensa con mi bebé en el vientre?-

-¡Por favor, Karin! ¿Qué demonios te habría hecho?- se quedó sin aliento, sin creer que lo haya tomado en serio. -¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te golpearía o algo? ¡No soy un maldito psicópata!- se frotó las sienes. -¿De verdad me creías capaz de algo así?-

-¡SÍ, de verdad te creí capaz!- él la miró herido, pero ella no retrocedió. –No te creí capaz de quitarme a mi hija ¡y lo hiciste! No te creí capaz de dejarme sola y embarazada sin siquiera darme el beneficio de la duda ¡y lo hiciste! ¡No te creí capaz de amenazarme y lo hiciste! ¿Por qué no serías capaz de hacerme daño? ¡Creí conocerte y es obvio que no lo hago! ¡Ni tú me conoces sí piensas que iba a tirar mi dignidad y arrastrarme hacia ti para que vuelvas a tratarme como una mierda! ¡Somos dos desconocidos gritándonos en medio de la calle! Lo único que tenemos en común son dos hijos que deben estar esperándonos ahora.- se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. –Esto es ridículo. Cierra la maldita boca y déjame ir con mis bebés.- volvió a reanudar su andar, y esta vez él no hizo esfuerzo para caminar a la par de ella, simplemente la siguió a varios metros de distancia.

¿Ella había estado desempleada y sin dinero cuando lo llamó? ¿Había sufrido hambre estando embarazada? ¿Él podría haberlo evitado sí tan solo la hubiera escuchado? ¿Ella había salido adelante aún a pesar de todo? Pero claro que Karin había salido adelante incluso estando sola, era terca como el infierno y sí no había nadie para salvarla entonces claro que se salvaría a sí misma. Lo preocupante es que estaba embarazada, y tal vez no midió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Recordaba que cuando estaba con Shimo dentro del vientre, Karin siempre insistía en hacer demasiadas cosas aun cuando no debería, no medía cuando se estaba sobre-esforzando. Ella siempre fue de llevarse a sí misma al límite, cuando estuvo embarazada eso se redujo pero no desapareció. No quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado embarazada en medio de una crisis de tal magnitud sin él para cuidar de ella y su bebé.

Ella probablemente estuvo matándose a sí misma para cuidar de su hijo, y él todos esos años solo se la paso resintiéndola, maldiciendo hasta el aire que respiraba, odiándola por arruinar su familia cuando él mismo fue el que provocó que su familia se rompiera en dos.

Y aquí estaba, creyendo que todavía tenía derecho a reclamarle algo a Karin.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no encontraba la forma de salir adelante? ¿Qué le habría pasado a ella y a su hijo? No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, la sola idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido lo hacía querer tirarse de un puente.

Él tenía tanto dinero que no sabía ni qué hacer con él, siempre se aseguró de que su hija tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y más, y Karin estuvo criando a su hijo sola y probablemente matándose a sí misma para superar las dificultades que él podría haber resuelto sin siquiera parpadear.

¿Qué clase de padre era? Dejó que sus estúpidos sentimientos se antepusieran y perdió la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de su hijo. Ahora el pequeño parecía no estar dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad y no sé sentía con el derecho a pedírsela.

Su vida estaba arruinada y todo era únicamente por su culpa.

.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde estaba su casa, Karin de inmediato notó la camioneta de Ishida y rápidamente corrió hacia allí, preocupándose más al ver a sus jefes y a Shimo parados frente al vehículo hablando con rostros angustiados.

-Mamá.- murmuró su hija al verla.

-Hola, mi cielo.- de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarla, todavía queriendo asegurarse de que realmente tenía a su pequeña aquí con ella. –Ishida-san, Videan-nee-san, ¿dónde está Kiui?- preguntó, pretendiendo no notar a Toshiro acercarse hasta estar a unos pasos de ellos.

-Hitsugaya-san… ha pasado tiempo.- Ishida asintió cordialmente hacia el otro hombre, que devolvió el saludo sin real interés.

-¿Con qué tú eres el mocoso roba-hijas ex esposo de Karin-chan?- Videan hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Solo para que sepas, mi marido y yo hemos sido los que ayudaron a Karin-chan todos estos años, así que sí quieres ir empezando a pagarnos lo que debería haber salido de tu bolsillo para empezar puedes enviar un cheque a…-

-¡Videan!- tanto Ishida como Karin le gritaron a la mujer de cabello verde para que se callará de una vez.

-Ishida-san, ¿dónde está mi hijo?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con más firmeza.

-Está dentro de la camioneta.- ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. –Costó bastante subirlo a la camioneta para traerlo aquí, y no quiso bajar porque vio que su hermana estaba presente.- señaló a Shimo, que suspiró tristemente en el hombro de su madre.

-Ese chiquillo…- Karin se apartó suavemente de su hija y pisoteó hasta la camioneta, abriendo la puerta de golpe. -¡Kiui, quiero que bajes en este instante!- ordenó al verlo enclavado en el asiento trasero con el cinturón aún puesto.

-Claro que bajare… ¡Bajaré una vez que quites a ese tipo y a la mentirosa de mi vista!- resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bajaras ahora porque yo te lo digo!-

-¡Oblígame!- gritó, solo para horrorizarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Karin sonrió al ver el temor en sus ojos. Sabía que iba a decir eso.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- saltó dentro de la camioneta y solo le tomó un minuto desabrochar el cinturón, colocarle el abrigo y jalarlo del cabello obligándolo a salir del vehículo ignorando sus protestas. Una vez estuvieron fuera, soltó su cabello y en cambio tomó su oreja, forzándolo a mantenerse quieto y que no se le ocurriera escaparse otra vez. –Muchas gracias por traerlo, Ishida-san, Videan-nee-san. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.- se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento. El matrimonio se despidió alegremente y se marcharon en su camioneta, no sin antes dedicar miradas de desconfianza a su ex esposo. –Vamos adentro. Hace frío.- mandó a Shimo y Toshiro, que asintieron siguiéndola obedientemente mientras jalaba de la oreja a Kiui para que entre a la casa.

-¡Ya, mamá, suéltame! ¡Mi oreja quedara roja por semanas!- lloriqueó el niño aun intentando zafarse. -¡Prometo comportarme! ¡Por favor déjame ir!- suplicó, a lo que Karin finalmente soltó su oreja. -…Auch.- el pequeño frotó cariñosamente su oreja roja.

-¿Finalmente vas a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte?- lo miró seriamente.

-No quiero.- siguió él con su terquedad. –Quiero que se vayan.-

-Kiui…- suspiró cansinamente. –Escucha, sé que…- su frase quedó inconclusa al escuchar el característico sonido de un estómago hambriento. -…Tienes hambre.- sonrió levemente. -¿Por qué no vamos a comer la cena? Solo debo ponerla unos minutos en el microondas.- propuso esperanzada.

-No voy a cenar con esa gente.- se cruzó de brazos, con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza.

Karin se frotó las sienes.

Por un lado, realmente quería acabar con todo esto y aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero por otro lado, sabía que esta conversación estaba hiriendo los sentimientos de su hija, y que sí no trataba el tema con cuidado su hijito también podría salir herido. Tal vez debería tomar el asunto con más calma, dejar que su temperamento se enfrié un poco.

-Bien, entonces cenaré contigo en tu habitación.- decidió finalmente. –Sube y espérame allí.- mandó, a lo que de inmediato se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo sin mirar a su padre y hermana en ningún momento. Cuando Karin volteó hacia los dos de cabello blanco, pudo ver el dolor en sus rostros. –Imaginó que tampoco cenaron…- ellos negaron. –Siéntense a la mesa, les serviré antes de irme a comer con Kiui.-

.

Cuando su madre dejó varios platos frente a ella y su padre para luego tomar dos bandejas y retirarse, Shimo finalmente se permitió hundirse en su silla y soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- su padre preguntó con preocupación, también reclinado en su asiento apenas mirando de reojo el plato humeante frente a él.

-La verdad… no.- se enderezó, apoyando un codo en la mesa y su mejilla en un puño. –Kiui me odia…- sus ojos se aguaron, pero parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. –Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de comer otra vez lo que prepara mamá, pero ella no cenará conmigo porque Kiui no tolera verme a la cara.- miró nostálgica el plato frente a ella.

Hace años que no comía algo preparado por su madre. Claro que su padre en realidad cocinaba mejor que ella, pero Shimo amaba de todos modos la cocina de su madre simplemente porque era de su madre.

-Kiui realmente es un niño con mucho carácter.- suspiró él. –Sí queremos acercarnos a él, tendremos que esforzarnos mucho. Debes tener paciencia, hija.- finalmente tomó sus palillos y empezó a revolver en el tazón de curry.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… realmente dolió todo lo que dijo.- su voz se quebró un poco. –Yo no quería mentirle, ni siquiera me dejó explicar que…-

-Hija, tienes que entender que a veces, cuando están muy molestas o asustadas, las personas hablan de más y dicen cosas sin realmente pensarlas. Kiui es un niño y se está enfrentando a una situación que desconoce, no sabe cómo afrontar las cosas y por eso recurre a este comportamiento. Las cosas se ven mal, pero no es imposible reparar la situación… al menos para ti.- eso último lo dijo en un susurro que probablemente no quería que escuche, por lo que fingió no hacerlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- tomó sus palillos y comió un bocado de la comida de su madre. –Mmm…- se deleitó. –Está pasado de sal… ¡Justo como lo recuerdo!- comenzó a comer con entusiasmo.

-Al menos no se le quemó.- comentó su padre divertido también comenzando a comer de su plato.

Sí solo su madre y su hermanito estuvieran aquí, sería una cena perfecta. Desgraciadamente las cosas no iban como a ella le gustaría. Solo le quedaba tener paciencia y esperar que todo pueda mejorar… y su familia pueda estar un poco menos rota.

.

-¿Terminaste ya?- preguntó Karin cuando Kiui se llevó el último bocado de comida a la boca, dejando el plato vacío.

-Hmm…-

-Entonces supongo que ya no tienes excusa para no hablar conmigo.-

-No hay nada de qué hablar.- dejó las bandejas con los platos en su pequeño escritorio y se sentó en su cama a su lado pero dándole la espalda. –Solo dile a esos dos de abajo que se vayan y no vuelvan.-

-Vamos, Kiui… Dijiste que Shimo era tu amiga ¿o no?- intentó razonar.

-Pues ya no lo es. No quiero una amiga mentirosa.- refunfuñó. –Quiero que se vaya y que se lleve a su padre.-

-Kiui…- se mordió el labio, sin estar muy segura de qué decir. La verdad sea dicha, gran parte de ella no quería defender a Toshiro, pero su consciencia seguía recordándole que eso era lo correcto, y que además era lo que Shimo querría. –Sé que nunca te hablé mucho de tu padre… o bueno, más bien que nunca te hablé de él en lo absoluto.- todo lo que dijo respecto a él fue que no estaba muerto. –Pero ahora ya sabes que tienes un padre, y una hermana. Y ellos están dispuestos a conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo, eso no es algo malo.- posó una mano en su espalda y la frotó cariñosamente. –Sí les das una oportunidad… tal vez hasta te guste pasar tiempo con ellos. Tener a tu hermana… y a tu padre.- sonrió vacilante. –Tener una familia grande, completa.-

-¿Familia completa?- la interrumpió bufando. -¿Qué? ¿Planeas volver a casarte con el tipo? Porque ustedes están divorciados ¿o no?-

-Bueno, sí.- parpadeó, un poco abrumada por sus palabras. –Pero claro que no voy a volver a casarme con él, pasaron muchos años, él ya debe estar casado con otra mujer.- le dolió decir eso, pero lo dijo de todos modos para intentar aplacar los posibles celos de su hijo muy apegado a ella, pero extrañamente él solo se tensó más.

-Sí ya tiene una familia ¿por qué tiene que venir a fastidiar la nuestra?- susurró en voz baja.

-Kiui, esto no va a fastidiar nuestra familia.- frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar la manera de explicarle las cosas. –Tienes una hermana y un padre, es agrandar tu familia. Tú y tu hermana son mi familia, ella y tu padre serán parte de tu familia. Pasar tiempo con ellos te hará bien.- intentó razonar.

-Pero no sería una familia real.- hizo una mueca. –Está dividida, tú no quieres llamar a "mi padre" tu familia porque él te dejó ¿no es así?- ella se congeló cuando volteó a verla con ojos llenos de rencor. –Aún lo recuerdo, mamá. Recuerdo la única vez en mi vida que te pregunte por mi padre… recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar.- Karin torció la boca, avergonzada ante el recuerdo de su debilidad. –Desde ese momento decidí que sí mi padre era una persona que te hacía llorar, entonces no me agrada. Así que dile a Hitsugaya y su hija que dejen de molestarnos, diles que se vayan y no vuelvan.- frunció el ceño con acidez goteando de sus palabras.

Karin se mordió el labio, sopesando mentalmente sus opciones. Tal vez debería dejarlo calmarse, o quizás debería contarle todo lo que sucedió en el pasado para que lo pensara dos veces. No estaba dispuesta a hacer lo último pronto, pero tampoco le gustaba del todo la primera opción.

-Kiui, tu hermana no tiene la culpa de que tu padre y yo tengamos… nuestros problemas. Ella está en la misma posición que tú. No deberías apartarla solo así sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad.- hizo una pausa, sin poder evitar la sensación de que ya le había dicho algo parecido a Toshiro.

-No me importa sí debería, no quiero darle una oportunidad.- insistió tercamente. –Ella ya tiene a su padre. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con mi madre también? Los tuvo a ambos cuando era pequeña ¿no es así? Y luego se fue con él y no se quedó con nosotros, es su problema. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Sé que los papás lastiman a las mamás y luego vienen a molestarlas solo para dejarlas de nuevo. ¡Veo esas novelas de la tía Riruka! Por mí pueden irse de nuevo ahora.- resopló.

Karin se frotó las sienes, maldiciendo mentalmente a Riruka por dejar a su hijo ver ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez debería conseguirse otra niñera predilecta. Dejando eso de lado, Kiui también parecía estar un poco celoso de que Shimo pudiera acaparar su atención, y aparte… él pensaba ciertas cosas que no eran del todo ciertas.

-Hijo, las novelas son solo novelas, no las tomes de forma tan literal.- golpeó suavemente su cabeza. –Y sí, tu padre y yo estábamos casados cuando tu hermana era pequeña, pero no la trates como a una privilegiada por eso, ella ha pasado por algunas cosas bastante… malas.- traumáticas más bien, y por su culpa. –Y ella era muy pequeña cuando se fue con su padre y no sabía nada de ti, no puedes culparla por no haber estado con nosotros.-

-Aun así, ella me mintió.- continuó el chiquillo obstinado. –Se burló de mí y no se lo perdonaré.- alzó la barbilla tercamente. –Desearía que nunca hayamos ido a ese tonto partido en Tokio.-

Karin suspiró, alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

Parecía que hoy era inútil tratar de hablar con este niñito. Le daría tiempo para que pudiera pensar las cosas y luego volvería a insistir mañana o muy pronto. Él tenía que entender que no podía simplemente tratar de ese modo tan cruel a su pobre hermana, y sí quería que reparara su relación con Toshiro sería aún más difícil, pero al menos con ese tipo de comportamiento hacia Shimo no lo dejaría estar por mucho tiempo.

-Bien, me rindo.- al menos por ahora. –Te dejaré para que duermas.- tomó los platos y las bandejas y se acercó a la puerta. –Pero ¿sabes una cosa, hijo?- suspiró, sintiendo el dolor instalarse con fuerza en su pecho. –A veces son las mamás las que lastiman a los papás.- sintió su mirada confundida, pero solo le deseó buenas noches y cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras cargando las bandejas y al llegar a la cocina las puso para lavar. Cuando se dio vuelta, casi brinca en su lugar al ver dos pares de ojos turquesas mirarla atentamente.

…Había olvidado que seguían aquí…

Era raro y nostálgico tenerlos allí sentados como si nada. Bien que soñó muchísimas veces con reencontrarse con su hija de mayor, pero ver lo mucho que había crecido hasta convertirse en una bella mujercita aún la hacía tener que contener las ganas de llorar, por más tonta que se sintiera por ser tan emocional. Tampoco creyó que volvería a ver a su ex esposo y ahí estaba él como en antaño, sentado en su mesa después de haber terminado de comer la cena que ella le sirvió.

Shimo sonrió levemente al verla mirándolos y juntó las cosas de la mesa, llevándolas al mismo lugar que las bandejas con los platos que habían usado ella y Kiui.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar, mami?- sonrió emocionada, a lo que de inmediato Karin se vio inundada de recuerdos de cuando su hija se paraba en un banquito para ayudarla a ella o a su padre a lavar los platos. Su pequeña realmente amaba hacer eso.

-Claro, mi cielo.- cedió sin dudar.

Mientras lavaban los platos, le comentó la situación de Kiui y que costaría convencerlo de darles una oportunidad, pero le aseguró que se encargaría de hablar con él y eventualmente lo haría entender que estos cambios y oportunidades eran para mejor.

Puso una tetera al fuego y siguieron hablando mientras preparaba todo para hacer un poco de té, incluso le preguntó a Toshiro, que hasta ese momento había estado callado aún sentado en la mesa, sí quería uno, y este asintió aunque después de mucho dudar.

Una vez tuvieron su té listo, movieron la conversación a la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá en el que se había despertado luego de desmayarse. Toshiro se sentó en un sillón cercano y miró hacia otro lado mientras fingía no escuchar la conversación entre las dos pese a que era obvio que sí lo hacía.

Karin y Shimo hablaron de todo. Bueno, no de todo exactamente, no hablaron del evento horrible que fue el que arruinó su familia ni hablaron de cómo hicieron para encontrarlos ni nada que pueda ser remotamente doloroso. En lugar de eso hablaron de sus lecciones de piano, kendo y diversas artes marciales, de sus amigos Kimi y Hei (Karin por supuesto no perdió oportunidad de burlarse del obvio afecto de su hija hacia ese chico) y de muchos de sus recuerdos de infancia. Karin le contó de su trabajo en la clínica y en el restaurante y del matrimonio Ishida y su hija Kelly, aparte le comentó que estaba bastante segura de que en un futuro se convertiría en su nuera y por tanto en su cuñada.

Y hablaron muchísimo sobre Kiui, le contó de lo mucho que le gustaba el futbol, de que era un poco holgazán en la escuela pero muy inteligente, no al punto de ser superdotado como ella y su padre pero sí podría estar entre los mejores de su clase sí se esforzara más pues a diferencia de ella era muy bueno en matemáticas, ciencias y todo eso, definitivamente heredado de su lado Hitsugaya.

Karin siguió hablando sin parar acerca de su hijo, sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho cada vez que su hija se reía o sonreía, aumentando un poco ese sentimiento al mirar de reojo al padre de sus hijos y verlo sonreír levemente con las anécdotas del menor de sus niños.

Después de un rato de seguir parloteando acerca de su niñito, la Kurosaki se detuvo abruptamente al notar que a su niñita bostezando con ojos cansados. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y parecía hacer esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta.

-¿Por qué paras, mamá? Continua. Quiero saber más acerca de Kiui…- murmuró con voz soñolienta, sus parpados cayendo.

-Nada de eso, señorita.- le acarició suavemente el cabello. –Ya es muy tarde y estás cansada. Fue un día muy largo, necesitas dormir.- ella bufó descontenta, viéndose bastante como su hermanito hace solo unas horas. –Vamos, no es como si fuera a irme. Mañana continuaremos nuestra plática.- no había manera en el infierno de que la volvieran a alejar de su hija ahora.

-Bueno, pero…- vaciló, antes de mirarla con sus grandes ojos turquesas suplicantes. –Sé que suena estúpido pero… ¿Podrías… cantarme?- pidió tímidamente.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó, muy sorprendida.

-¿Me cantarías, mami?- se abrazó a ella como cuando aún era una niña pequeña. –Solo esta vez. Por favor.- Karin sonrió enternecida.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi cielo.-

Hace casi una década que no le cantaba a Shimo, solía pensar mucho en eso los primeros meses de separación, preguntándose sí su hijita tendría pesadillas y cómo harían para tranquilizarla sí ella no estaba ahí para cantarle una de esas canciones de cuna que tanto le gustaba escuchar. A Kiui también le gustaba que le cante, pero después de cumplir los siete ya no le gustaba admitirlo, por lo que desde entonces solo podía cantarle después de una pesadilla excepcionalmente horrible o cuando estaba demasiado enfermo como para que se preocupe por verse como un niño grande.

Cantó suavemente la canción de cuna favorita de la pequeña, una que su madre solía cantarles a Yuzu y ella, la misma canción que había estado tarareando cuando casi se mata a sí misma y a su bebé por estúpida. Cuando la canción terminó, Shimo había caído profundamente dormida contra su hombro.

Acarició tiernamente el rostro de su pequeña. Ya era una adolescente pero a sus ojos seguía siendo su pequeña bebita, siempre lo sería. Le hubiera gustado verla crecer, pero al menos esto era mejor que esperar a que tuviera dieciocho años.

Después de un par de minutos, Toshiro se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a ella.

-Debería llevarla a casa e irnos ya.- murmuró él en voz baja.

-Oh… sí, claro.- suspiró tristemente. -¿La llevaras así dormida en tu auto? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó al verlo tomar a su pequeña en brazos con facilidad.

-Me ayudaría bastante que trajeras su abrigo.- solo dijo.

-Hecho.- rápidamente corrió al recibidor, pero entonces notó algo al mirar por la ventana. –Uhh… Toshiro…-

-¿Qué?- indagó al entrar al recibidor también.

-Está nevando.- informó ella mirando la suave pero constante lluvia de copos de nieve. –Parece que se pondrá feo.- murmuró preocupada cuando de pronto los copos empezaron a caer con más fuerza y el viento a soplar despiadadamente.

-Maldición.- se quejó él. –En ese caso Shimo tal vez debería quedarse aquí. Vendré mañana temprano por ella.-

-¿Planeas conducir hasta tu casa con este clima?- lo miró como si estuviera loco. –Puede ser peligroso.-

-¿Dónde más planeas que me quede?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

-Shimo se quedará en la habitación de invitados, así que tú puedes quedarte con el sofá.- señaló cordialmente el espantoso sofá amarillo con rosas rojas y rosadas en el respaldo.

-¿De qué basurero sacaste esa cosa?- miró el mueble con obvio desagrado.

-Venía con la casa.- rodó los ojos. –La dueña anterior no tenía el mejor gusto, por decir lo menos.- se encaminó a las escaleras. –Ven, te llevaré a la habitación de invitados.- subió hasta el segundo piso mientras él la seguía con su hija aún en brazos. –Recuéstala aquí.- apartó las mantas para que la dejé en la cama y luego cubrió con ellas a su pequeña, arropándola como hace mucho no hacía. Siguió mirándola aun así, todavía teniendo miedo de que con cualquier parpadeó desapareciera. –Es tan hermosa…- murmuró acariciando sus mejillas. –Me imaginó que tienes problemas alejando a los chicos de ella.- rió volteando hacia su ex esposo, que se había retirado hasta estar apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No tienes idea.- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno… iré a buscar una almohada y mantas para ti.- salió de la habitación que le alquilaba a Kouzu que afortunadamente ese día se quedaba con su novia y cerró la puerta suavemente no sin un último vistazo a su bebita dormida.

-No dije que me quedaría.-

-No puedes conducir en una tormenta de nieve, Toshiro, es una locura.- rodó los ojos. –Además es tarde, y todavía tenemos cosas que discutir.- bajaron las escaleras y ella fue a su habitación por unas mantas y una almohada extra.

-¿Cosas para discutir cómo cuáles?- alzó una ceja al verla poner la almohada y las mantas en el sofá.

-Bueno, cosas como el hecho de que yo quiero estar cerca de mi hija, y tú quieres estar cerca de Kiui, así que tendríamos que organizarnos de algún modo.-

-No veo necesaria ninguna organización.- bufó. –El niño no quiere verme. Shimo ya es una niña grande así que puedes discutir con ella cuando puede venir a verte y esas cosas, incluso sí quisiera interponerme entre ustedes no me dejaría, ya sabes lo terca que es.-

-Sí, supongo que sí.- sonrió un poco, antes de mirarlo tristemente. -¿Entonces no planeas hacer nada para acercarte a Kiui? ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?- lo miró un poco herida. –Dijeron que se mudaron de Tokio a Karakura. ¿Te tomaste todas esas molestias solo para rendirte tan fácilmente?-

-No digas tonterías. Nadie dijo nada sobre rendirse.- la miró con exasperación. –Simplemente creo que es mejor darle tiempo al niño. Hoy parecía dispuesto a asesinarme, no creo que mañana cambie de opinión.- tomó su abrigo. –Voy a irme, Karin. No quiero que me vea aquí mañana y vuelva a causarle malestar.-

-Él no es un madrugador como tú, no te verá.- le aseguró. –Vamos Toshiro, creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Acabemos con esto de una vez.- ella nunca fue de esas a las que les gustaba postergar las cosas.

-No es una buena idea. Solo acabaríamos gritándonos.- bueno, eso era una probabilidad bastante alta. -¿Y por qué demonios estás tan interesada en ayudarme a reparar mi relación con mi hijo? Los desprecié a ambos y los hice pasar momentos difíciles, él me odia y no me vengas con que tú no porque maldita sea que no te creeré Karin.- se colocó el abrigo y camino hasta la puerta.

-Estoy interesada no por tu bien sino por el de mi hijo.- ella lo siguió pisando fuerte. –Te necesita. Tal vez diga que no pero te necesita, necesita a su padre y a su hermana. Ahora estás aquí y no dejaré que te alejes otra vez porque conozco a Kiui y sé que aunque no lo diga eso le dolería aún más.- se le adelantó y se colocó frente a la puerta antes de que pudiera salir.

-Por favor, corta la mierda, Karin.- entrecerró los ojos. –A ti lo único que te preocupa es que las cosas no funcionen y yo vuelva a Tokio llevándome a Shimo ¿o acaso piensas negarlo?- ella se mordió el labio, puesto que en parte tenía razón. –Lo sabía. Deja de fingir que me quieres aquí y quítate de la puerta.-

-No.- se cruzó de brazos. –No hables como sí supieras lo que pienso. Es obvio que no siempre tienes razón en todo lo que me dices.-

-Tal vez.- apretó la mandíbula. –Pero también es obvio que no es buena idea que me quedé aquí. Deja que me vaya antes de que suceda algo que lamentaremos.- advirtió con una mirada de advertencia.

-Por todos los cielos, Toshiro. Sí hemos podido hablar como personas civilizadas hasta ahora creo que podremos seguir conversando sin gritarnos, sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos quiere despertar a los niños.- se frotó las sienes. –Es obvio que vamos a discutir y estar en desacuerdo en varias cosas, pero no vamos a portarnos como estúpidos psicópatas con los niños durmiendo.- se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creer que fuera tan paranoico.

-No estoy hablando de discutir o gritarnos, Karin.- dijo con voz mortalmente seria.

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja, completamente confundida por sus palabras. -¿Entonces de qué hablas?-

-Creo que lo sabes…- siguió mirándola de esa manera tan intensa, pero solo entonces Karin notó que no era una mirada de enojo o disgusto en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, él la estaba mirando como si se estuviera conteniendo de no estamparla contra la pared y…

 _Oh, Dios._

Fue instantáneo, el deseo estalló en todo su cuerpo con fuerza devastadora. Su libido renació de sus cenizas ardiendo más que nunca. Sus ojos volvieron a repasar a Toshiro con más atención, esta vez no solo fijándose en que se veía como sí no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez o que seguía conservando el mismo estilo de ropa formal e informal que siempre le gusto, sino fijándose en su buen físico, en sus músculos marcados por la camisa ajustada, en su boca, sus manos, todo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y literalmente empezó a jadear, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _Oh, Dios…_

-Sí.- asintió tratando de recurrir a la última pizca de sentido común que le quedaba. –Sí, debes irte. Debes irte ya.- o podría quedarse, quedarse y mandar al diablo al sofá y hacerle una pequeña visita a su habitación. -¡Debes irte ahora!- se abofeteó mentalmente, apartándose de la puerta.

Él pasó por su lado lentamente, haciendo que se le llenaran las fosas nasales con su aroma masculino. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y soltó un pequeño gemido, literalmente clavando las uñas en la pared para no hacer algo estúpido como saltarle encima.

Desgraciadamente, el destino no estaba de su lado ese día.

-No me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles, Karin.- susurró él contra su oído, su cuerpo de repente pasando a estar a solo pocos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

Ella no era tan fuerte, no con este hombre, no cuando la miraba de esa manera, no cuando usaba esa voz, no cuando habían pasado casi diez años desde que no la tocaba y ella como una mujer patética y necesitada soñaba constantemente con su última noche de pasión donde también concibieron a ese pequeño que dormía en la habitación de arriba.

Acercó su boca a la de él, pero el pensamiento de sus hijos la detuvo.

-Realmente deberías irte ahora, Toshiro…- susurró con sus narices juntas, sus labios rozándose.

Él tendría que haberse apartado, tendría que salir por esa puerta y marcharse, pero en cambio terminó pegándola más a la pared usando su cuerpo, pegando su torso a sus pechos y su pelvis a sus caderas, dejándola sentir que estaba tan deseoso de ir a una habitación como ella. Karin no pudo evitar contenerse y gimió descaradamente esta vez.

-Debería, es verdad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Karin? ¿Quieres que me vaya?- hablaba contra sus labios, casi besándola pero no realmente, nublando aún más sus sentidos.

-No.- confesó. –No quiero que te vayas…- confesó levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro, sin embargo él atrapó su muñeca antes de que lograra su cometido y uso su mano libre para alzar su barbilla, apartándose un poco para mirarla correctamente.

-Te lo advierto.- la miró lleno de deseo. –Sí no me pides que me marché ahora, te llevaré a tu habitación, te haré el amor y por la mañana ambos nos arrepentiremos. Última advertencia, Karin.- volvió a pegarse a ella. –Pídeme que me vaya.- suplicó en su oído.

Una parte de su mente escuchó con temor sus palabras, sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón, pero esa parte solo le susurraba vacilante las terribles consecuencias que esto podría tener. La otra parte, en cambio, le estaba gritando que mandara todo al diablo, este era el hombre de su vida y todo su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo en desesperación porque la poseyera otra vez.

Debería empujarlo, debería decirle que se marche, que ellos ya no eran nada, pero su deseo era más fuerte, y en cambió se zafó de su agarre solo para saltarle encima, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y enredando sus piernas en su cintura.

-Quédate.- unió sus labios a los suyos sin pensarlo más. –Quédate, quédate, quédate.- rogó entre besos, deliciosos besos que había anhelado por años. –Quédate, por favor.- quería que se quedé, pero también quería que nunca volviera a irse.

Sin embargo, esa última parte no tuvo el valor de decirla, porque no quería que él dejara de besarla, no quería que recordara lo rotas que estaban sus vidas ya sin posibilidad de reparación y se marchará dejándola sola con todo su deseo por él. No podría soportar no volver a sentirse su mujer aunque sea por un instante, aunque sea solo esa noche.

.

Toshiro mantuvo fija la vista en el techo de la habitación de Karin mientras ella dormía acurrucada en su pecho desnudo.

La verdad sea dicha, estaba agotado, absurdamente exhausto después de horas y horas de comprobar que no había perdido su capacidad de hacer gritar a su mujer. Aun así no podía dormir, no con el pensamiento recurrente de que realmente ella ya no era su mujer pese a todo lo que se dijeron en medio de la pasión.

Ella le había dicho muchas cosas, y él en esos momentos de verdad llegó a creerle. Ahora que estaba menos… menos desesperado por tenerla entre sus brazos, se daba cuenta de que ambos se habían dicho mentiras demasiado descaradas. Por ejemplo, él le había dicho que la perdonaba por sus errores, y ella le había dicho que en toda su vida solo había estado con un hombre, él. En esos momentos ella le creyó, y él también creyó esas tonterías. Ambos fueron solo dos idiotas borrachos de lujuria.

Tal vez podría dudar de su convicción teniendo en cuenta que Karin había dicho la verdad sobre su embarazo y que el bebé era, efectivamente, su hijo, y que le debía un poco de crédito por eso y haberla abandonado, pero cada vez que quería creerle que en realidad no se había acostado con otro hombre, recordaba ese día hace seis años cuando fue a buscarla a Karakura.

Sí Yukio y ella jamás fueron amantes en realidad ¿qué demonios hacía con él en ese entonces? ¿Por qué habían estado en el mismo auto? ¿Por qué habían hablado tan animadamente? Sí lo que decía era cierto, entonces Vorarlberna era el hombre que arruinó su vida y su familia. Sí Karin realmente lo amaba ¿no debería odiar al hombre que los separó? Tal vez no tuvo un hijo con él y nunca se casaron, como afirmaron sus sobrinos, pero sin duda algo tuvieron. La evidencia solo señalaba una única opción, y esa era que su ex esposa mentía.

Por lo tanto, después de pensar con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de la verdad, y se dio cuenta de que él también le había mentido cuando le dijo que la perdonaba, porque no lo hacía. No podía. No cuando ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a admitir que se equivocó.

Tenía que corregir ese error, no podía dejarla pensar que lo que le dijo era cierto, no quería que tuviera alguna esperanza de que volvería a estar con ella cuando lo cierto es que nunca podría perdonarla. Debía cortar de raíz cualquier posible cosa que quisiera crecer a partir de este estúpido encuentro.

Frotándose los ojos para quitarse la somnolencia, apartó con delicadeza a Karin y se levantó de la cama. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a un cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación. Se dio una ducha fría en un intento de despertarse un poco más y se vistió. Regresó a la habitación y miró hacia la cama viendo a Karin aún dormida.

Vio una libreta y una pluma en la mesilla al lado de la cama y sin pensarlo mucho arrancó una hoja y se dispuso a escribir una nota para dejarle en claro a su ex esposa que él había tenido razón cuando le dijo que ambos se iban a arrepentir de esto.

Dejó la nota a la vista y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Todavía no había ni amanecido, sí volvía a la mansión ahora todos estarían dormidos y no harían preguntas que sinceramente no quería contestar, la tormenta de nieve ya había cesado así que probablemente no tendría muchos problemas para conducir.

Maldición… Sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberse marchado, solo no esperaba que tanto.

.

Cuando Karin despertó, le tomó un momento recordar cómo había acabado desnuda y adolorida, y al recordar, sintió el rostro arder de vergüenza y su consciencia comenzar a regañarla a niveles agigantados.

¿Qué había hecho? Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que volvió a ver a su ex marido y acabó dejándolo meterse entre sus piernas solo con un par de palabras y miraditas. Este era el hombre que la había abandonado embarazada e indefensa, y sí bien entendía que haya estado muy molesto con ella, todavía no lo perdonaba por ni siquiera querer escucharla. ¿Y solo así como si nada olvido todo y se lanzó a sus brazos?

Y el bastardo ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dormir a su lado, por supuesto que no. No estaba sorprendida por eso y aun así quería llorar, pero no lo haría, se contendría y lo mandaría al infierno.

Se frotó los ojos y volteó hacia el reloj en su mesilla para ver qué hora era, notando que eran las seis de la mañana, y que aparte Hitsugaya al menos se tomó la molestia de dejar una nota. Tomó la nota y la desdobló rápidamente, leyendo curiosa el contenido.

 _Karin,_

 _Gracias por el sexo, supongo que quisiste darme un buen regalo de cumpleaños._

 _Esperó que no te hayas creído ninguna de esas tonterías que dije, porque yo no creí ni una sola de las tuyas._

 _Por favor dile a Shimo que vaya a la casa luego de la escuela._

 _-Hitsugaya._

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente se le escaparon, estas fueron de pura rabia mientras destrozaba el pequeño papel despiadadamente entre sus dedos.

¡Pero qué bastardo infeliz hijo de puta! ¿Quién la creía? ¿Acaso pensaba que era una adolescente ingenua otra vez? No había necesidad de aclararle que era un cretino de primera, el solo hecho de que no haya despertado a su lado decía más que suficiente, pero no, aun así tenía que dejarle por escrito sus palabras hirientes.

Se sentó con dificultar y se paró con muchísima más, caminar, ducharse y vestirse le resultó un verdadero desafío. Estaba completamente adolorida y por algo que no había valido la pena, algo que fue un error en toda su extensión. Solo terminó sintiéndose sucia y usada, como un trapo desechable.

Un trapo desechable. Así la había hecho sentir hacer el amor con el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, el único al que había amado. Ella fue un mero objeto con el que se entretuvo por una noche y como no tuvo el valor para decírselo en la cara lo escribió por sí no se lo había dejado en claro abandonándola en la cama.

Sus sollozos inundaron el cuarto de baño mientras pasaba más tiempo del necesario en la ducha, tratando de quitarse la sensación de suciedad del cuerpo, tratando de lavar la humillación, como sí eso pudiera disminuir un poco el dolor en su corazón.

Lo peor es que él se lo había advertido. Le dijo que se arrepentiría. Ella sabía que tenía razón, él normalmente siempre la tenía en este tipo de cosas, solo que nunca podría haber imaginado que se arrepentiría tanto, con tal magnitud, con tanto odio hacia sí misma y a él.

Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía muchísimo de ese estúpido error. Al menos esta experiencia la ayudaría a nunca repetirlo. No otra vez.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaa! :D

Bien, aquí tienen el cap, al final me convencieron de subirlo pronto uwu Ahora si, para la proxima actualizacion se tendran q esperar hasta diciembre :'v Tengo examenes, y ahora si q no podran convencerme u.u

Al principio este cap iba a tener lemon, pero luego pense q me retrasaría aun más... y ademas, quiero mantener el fic en Rated T y no M... Sorry para las amantes de lo pervert :P

Ojala les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :'D Y lo siento pero las actualizaciones no van a ser semanales porq simplemente aunq lo intento no me sale x'D Cada semana y media es lo maximo q obtendran de mí... a menos q quieran pagarme, claro, si ustedes me mantienen con gusto actualizo cada dos días XDDD

En fin, este cap fue dificil de escribir, ojala q les haya gustado y les repito q ahora voy a estar ocupada, así q las actualizaciones constantes vuelven en diciembre, eh! Lo digo para q tengan paciencia xP

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo once: El peor cumpleaños.

A las seis de la mañana en punto, Hitsugaya llegó a la oficina de su nueva editorial principal, que en realidad era la vieja principal, la primera, la que inició todo. Le traía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos estar aquí otra vez, pero luego de un par de semanas ya se había acostumbrado, y era bueno tener a viejos colegas trabajando con él.

Estuvo trabajando hasta que a poco de las siete de la mañana Hinamori, Matsumoto y Mijow invadieron su oficina.

-¿Por qué evitaste el desayuno? ¡Te prepare tus cosas favoritas por tu cumpleaños!- gimoteó Momo con preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Shimo-chan?- inquirió Rangiku sospechosamente.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- esa fue Shiky con una mirada picara, casi como si supiera exactamente lo que hizo la noche anterior.

-No es asunto suyo, vuelvan al trabajo.- gruñó molesto.

-¿No nos dirás ni siquiera dónde está Shimo-chan?- preguntaron las tres con un puchero.

-No. Ella volverá en la tarde, pregúntenle entonces.- él no quería tener que lidiar con sus chillidos ni reclamos.

-¡Eres malo!- se quejaron, pero afortunadamente se fueron dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

No es que ahora mismo estuviera de humor para pensar. Cada vez que pensaba solo pensaba en Karin que debía estarlo odiando ahora, y en Kiui, que lo odiaba desde el momento en que supo que era su padre. Shimo también lo preocupaba, pero al menos ella ahora estaba feliz con su madre y seguramente su hermano tarde o temprano la aceptaría. ¿Pero algún día podría aceptarlo a él?

Retazos de su conversación/discusión con Karin anoche volvieron a su memoria. Ella le dijo que estuvo desempleada, sin dinero y pasando hambre durante su embarazo, apenas había podido dormir en la noche pensando en eso. Cada vez que lo pensaba solo deseaba más y más no haberse ido, haber dormido a su lado, abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

Pero entonces recordaba a Vorarlberna, y solo deseaba arrancársela de la mente y no volver a verla jamás.

Y sin embargo, sí quería empezar a ganarse un lugar en la vida de su hijo, necesitará ayuda de su ex mujer.

Kiui parecía haber heredado una explosiva mezcla de lo peor del mal carácter de sus dos padres, siendo sarcástico e impulsivo a la par que frío y cruel, muy a diferencia de Shimo que tenía muchísima más paciencia que él pero podía reaccionar igual de violentamente que su madre cuando estallaba.

Iba a ser extremadamente difícil que le diera una oportunidad, y nunca lo lograría sin Karin de su lado.

Por mucho que le doliera estar cerca de ella, debía aprender a tolerarla sí quería comenzar a reparar todos sus grandes e imperdonables errores con Kiui. Fue un padre horrible y ni siquiera le dio el beneficio de la duda y sabía que debía pagar por eso, pero aun así quería estar cerca de él y enmendar sus faltas.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

.

Karin acababa de empezar a hacer el desayuno cuando sintió un repentino beso en la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días, mami!- era Shimo, que siempre fue de despertarse temprano por su cuenta. -¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó felizmente.

-Bien, mi cielo. ¿Cómo dormiste?- bajó la flama de la cocina que acababa de encender y se volteó para atraparla en un abrazo.

-¡Bien! Me sorprendió haber despertado aquí pero luego vi que había nevado anoche así que supongo que papá no me regresó a la mansión. ¿Dónde está él, por cierto? ¿Sí se quedó, verdad?- Karin negó con la cabeza. -¿Se fue anoche? Pero no nevaba mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó con clara preocupación.

-No… no tanto. Aun así él prefirió dejarte aquí e irse. Dijo que volvieras a su casa después de la escuela.- comentó intentando sonar natural. –En fin, mi cielo. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? ¿Aún te gustan los panqueques con crema y la leche chocolatada?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó emocionada.

-Bueno… también tengo que hacerle el desayuno a tu hermano. Voy a hacerle tortilla Tamagoyaki para que se le aplaque un poco el malhumor con el que seguro despierta. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con la mezcla de los panqueques mientras me encargo de eso?-

-Sé hacer panqueques y también Tamagoyaki, sé hacer muchas cosas, de hecho.- informó Shimo risueña mientras hinchaba el pecho con orgullo.

Karin la miró con ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa. Su niña sin duda había crecido, Toshiro la crió muy bien tal como supuso.

-Bueno, en ese caso encárgate de los panqueques y yo de la tortilla.-

-¡Trato hecho!-

Después de terminar lo más importante y dejar a Shimo vigilando la comida, Karin le dijo que la espere porque iba a despertar a Kiui y eso podría tomar un tiempo, más cuando estaba de mal humor.

Entró a la habitación de su pequeño y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Él estaba envuelto entre sus sabanas, con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Intentó apartarla pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza por el niño.

-¿Kiui? ¿Estás despierto?- lo miró sorprendida. Normalmente casi nunca se despertaba solo a menos que estuviera demasiado enfermo. -¿Te sientes bien, amor?- de inmediato se preocupó. Él había salido sin un abrigo ayer en la noche en medio del frío solo unas pocas horas antes de que nevara.

-Estoy bien.- dijo con voz ronca. –Solo me despertó el escándalo en la cocina, y desde ya te digo que no pienso desayunar con esa mentirosa.- murmuró aún resentido.

-Kiui, tu hermana solo no te dijo la verdad desde el principio porque buscaba la forma correcta en la cual decírtela. Tú a veces también me mientes y yo no te llamó mentiroso todo el tiempo luego ¿o sí?-

-E-eso…- balbuceó un poco, antes de volver a gruñir. -¡Eso es diferente! ¡Ni la conozco! ¡Se supone que los hermanos son hermanos porque crecen juntos!- pataleó por debajo de las sabanas.

-Bueno, ella llegó un poco tarde, pero igual quiere crecer contigo y ser una buena hermana para ti.- intentó persuadirlo.

-¡Ella ya creció! ¡Y yo no necesito ninguna hermana! ¡Ni tampoco necesito un papá! ¡Solo quiero que todo siga siendo como siempre!- siguió pataleando, todavía apretando la almohada contra su rostro.

-Solo tiene dieciséis, puede crecer un poco más… y aunque su cuerpo deje de crecer, la mente siempre puede seguir creciendo.- intentó retirar la almohada una vez más, pero siguió apretándola. –Incluso yo sigo creciendo, solo que no en altura. Se le llama crecer como persona.- volvió a tirar de la almohada y esta vez funcionó, por lo que se encontró con el rostro pensativo de su pequeño. -¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás a desayunar?- lo miró esperanzada. –Hice tortilla Tamagoyaki.- canturreó para tentarlo.

Él apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, con un pequeño puchero malhumorado.

-Bien…- finalmente cedió. -¡Pero solo porque tengo hambre!- se levantó de un salto y Karin sonrió, empezando a buscarle la ropa para que pudiera bañarse. -¡Puedo buscar mi propia ropa, mamá!- refunfuñó corriendo para quitarle la ropa que había agarrado.

-Bien, pero hace mucho frío afuera así que quiero que uses este pantalón.- sacó uno de tela gruesa. –Y elije una camiseta con mangas largas y también busca un suéter y también…-

-Ya sé, mamá, no te preocupes, me abrigare.- comenzó a rebuscar en su armario. –Bajaré cuando termine de ducharme. Ve con Shi… con Hitsugaya, sí quieres.-

-Kiui, no seas tan terco y sí quieres llamar a tu hermana por su nombre, llámala por su nombre.- negó con la cabeza pero salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras, justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre sonar. Un escalofrío la recorrió de inmediato. ¿Sería Toshiro? Cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió aliviada y decepcionada en la misma medida al ver a Kouzu. –Oh… olvide que regresabas hoy.- rió nerviosamente.

-¡Hola, Karin-san!- la saludó animadamente, antes de envolverla en un gran abrazo, levantándola del suelo pues él era muchísimo más alto que ella, llegando al metro noventa de altura, y también siempre fue de personalidad muy alegre y afectuosa. -¡Te he extrañado! Siempre me echas de la casa últimamente.- la miró con un puchero mientras la devolvía al suelo.

-Lo siento… ha pasado mucho… Tengo mucho que contarte, de hecho.- se frotó el brazo, preguntándose cómo le explicaría que el padre y la hermana de Kiui se habían aparecido de la nada.

-¿Mamá?- la confundida voz de su hija la hizo voltear. Shimo estaba parada a unos metros de ellos con un cucharón en la mano y una mirada muy seria. –Ya apague las hornallas así que vine a buscarte y…- se fijó en Kouzu y en como mantenía las manos en sus hombros. -¿Quién es él?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Oh, él es Ikami Kouzu, es mi…-

-¡¿Mamá?!- el chillido de Kouzu la interrumpió. -¡¿Karin-san tiene una hija?!- la miró con la boca muy abierta de forma casi cómica.

-Es una larga historia.- rió nerviosamente. –Su nombre es Shimo y es mi hija mayor. Tiene dieciséis años.- presentó su hija a su mejor amigo con orgullo.

-Wow…- Kouzu seguía completamente atónito. -¡Es un placer conocerte!- no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a abrazar a su hija como sí la conociera de toda la vida. -¡Es tan increíble que Karin-san tenga una hija! ¡Y eres tan bonita como ella! ¡Y te pareces mucho a Kiui-kun!- de pronto se separó de golpe, llevándose las manos a los lados del rostro. -¡Oh, cielos! ¡Kiui-kun tiene una hermana mayor! ¡Este día está de locos!- Karin no pudo evitar reírse y se acercó a Kouzu para darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, Kouzu. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y te haces algo para desayunar? Como olvide que ibas a venir no te prepare nada.-

-¡Está bien! Adoró cocinar.- sonrió felizmente y se encaminó a la cocina aun cargando su maleta. –Ehh… dejaré esto aquí y luego lo llevare a la habitación.- dejó la maleta a un lado del sofá.

-Bueno, iré a servir y a hacer la chocolatada y calentarla un poco, ya que hace frío.- le sonrió a Shimo mientras iba detrás de su amigo. -¡Ve a sentarte a la mesa, mi cielo! Tu hermano bajara en unos minutos.- se sentía muy bien el saber que sus dos hijos estaban en casa y podría servirles su desayuno favorito a ambos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Kouzu estaba muy concentrado haciéndose un Omelette muy elaborado, por lo que ella empezó a hacer la chocolatada para sus hijos sin hablar, hasta que repentinamente él dijo algo que la sorprendió.

-Karin-san… ¿Shimo-chan es hija de Hitsugaya Toshiro-dono?- eso casi la hace derramar toda la leche en el piso.

-¿Cómo demonios conoces a Toshiro?- lo miró con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

-Lo he visto salir en la televisión, revistas y eso… También mi novia lee solo lo que publica su editorial, dice que es la mejor.- comentó con rostro pensativo. –Ha aparecido algunas veces con su hija, la prensa una vez hizo una broma de que como Hitsugaya-dono está casado con su trabajo Shimo-chan es hija del papeleo.- rió nerviosamente. –De hecho, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy familiar, mas nunca me imaginé que era el padre de Kiui-kun, ni mucho menos que tú eras la misteriosa ex esposa de Hitsugaya-dono.-

-¿Misteriosa ex esposa?- arqueó las cejas con incredulidad mientras esperaba que la leche se caliente.

-Aparentemente Hitsugaya-dono nunca te ha mencionado, así que nadie sabe quién es la madre de su hija, solo saben que él es divorciado, por eso especulan mucho sobre la identidad de la madre… o bueno, de tu identidad. A mi novia le gustan los programas de chismes, por eso lo sé.- explicó ante su mirada fija.

-Oh… Bueno, como sea, la verdad es que sí, Hitsugaya Toshiro es el padre de mis hijos. Aunque no recuerdo verlo en televisión…-

-Tal vez porque hace años que vendiste la televisión que tenías para pagar medicamentos que Kiui-kun necesitaba y ahora solo ven partidos de futbol en la portátil.- le recordó con un puchero en lo que seguía preparando su Omelette, puesto que a él si le gustaba mucho ver televisión.

-Ah, cierto.- se encogió de hombros, terminando de hacer la chocolatada y sirviéndola en dos tazas para luego sacar la crema y ponérsela a los panqueques. –Bueno, mejor para mí no verlo. Nos divorciamos por una razón, ya sabes.- se concentró en aplicar la crema y enrollar los panqueques, intentando no pensar en la noche anterior.

Kouzu volteó a verla y ella notó en sus ojos que quería hacerle muchas preguntas, tal vez el por qué se había aparecido hasta hoy, porque le quitó a su hija, porque Kiui no sabía nada de ellos, qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Afortunadamente, él era demasiado educado para preguntar, por lo que solo asintió y siguió cocinando.

-Por cierto, Karin-san, note que no te hiciste desayuno para ti así que estoy haciendo un Omelette grande para darte la mitad.- le informó luego de unos minutos, haciéndola sonreír. Él le recordaba mucho a Yuzu.

-Gracias.-

Una vez terminó con el desayuno de sus hijos, colocó todo en una bandeja y se encaminó al comedor, sonriendo al ver a sus dos hijos sentados uno frente al otro. Era lindo verlos juntos, incluso sí se veían sumamente incómodos el uno con el otro.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- Shimo le dio una hermosa sonrisa cuando colocó su plato y su taza frente a ella.

-De nada, mi cielo.- le acarició la mejilla. –Aquí tienes Kiui.- le dio su desayuno también.

-Gracias.- gruñó él secamente.

-¿Te lavaste las manos?- preguntó para asegurarse, a lo que él solo asintió bruscamente.

-¡Traje nuestro Omelette, Karin-san!- Kouzu entró al comedor con dos platos. -¡Espero que te guste! ¡Lo hice con mucho amor y…!... Oh, no… olvide tus cubiertos- Karin rodó los ojos, antes de reír.

-Voy por ellos.- se encaminó a la cocina, pero una pregunta de su amigo la hizo congelarse hasta los huesos.

-Karin-san… ¿Estás cojeando?-

Ella empezó a sudar. ¡Maldición! ¡Había creído que sí actuaba normal nadie lo notaría! ¡Maldito sea Kouzu!

-Claro que no… es solo un… calambre.- tragó saliva.

Era una mala excusa, pero no había modo en el infierno de que admitiera y menos delante de sus hijos que estaba así porque se pasó la noche con las piernas abiertas y su cretino ex esposo entre ellas después de nueve largos años.

-Oh… Ok.- afortunadamente, el único adulto en la habitación era demasiado ingenuo, y confiaba en que Shimo aún era lo suficientemente inocente para no sospechar.

El desayuno fue uno de los más incómodos que Karin había tenido en su vida, pero aun así estaba muy feliz solo por el hecho de que su hija estaba allí. Sin embargo, eso no la cegaba al hecho de la tensión prácticamente palpable en el comedor.

Seguía distraída por lo que pasó con Toshiro la noche anterior, pero de vez en cuando notaba las miradas preocupadas que Kouzu le estaba enviando, lo que la hacía notar las extrañas miradas que Shimo le estaba enviando a Kouzu, mientras que Kiui de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de su plato para mirar mal a su hermana. Ninguno hablaba más que para decir lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, así que sí. Eso fue muy incómodo.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Kouzu se retiró para ir a ponerse su uniforme de trabajo y Kiui hizo lo mismo solo que para ir por su mochila y un abrigo. Shimo estaba enviando un mensaje por su celular.

-Le avise a mi amiga que lleve mi uniforme así podré cambiarme al llegar a la escuela. Solo espero no tener problemas.- le informó.

-Ya veo.- contestó distraídamente mientras peinaba sus cabellos blancos entre sus dedos. –Dejaste crecer mucho tu cabello… es lindo.- le sonrió con dulzura al verla sonrojarse.

-Gracias.- susurró. –Oye, mamá… ¿Cuándo puedo volver a tu casa? Papá dijo que volviera a la mansión después de la escuela, y sé que Kiui no me quiere aquí, además que ahora la habitación restante está ocupada por Kouzu-san.- se mordió el labio. –Por cierto, ¿Kouzu-san es tu…?...-

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya voy a la escuela!- el grito de Kiui interrumpió su pregunta.

-¿Te abrigaste bien?- se levantó de la silla del comedor para acercarse a su hijo que ahora ya estaba casi en la puerta. Lo examinó asegurándose de que esté bien abrigado y luego le dio un beso en la frente. –Cuídate, y recuerda ir y volver con Kelly-chan.-

-Sí, sí, ya sé.- se cargó su mochila al hombro y miró ceñudo a Shimo por un momento, antes de volverse hacia su madre y murmurar una corta despedida, para después marcharse rápidamente.

Shimo suspiró, pareciendo sumamente devastada. Karin hubiera vuelto a su lado, pero entonces Kouzu apareció ya vestido con su uniforme de conserje de la clínica. Él estaba en su último semestre y apenas se graduara Ishida quería contratarlo como enfermero, pero hasta entonces trabajaba en la limpieza.

-¿Tú vendrás más tarde, Karin-san?- preguntó al ver que Shimo seguía allí, por lo que la aludida asintió. –Oh, bien. ¡Nos vemos en la clínica, entonces!- le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de salir no sin antes despedirse de la adolescente también.

-¿No llegarás tarde a clase, mi cielo?- se acercó a ella y se volvió a sentar a su lado. –Y también tienes que cambiarte a tu uniforme.-

-Sí, ya tengo que irme. Pero antes dime cuándo podré volver aquí.- la miró con sus lindos ojitos turquesas suplicantes que le derritieron por completo el corazón.

-Hija, sí fuera por mí no te dejaría ir nunca.- pasó una mano por su mejilla. –Hagamos esto, pásame tu número de teléfono y ya veremos cuándo podemos volver a vernos. Con suerte tal vez mañana.-

-Pero Kiui no me quiere aquí.- hizo una mueca.

-Pero Kiui tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga porque soy su madre.- sonrió traviesamente, aunque luego se puso seria. –Hija, tu hermano es un poco… gruñón, y terco, muy terco. Sí dejamos que pasé por encima de nosotras entonces seguirá con esa actitud, sin embargo si le insistimos y nos imponemos entonces tarde o temprano cederá, sobre todo porque no tiene motivos reales para estar enojado contigo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Tu padre es otra historia… Será mucho más complicado que se lleven bien, pero no pienso dejar que te trate mal. Confía en mami.- le guiñó un ojo.

Shimo rió, dejando su silla para arrodillarse junto a la suya y abrazarse a su cintura.

-Realmente te extrañé.- murmuró con el rostro enterrado en su blusa. Karin sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, sin embargo se contuvo para no derramarlas. Ya había llorado demasiado anoche y esta misma mañana. –Quisiera quedarme más pero… realmente debo ir a la escuela.- se apartó volviendo a ponerse en pie. -¡Oh, casi lo olvido!-sacó su celular. –Te daré mi número.-

La mujer tomó su celular de la mesa y ambas intercambiaron números, pero antes de que su hija pudiera guardar su celular la tomó de la muñeca cuando una idea le surgió. No era una idea que le gustará, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

-Podrías…- tragó saliva. -¿Podrías pasarme el número de tu padre? Solo por las d-dudas.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente.

Ella la miró insegura, no obstante aun así le dictó el número telefónico de su progenitor.

-¡Muy bien, ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Debo irme!- una vez guardó su celular, fue a buscar su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta, pero volvió a besarle la mejilla al ver que se había quedado muy atrás puesto que con su cojera no podía caminar muy rápido que se diga. -¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Espero verte pronto!- le sonrió dulcemente antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez estuvo sola, Karin rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y estiró las piernas, siseando de dolor. ¡Maldita sea! Ella salía a correr regularmente y jugaba futbol con su hijo siempre que podía, pero hace mucho que no le exigía tanto a su cuerpo como anoche.

Y es verdad que había deseado por años estar con él otra vez, y que la hizo sentir muy, muy bien, pero ahora se arrepentía muchísimo y no solo por el dolor muscular sino que por que la haya dejado de forma tan frívola haciéndola sentir como una zorra barata.

Y sin embargo él era el padre de su hijo, y lo quería en su vida incluso sí hacía la suya propia miserable con solo verlo.

Fue con un suspiró que tomó su celular y buscó el numero recientemente adquirido de su ex esposo presionando en el botón de llamar para luego presionar el aparato en su oreja. Toshiro normalmente no contestaba números desconocidos en su celular privado así que tuvo que marcar varias veces antes de que por fin atendiera.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó groseramente.

-Toshiro, soy yo, por favor no me cuelgues.- suspiró cansinamente, ya físicamente agotada solo con oír su voz. No sabía cómo aguantaría volverlo a tener frente a ella, pero debía intentarlo.

-Ka… Kurosaki ¿qué quieres?- puso notar la cautela en su tono.

-Necesito que vengas. Ahora mismo sí no tienes ninguna reunión o algo demasiado importante como para cancelarlo.-

-¿No puedes esperar a que termine de trabajar?-

-Para cuando termines de trabajar Kiui ya estará aquí y yo tal vez ya haya perdido las ganas de hacer lo que voy a hacer así que aprovecha y ven lo antes posible. Tienes una hora y media para aparecerte, me iré después.- sin más colgó.

Marcó el número de Videan y le avisó que llegaría dos horas tardes porque no se sentía muy bien. Ella le dijo que no había problema y que podía tomarse el día libre sí quería, pero Karin claro que le dijo que con dos horas bastaría, no quería faltar al trabajo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Calculaba que con dos horas descansando ya sería capaz de caminar normalmente.

En media hora, para su sorpresa, Toshiro se apareció tocando la puerta y ella le gritó que pasara, por lo que se adentró en la casa hasta llegar a la sala y le indicó que se sentará en el sillón frente al sofá donde estaba sentada.

-¿Finalmente vas a decirme qué quieres?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando su maletín a un lado del mismo. –Tengo que volver al trabajo pronto.- la mujer se paró con dificultad del sofá y se encaminó hacia el hombre lentamente, ya sin querer esforzarse para mejorar y volver al trabajo cuanto antes. -¿Estás bien?- él notó lo extraño de su caminar. –Pereciera que…- ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, toda su furia estalló y le volteó el rostro de una bofetada.

-Eres un bastardo miserable.- escupió entre dientes. –Debería echarte de mi casa y de mi vida, al igual que de la vida de Kiui, pero no lo haré porque sé que Shimo quiere que ustedes dos se lleven bien. Y también quiero que Kiui tenga a su padre, sin importar que este sea un gran imbécil.- se cruzó de brazos. –Ah, y feliz cumpleaños, hijo de puta.- sonrió cínicamente.

-Gracias, prostituta infiel.- masculló él con frialdad mientras frotaba su mejilla roja. Ella quiso abofetearlo de nuevo, pero sostuvo su mano antes de que pudiera y la empujó lejos con brusquedad. -¿Me llamaste solo para abofetearme?- alzó una ceja con desinterés.

Ella gruñó. Ya se arrepentía de haberlo hecho venir, no obstante ya estaba aquí así que lo mejor era acabar con esto de una vez.

-No, de hecho planeaba darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, porque a diferencia de lo que puedas creer las horas de sexo anoche no fueron el regalo de esta prostituta.- murmuró amargamente acercándose a la estantería donde varios libros polvorientos reposaban casi olvidados puesto que ella estaba demasiado ocupada para leer y a Kiui le gustaba más jugar. Sacó un gran libro muy grueso y se lo arrojó a la cara a Hitsugaya, que lo atrapó con facilidad utilizando una mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- miró con curiosidad el gran libro.

-Ábrelo.- volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón.

Él abrió el libro y de inmediato sus ojos se ampliaron al ver que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías.

-¿Nuestra luna de miel?- susurró con voz apenas perceptible viendo las primeras imágenes.

-Este es el álbum que Yuzu nos regaló en nuestra boda.- sonrió con cariño al pensar en su fallecida hermana. –Solo pusimos un par de fotos de nuestro viaje a Okinawa y un par de fotos de cuando estaba con Shimo en el vientre y cuando lo encontré le agregue unas cuantas fotos de cuando ella era una bebita. Lo demás son todas fotos de mi segundo embarazo y de Kiui bebé. Después solo llegué hasta que tuvo tres años antes de que se llenara. Entonces compré otro álbum, pero aún no te lo daré. También tengo muchos videos, pero tampoco pienso mostrártelos por el momento. Y sí quieres…-

-Karin.- la interrumpió de pronto. -¿Por qué me das esto? No creí que quisieras regalarme algo tan valioso con lo mucho que pareces odiarme.- frunció el ceño mientras pasaba un par de páginas del álbum, aunque su gesto se suavizó al ver una foto de Shimo bebé.

-No te lo estoy dando.- rodó los ojos. –Bueno, sí te lo estoy dando, pero solo para que saques copias de las fotos o lo tengas un par de días, tendrás que devolvérmelo en unas semanas.- se encogió de hombros. –En realidad quería que lo vieras con Shimo, y Momo-san y Rangiku-san que también querrán ver las fotos, supongo.- él la miró con el rostro en blanco, antes de bajar la mirada.

-…Lo siento…- ella lo miró con sorpresa. –Lamentó haberte llamado… como te llamé… Y lamento haber sido tan… rudo, anoche. No era mi intención lastimarte.- musitó con las mejillas un poco rojas, provocando que el rostro de su ex esposa se volviera rojo escarlata.

-Ya no importa, te abofetee así que ya no me siento tan molesta.- se encogió de hombros una vez más. –Y el dolor se me pasará en un rato, aunque hubiera sido bueno tener a alguien que me ayudara a levantarme en la mañana cuando me sentía peor pero me acosté con un bastardo hijo de puta así que obvio eso era mucho pedir.- gruñó cuando un poco de su rencor no pudo evitar salir a flote.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Parece que sigues bastante molesta a pesar de la bofetada.- murmuró con amargura cerrando el álbum. –Sabes, al menos confirmé que Shimo salió igual que tú en eso. Las dos abofetean bastante fuerte.- volvió a frotar su mejilla afectada.

-¿Shimo te abofeteó?- lo miró con la boca abierta. –Eso es imposible, ella te ama demasiado, nunca lo haría.- él podía ser un bastardo hijo de puta y todo, pero su bebita lo adoraba incluso desde dentro de su vientre, siempre pataleando contenta al oír su voz.

-Lo haría después de que yo le revelará que tú me dijiste que estabas embarazada y no te creí. Tendrías que haberla visto… ella estaba increíblemente enojada. Incluso me insulto y dijo groserías.- Karin siguió boquiabierta. ¿Su bebé diciendo groserías? No podía imaginarla, ella parecía tan inocente como cuando tenía siete años. –Luego se disculpó y nos reconciliamos, claro, pero me culpa totalmente por haberla separado de su hermano.- apartó la mirada. –Y ahora parece que seguirán separados. Él nos odia a ambos.- ´

-Acaban de conocerlos y está molesto. Ya se le pasará.- al menos eso esperaba. –Como sea… ya deberías irte, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato.- sí las piernas se lo permitían, claro.

-¿No te sientes demasiado mal para eso?- la miró con ojo críptico. –Deberías quedarte a descansar sí tú…-

-Toshiro, ya no eres mi marido, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.- lo interrumpió fríamente.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento, como sí no supiera qué decir, luego tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

-Cierto. Has lo que quieras.- se encogió de hombros. –Gracias por el álbum, te lo devolveré en una semana, esperó.- se puso en pie abrazando el libro contra su pecho. –Y sí necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, para Kiui o para lo que quieras, puedes llamarme.- tomó su maletín y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. –Nos vemos.- murmuró, y un segundo después ella escucho el portazo que dio al irse.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, maldiciendo internamente.

Eso había salido aún peor de lo que pensó, pero al menos no estaba llorando. Eso era una buena señal.

.

-Te lo digo, Kimi-chan, ese tipo era su novio. ¿Por qué otra razón viviría en su casa?- refunfuñó Shimo en medio de la hora del almuerzo mientras esperaban que Hei se apareciera. –Él la abrazó y ellos compartieron el desayuno y él la llamaba "Karin-san".- imitó con voz chillona. –Él era muy amable y Kiui parecía quererlo… ¡aun así no me agrada!- frunció el ceño.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo…- murmuró Kimi pensativa. –Dijiste que ella estaba cojeando ¿verdad?-

-Sí… No lo noté al principio, pero la verdad tenía mucha dificultad para caminar.- murmuró pensativa. –Pobrecita, esperó que ya está bien. No sé qué tendrá para estar así de…- fue interrumpida por las risas de su mejor amiga. -¿Qué es tan gracioso, Kimi-chan? ¡Mi mamá se sentía muy mal!- la miró con disgusto por encontrar divertido el sufrimiento de su pobre y amada madre.

-Más bien adolorida.- meneó las cejas sugestivamente. Shimo solo parpadeó. –Sabes, Copito, a veces odio que seas tan inocente.- puso los ojos en blanco. –Pon tu mente de genio a trabajar y suma dos más dos. Tu padre llegó muy tarde en la madrugada anoche, tu madre amaneció muy adolorida esta mañana. ¿Qué crees que pasó?- la menor de las dos frunció el ceño… y luego se encogió de hombros, sin tener la menor idea. –Agh, sí serás… ¡Tus padres tuvieron una noche de sexo alocado!-

-¡Kimi-chan, no digas eso!- chilló de inmediato, con el rostro completamente en llamas.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios le hiciste a la chiquita, Kimi?- Hei eligió ese preciso momento para aparecerse, con sus dos primos detrás de él mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien, Shimo-chan?- sus primos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sentándose cada uno en uno de sus lados, ya que Kimi esta vez estaba sentada frente a ella, por lo que Hei se sentó a su derecha.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo señalé lo obvio.- se excusó Kimi alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y qué es lo obvio?- en ese momento los hermanos Vorarlberna se aparecieron y se sentaron cada uno en los extremos de la mesa. –Porque parece que Hitsugaya-chan está muy avergonzada.- continuó con su oración el mayor de los rubios de ojos verdes.

-No es asunto tuyo, niño rico.- gruñó Hei.

-Dejen de pelear, por favor. Me duele la cabeza.- Shimo por fin desenterró el rostro de entre sus manos y se frotó las sienes. –Ayer fue un día muy duro…-

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Miyu preocupada.

-Yo… te contaré luego.- sonrió nerviosamente, no queriendo decir nada frente a Yiu y Yui. No es que los rubios le desagradaran, pero sí que la incomodaban un poco aunque no estaba segura de por qué. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre, pero puedes venir mañana a mi casa y hablaremos tranquilas.-

-Claro, suena bien.- le apretó el hombro cariñosamente. –Deséale feliz cumpleaños a Oji-san de mi parte, esperó poder verlo mañana, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-Yo a la que quiero ver es a Oba-san.- refunfuñó Yukiteru. **(N/A: Oba-san significa tía, Obaa-san o Baa-chan es abuela.)**

-Ya pronto la veras, Nii-chan, deja de quejarte.- Miyu lo miró con un puchero irritado.

-¿Verán a mi mamá? ¿Cuándo?- los miró con ojos interesados.

-Pues en navidad.- dijeron los dos de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-Hmm…- Shimo se quedó pensativa, pero no dijo nada más.

A la salida de la escuela, jaló de la muñeca a Kimi y Hei para correr hacia la escuela primaria en un intento por interceptar a Kiui y acompañarlo a casa, pero al verla su hermanito hizo una mueca y arrastró a su amiguita Kelly para dejarlos atrás. Eso hizo su ánimo desinflarse, por lo que no le quedó de otra que cambiar el rumbo para volver a la mansión.

Hei salió disparado directo a la cocina para asaltar la nevera, probablemente, por lo que Shimo aprovechó y jaló a Kimi hacia su habitación para continuar su conversación de antes.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso…- murmuró la pelirroja mientras se recostaba sobre sus muchas almohadas color azul pastel. -¿No te dijo tu prima que tu mamá está soltera? Sí está soltera entonces ese hombre que viste no puede ser su novio, y más porque sí lo fuera no se habría acostado con tu padre ¿no crees?-

-¡Eso no lo sabemos con certeza!- refunfuñó Shimo mientras se sentaba en uno de los almohadones de su cuarto.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- rodó los ojos. –Es obvio. ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de la idea? ¿No qué querías que tus padres estén juntos otra vez? ¿O ya no quieres?- alzó una ceja.

-¡Claro que quiero! Es lo que más quiero.- suspiró con tristeza. –Lo he querido desde siempre, desde que nos separamos. Solo quiero estar con mi padre y mi madre juntos otra vez, y desde que sé de Kiui lo quiero mucho más. Quiero que los cuatro seamos una familia otra vez.- la idea la hizo sonreír, sin embargo su rostro se enserió poco después. –Pero todo está saliendo mal. Kiui me odia y también odia a papá, nuestros padres se odian entre ellos y yo aún no los perdonó; a él por alejarnos de Kiui y a mamá por engañarlo con ese rubio. Todos estamos odiando a alguien. Eso no es bueno en una familia.- hundió con pesar sus mejillas en sus puños.

-Tu familia ha estado rota mucho tiempo, Copito.- Kimi se levantó de sus cojines para mirarla con tristeza. -¿No crees que es mejor… desistir? Incluso sí tus padres estuvieron juntos anoche tal vez lo mejor para ellos es estar separados. Sí se odian tanto entonces forzarse a tener una relación solo por sus hijos no es saludable.- recomendó aunque con pena.

-Ya sé, no quisiera forzarlos… ¡Pero es que estoy tan convencida de que aún se aman!- se levantó de golpe del almohadón. –Mi papá ha estado soltero por muchos años, y todavía tiene esa fotografía en su escritorio. Mamá no dejaba de mirarlo ayer, y quería creer que ella también ha estado soltera, pero luego apareció ese Kouzu-san.- pisoteó. –No quería creer que fuera su novio, ella no lo mira para nada del mismo modo en el que miraba a mi papá, pero él vive en su casa y la abraza y comparten el desayuno y Kiui lo quiere y…- su ánimo volvió a desinflarse. -¿Qué tal si llegamos tarde?- se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Ya habrían perdido la oportunidad de ser una familia? Era la primera vez que se lo planteaba desde que se enteró de la existencia de su hermanito. La verdad no quería ni pensar en ello. Antes de que ese Kouzu apareciera había creído firmemente que todo se arreglaría, no obstante ese hombre implantó una duda en ella.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

-Bueno, sí realmente el tal Kouzu-san es novio de tu madre, entonces ella lo engañó con tu padre anoche.- comentó Kimi con la mirada fija en el techo. –Eso significa que tanto no lo quiere, y sí tanto no lo quiere… podemos separarlos.- volvió la mirada a ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Estás totalmente convencida de que mi padre llegó a la madrugada anoche?- preguntó un poco insegura todavía.

-Sip, mi madre, Hei y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde mirando películas y no escuchamos el auto de tu papá en ningún momento. Él tuvo que llegar después de las tres y media, lo que da tiempo suficiente a que haya estado con tu pobre mami que esta mañana apenas podía caminar.- meneó las cejas una vez más. –Es sumar dos más dos, Copito.- ella apartó la mirada, con el rostro muy rojo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que sí estuvieron juntos.- no necesitaba esa imagen mental pero ni modo. –No debería extrañarme, mi mamá ya engañó a papá así que ahora está engañando a su nuevo novio.- no le gustaba pensar en eso, constantemente reprimía el recuerdo, no obstante sí su mamá ya engañó una vez podía engañar otra vez.

-Esta vez tu padre es el amante, qué ironía.- Kimi rió.

-Y eso significaría que ella no quiere tanto a su nuevo novio, o bien que ama más a mi padre. Por lo tanto no debería ser tan difícil hacerla terminar con ese tipo.- un poco de esperanza regresó a ella. -¿Pero cómo?- miró desesperada a Kimi. –No soy buena con las ideas maliciosas. ¿Deberíamos llamar a Hei?- él siempre fue talentoso en destruir cosas, ya sea propiedad privada o relaciones.

-Oye, yo también tengo un buen historial de travesuras.- su mejor amiga se vio casi ofendida. –De hecho estaba pensando en un modo de confirmar sí tu madre todavía ama a tu padre. Es de un modo muy sencillo, de hecho.- se jactó.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Simple.- sonrió con falsa inocencia. –Dile a tu mamá que tu papá está saliendo con mi madre.- sugirió.

Shimo la miró con el rostro en blanco, antes de lanzarle una almohada.

-¡Esa es una idea terrible!- le chilló frotándose las sienes.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es brillante!- insistió. –Le diremos que mi madre es novia de tu papá, sí se pone celosa aún lo ama, sí no le importa dejamos de perder el tiempo en esto. ¡Es rápido y efectivo!-

-Bien, supongamos que lo hago.- Shimo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos brillando con frialdad hacia su mejor amiga. –Se ponga celosa o no… ¿Qué seguiría después? Tarde o temprano descubrirá que es mentira y tal vez solo empeoré las cosas.-

-No necesariamente.- se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente dile… ¡Dile que tu papá y mi madre salen juntos desde hace mucho tiempo! No es del todo una mentira.- sonrió pícaramente.

-…Esto no va a terminar bien…- gimoteó ya sabiendo que cedería ante la idea de Kimi. Siempre fue mala diciéndole que no.

.

-¿Entonces tienes un papá y una hermana?- susurró Kelly con los ojos muy abiertos una vez Kiui finalizó con su historia sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-Por desgracia.- asintió secamente.

Su madre se quedó haciendo horas extras en clínica, así que se quedaría con Kelly y el señor Ishida hasta que la tía Videan volviera con su madre y ella lo llevara a casa donde probablemente cenarían lo que su tío Kouzu les tuviera preparado y luego irían a dormir.

-Siempre supe que había algo raro en Onee-chan, también note que se parecía mucho a ti, aunque jamás podría haber imaginado que era tu hermana.- murmuró asombrada. –Y es que wow… parece de película.-

-Película de terror.- refunfuñó el niño.

-Pero ahora tienes un papá. ¿No estás feliz? A mí me gusta tener a mi papá y a mi mamá, y tampoco me hubiera molestado un hermano mayor.- balanceó sus piernas sentada en su cama junto a él.

-No quiero un papá. ¿De qué me serviría? Todos dicen que sus papás juegan al futbol con ellos y hacen bromas divertidas, pero mamá ya hace eso conmigo, y por lo poco que vi de mi papá, parece un tipo aburrido.- bufó. –Mejor que vuelva a Tokio y que se lleve a su hija también. ¡Ella es una mentirosa!-

-A mí me agrada Onee-chan.- musitó la niña, ignorando la mala mirada que le lanzó el niño. –Ella es linda. ¿Por qué no le dices que te pida perdón y ya? Las mentiras no son taaaaaan graves, todos mentimos, incluso tú le mientes a tu mamá a veces.- lo señaló con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Es diferente!- gruñó un poco a la defensiva. –Tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando así que mejor no opines.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, bien.- ella rodó los ojos. -¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Solo seguirás enojado todo el tiempo? Tu mamá te regañara.- señaló.

-Ya lo sé… Ella realmente quiere que Hitsugaya se quedé. Pero seguro que no me dirá nada por negarme a ver a Hitsugaya, creo que ella tampoco quiere que Hitsugaya esté en la casa así que en eso no me discutirá. El problema es que, aunque no quiere a Hitsugaya, sí quiere a Hitsugaya, así que…-

-¡Kiui, ya para!- chilló Kelly frenando su palabrería. -¿Por qué llamas a los dos por su apellido? Tienen nombres así que úsalos, o llámalos tu padre y tu hermana, es demasiado confuso cuando haces eso…- lo miró mal.

-Da lo mismo.- chasqueó la lengua. –No pienso llamarlos así. Son extraños, no llamas a los extraños como si fueran tu familia.-

-Pero tal vez no sea tan malo. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro compañero de clase llamado Rinji? Sus padres están separados y su papá siempre le da mucho dinero y regalos geniales.- le recordó.

-Sí, pero él tiene que ir a pasar todos los fines de semana en su casa. ¡Yo no quiero dejar a mamá para estar con ese tipo que ni conozco! Prefiero que me dé bronquiolitis otra vez.- apenas decir eso, estornudó. –Oh, rayos… ¡Me retractó, me retractó! No quiero bronquiolitis, en unos días es navidad y ya empiezan las vacaciones de invierno.- lloriqueó frotándose la nariz.

-¡Eso te pasa por tonto!-

-¡Cállate, cabeza de chicle!-

-¡Sí quiero, rey de los tontos!-

-¡Ese insulto apesta, sabelotodo descerebrada!-

-¡Al menos tiene sentido, no como todo lo que acabas de decir, mula terca!-

-¡No soy mula, tú lo eres!-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡No, tú!-

Siguieron gritándose hasta que el padre de Kelly llegó y fueron obligados a disculparse y bajar la voz. Luego de eso perdieron interés en el tema anterior y simplemente se pusieron a jugar lucha de pulgares hasta que la madre de Kiui finalmente llegó a recogerlo.

Una vez llegaron a casa de inmediato el buen tío Kouzu les sirvió la cena donde hablaron de cosas que nada tenía que ver con padres o hermanas. Y todo habría estado bien… de no ser porque un repentino ataque de tos sacudió todo su cuerpo justo antes de que pudiera tomar el último bocado de su plato.

-¡Kiui!- su madre de inmediato corrió a su lado y presionó una mano en su frente. –No tienes fiebre…- suspiró aliviada. -¿Te duele la garganta? ¿Te duele el pecho? ¿La cabeza? ¿Has estado…?...-

-Estoy bien, mamá.- una vez terminó de toser, de inmediato intentó tranquilizarla. –Solo un poco de tos, es normal en estas épocas. Mañana empieza el invierno.- le recordó con una sonrisa nerviosa, deseando que el karma no quisiera vengarse por lo que dijo antes y en serio le diera bronquiolitis.

-Bien…- ella se apartó un poco desconfiada. –Aun así mañana te llevaré a la clínica y te revisaremos junto con Vid-nee-san, ¿quedó claro?- uso su voz severa.

-¿Puede ser después de la escuela?- suspiró desganado. Odiaba tener que hacer el chequeo médico, porque generalmente encontraban otras razones para darle más de esas horribles medicinas.

-Lo pensaré.- le pellizcó dulcemente la mejilla.

Refunfuñando, Kiui decidió ir a ver cómo estaban sus mascotas pese a que estaba más cansado que de costumbre. Pero bueno, ya luego iría a dormir.

.

Una vez acabó su indeseada cena de celebración por su cumpleaños, Toshiro escapó de los intentos de Matsumoto y Mijow de querer emborracharlo y se encerró en su despacho. Una vez dentro notó el álbum que su ex esposa le había dado y no pudo resistir la tentación de caminar hacia su escritorio, sentarse y tomarlo.

Había querido esperar a verlo con su hija, pero no estaba seguro del impacto emocional que esto tendría en él así que no le haría mal echarle un vistazo, aunque sea a las primeras páginas, solo para prepararse emocionalmente a la hora de verlo con Shimo.

Abrió el álbum y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con las imágenes de él y Karin en su luna de miel. Eran muy pocas, pero aun así lo golpearon con fuerza. En una de las imágenes ellos estaban totalmente despeinados y con ojeras pues acababan de despertar de una larga noche de no parar de hacer el amor y ella estaba tan feliz que tomó la cámara, lo arrastró al balcón y les sacó una foto con la playa de fondo.

Había otro par de fotos en las que prefirió no pensar mucho y en cambio comenzó a ver las fotos de ella en su primer embarazo. Él estaba en cada una de esas fotos, abrazándola por detrás con una mano en su vientre, cargándola, rodando los ojos ante su desastroso intento de cocinar, besándola… Prefirió pasar rápido por esas imágenes y se topó con la cosa más tierna que alguna vez hayan visto sus ojos: Shimo bebé.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las pocas imágenes de su bebita siendo literalmente una bebita, tampoco eran muchas pero eran muy valiosas y se maldijo no por primera vez de no haberse llevado las fotos con él. Había querido evitar llevarse las fotos donde Karin apareciera también, pero debía admitir que las mejores fotos eran con ella, contenían los recuerdos más felices de su vida, estando los tres juntos.

Pero ahora eran cuatro, eso lo comprobó al seguir pasando páginas y ver a las fotos de Shimo detenerse abruptamente. Entonces vio un collage de Karin posando de costado con una mano en su vientre apenas abultado, señal de que estaba probablemente a fines de sus dos meses de embarazo.

Las siguientes páginas contenían collages de ella posando de costado para mostrar el crecimiento de su vientre a lo largo de los nueve meses. Y aunque se veía muy bonita (no es que fuera a admitirlo), apenas prestó atención a eso.

Lo primero que notó fue el cambio de vivienda. En el primer collage ella seguía en la casa donde criaron a Shimo hasta su divorcio, pero luego la casa desapareció dándole lugar a una especie de departamento con paredes mohosas.

Luego notó la ropa. Karin nunca fue de las que le dieran mucha importancia a las prendas de vestir, pero sí que exigía cierta calidad en sus atuendos, sin embargo la ropa se veía cada vez más y más desgastada pese a que eran prendas que no conocía y que por lo tanto debían ser nuevas.

Lo siguiente que notó lo hizo estrechar los ojos y tensar la mandíbula. Aun con el embarazo más avanzado, ella seguía usando uniformes de enfermera y de camarera, seguía teniendo ojeras en prácticamente todas las fotografías, se veía más pálida de lo normal y sus brazos eran más delgados que nunca.

¿Qué demonios había estado pasando durante su embarazo? ¿Y por qué demonios él no estuvo allí para cuidar de ella? Tal vez debería haberse dejado emborrachar después de todo, quizás así no se sentiría tanto como una mierda, otra vez.

El pensamiento no se quedó mucho en su mente, sin embargo, porque luego se encontró con la nueva cosa más tierna que habían visto sus ojos: Kiui bebé.

Cualquier otro pensamiento voló fuera de su mente ante la imagen de su hijo más pequeño recién nacido. En esa foto debía tener solo un par de días, estaba siendo sostenido por Karin que sonreía orgullosa a la cámara y era tan pequeño que probablemente su cabecita habría cabido perfectamente en su mano… sí hubiera podido cargarlo…

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al recordar el desprecio con el que su hijo lo había mirado la noche anterior.

No debería ser así. Nada debió ser así. Se sentía como el peor padre del mundo y una parte de él quería estrangular a Karin mientras que otra solo quería rogarle perdón de rodillas; pero la mayor parte de él no quería nada más que abrazar a su hijo, poder escuchar que lo llamará papá, disculparse por haberle fallado incluso desde antes que naciera.

Miró la siguiente foto casi con temor, notando que en esa él tenía sus ojitos bien abiertos, dejando notar el color turquesa brillante idéntico al suyo, ojos que miraban curiosos a su madre mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

Observó cada imagen de su hijo bebé con atención, sin poder dejar de mirar pese a que el nudo en su garganta solo se hacía más y más grande. Se sentía un poco masoquista por no poder apartar los ojos, pero quería seguir mirando. Estas fotos eran lo único que tendría de consuelo para todo lo que se había perdido, aunque más que consolarlo solo aumentaba su impotencia y rabia hacia sí mismo, y aun así no quería dejar de mirar.

Kiui era un bebé muy lindo, no podía decidir quién era más adorable entre él y su hermana a pesar de que extrañamente tenía un semblante serio y enojón en la mayoría de las fotos, pero eso no le quitaba lo adorable sino todo lo contrario. Cuando encontró una foto de él por fin sonriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

De repente, fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la vista del gran álbum de fotografías.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Llevo golpeando un largo rato! ¡Voy a entrar!- la puerta se abrió lentamente y su hija asomó la cabeza con duda. -¿Estás…? ¡Oh, sí estás! ¡Tengo tu re…!...- entró y comenzó a acercarse a él con una sonrisa, pero esta de golpe se esfumó. –Papá… ¿estabas llorando?- lo miró preocupada.

Toshiro parpadeó, dándose cuenta solo entonces que sus ojos estaban aguados. Seguramente se veían rojos y por eso ella pensó que estuvo llorando cuando en realidad estaba a poco de hacerlo. Agradecía la interrupción, siempre detestó llorar. Sabía que era humano y tenía sentimientos y eso, pero llorar seguía siendo una de las muestras de debilidad más grandes que existían y odiaba sentirse débil. Se suponía que él era fuerte, fuerte por todos sus seres queridos, por su hija… y ahora por su hijo también.

-No.- tomó aire en un intento de recomponerse. -¿Qué sucede, Shimo? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Yo… umm…- dudó un poco, pero luego metió la mano en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su sudadera y sacó su libreta de dibujo, y aparte un marco de fotografía. –Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.- sonrió vacilante.

-Oh.- eso lo hizo sonreír. Ella siempre esperaba al final del día para darle un regalo. -¿Qué tienes para mí, cariño?-

-Bueno… Primero que nada: esto.- sacó una hoja ya arrancada desde dentro de su libreta y se la tendió.

Él miró curioso la hoja, y casi se atraganta al ver un dibujo perfectamente detallado y realista de la playa de Okinawa.

Okinawa solía ser su lugar favorito para vacacionar, incluso aunque siempre odio la playa, se convirtió en su lugar favorito porque Karin lo amaba. Siempre que podían iban aunque sea un fin de semana y claro que llevaban a Shimo, que también amaba el lugar. Después de que se divorciaron solo llevó a Shimo allá una vez, y fue por un viaje de negocios, ninguno disfrutó de la estadía allí; demasiados recuerdos.

A pesar de que la playa ahora era solo fuente de recuerdos agridulces, por alguna razón Shimo creyó buena idea hacerle un dibujo de ella en su cumpleaños. Claro que también había dibujado muy detallado y hermoso como siempre a Hyorinmaru, su dragón favorito de la mitología japonesa, saliendo del océano para emprender vuelo hacia las nubes.

Le provocaba sensaciones encontradas, pero aun así era un dibujo hermoso, incluso se tomó la molestia de colorearlo. Y el que sea hecho por su hija lo hacía apreciarlo aún más.

-Gracias.- le sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba la hoja con cuidado junto al álbum. Luego se encargaría de enmarcarla y colocarla en su habitación o tal vez su oficina, igual que hacía con cada dibujo que ella le daba.

Su primer dibujo, hecho cuando solo tenía un año de edad y a pesar de que contenía a Karin en él, seguía enmarcado colgado en lo alto de su oficina. Ella había intentado dibujar a su pequeña familia de tres, y era un dibujo increíblemente bueno para una bebita de un año, así que, ex esposa infiel en él o no, todavía lo atesoraba.

-De nada.- sonrió aliviada, probablemente habría pensado que podría no gustarle. Quiso decirle que todo lo que ella hiciera era precioso, pero entonces siguió hablando. –Y ahora… aquí tienes mi segundo regalo.- le tendió el marco.

Era un marco bonito, de madera tallada y de apariencia resistente, pero él no podía dejar de notar un pequeño detalle. Estaba vacío.

-¿Esto es… para el dibujo?- preguntó dudoso, ya que no creía que cupiera.

-No.- rió, aunque después su gesto se ensombreció. –Es para… es por sí algún día decides dejar de maltratar la foto de tu boda y darle un marco digno.- murmuró en voz apenas audible.

Él casi deja caer el marco.

-¿Qué?- susurró para no chillar. -¿De qué hablas?... ¿Cómo sabes de esa foto?- reformuló la pregunta al darse cuenta de que era muy obvio de qué estaba hablando.

-La encontré un día por casualidad… Hace un par de años.- él se llevó una mano a la frente. ¡Maldita sea! –Sé que todavía la tienes, y sé que tal vez quieras romperla, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de daño que le has hecho al marco y al cristal… Pero sí decides algún día sacarla de ese cajón no para algo más que romperla… Bueno, ahí tienes un marco.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Shimo…- se frotó las sienes. –Mira, te agradezco tu regalo, pero no sé sí usare el marco para lo que quieres. Probablemente encuentre otra foto que usar.- se cruzó de brazos, sin realmente querer hablar de la foto que creyó tener bien escondida. Ella hizo un puchero. –No me mires así, Shimo. No sé en qué estés pensando pero mi relación con tu madre ya es historia. Se acabó.- dijo tajante.

Entonces, por alguna razón, ella pareció enojarse mucho. Lo miró roja de la ira, con sus ojos llenos de indignación.

-Y sí realmente es historia y ya se acabó…- se llevó los puños a la cintura. -¿Entonces por qué te acostaste con ella anoche, eh, papá?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Él la miró con el rostro completamente desencajado por la sorpresa. ¿Su bebé acababa de hacerle una pregunta respecto a su vida sexual? ¡¿Qué el mundo ya se había vuelto loco?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios se enteró, de todos modos?! ¿Karin no le dijo, verdad? No, ella no lo haría. Será traicionera pero nunca fue estúpida. Y Shimo… Shimo tampoco era estúpida, pero aun así nunca esperó este tipo de cosas de ella.

-Y-yo… yo…- tartamudeó, sintiendo su rostro arder por la completa vergüenza. Se sentía como sí él fuera el adolescente aquí. –C-co… c… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- finalmente soltó patéticamente, sin saber qué más podría decir al ser atrapado con la guardia baja.

Shimo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Entonces sí era cierto!- lo señaló incrédula y él quiso abofetearse. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debería haberlo negado todo! Ahora ya era tarde… ¡Qué idiota! –Tú y mamá…- ella también se sonrojó, pero luego su rostro palideció y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. –Oye… no es que quiera detalles ni nada, por favor no… pero según la clase de educación sexual me veo en la obligación de hacerte una pregunta muy importante.- lo miró ceñuda. -¿Sí usaron protección, verdad?- ahora él palideció.

Y entonces, hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría frente a su hija, menos gritando, y menos jalándose de los cabellos como un psicópata: maldijo.

-¡MIERDA!-

Y ella hizo algo totalmente fuera de lugar, en vez de mostrarse disgustada o sorprendida por su lenguaje, jadeó con el rostro lleno de felicidad expresada en una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Otro hermanito!- aplaudió entusiasmada.

Él la miró con el rostro en blanco. Casi no reconocía que esta fuera su hija, pero en la situación actual no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ella, no cuando parecía la reencarnación de Yuzu mezclada con la capacidad de Matsumoto y Hinamori de sacarle canas verdes.

-Hitsugaya Shimo, ve a tu habitación en este preciso instante.- mandó señalando la puerta de su oficina.

Eran pocas las veces en las que se veía en la necesidad de castigar a su hija, aun así ella no pareció molesta, sino que se fue casi brincando mientras seguía balbuceando cosas sobre "otro hermanito" y "ahora sí se tendrán que casar otra vez" entre otros disparates que prefirió ignorar.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y gimió pesadamente. Este definitivamente era de lejos el peor cumpleaños de su vida…

Las palabras de su hija resonaron en su mente.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Su irresponsabilidad lo perseguiría haciéndolo lidiar con aún más consecuencias por sus actos impulsivos?

¿Karin podría estar embarazada?

Ya no era tan joven, pero tampoco era tan mayor. Tenía treinta y cuatro, algunas personas decidían tener hijos a esa edad. Y ella siempre fue especialmente… fértil… Salió embarazada de la única vez que de idiota irresponsable olvidó usar protección cuando tenían diecisiete, y también de la única vez en meses que tuvieron relaciones poco antes de divorciarse. Sí no estaba usando ningún tipo de anticonceptivo, entonces la probabilidad era alta.

Tragó saliva y miró a su celular. Ella lo llamó esa mañana, así que tenía su número guardado en el móvil. Era tarde en la noche, aunque no tan tarde, sí la llamaba seguramente atendería. Pero ¿debía hacerlo?

Sí no lo hacía probablemente la intriga no lo dejaría dormir, así que por el bien de sus pobres empleados que tendrían que lidiar con él muy gruñón mañana, lo mejor era quitarse la duda ahora mismo… O al menos esa excusa se dio a sí mismo para convencerse.

Tomó una profunda respiración y agarró su celular. Buscó en los registros de llamadas y rápidamente halló el número de su ex mujer. Vaciló por un momento, pero volvió a respirar hondo y por fin apretó el botón de llamar.

Presionó el celular en su oreja y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de que finalmente la escuchara atender.

-¿Toshiro?- su voz se oía llena de sorpresa, y también un poco ronca, como… como sí hubiera estado llorando. -¿Qué quieres?- esa pregunta salió con mucha más brusquedad.

-Lamento llamar tan tarde.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. –Quería… quería disculparme una vez más por haber sido tan grosero contigo. Esperó que te sientas mejor ahora.- y se refería tanto a emocional como físicamente.

-No es asunto tuyo.- ok, parecía no estar de humor ahora. –Sí solo quieres hablar de estupideces voy a colgar.-

-Espera.- apretó la mandíbula, obligándose a sí mismo a no perder la paciencia esta vez. –En realidad quería hacerte una pregunta…-

-Escupe, Hitsugaya.-

Rodó los ojos ante su brusquedad. Ahora ella estaba siendo grosera y estando demasiado a la defensiva, pero no tenían tiempo de gritarse el uno al otro. Había cuestiones mucho más importantes que atender. Cuestiones que podrían cambiarlo todo.

-Bien, como quieras.- sí quería que fuera directo, entonces iba a ser directo. –Cuando te cogí anoche no use protección, por eso quería preguntarte sí usas algún tipo de anticonceptivo o debo preocuparme por otra sorpresa en nueve meses.-

La línea al otro lado se quedó en silencio y él se preguntó sí se había sobrepasado una vez más, pero entonces la respuesta de Karin a su pregunta le llegó de forma muy clara y concisa.

-¡MIERDA!-

Obviamente eso era un no. Lo que obviamente significaba que estaban jodidos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

Y finalmente aquí tienen la actualizacion! n.n Lamento no haber podido traerles esto antes pero hubo cambio de planes xP

Ahora dejenme q actualizo mis otros Long-fics y apenas pueda les traigo el proximo cap! ;D

Ojala q esto les siga gustando y muchas gracias por sus reviews, son la alegria de mi kokoro! :'D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo doce: Mentirosos.

Karin había estado deprimiéndose al borde del llanto en su cama pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y recordando el pasado aparte de todos sus grandes errores cuando de repente recibió una llamada de Toshiro, lo que casi la hace tirar su celular porque escuchar su voz era lo último que quería

Al principio pareció que llamaba para disculparse otra vez, cosa que la exasperó porque realmente no estaba de humor, pero luego le recordó el pequeño detalle de que no habían usado protección al tener sexo y había una pequeña posibilidad de darle un hermanito a Shimo y Kiui.

-¡MIERDA!- no pudo evitar maldecir por haber sido tan estúpida. ¡Tenía treinta y cuatro años, ya no era una mocosa como para usar de excusa las hormonas alborotadas! ¡Era tan estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! –Maldición…- se llevó una mano a la sien.

Hubo silencio de parte de los dos por un buen par de minutos, antes de que finalmente el hombre hablara.

-¿Y ahora qué?- su voz salió en apenas un susurro.

-¿Pues qué más?- suspiró con cansancio. –Tengo que esperar al menos quince días antes de poder realizarme una prueba de embarazo, se supone que tengo mi periodo en dos semanas pero a veces se retrasa así que no será ninguna garantía.- suspiró. –Bueno… está la pastilla del día después, imaginó que has escuchado de ella.- él gruñó en señal de afirmación. –Podría conseguirla fácilmente, pero la verdad no me gustaría utilizarla. No es cien por ciento confiable y puede tener efectos secundarios. Pero sí estás muy desesperado por evitar un embarazo podría considerarlo.- aunque la verdad no le gustaba la idea, era partidaria de que sí algo tenía que pasar era mejor dejarlo pasar, sin embargo Toshiro podría opinar diferente y el hijo también sería suyo así que tenía voz y voto en el asunto, por supuesto.

-En realidad no me siento con el derecho a exigirte nada en esta situación. Has lo que quieras, lo que consideres correcto. Aunque debo advertirte algo, Karin.- tomó aire. –Si resulta que sí estás embarazada, tú y yo nos casaremos otra vez, nos guste o no.- ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes darme órdenes, Toshiro! ¡Esa es una idea terrible!- apartó las sabanas y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a caminar furiosamente alrededor de su habitación. -¿En qué estás pensando?- siseó furiosa, intentando no gritar porque podría despertar a Kiui o Kouzu. –Ambos nos odiamos, ambos no podemos perdonar los errores del otro, apenas soportamos hablar civilizadamente delante de nuestros propios niños. Forzarnos a un matrimonio solo por un embarazo es lo peor que podríamos hacer. ¿Realmente crees que será bueno para nuestros hijos vernos pelear todo el tiempo?-

-¿Realmente crees que un matrimonio entre nosotros es lo peor que podríamos hacer? Viviríamos en la misma casa, verías a Shimo todos los días, ella conviviría con su hermano, y la mera verdad no quiero perderme nada en la crianza de otro de mis hijos. Solo tenemos que aprender a ser civilizados el uno con el otro y ya. ¿En verdad te negarías a la solución de todos nuestros problemas?-

Apretó el celular en su mano, considerando seriamente la idea de arrojarlo por la ventana. Odiaba cuando Toshiro usaba la lógica para callar todos sus argumentos y siempre la hacía quedar como estúpida mientras que él era el sabelotodo que siempre encontraba la simple y obvia solución.

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea y no me convencerás de lo contrario.- suspiró pesadamente. –Pero… entiendo tu punto.- se mordió el labio. –Lo pensaré, de todos modos no es seguro que esté embarazada. Tengo al menos medio mes para pensarlo.- se sentó en la cama con los hombros caídos. –Tú también deberías pensarlo, porque yo siento que terminaríamos matándonos los unos a los otros así que en este tiempo intenta pensar en otra solución.-

-Lo sé. Kiui probablemente no estará nada contento con que nos casemos, y probablemente me odie aún más, pero sería bueno verlo todos los días.- suspiró. –En fin, Karin, descansa. Hablaremos luego, supongo.- y sin más le colgó.

Karin se estremeció un poco, sin poder evitar recordar esa llamada donde le contó que estaba embarazada y él le colgó despiadadamente. Recordaba lo sola y miserable que se había sentido, y el miedo… el gigantesco terror por perder a su bebé.

No iba a usar esa pastilla, así que solo le quedaba esperar los quince días y ver qué pasaba.

.

Cuando Kiui despertó esa mañana, se sintió especialmente desganado, así que solo cerró los ojos y decidió esperar a que su mamá viniera a levantarlo. Su garganta se sentía irritada, pero esto era normal en las mañanas así que no veía necesidad de decirlo, sobre todo no ahora que querían llevarlo a otra visita a la clínica donde seguramente dirían que había algún otro virus o bacteria fastidiando a su débil e inútil sistema inmunológico y de nuevo tendría que quedarse en cama.

Seguramente sería bronquiolitis. Maldición ¿por qué tuvo que abrir la boca? Ahora tendría que pasar otra navidad encerrado en su habitación y comiendo sopa horrible.

A los pocos minutos su madre entró su habitación y lo sacudió levemente haciéndolo abrir los ojos, luego le puso una mano en la frente y frunció el ceño, antes de suspirar aliviada.

-Bueno, parece que no tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¡Genial!- dijo con todo el entusiasmo que fue capaz de fingir. En realidad estaba un poco cansado, pero debía ser porque se despertó más temprano de lo usual. -¿Podemos ir a la clínica después de la escuela, sí?- juntó las manos y puso ojos de cachorrito, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca podía decirle que no cuando hacía esa cara.

-De acuerdo…- cedió no muy convencida y él cantó victoria mentalmente. –Pero a cambio tendrás que acceder a mi condición.- eso lo hizo mirarla desconfiado.

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál condición?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí quieres ir a la escuela antes que a la clínica, deberás ir y venir acompañado por tu hermana.- se llevó las manos a las caderas con una mirada severa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar!- ¡no podía obligarlo a pasar tiempo con esa mentirosa!

-O lo haces, o vamos a la clínica en este preciso instante, niñito.- amenazó ahora cruzándose de brazos.

Kiui solo pudo suspirar. Realmente quería ir a la escuela hoy, el capitán del equipo de futbol haría un anuncio especial y como vice-capitán tenía que estar ahí. Tal vez caminar con Shimo no sería taaaaaan malo… Podía ignorarla, después de todo.

-Bien.- se rindió bufando descontento.

Su madre sonrió complacida y lo besó en la frente, luego lo dejó para que pudiera bañarse y vestirse y fue abajo a preparar el desayuno junto al tío Kouzu, probablemente.

Una vez listo para ir a la escuela, bajó al comedor y saludó alegremente a Kouzu antes de sentarse en la mesa, sonriendo cuando su madre puso un plato con panqueques y una taza con chocolatada caliente frente a él. De inmediato se devoró el desayuno, pese a que tragar era un poco doloroso pero aun así tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando salió con su mochila colgando sobre el hombro, Kelly ya estaba ahí esperando por él y ambos se encaminaron en dirección a la escuela, topándose una cuadra más allá con Shimo y sus dos amigos raros que, sí mal no recordaban, se llamaban Mijow Kimi y Hikisaki Hei.

-¡Hola, Kiui!- Shimo lo saludó alegremente acercándose para caminar a su lado. Él no contestó. –Mamá dijo que no te sentías muy bien hoy. ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo?- lo miró preocupada.

-No es asunto tuyo.- contestó secamente para que dejara de mirarlo.

-¡Oye, pequeño mocoso! ¡No deberías ser tan grosero con tu hermana mayor!- el tipo de cabello castaño y ojos dorados se hincó a su altura para intimidarlo, pero Kiui no era alguien que se acobardara fácilmente ni siquiera por alguien del doble de su tamaño.

-No molestes. Sí no les agrada mi actitud simplemente lárguense.- musitó con indiferencia.

Sonrió internamente cuando dejó a la mentirosa y su amigo con la palabra en la boca, pero entonces la pelirroja de ojos verdes se inclinó a su altura y sonrió burlonamente, haciéndolo crisparse un poco por los nervios de qué querría esa loca.

-Eres un niño muy audaz ¿eh?- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero sabes, leí el mensaje que tu mami le envió a Shimo-chan, y decía claramente que sí intentabas escaparte o algo así le avisáramos y ella personalmente te arrastraría a la clínica para que te den uno de esos feos jarabes que tanto odias.- él palideció. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?! –Tal vez Shimo-chan no te acuse, pero sí sigues portándote como un pequeño mocoso malcriado yo lo haré. Así que trata de al menos fingir ser educado. ¿Trato?- Kiui gruñó, aunque lastimosamente no le quedó de otra más que asentir. –Eso pensé. Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.-

Enfurruñado, siguió a los tres adolescentes, enviándole una mala mirada a Kelly cuando la escuchó reírse de él por haber perdido la discusión sin siquiera poder decir una sola palabra en su defensa antes.

-Entonces…- Shimo carraspeó, obviamente incómoda. -¿Puedes decirme al menos qué es lo que te duele? Mamá estaba bastante preocupada.- lo miró suplicante por una respuesta.

Kiui hizo una mueca.

-Mamá está preocupada porque ayer no me sentía bien, hoy solo está siendo paranoica.- se encogió de hombros.

-Sí tú lo dices…- ella no pareció muy convencida, no es que le importara su opinión.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y pudo respirar tranquilo cuando los adolescentes se marcharon, aunque librarse de ellos no lo ayudó a librarse de Kelly.

-Kiui, ¿estás mintiendo otra vez sobre sentirte mal?- lo miró con sus ojos azules entrecerrados. –Todos sabemos que siempre te enfermas en esta época, pero a veces la enfermedad no es tan grave como para impedirte pasar navidad, tal vez este sea el caso así que sí te sientes mal solo dilo y deja que te lleven a la clínica.- lo sermoneó.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró malhumorado. –Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.-

Pasaron las horas de clase con normalidad hasta que llegó el receso y Kiui como de costumbre rechazó la invitación de sus amigos del equipo de futbol para comer con Kelly, ya más que acostumbrado a las burlas de que eran novios como para que le importe. Cuando estaban comiendo conversando tranquilamente acerca de lo fácil que fue el examen sorpresa de matemática, de repente se apareció ante ellos la pesadilla de sus existencias.

-¡Hola, mi querido!- unos delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Kiui, que se estremeció al reconocer esa chillona voz.

-Marion.- gimió pesadamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigas, Marion?- gruñó Kelly de mal humor, como siempre que Marion estaba cerca.

-Estoy con mi futuro esposo. ¿Por qué no te vas tú con tus otros amigos, Kelly-chan? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No tienes por tu raro cabello color chicle que no admites que es teñido!- se carcajeó.

Kiui miró irritado a la chica de ojos color marrón claro y cabello castaño atado en dos bollos caídos a los costados de su cabeza.

-No la molestes.- apartó sus brazos de su cuello y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada. –No es por su cabello que no tiene más amigos que yo. Es porque todos ustedes son una bola de celosos que no aceptan que ella es la más inteligente de la clase.- le sacó la lengua antes de tomar la muñeca de Kelly para arrastrarla lejos de la tonta de Marion. Una vez estuvieron del otro lado del patio, se fijó en la expresión decaída de su mejor amiga. –En serio, Kelly…- rodó los ojos. –No le hagas caso a lo que diga Marion. Ella solo está enojada porque a diferencia de las otras chicas te niegas a pasarle la tarea que no quiere hacer.-

-No es por eso, tonto…- susurró ella en voz apenas audible.

-¿Eh, entonces qué es?- la miró confundido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Eres tú. Ya sabes que tiene la absurda idea de que se casará contigo cuando sean mayores. Y lo que le molesta es que la que siempre esté contigo sea yo en lugar de ella. Es obvio.- hizo una mueca de enojo. –Es una tonta. Y tú también eres un tonto. Deberías comer con ella por todo lo que me importa.- apretó los puños y se alejó pisando fuerte.

Kiui se frotó la nuca con confusión. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Ahora le molestaba que la defendiera también? Ugh, chicas. Eran tan raras y complicadas, todas menos su madre.

El anuncio del capitán del equipo de futbol resultó ser acerca de en qué fecha se reanudarían las prácticas y que recordaran entrenar muy duro puesto que los últimos meses de ese año escolar se elegirían al nuevo capitán y vice capitán. Él hizo una nota mental para no olvidarlo, ya que quería ese puesto de capitán y no podía descuidarse.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, afortunadamente el malhumor de Kelly parecía haber bajado, aunque su propio malhumor subió cuando vio a Shimo esperando por él junto a sus dos insufribles amigos, para colmo su dolor de garganta había empeorado a lo largo de las últimas horas, y la cabeza también había comenzado a dolerle un poco.

Suspirando profundamente, comenzó a caminar ignorando el saludo de los tres mayores con Kelly siguiéndolo. Estuvieron un par de calles caminando con solo Kimi, Hei y Kelly hablando animadamente entre ellos. Kiui estaba de pésimo humor y aunque quisiera hablar sentía que la garganta no lo dejaría. Shimo lo estaba incomodando caminando en completo silencio solo mirándolo con sus ojos del mismo color turquesa que el suyo llenos de preocupación.

A solo un par de calles de donde Kelly tendría que doblar para ir a su casa, de pronto una mano surgió de un callejón y antes de que ninguno de los cinco pudiera reaccionar, la mano tomó a la niña de cabello rosa y la jaló dentro del callejón tirándola duramente al suelo arrancándole un pequeño grito.

-¡KELLY!- gritó Kiui olvidando por completo el dolor de garganta. De inmediato corrió hacia su amiga de toda la vida y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. -¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso?!- exclamó enojado mirando al hombre que la había arrojado.

Parecía uno de esos punks que siempre se metían en peleas con los protagonistas de las telenovelas de la tía Riruka. Tenía tatuajes y aretes por todo el cuerpo, una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones jeans rasgados. Detrás de él, había otros dos tipos vestidos de forma similar que lo llenaron de pánico. ¿Acaso querían golpearlos? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Solo eran niños de ocho años! ¡No les hicieron nada!

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?!- el amigo rarito de Shimo, Hei, se adentró al callejón con los puños apretados y una mirada amenazante. -¡No pueden tratar así a un par de niños pequeños!- apretó los puños.

-Dejen en paz a mi hermano y su amiga.- la albina se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a los punks, pero entonces otros tres tipos aparecieron detrás de ella y de Kimi y las empujaron para que se adentraran en el callejón. -¡¿Pero qué…?!...- de pronto, los cinco se vieron rodeados de seis hombres con pinta de delincuentes y miradas llenas de malicia.

-¿Hermano, dices?- el que había tirado a Kelly al suelo sonrió perversamente y miró a Kiui con interés. –Interesante… creí que el multimillonario Hitsugaya Toshiro tenía solo una hija, pero sí tiene dos hijos, entonces podremos pedir el doble de dinero por ustedes.- los seis rieron malvadamente.

-¡¿Están diciendo que esto es un intento de secuestro?!- el agudo grito de Kimi resonó con pánico por todo el callejón.

-Claro que no es un intento de secuestro.- habló el líder punk. -¡Es un secuestro!- sacó una navaja de la nada y sus amigos sacaron palos y barras de metal. –Solo queremos a la de cabello blanco y a la pulga de allá.- señaló al niño pelinegro. –Pueden moler a golpes a los otros tres si quieren.- rió acercándose a Shimo lentamente.

-Nos encargaremos de los dos mocosos.- murmuraron los que habían estado detrás de su líder.

-Tomaremos al grandulón.- dijeron dos de los tres que habían estado fuera acercándose a Hei con barras de metal en las manos.

-Me quedó con la pelirroja entonces.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa el último, a lo que Kimi chilló abrazándose al brazo de Hei.

Kiui empezó a temblar. ¿Iban a golpearlos y a secuestrarlo? ¿Por qué? No estaba entendiendo nada, solo podía pensar que realmente desearía estar en casa con su mamá ahora mismo, o incluso en la clínica, los asquerosos jarabes sonaban mejor que esto.

Kelly estaba delante de él mirando aterrorizada mirando a los dos hombres con palos acercándose a ellos, y él no podía hacer más que apretar su muñeca y desear estar teniendo una pesadilla.

-No den un paso más.- la voz de Shimo atrajo la atención de los seis criminales. Ella y Hei se veían muy serios. –Ustedes no van a golpear ni a secuestrar a nadie. Bajen sus armas y váyanse ahora o lo lamentaran.- advirtió con su mirada carente de emociones. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

El grupo de punks se carcajeó.

-¿Y qué harás, ricachona? ¿Llamar a tu papi?- el líder la miró con burla, alzando su navaja. –Ven conmigo por las buenas o te sacare uno de esos bonitos ojos para enviárselo a tu papi por correo.- acercó la navaja al rostro de su hermana. Kiui quiso gritar que se alejara de ella, pero estaba paralizado.

Sorprendentemente, Shimo rió.

-¿Sabes? Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.- dio un paso hacia atrás, una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. –Hay ciertas ventajas en tener un padre tan sobreprotector… se asegura de que nunca faltes a tus clases de defensa personal.-de pronto, dio dos pasos hacia adelante y de un rápido movimiento pateó la mano del líder punk, arrancándole la navaja de las manos.

-¡AGH! ¡¿Qué demonios?!- el tipo se veía tan sorprendido como Kiui se sentía.

-¡Ahora, Hei!- ante la orden de Shimo, el adolescente se giró rápidamente y estrelló un puñetazo en el rostro de uno de los tipos para luego patear al otro en el estómago. -¡Kimi-chan, cuida a Kiui y Kelly!- gritó cuando los seis maleantes se les abalanzaron encima a los dos que acababan de golpearlos.

-¡Ok, pero ustedes cuídenme!- chilló aun llorosa la pelirroja corriendo hacia los niños de ocho años que miraban con la boca abierta a los dos adolescentes esquivando los golpes de los maleantes y acertar golpe tras golpe. -¡Abajo, niños, abajo!- al llegar a ellos Kimi los rodeó con los brazos y los hizo arrodillarse en el suelo.

Aun desde esta perspectiva, Kiui fue perfectamente capaz de ver la pelea.

Hikisaki Hei solo tiraba puños, patadas y codazos a izquierda y derecha, recibió algunos golpes pero esto no pareció detenerlo, se notaba que era bastante fuerte. Aun así, fue Shimo la que lo impresionó. Ella no estaba recibiendo ningún golpe, esquivaba todo con velocidad y gracia, hacía movimientos impresionantes y podía patear y golpear realmente fuerte y rápido, era asombrosa…

Pareció mucho más tiempo, pero en lo que debieron ser solo unos minutos los seis maleantes acabaron en el suelo. Hei tenía un par de moretones, Shimo solo se había hecho un corte en la mano cuando el líder punk había vuelto a tomar la navaja y tuvo que sujetarla para quitársela otra vez.

-¡JA!- el adolescente sonrió victorioso poniendo un pie sobre uno de los tipos que acababa de derribar. -¡Eso les pasa por intentar secuestrar niños!-

-Kimi-chan, por favor llama a la policía.- pidió la de cabellos blancos a la pelirroja, que asintió frenéticamente sacando su celular para marcar a las autoridades. –Yo tengo que llamar a papá…- suspiró pesadamente, mirando el corte en su mano. –Va a armar un escándalo.- rodó los ojos, sacando su celular con su mano sana. –Oh, cierto.- miró preocupada en su dirección, bajando el celular. –Kiui, Kelly-chan, ¿están los dos bien?-

Kelly asintió viéndose un poco llorosa, Kiui, en cambio, brincó lejos de las dos chicas de cabello corto y se acercó a la adolescente de cabello blanco casi corriendo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- chilló con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola brincar en su lugar y mirarlo parpadeando. -¡Fue como una película de acción! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?! ¡¿Puedo aprender también?! ¡¿Sabes hacer patadas voladoras?! ¡¿Sabes…?!...- una fuerte tos lo interrumpió de seguir atosigando a la Hitsugaya con preguntas. –Rayos… no debería forzar tanto la voz…- carraspeó.

-Así que te sentías mal de la garganta, deberías habérmelo dicho.- suspiró acariciándole el cabello con una mirada preocupada, la hubiera apartado de no seguir tan maravillado con su demostración de fuerza. –Espera un poco, debo llamar a papá y mamá.-

-¿Le dirás a mi mamá que unos maleantes nos atacaron? ¡No me volverá a dejar salir solo nunca!- intentó tomar su muñeca al verla teclear en su celular, pero aprovechó los veinte centímetros que le sacaba en altura para apartarlo y luego lo llevó a su oreja.

-¿Papi?... No, no estoy en casa aún.- suspiró. –Tuve un problema… Primero que nada, quiero asegurarte que todos estamos bien. Segundo, no te alteres. Tercero, no interrumpas… Bien, esto fue lo que pasó: Estaba caminando con mis amigos, Kiui y su amiga Kelly-chan para llevarlos a casa cuando unos maleantes se aparecieron y dijeron que querían secuestrarnos y…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el estridente grito del hombre fue tan fuerte que incluso Kiui o probablemente todos a un kilómetro a la redonda pudieron escucharlo, la pobre Shimo apartó el celular y se frotó el oído afectado con una mueca.

-Papá, te dije que estamos bien. Hei y yo nos encargamos de noquearlos, Kimi-chan ya llamó a la policía y los niños están bien.- aseguró con voz cansada. –Sí, papá, estoy bien, y sí, me aseguré de que Kiui esté bien también.- rodó los ojos otra vez. –Umm…- estuvo en silencio varios minutos, probablemente escuchando a su padre desvariar, antes de volver a hablar. -¿Qué? No hace falta… Sí, señor… Sí, señor, pero en realidad estamos bien así que… Sí, señor.- asintió obedientemente en lo que aparentemente le daba órdenes. –Entonces te esperaré allí. Nos vemos.- colgó con un gran suspiro, pero luego tecleó un par de veces en su celular antes de por fin guardarlo.

-¿Qué dijo Oji-sama?- preguntó Kimi mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Kelly que seguía bastante nerviosa.

-Quiere que vayamos todos a casa de mi mamá y lo esperemos allí. Ya está en camino, le envié la dirección de este lugar. Él hablará con la policía y luego irá también. Dijo que llevemos a Kelly-chan y llamemos a sus padres también.-

-¿Qué pasa sí despiertan?- inquirió temerosamente la pelirroja mientras miraba a los seis punks inconscientes.

-No despertaran, la chiquita y yo golpeamos duro.- aseguró Hei con una sonrisa arrogante.

-La policía y mi padre no tardaran en llegar, lo mejor será ir a casa de mi madre rápido. Tenemos que curar las heridas de Hei.- señaló los feos moretones en el rostro y los brazos del mayor. –Y Kelly-chan podría necesitar un poco de agua y sentarse un poco.- miró tiernamente a la niña de cabello rosa, que se abrazaba nerviosamente a la camisa de la chica mayor.

Sin nada más que decir, se encaminaron a la casa de su madre a paso apresurado. Al ver que Kelly se veía muy angustiada, Kiui decidió tomarla de la mano como cuando eran pequeños y ella tenía miedo de cruzar la calle sola. Eso pareció relajarla ligeramente.

Tocaron a la puerta de su casa y su madre abrió la puerta ya vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, que en invierno era un vestido blanco largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas y con mangas también largas, aparte de un par de pantalones blancos y el gorrito blanco con la cruz azul de siempre. Su tío Kouzu estaba allí también con el uniforme de conserje.

-Kiui, al fin llegas, ya estaba empezando a…- calló cuando notó a los demás, y jadeó al ver el rostro golpeado de Hei. -¡¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?!- de inmediato los hizo pasar y los sentó en el sofá y los sillones. –Voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- corrió a su habitación y volvió al poco tiempo con el botiquín y empezó a tratar las heridas de Hei. -¿Me dirán que pasó?-

Ante esa pregunta, Shimo procedió a explicarles todo, incluido lo que su padre le dijo, por lo que su madre pidió a su tío Kouzu que llamara al matrimonio Ishida, ya que ambos debían estar muy preocupados por su hija a este punto. Al poco tiempo de que hiciera la llamada, sus tíos llegaron corriendo a abrazar a su hija y también tuvieron que explicarles todo.

En medio de las explicaciones su madre acabó de curar a Hei y fue a preparar un poco de té y bocadillos junto con Kouzu para todos. Cuando volvieron con los aperitivos, alguien tocó a la puerta y su madre fue a atender con una mirada muy seria, volviendo a la sala al poco tiempo con Hitsugaya Toshiro detrás de ella. Él de inmediato corrió a abrazar a Shimo.

-Papá, te dije que estoy bien.- gimoteó ella mientras la inspeccionaba para asegurarse que no tuviera ningún tipo de golpe.

-Y sí estás bien entonces explícame ¿qué es esto?- alzó la mano cortada y su madre jadeó.

-¡Hitsugaya Shimo!- chilló su mamá haciendo estremecer a los dos jóvenes de ojos turquesas al reconocer su típica voz de regaño. -¡Te pregunte sí necesitabas que te trate también!- se llevó las manos a la cintura mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-P-pero es solo un rasguño…- se encogió tímidamente.

-¡Rasguño o no hay que tratarlo! ¡Y un corte de cinco centímetros en la mano no es para tomar a la ligera!- la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en una silla para arrodillarse a su lado y comenzar a tratar su herida. –Toshiro, por favor encárgate de castigar a esta jovencita por intentar ocultar algo así.- murmuró mirando de reojo al hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Con gusto.- él también miraba ceñudo a su hija. –Tiene prohibido salir los fines de semana por dos meses de ahora en adelante.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Papá! ¡No es justo!-

-De todos modos no te dejaría salir por tu propia seguridad.- se cruzó de brazos. –Hable con la policía, se llevaron a esos delincuentes y mi abogado estará al pendiente de su caso.- jaló una silla y tomó asiento. –Preferiría que los niños salieran, los adultos tenemos una plática importante que hacer. Y cuando digo niños eso los incluye a ustedes tres.- señaló a los adolescentes.

-Pero yo…-

-Obedece a tu padre, hija.- su mamá calló las protestas de Shimo mientras terminaba de vendar su mano. –Kiui, cielo, ¿por qué no les enseñas tus mascotas a tu hermana y sus amigos? La mayoría están en el patio.-

-¡¿Con este frío?!- de inmediato corrió al patio jalando a Kelly de la muñeca con él.

Al poco tiempo los adolescentes los siguieron dejando a los adultos solos para que tuvieran su tan importante conversación.

.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que necesitan guardias de seguridad?- preguntó Karin con los ojos muy abiertos una vez él terminó de contarles los detalles de su encuentro con la policía y les dijo lo que consideraba la mejor opción a seguir desde ahora. –Solo fue un incidente aislado ¿o no?- de pronto palideció. -¿O alguien alguna vez intento secuestrar a nuestra hija?-

-Temó que sí.- admitió con un suspiro. –Hace casi dos años, tres hombres intentaron llevársela cuando regresaba de la escuela. Afortunadamente, me aseguré de que ella sepa defenderse a sí misma, y el mocoso de Hikisaki estaba ahí para ayudarla también.-

-¿Y por qué no le pusiste seguridad en ese entonces?-

-Porque, como tú, creí que sería un incidente aislado que no se repetiría. Aunque de todos modos aumente la rigurosidad de sus clases de artes marciales y también inscribí a Hikisaki a boxeo para que tenga un poco más de seguridad.- quiso inscribir a Kimi para que pudiera defenderse a sí misma, pero la hija de su empleada favorita no estaba muy interesada en algo que pudiera romperle una uña.

-Tal vez no pase de nuevo.- murmuró su ex mujer frotándose la nuca nerviosamente. –Podríamos inscribirlo a clases de artes marciales, solo que cuando le di a escoger entre eso o futbol prefirió lo último. Contratar seguridad suena un poco… excesivo. Son niños normales.-

-Son nuestros hijos, Karin, mis hijos.- frunció el ceño. –Actualmente estoy en posesión de la mayor cadena de editoriales del país y también tengo una importancia considerable a nivel internacional. Soy una figura pública reconocida, ya no es como nueve años atrás que solo tenía un par de editoriales aquí y allá. ¿Sí te das cuenta que ahora ganó diez veces más al mes de lo que ganaba antes al año? Y entregaría todo eso en un segundo por cualquiera de mis hijos, y lo saben perfectamente.- se llevó una mano a la frente. No quería ni pensar qué haría sí algo le pasaba a Shimo o a Kiui por culpa de su estúpido dinero.

Cuando Shimo era pequeña aun no tenía tanta relevancia económica, se aseguró de que supiera defenderse para que se cuidara de pervertidos, no de secuestradores. Pero acababa de conocer a Kiui, y él era un niño pequeño que, si bien podría aprender a defenderse, no estaría en posición de pelear con nadie hasta que fuera mucho más grande. Ahora que era un niñito, era su deber como padre protegerlo. Y maldita sea que lo haría.

-¿Entonces planeas que un grupo de guardias siga a los niños todo el día? Llamará mucho la atención en la escuela, ya sabes.- comentó Ishida ajustando sus lentes.

-Soy consciente.- asintió. –Por eso quería pedir su autorización para esto, ya que su hija pasa mucho tiempo con mi hijo.-

-Bueno, siempre y cuando sea solo cuando está con él me parece bien.- comentó la esposa de Ishida. –Mi pobre bebita estaba sumamente alterada por este altercado, sí vuelve a sufrir otro podría ser un gran trauma. Además, al final la decisión depende de Karin-chan, supongo.- su esposo asintió a sus palabras.

Hitsugaya se fijó en su ex esposa, que estaba frotándose frenéticamente la nuca con los labios apretados en señal de mucha ansiedad. Finalmente, ella suspiró y lo miró con ojos llenos de un temor tan grande como el suyo propio por la posibilidad de que algo pueda pasarle a sus hijos.

-Sí dices que esto podría volver a pasar, entonces realmente no tenemos otra opción.- pasó una mano por su rostro cansadamente. –Seguramente a ninguno de los dos les gustara esto, Kiui podría hacer una rabieta y tener otro motivo para detestarte.- advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero su seguridad es más importante que llevarnos bien.- suspiró pesadamente. –Shimo definitivamente no estará contenta, no obstante acabara por entender mis razones. Tardare un par de días en conseguir un equipo adecuado, no aceptare nada menos que lo mejor para la seguridad de mis hijos.- podía pedir recomendaciones a uno de sus más estimados colegas que sabía que trataba con muchos agentes de seguridad.

-Aww, que tierno.- arrulló la señora Ishida. –Casi suena como sí en verdad hubieras estado ahí para Kiui-kun cuando te necesitaba.- sus palabras le sentaron como una bofetada.

-Videan, este no es el momento para eso.- la regañó su esposo. –Discúlpala, Hitsugaya-san. Por favor prosigue.-

-Preferiría que los niños vayan a la escuela en automóvil hasta que logre conseguir el equipo de seguridad. Puedo contratar un conductor para la tarea ya que todos ustedes trabajan.-

-La escuela no está tan lejos como para que tengan que ir en automóvil.- objetó su ex mujer.

-Lo sé, pero es la forma más rápida y segura de que se trasladen de un punto a otro.-

-De todos modos que vayan en auto será solo hasta que consigas a los guardaespaldas ¿verdad?- él asintió ante la pregunta del otro padre en la sala. –Entonces solo será por un par de días, las vacaciones de invierno empiezan al final de esta semana. Luego será mejor mantener a Kiui-kun en casa. Cuando se reanuden las clases el equipo ya debe estar listo.-

-Es verdad.- había olvidado lo de las vacaciones de invierno, eso le daría más tiempo. -¿Entonces qué dices?- miró a Karin, que estaba retorciendo entre sus manos la falda de su uniforme de enfermera. Él intentó no pensar en lo bonita que se veía vestida así, sintiendo nostalgia por la época en la que ella trabajaba como enfermera en la clínica de su padre.

-Está bien.- cedió con un suspiro. –Prefiero lidiar con las rabietas de los niños antes que arriesgarme a perderlos.- masajeó su nuca, viéndose muy agotada para ser solo las cinco de la tarde.

No pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más sí es que había resultado embarazada la otra noche, de ser así entonces debería evitarse el estrés, y también…

-Debería asignarte un par de guardias también.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- lo miró shockeada. –Soy tu ex esposa, Toshiro, no tienen motivos para creer que sigo siendo alguien importante para ti.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No, pero… sí estás embarazada entonces debería…- se calló a sí mismo al oír el jadeo de todos en la habitación.

-¿Karin-san está embarazada?- ese chico ridículamente alto cuyo nombre no sabía se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro más? ¿En serio?- la esposa de Ishida pareció mirar reprobatoriamente a la otra mujer, aunque no estaba seguro por sus lentes de sol.

-¿Entonces Hitsugaya-san y Karin-chan ya se reconciliaron?- Ishida no parecía tan sorprendido ni indignado como su mujer.

-¡Claro que no!- chillaron en respuesta ambos divorciados.

-Ah, entonces fue una aventura de una noche.- comentó la extraña mujer. –Y sin protección, que vergüenza, Karin-chan.-

-¡Cállate, Videan-nee-san!- ah, con que su nombre era Videan. –Y aun no es seguro que esté embarazada, solo es una posibilidad.- aclaró con la cara roja.

-Sería bueno que Kiui-kun tenga un hermanito.- Hitsugaya alzó una ceja ante el comentario del chico ridículamente alto.

¿Exactamente cuál era su relación con Karin?

-Kouzu, mejor ahórrate tus comentarios.- el comentario de su ex hizo al tal Kouzu hacer pucheros. –No quiero hablar de eso, no es asunto de nadie aquí así que solo ¡cállense!- exigió obviamente mortificada. –Y en cuanto a ti, Toshiro, sí es que en verdad estoy embarazada entonces mi seguridad será asunto tuyo, pero hasta que no lo confirmemos no lo es así que ni una palabra más.-

-Bien.- cedió aunque a regañadientes.

Después de todo, podía asignarle guardias de seguridad incluso sin que ella lo supiera sí conseguía profesionales tan buenos como los quería. Y los conseguiría.

-¿Algo más que discutir? Realmente deberíamos abrir la clínica y llevar a Kelly a casa.- comentó Ishida.

-Por el momento es todo. Gracias por su atención.- hizo una reverencia como lo dictaba la etiqueta.

-¿Vendrás a trabajar, Karin-chan?- preguntó Videan mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su bolso.

-Claro, claro.- asintió, aunque se veía muy cansada. –Eso me recuerda, debo llevar a Kiui a una visita clínica.-

-¿Le pasó algo?- Toshiro de inmediato se tensó.

-Oh, no… probablemente un pequeño resfriado.- sonrió nerviosamente, apartando sus ojos de él.

-¿Necesitas algo para él?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-No por el momento.-

-Sí llegara a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, tienes mi número. No lo olvides.- quería ayudar a su hijo en cualquier forma posible.

Llamaron a los niños que habían estado todo el tiempo en el patio jugando con las mascotas de Kiui, que eran bastantes. Tres cachorros, una gata y cuatro gatitos, un perro adulto con una pata vendada, un gato bastante gordo y hasta una tortuga. Cuando miró interrogante a Karin, ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Le gustan mucho los animales.- explicó mirando con ternura al menor de sus hijos.

-Ya veo.- su mirada se suavizó al ver a su pequeño hijo jugar con los cachorros y gatitos. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios al escucharlo reír cuando uno de los mininos se colgó de su pantalón, pero entonces él empezó a toser y su sonrisa se esfumó. –Creo que deberías llevarlo a la clínica. Yo debo llevar a Shimo a casa.-

-Sí, ve.- asintió distraídamente antes de llamar a Kiui, que junto con Shimo eran los únicos que seguían afuera. –Kiui, tenemos que ir a la clínica ¿recuerdas?- él bufó descontento, pero asintió.

-Shimo, ya es hora de ir a casa.- le informó a su hija, que suspiró mirando nostálgica a su madre y su hermano. –Nos veremos luego. Adiós, Kiui.- estiró una mano para revolver su cabello, no obstante el niño se estremeció y él retiró la mano lentamente. -…Adiós…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con los hombros hundidos.

-Espera.- la voz de Shimo lo hizo frenarse y voltear a verla. –Umm… Me olvide de decir… Kiui dijo que no le importaría que pasara navidad con él a cambio de que le enseñé una patada voladora.- miró risueña al niño, que se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada con las mejillas rojas. –Entonces sí yo puedo venir, papá también puede ¿verdad?- observó expectante a su madre, que miró a Kiui.

-Sí quieres traer a tu papá está bien, es invitado tuyo. No puedo decir nada a menos que mi mamá lo haga.- se encogió de hombros.

Los tres suspiraron profundamente.

Toshiro se habría sentido dolido porque su hijo siguiera refiriéndose a él como "el padre de Shimo", pero estaba bastante feliz con la idea de poder pasar navidad con sus dos hijos así que mantuvo la boca cerrada y dirigió su mirada inquisitiva a Karin.

-Está decidido entonces.- sonrió tensamente. –Pasaremos navidad juntos.-

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión, Shimo seguía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de hablar acerca de navidad, su madre y por supuesto Kiui.

-…Sé que fue muy malo que esos maleantes nos atacaran pero eso hizo que Kiui finalmente volviera a confiar en mí. ¡No podía creer que me haya invitado! Tal vez pronto empiece a llamarme "nee-san". ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Me llamara nee-san!- estaba prácticamente en la séptima nube de la emoción mientras entraban por las puertas dobles.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que estuvieron tanto tiempo ocultándonos algo así.- la voz de Matsumoto hizo a los cuatro recién llegados congelarse.

-¡Eres tan malo con nosotras, Shiro-chan!- pisoteó Hinamori con lagrimones en los ojos.

-¿De qué están hablando?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

-¡Pues de Kiui-kun!- chillaron ambas con voz tan aguda que casi lastiman sus oídos. -¡Ya sabemos que ya lo conociste y no pudiste molestarte en decírnoslo!-

Hitsugaya maldijo por lo bajo. La mera verdad había olvidado por completo que tenía que decirles que ya se había encontrado con su hijo menor. Lo que sí recordaba era que no quería decirles tan pronto, ya las conocía y sabía que podían ser muy abrumadoras. Ahora harían un escándalo exigiendo ver al niño y en cuanto lo vieran seguramente lo asfixiarían con besos y abrazos.

Miró sospechosamente a su hija, suponiendo que ella fue quien soltó la información, pero en cambio su pequeña alzó las manos en señal de inocencia y señaló a Kimi, que sonrió nerviosamente a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Oji-sama. Estaba asustada así que llame a mi mamá y ella debió…-

-¡No iba a decir nada!- Shiky salió de detrás de las dos mujeres y agitó los brazos frenéticamente. –Me escucharon hablando por teléfono y me sacaron la información a la fuerza ¡lo juró!-

-¡Queremos conocerlo inmediatamente!-

-¡Es mi sobrino, no es justo que no lo conozca!-

-Ustedes dos son tan…- Toshiro estaba a punto de decirles que no pensaba dejar que se acercaran al niño hasta que supieran comportarse como las adultas de treinta y siete y cuarenta y ocho que eran, cuando Shimo se adelantó y habló.

-¿Por qué no van a conocerlo en Navidad? Dijo que podría traer invitados.- sugirió alegremente.

Toshiro la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Dónde había ido la cautela de su hija? ¿Es que haber vuelto a pasar tiempo con su madre le estaba forjando una faceta rebelde e impulsiva?

-¡Shimo!- gritó a modo de regaño, pero sabía por las grandes sonrisas en las caras de todos los presentes que la situación ya se le había salido de las manos.

.

-¿Tengo bronquiolitis, verdad?- preguntó Kiui desanimado una vez Karin y Videan terminaron de revisarlo.

-No, pero estuviste cerca. Tienes bronquitis.- la Kurosaki le sonrió acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño al sentirlas más cálidas de lo que deberían estar. –Afortunadamente la detectamos rápido, apenas tienes una fiebre leve. ¿Ves porque si fue necesario venir a que te chequeen? Siempre te enfermas en estas épocas, Kiui.- le recordó regañándolo un poco por su descuido.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- hizo un pequeño puchero que de inmediato derritió cada posible pequeño gramo de enojo que pudiera haber tenido. –Solo no quería pasar la navidad en cama de nuevo. Apesta.- refunfuñó.

-No la pasaras en cama porque te daremos medicamentos para los síntomas que tengas, beberás mucho líquido, harás mucho reposo y para navidad estarás lo suficientemente bien para celebrar, aunque tomándolo con calma.- le aseguró besando su frente.

-Bueno… la bronquitis en realidad no es tan molesta como otras enfermedades, solo que odio estar todo el día en cama.- bufó. -¿No podré ir a la escuela hasta el fin de las vacaciones, verdad?- preguntó resignado, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Temó que no, pequeñín.- esa fue Videan. –Me asegurare de que Kelly te traiga tus tareas.-

-Como siempre…- se dejó caer recostado en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

Karin lo miró sintiendo una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho, dolor por saber que su pequeño bebé estaba pasando todo esto por su culpa, por su gran estupidez. Nunca se perdonaría lo que casi le había hecho, fue tan estúpida que el solo recuerdo la hacía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Uso los veinte minutos de descanso que tenía ese día para llevarlo a casa y acostarlo en la cama después de que se diera un buen baño. Una vez se aseguró de que estuviera dormido volvió a trabajar solo un par de horas hasta que la preocupación le ganó y sus jefes la dejaron irse a casa. Se suponía que ese día trabajaría en el restaurante de nueve a once, pero tenía miedo de que la fiebre empeorara así que llamó para pedir disculpas a su jefe ya que no podía dejar solo a su hijo y le aseguró que mañana trabajaría horas extras gratis, aunque él le aseguró que no había problemas todavía quería compensarlo para que no terminara despidiéndola como siempre le pasaba con cualquier trabajo que no fuera la clínica.

Estuvo toda la noche atendiendo a su pequeño. La fiebre no era alta pero aun así la tenía, y cuando se despertó le informó que su nariz estaba moqueando demasiado así que sacó una de las cajas de pañuelos que tenía almacenada en un armario y la dejó en su habitación junto a una jarra de agua. Lo dejó con su portátil para que pudiera ver videos en internet y así entretenerse, no espantó al gato regordete al que todavía no había regalado como prometió cuando este se acostó a sus pies y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de sopa no sin antes hacer una nota mental de aspirar las sabanas antes de lavarlas luego.

Mientras cocinaba pensó en que sí la fiebre seguía tendría que conseguir paracetamol, pero probablemente nada más. Kiui solo estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas, era probable que mañana o pasado empeore, y él debía saberlo ya que había lidiado con esta enfermedad dos veces antes, aunque es verdad que no era tan mala como otras sí que sería muy molesto cuando empezara a dificultarle comer y respirar normalmente. Y con su inmunodeficiencia había que ser especialmente cuidadosos, así que le alegraba haber detectado la bronquitis tan temprano, porque así disminuía el riesgo de que empeore y que tenga que conseguir otros medicamentos que odiaba.

-Kiui, amor. Traje la cena.- entró a su habitación cargando una bandeja con la sopa.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿sopa de pollo otra vez?- ni siquiera la miró cuando entró, sus ojos cansados estaban fijos en la pantalla de la portátil. De algún modo uno de los gatitos se había subido a su cama y ronroneaba mientras él rascaba su cabeza cariñosamente.

-Me asegure de no pasarme con la sal esta vez.- rió nerviosamente. Bajó al gatito con una mano y tuvo que dejar la bandeja en la mesilla y utilizar las dos manos para bajar al gato gordo. –Siéntate derecho. Y deja esa cosa.- señaló la portátil.

-Sí, sí.-

Una vez terminaron de comer, se aseguró de que se lavara los dientes y se diera otro baño antes de instarlo a volver a dormir. Colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró aliviada al ver que ya no tenía fiebre, aun así tendría que asegurarse en el transcurso de la noche que no empeorara de golpe como ya le había pasado antes. Muy probablemente sería otra noche sin dormir.

Al día siguiente tenía turno por la mañana en la clínica, no quería faltar así que llamó a su niñera predilecta.

-Déjame adivinar. El niño tiene otro resfriado y necesitas que lo cuide.- el tono siempre azucarado de Riruka la saludó al otro lado de su celular. Gruñó en asentimiento, cansada por solo haber dormido dos horas. -¿Es algo grave o solo tengo que asegurarme que no brinque por la ventana para ir a buscarse más mascotas?-

-Es bronquitis. Por ahora no tiene fiebre pero cada tanto debes chequear que no aumente de golpe. Debes asegurarte que beba mucho líquido y nada de jugar con sus mascotas porque necesita descansar. Y también tienes que…-

-Sí, sí, ya ha tenido bronquitis, lo recuerdo. Me haré cargo y sí necesito algo te llamaré. Misma rutina.-

-Gracias, Riruka-san, no sabes cuánto…-

-Sí, sí, me amas, lo sé. Ahora ve a trabajar o llegaras tarde otra vez. Ya estoy en camino.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- colgó con un suspiro de alivio.

Riruka solo trabajaba de vez en cuando desde que Yukio insistía en mantenerla a pesar de que seguían divorciados, así que la mayoría de las veces estaba desocupada cuando la necesitaba. Era una lástima que no pudiera llamarla en sus turnos nocturnos, ya que ella tenía a sus propios hijos que cuidar.

Una vez terminó su turno en la clínica, regresó a su casa junto a Kouzu justo a tiempo para ver un lujoso auto estacionado en frente y a su hija parada en la puerta con ¿Yiu-kun a su lado? ¿Pero qué hacían ambos allí?

-¿Shimo? ¿Yiu-kun?- su pequeña la miró con la boca abierta mientras el primogénito de Yukio sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿Ves, Hitsugaya-chan? Te dije que mi adorada tía Karin-san me conocía.- apartó su flequillo recto de sus ojos verdes y sonrió cordialmente a la mujer. –Oba-san, querida, vengo por mi madre. ¿Está cuidando a Kiui-kun otra vez, verdad?-

-Sí…- respondió un poco perdida. -¿Qué hacen aquí juntos? ¿Son compañeros de clase?- preguntó recordando que ellos tenían casi la misma edad, Shimo era unos meses mayor sí no se equivocaba.

-Ya debes saber por qué estoy aquí, tía.- oh, cierto, Riruka le dijo por mensaje que tenía que reunirse con sus hijos en el centro comercial y que Yiu vendría a buscarla cuando Yui los estuviera esperando.

-Yo…- su pequeña alzó una pequeña bolsa llena de amanatto. –Recordé que Kiui no se sentía muy bien y pensé en traerle un pequeño obsequio.- se frotó la nuca tímidamente.

-Gracias, mi cielo.- sonrió tomando la bolsita. -¿No quieres pasar?-

-¡Oh, no! Ya debo irme, me esperan.- señaló al auto donde Kimi estaba asomando la cabeza por la ventana, agitó una mano hacia ella al notarla y correspondió el gesto alegremente. –Por favor, dile que deseo que se recupere pronto.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Nos vemos.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió en dirección al vehículo.

-¡Adiós, Hitsugaya-chan!- Yiu la saludó a lo lejos al verla entrar. -¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!

-¡Adiós, Vorarlberna-kun!- ella lo saludó apresuradamente antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha.

Karin se estremeció mentalmente. ¿Su padre le había dicho el nombre del hombre con el que la habían encontrado nueve años atrás? ¿Su hija sabía exactamente de quién era hijo su compañero de clase? ¿Toshiro lo sabría?

Ahora que lo pensaba… Maldición… a Toshiro no le iba a gustar nada que Yukio haya estado ayudándola financieramente todos estos años y que estén lo suficientemente cerca para que Kiui lo llame tío, aunque más bien lo llamaba "tonto tío Yukio", pero aun así… Él definitivamente iba a armar un escándalo cuando se enterara… Tal vez volviera a gritarle y a largarse de su vida junto con su hija antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle… otra vez…

Y sí es que estaba embarazada tal vez incluso sea capaz de volver a abandonarla con un bebé en el vientre, sí es que no se lo quitaba…

No sabía que explicación le daría sí descubría que tenía una especie de amistad-enemistad rara con Yukio. No quería revelarle aún sobre la inmunodeficiencia de Kiui, sí se enteraba que él tenía esa enfermedad, haría más preguntas, preguntas que lo llevarían a saber que ella había hecho un intento de suicidio, que casi se mata y mata a su bebé. Sí se enteraba seguramente querría quitarle a Kiui ¡y no podía permitirlo!

Por eso era mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada por el momento.

-¡Oba-san!... ¡OBA-SAN!- el repentino grito de Yiu la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Te pregunte sí podrías llamar ya a mi madre. Llegaremos tarde.-

-Oh, sí, cierto.- rió para luego entrar a su casa y avisarle a Riruka que ya era libre.

Esa noche Kouzu se quedó cuidando a su hijo a la par que estudiaba mientras ella trabajaba hasta tarde en el restaurante, y al llegar a casa ni siquiera pudo dormir porque la fiebre empeoró y se quedó cuidando de él toda la noche otra vez, solo pudo dormir tres horas antes de que el despertador sonara.

Envió un mensaje de buenos días a su hija y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de su hijo una vez este despertó sin fiebre aunque con más congestión nasal. La falta de apetito estaba comenzando a afectar a Kiui, solo comió la mitad de su desayuno antes de tambalearse para volver a la cama llevándose uno de los gatitos para acariciar. Llamó a Riruka para que lo cuide en la mañana y fue a trabajar a la clínica.

En medio de estar llenando en un papel las recomendaciones de Ishida para un paciente, su celular sonó. Lo sacó para apagarlo, pero su jefe le quitó el papel y el bolígrafo de las manos y le permitió atender la llamada fuera de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño al ver que era Yukio quien llamaba.

-¿Cómo está mi querida mejor amiga?-

-¿Qué quieres, Yukio?- rodó los ojos, sin molestarse en decirle por milésima vez que el que lo tolere no significaba que fueran amigos.

-Es bueno ver que estás tan alegre como siempre. Escuche de mi hijo que tu pequeño querubín está enfermo otra vez. ¿Algo grave? ¿Necesita medicamentos?- su desagrado inicial disminuyó un poco al notar preocupación en el tono del rubio.

-Nada grave. Bronquitis otra vez, y ahora la detectamos rápido. Solo necesita reposo.-

-¿Estará bien para navidad? ¿Puedo ir a llevarle su obsequio?-

-¡No!- gritó un poco demasiado fuerte. Sí Toshiro lo veía, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería su reacción. –No te quiero cerca de la casa ni en navidad ni nunca a menos que yo te diga que puedes ir. De hecho, ni siquiera entonces deberías ir…- sí Toshiro lo veía estaba jodida, pero tampoco quería saber cómo sería la reacción de Shimo sí lo veía. –Cuando se recupere yo lo llevare a visitar tu casa, para que de paso juegue un poco con Yiu-kun, ellos se llevan muy bien.-

-¿Ni siquiera dejaras que mis hijos lo vean en navidad? Son muy cercanos, o al menos Yiu es muy apegado a tu querubín, ni hablar de Riruka, ella hará un escándalo cuando le digas que no pueden ir en navidad.-

-Lo sé.- suspiró pesadamente. –Es… complicado…-

-Por "complicado" te refieres al hecho de que tu maridito y tu hija están de vuelta en la ciudad. Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras. ¿Por qué ocultarme el secreto?- ella se quedó con la boca abierta. –Karin, investigue tu expediente médico ¿crees que no investigaría esto? Bueno, no tuve que hacerlo, mis hijos me dijeron que vieron a tu hija en la escuela y fue sumar dos más dos.-

-Yukio, odió que te entrometas en mi vida. Los cielos saben lo que pasó cuando decidiste que sería muy divertido destruir mi matrimonio y mi familia.- entrecerró los ojos. Hubo silencio en la línea un largo rato y ella suspiró. –Mira, lo siento, sé que te sientes mal por eso y que crees que me debes por arruinar mi vida, pero ya has hecho mucho por nosotros.- se frotó las sienes, no queriendo lidiar con la carga de culpa de este idiota, ya tenía suficiente con su propia carga. –Sí ya sabes que Toshiro y mi hija están aquí entonces sabes que es mala idea que tú, Riruka o tus hijos estén aquí en navidad. Estoy intentando que Kiui se lleve bien con ellos, no necesito que me griten delante de él porque muestres tu cara aquí.-

-¿Por qué querrías intentar que tu maridito se lleve bien con el querubín? Lo abandonó, los abandonó a los dos.-

-Realmente no es asunto tuyo.-

-Karin, vi a ese niño varias veces al borde de la muerte porque su madre no podía sola. Yo daría todo por estar al lado de Riruka cuando me necesite y ese… ese… esa escoria te despreció. Sé que es mi culpa, pero debió haber sido lo suficientemente hombre como para tolerarte por el bien de su hijo, Riruka me tolera por nuestros hijos, pero cuando no lo hacía, cuando vivíamos separados, yo moría cada maldito segundo pensando que estaban solos en algún lugar sin mí. Por eso sé que tú morías cada segundo también, y que estuvieras sola con el bebé solo lo hacía peor. Te convertí en lo que yo era, pero él no pudo convertirse en lo que Riruka es, solo ahora que se le dio la gana aparece. ¿Y vas a perdonarlo sin más?- lanzó toda una perorata sonando lleno de frustración.

-La verdad no tengo opción, Yukio…- se apoyó contra la pared sintiendo otra oleada de cansancio golpearla con fuerza. –Acabó de recuperar a Shimo, y sé que ella quiere que su padre y su hermano se lleven bien. No lo estoy haciendo por él, lo hago por mi hija, y por Kiui también, él necesita un padre.-

-No me vengas con esa mierda, Karin.- la cortó, haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida. –Sabes muy bien porque no lo alejas, porque quieres que se acerque a Kiui. Aún lo amas. No te creyó cuando dijiste la verdad, te quitó a tu hija, te dejó muriéndote de hambre con su hijo en el vientre y aun así lo amas. Eres una tonta ¿lo sabes, verdad?- apretó los puños, sin saber por qué sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. ¡Él no tenía ni un poco de razón! ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan ofendida?

-No sabes de qué hablas.- aseguró con los dientes apretados, alejándose del consultorio para entrar a una habitación vacía. –Por supuesto que no… no lo… no lo amó…- susurró tercamente, aun sabiendo que eso era una gran mentira. -¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a opinar! ¡No eres nadie para criticarme!-

-Soy tu amigo, pero no quieres admitirlo ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aún me guardas rencor porque te quité a tu maridito. Sí no lo amaras ya no tendrías razones para guardarme rencor, pero justamente porque sé que aún resientes lo que te hice, es la razón por la que estoy seguro de que todavía lo amas.- ella se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. -¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de que te conozca tan bien? Nos conocemos desde los doce años, dame un poco de crédito.-

-No entiendo por qué me dices esto.- murmuró con los dientes apretados.

-Porque sé que tú esperas que tu maridito tarde o temprano entienda que aún lo amas, te perdone, vuelvan a estar juntos y sean una gran familia feliz. Pero sé cómo piensa Hitsugaya, lo sé porque en eso se parece a Riruka, nunca perdonaran una infidelidad. Llevó diez años detrás de ella intentando que me perdone, intentando hacerla comprender que aún la amo, que nunca quise engañarla. Y en siete de esos diez años tú has sido testigo de cómo una y otra vez falle. Nunca va a perdonarme.- su voz se quebró. -¿Quieres saber por qué te digo esto? Porque no quiero que termines como yo. Nunca va a creerte, nunca va a perdonarte, Karin. Tu familia está tan rota como la mía y todo es mi culpa.- sin más le colgó.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho. Las palabras de Yukio la habían golpeado fuerte. Fue como una dosis de realidad.

Incluso sí resultaba estar embarazada, incluso sí se casaban y sí Toshiro aprendía a llevarse bien con Kiui, él nunca le iba a creer, nunca la iba a perdonar… nunca iban a volver a estar juntos como antes. Todo se acabó nueve años atrás. Aunque no había querido reconocerlo, la verdad es que aún tenía una leve esperanza de reparar su familia. Sin embargo ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos, solo bastaba con recordar la forma en la que su ex esposo la trató para convencerse de que nunca iba a perdonarla.

Yukio tenía razón en todo… o en casi todo, porque no todo era su culpa. Ella también era culpable de su propio destino, del destino de toda su familia. Toshiro también tenía culpa, claro, pero tenía razón al decir que ella fue la que empezó todo con su estupidez. Los únicos inocentes aquí eran sus hijos.

Y por sus hijos debía ser fuerte, por sus hijos fue que secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y por sus hijos volvió a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Cuando navidad llegó, Shimo se puso sus mejores ropas, su mejor abrigo e incluso dejó que su tía Momo le hiciera una trenza y que Rangiku le adornara el cabello con un par de muérdagos.

-Estoy muy nerviosa por volver a ver a Karin-chan y finalmente conocer a Kiui-kun.- murmuró su tía Momo a su marido el tío Izuru, que solo sonrió frotando su mano reconfortantemente.

-Muero por llenar el rostro de ese niño con muchos besos.- Rangiku, por el contrario, se estaba retorciendo de emoción.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos se comporten o las enviare de vuelta a la mansión aunque sea a rastras.- advirtió su padre mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la casa de su madre.

Por supuesto, aun con todas las amenazas de su padre, apenas entraron a la casa y vieron a Kiui vestido con un suéter verde demasiado grande para él lleno de muñecos de nieve (absolutamente adorable), ambas se le lanzaron encima y procedieron a llenar al pobre de besos y abrazos.

-¡Rangiku-san, Momo-san, deténganse! ¡Él no se siente bien!- el grito de su madre de inmediato hizo a ambas alejarse con un puchero.

-Oh, cierto, el resfriado.- suspiraron tristemente, pero luego se quedaron mirándola con rostros muy serios.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Karin-chan.- Rangiku le sonrió suavemente. Momo parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién demonios son esas dos locas, mamá?- Kiui se abrazó desesperadamente a la pierna de su progenitora, mirando a ambas mujeres como si fueran bestias rabiosas.

-Ellas son parte de la familia de tu padre, hijo. Son… tu familia.-

-Hmm…- las miró desconfiado. -¡No me agradan!- les sacó la lengua y luego corrió a acurrucarse al sofá.

Las dos mujeres mayores de inmediato se desplomaron y Momo empezó a llorar.

-Les advertí que se comportaran.- su padre negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

-¡Es que es tan lindo!-

-¡No pude contenerme!-

-Por favor tomen asiento. Y no pierdan la esperanza con Kiui, solo es un poco malhumorado.- su madre hizo un gesto hacia los sofás, pero las mayores la miraron por un largo momento, antes de lanzarse a abrazarla, dejándola de piedra. -¿Qué…?...-

-Realmente te extrañe, Karin-chan.- murmuró Rangiku antes de ir a sentarse.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.- Momo le dio otro rápido abrazo antes de seguir a Matsumoto jalando con ella a su marido, que apenas alcanzó a presentarse apresuradamente a su madre mientras lo arrastraban.

-Supongo que iré a sentarme también.- su padre la pasó de largo, ellos no se miraron ni una sola vez.

Shimo se mordió el labio y miró preocupada a Kimi, que hizo un gesto de asentimiento y empujó a Hei para que fuera a sentarse con los demás también.

-Por cierto, Karin-san, creo que no nos presentaron correctamente.- habló Kimi sacudiendo una mano. –Soy Mijow Kimi, mejor amiga de Shimo-chan, prácticamente su hermana.- le guiñó un ojo en señal de que era su turno de hablar.

-Ahh, sí…- apretó sus manos nerviosamente, recordando el plan. Su tía Shiky no había venido porque no se sentía cómoda interrumpiendo una reunión familiar, por lo que Kimi le dijo que era el momento de sacar a relucir la mentira. –Ella es hija de Mijow Shiky. Mmm…- rayos, esto no era buena idea. Se iba a arrepentir y mucho. –Shiky-san es… ella y papá…- vio los ojos de su madre ampliarse. –Ella y papá… salen juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.- por fin soltó la mentira a medias. Ellos salían como amigos antes, la mayoría de las veces con Momo y Rangiku también, y solo por esa mala costumbre que tenía su padre a querer emborracharse de vez en cuando quién sabe por qué.

Así que no era una mentira del todo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Shimo sabía muy bien cómo su madre iba a interpretar sus palabras.

Al principio todo lo que vio fue sorpresa, luego un breve destello de dolor y ¿traición? De inmediato todo desapareció y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, siendo su mandíbula tensa la única muestra de emoción que se mostraba.

-Ya veo. Es un placer, Kimi-chan. Por favor siéntense.- señaló la sala donde todos estaban sentados y de inmediato desapareció.

-¿Eso… fue bueno o malo?- miró dudosa a la pelirroja, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ehh… Creo que sí estaba afectada, aunque no de la manera en la que esperé.- sonrió nerviosamente ante su mala mirada. –Bueno, parece que sí sigue sintiendo algo por tu padre, pero creo que sí intentas juntarlos… no terminara bien, para nadie.- opinó dudosa.

-Tengo que intentarlo.- insistió llena de determinación. –Sé que algún día volveremos a ser una familia, sé que ellos aún se aman.-

-Serás tú sola contra el mundo, Shimo-chan.- negó con la cabeza. –Tú sola contra el mundo…- sin más fue a sentarse junto a Hei.

Shimo frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse también, pero entonces notó que su madre no había vuelto, y que su padre no se veía por ningún lado.

¿A dónde podrían haber ido?

Sintió una corriente de aire y vio el ventanal que daba al jardín levemente entreabierto. Viendo que nadie la esté mirando, se alejó de la sala y se asomó por el ventanal, jadeando al ver a sus padres conversando en el patio… no… no conversando, discutiendo más bien.

-… ¡Y aun así tienes el descaro de llamarme prostituta infiel! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme algo así sí estás con otra mujer?!- gritaba furiosa su madre clavando un dedo en el pecho de su confundido padre.

-¡Te dije que sea lo que sea que hayas escuchado en televisión o dónde sea, no es verdad! ¡Mijow es solo mi empleada y la madre de la mejor amiga de nuestra hija! Las niñas son como hermanas así que los mantengo cerca tanto a Mijow como a Hikisaki para que Shimo esté feliz. Aparte también es una buena amiga ¡nada más! ¡De todos modos no tienes derecho a reclamar nada!-

-¡Reclamare lo que yo quiera! ¡Atente a las consecuencias de haberte revolcado conmigo estando con otra! ¡Y no es que me importe! Solo te avisó algo, ya sea que esté embarazada o no ¡ni muerta volvería a casarme contigo! ¡Siempre podrás estar cerca de Kiui o del bebé sí es que estoy embarazada! ¡Pero no te quiero cerca de mí!- diablos… sabía que no debería haber mentido. ¡Maldita sea, Kimi!

-¡¿Crees que yo te quiero cerca de mí?! ¡No soporto ver tu rostro! ¡Solo te utilizó para acercarme al hijo que me quitaste!-

-¡El hijo que TÚ te rehusaste a ver!-

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa y lo sabes! ¡Todo estaría bien sí no me hubieras engañado con el hijo de puta de Yukio Vorarlberna!- ¿Yukio Vorarlberna? ¿Ese era el nombre del hombre rubio? Esperen…

-¡Todo estaría bien sí no hubieras rechazado a tu propio hijo!-

-Ah…- tanto su padre como su madre se congelaron al igual que Shimo al escuchar una cuarta voz. Los tres voltearon con los ojos muy abiertos, encontrándose con Kiui, que estaba caminando hacia el ventanal entreabierto, la distancia a la que estaba era suficiente para que al menos haya escuchado el último grito. –Así que por eso todo este tiempo no tuve papá…- miró con ojos llorosos a su padre, que estaba congelado con sus ojos horrorizados puestos en él. –Me rechazó.- un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-No…- su padre dio un paso hacia él. –Yo no…-

-¡Eres un mentiroso igual que ella!- Shimo se estremeció cuando la miró con ojos llenos de ira por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a su padre. -¡Los dos me hicieron creer que les importaba, pero solo son unos mentirosos!- abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero entonces comenzó a toser, a toser mucho. –Ustedes…- se llevó una mano al pecho y siguió tosiendo de manera que francamente empezó a asustar a Shimo. –Mamá…- la tos se detuvo por un momento, dejándolos notar que él estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire desesperadamente, entonces volvió a toser y fue en medio de ese fuerte ataque que dijo algo que los lleno de miedo. –No puedo…- se apretó más el pecho. –No puedo respirar…- cuando cayó de rodillas en el suelo y sus padres corrieron hacia él, Shimo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

Finalmente aquí tienen el cap! Ojala q les haya gustado a pesar de q siento q me pase de dramatica en algunas partes xD Oh, q demonios... todo este fic soy yo pasandome de dramatica XD

Cap dedicado a Chintiwiwis! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí lo tienes! n.n

Ahora tengo q actualizar Él es mi novia y luego... luego vere qué actualizo primero, la verdad es q Si no fuera por ti es más facil q Extraterrestrial, pero Extraterrestrial estuvo demasiado tiempo en hiatus como para q lo deje de lado por este xP Ya vere que decido...

Ojala q el fic les esté gustando, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews y los personajes de Tite Kubo! Excepto Shimo y Kiui, ellos son míos *o*

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	13. Chapter 13

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo trece: Peligro.

Toshiro de inmediato tomó a su hijo en brazos, dejando su cabeza reposar en su hombro, y corrió para salir de la casa y llegar a su auto con Karin detrás de él, ignorando los gritos y preguntas de los demás.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y estaba a punto de colocar a Kiui en el asiento del pasajero cuando su ex mujer posó una mano en su hombro antes de extender sus brazos.

-Iré con él en el asiento trasero y lo mantendré tranquilo, sigue semi-consciente y no creo que en este momento estar contigo lo haga sentir mejor.- eso dolió, pero él obedientemente le entregó al niño. Ella era doctora y no estaría conduciendo, por lo que era la opción lógica a pesar de que quisiera estar cerca del pequeño.

No se entretuvo más con el pensamiento y de inmediato se dispuso a conducir un poco por encima de la velocidad permitida, alarmado por ser demasiado lento pero consciente de que debía conservar la calma y no provocar un accidente.

Karin le indicó ir a la clínica Ishida mientras hablaba por teléfono probablemente con el mismo o su esposa y él no perdió tiempo en girar en esa dirección, agradeciendo que no estuviera muy lejos. Por lo que recordaba de Ishida Uryuu era un hombre muy eficiente en todo lo que se proponía, así que su hijo estaría en buenas manos.

-Déjame llevarlo.- pidió luego de estacionarse frente a la clínica. –Yo soportaré su peso mejor que tú.-

-Bien.- bajaron y él de inmediato tomó al muchacho, preocupándose enormemente al ver que ahora se esforzaba mucho más en respirar, jadeando pesadamente con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor frío. –Ya se desmayó. Debemos ser rápidos, sígueme.- lo guió por varios pasillos hasta acabar frente a una puerta donde el matrimonio Ishida los esperaba.

-Colócalo en la camilla, por favor.- indicó el médico, a lo que el editor de inmediato colocó al niño en la camilla con delicadeza, apartando el cabello de su frente. Kiui estaba temblando y su respiración era aún más forzada que antes. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo? –Necesitare que ambos salgan, Videan y yo nos encargaremos y les daremos noticias lo antes posible.-

-¡Pero, Ishida-san…!...- Karin, que había estado tomando la mano del pequeño, de inmediato protestó.

-No necesitamos padres histéricos en la habitación, Karin-chan.- intervino la mujer de cabello verde. –Nosotros dos somos más que capaces. Salgan.- ordenó empujándolos a ambos fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en sus caras antes de que protestaran.

-Esa mujer no me agrada.- gruñó él de inmediato, con los puños apretados.

-Tal vez no te agradé, pero es muy buena en su trabajo. Hay que confiar en ella.- murmuró su ex mujer, aunque estaba mordiendo sus nudillos frenéticamente, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó con Kiui? ¿No que solo tenía un resfriado común?- la miró frustrado, intentando contenerse de irrumpir en la habitación y exigir saber el estado de su hijo.

-Tenía bronquitis, ya se estaba recuperando, pero… A veces, las defensas son débiles después de haber lidiado con otra infección y quedas expuesto a una enfermedad más grave. Tengo una idea de lo que puede tener, aun así es mejor esperar el diagnostico de Videan-nee-san e Ishida-san- él asintió, a pesar de que quería indagar más. –Yo… voy a llamar a los demás y decirles que sigan en la casa y que nos quedaremos aquí.- murmuró sacando el celular.

Estuvo hablando mucho tiempo mientras Toshiro se paseaba de un lado para el otro en el pasillo, inquietándose más a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Kiui estaba bien? Al menos podrían decirle que su hijo seguía respirando.

Karin terminó su llamada y le dijo que le costó mucho convencer a los demás de quedarse en la casa, pero finalmente lo logró, aunque la navidad oficialmente se había arruinado.

Poco después de que terminara de contarle, Ishida Videan salió de la habitación, siendo abordada de inmediato por ambos padres desesperados con miles de preguntas.

-Tranquilos, por favor. Su hijo está bien.- aseguró alzando las manos. –Tendrá que mantenerse hospitalizado por el momento, pero su vida ya no corre peligro. Lo que tiene es neumonía bacteriana, los síntomas suelen presentarse bruscamente, los problemas respiratorios y la fiebre alta repentina son comunes, y atacaron con mucha más fuerza de lo usual por el sistema inmunológico ya debilitado por la bronquitis. Pudo haber sido mortal, pero logramos estabilizarlo a tiempo. Está recibiendo oxigenoterapia y antibióticos vía intravenosa, y habrá que vigilarlo el resto de la noche.- les explicó. –Debo ir a llevar a Kelly con Ikami-kun para que la cuide y luego volveré a seguir ayudando a mi marido, ya pueden pasar sí quieren.- hizo una reverencia y sin más se retiró.

Toshiro se apresuró a entrar, pero Karin lo detuvo tomando dos barbijos de una caja en un estante cercano y tendiéndole uno. Oh, sí, precaución ante todo. Se colocaron las máscaras quirúrgicas y de inmediato entraron a la habitación.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver a Kiui, notando la mascarilla de oxígeno y las múltiples agujas insertadas en sus brazos, él estaba más pálido de lo normal y seguía temblando, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

Su ex mujer de inmediato fue a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pero él se quedó junto a la puerta, mirando pasmado al niño, más que impresionado por la imagen frente a él. Shimo tenía buena salud a pesar de enfermarse una vez cada tres o cuatro meses, y nunca requirió de una hospitalización, y ahora acababa de conocer a su hijo y ya tenía que verlo conectado a maquinas respirando artificialmente. Era un poco demasiado para procesar.

Recordó lo que pasó en la casa antes de que ocurriera el ataque de tos. Kiui lo escucho discutir con su madre, la escuchó decir que él lo había rechazado. Y él había llorado por eso, lloró por su culpa.

 _"–Estoy embarazada.-"_

 _"–Te dije que ya no te creo nada, te dije que no quería volver a tener nada que ver contigo. Eres más estúpida de lo que creí si piensas que me voy a tragar que ese bebé, si es que en verdad estás embarazada para el caso, es mío.-"_

Frunció el ceño al recordar ese fatídico día, preguntándose por enésima vez en qué demonios estuvo pensando para no dar siquiera el beneficio de la duda. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo que no esperó que estas consecuencias fueran tan dolorosas y difíciles de sobrellevar. Su hijo estaba luchando por su vida y ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho a acercarse a él.

Al escuchar su nombre susurrado, salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Karin y al doctor Ishida, que estaban discutiendo en susurros, ambos pareciendo molestos el uno con el otro.

-…No tienes derecho a decirle a Toshiro, Ishida-san. No te entrometas.- siseaba ella con una mirada feroz.

-Normalmente te escucharía, pero en este caso no pienso mantenerme con la boca cerrada. Soy un padre igual que él y aunque no conozco los detalles de lo que pasó entre ustedes aún creo que merece saber la verdad sobre su hijo.-

-¿De qué verdad están hablando?- interrumpió él acercándose a los dos profesionales de la salud. -¿Qué pasa con Kiui?- miró interrogante a Karin.

Ella compartió una mirada con el mayor antes de acercarse a él y tomar su muñeca para llevarlo a un rincón lejos de la camilla donde el menor de sus hijos descansaba. Tardó un momento en hablarle, a lo que comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Pasaba algo malo con el niño? ¿Corría más peligro?

-Toshiro, la verdad es que…- finalmente habló. –La verdad es que Kiui…- tragó saliva, haciendo una pausa tan larga que comenzó a ponerlo de los nervios. –Kiui… tendrá que quedarse en el hospital hasta mañana. Luego hay que llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo bien. Necesitaremos medicamentos caros y vigilancia constante.- se frotó la nuca. –Solo eso.-

-Ya veo.- la miró con suspicacia, preguntándose por qué no había querido decirle eso antes, pero no tenía motivos para creer que mentía. –Pagaré por todo lo que necesité, y sí quieres ayuda para cuidarlo tienes a Matsumoto, Hinamori, Mijow, Kimi y Shimo más que dispuestas.- se propondría a él mismo, sin embargo ya sabía que su hijo no lo querría cerca por el momento. -¿Algo más que necesite? Dime por favor.- podría jurar que quería decirle algo.

-Por el momento no… veremos cómo sigue mañana.- él asintió y ambos se acercaron a la camilla de su hijo menor, donde el doctor Ishida miró con desaprobación a la mujer por un segundo antes de suspirar y volver a lo suyo.

.

Cuando Kiui despertó con la familiar sensación de una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara y agujas en los brazos, aparte del dolor general de su torso, su garganta y su cabeza, y el cansancio, supo que otra vez fue hospitalizado. Y en navidad, genial.

Miró a su alrededor, notando a su tía Videan leyendo algo sentada cerca de su cama, del otro lado su madre dormía con la cabeza apoyada a un lado de sus piernas y con una mano sujetándose a una de sus manos. El tío Uryuu no estaba por ningún lado, pero al mirar a la pared detrás de su madre con más atención vio a Hitsugaya Toshiro con la mirada clavada en él.

"-… ¡Estaría bien sí no hubieras rechazado a tu propio hijo!-"

Al recordar esas palabras, de inmediato frunció el ceño y movió una mano para apartar la mascarilla y gritarle que se largara.

-¡Kiui, no hagas eso! Ishida, ¡él ya despertó! Pon atención.- regañó a su tía Videan, que de inmediato dejó su libro y se acercó a Kiui para impedirle seguirse moviendo.

Su madre se despertó y ayudó a su tía a inmovilizarlo, colocando luego una mano en su mejilla.

-Kiui, amor, cálmate. Vas a quitarte las agujas.- le habló con dulzura, aún un poco adormilada.

-Mamá…- quiso protestar pero el dolor de garganta le impidió hablar más que una simple palabra. Diablos, habían pasado casi dos años desde que le dio algo tan grave. No era bonito.

-Tranquilo.- le acarició el cabello, relajándolo ligeramente. –Tienes neumonía, es grave pero ya pasó lo peor. Aun así debes tener cuidado o pasaras mucho más tiempo internado aquí. ¿Oíste?- dejó que un poco de severidad se percibiera en su tono, dejando clara la orden de "no te atrevas a hacer un berrinche ahora, jovencito".

-¿Neumonía?- se mostró confundido. Tuvo neumonía el año pasado y no fue ni de lejos tan feo como esto.

-Neumonía bacteriana, causada por bacterias. La que tuviste el año pasado fue causada por un virus, son diferentes en cierto sentido.- explicó como sí adivinara sus pensamientos.

Asintió cansado mientras veía a su tía revisarlo. Su padre… ehh… el padre de Shimo siguió parado detrás de su madre a distancia considerable, pero aun así le molestaba verlo, así que decidió fingir que no existía, tal como todos estos años fingió que él no existía solo para aparecerse ahora y arruinar todo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso cuando comenzó a sentir un doloroso latido en la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para enojarse ahora mismo. Ojala tuviera una de sus mascotas aquí con él, siempre lo hacían sentir mejor incluso sí su madre decía que eran riesgosas para él.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados entre tanta charla de médicos entre su madre y su tía, y antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido, despertando varias horas después sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, o al menos ya no tan agotado y sin el dolor de cabeza.

Su mamá y su tía Videan ya no estaban, solo su p… el papá de Shimo en la misma posición en la que había estado la última vez que lo vio. Él lo notó despierto y de inmediato tomó su celular e hizo una llamada en susurros que no pudo escuchar. Una vez colgó se acercó a él con vacilación, aunque aun manteniendo cierta distancia.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en voz baja. Kiui se mantuvo en silencio, a lo que el adulto suspiró. –Escucha, Kiui, sé que estás molesto conmigo y no te culpó, pero por lo menos dime sí hay algo que necesites, sí te duele algo o quieres que llamé a Ishida o tu madre.- el niño hizo una mueca, pero luego de dudar por un momento asintió. -¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?- él asintió otra vez. –Muy bien… ¿algo más que necesites?- preguntó mientras tecleaba en su celular.

-V-veté.- murmuró el pelinegro apenas, pues el dolor de garganta no había disminuido ni en lo más mínimo.

Hitsugaya lo miró en silencio por un momento.

-Sí eso quieres.- se dirigió a la puerta. –Tu madre vendrá en un minuto así que… Adiós.- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

Su padre realmente actuaba como sí le importara lo que le pasé, pero si le importaba ¿por qué lo había rechazado antes de que tuviera la capacidad para recordarlo? ¿Y por qué se aparecía ahora? ¿Por ese tonto encuentro en Tokio con Shimo? Entonces tal vez él realmente no quería quedarse, probablemente la que quería quedarse era ella porque era una pesada que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y su papá hacía todo lo que quisiera porque eran ricos y podía mimarla.

Ante aquel pensamiento, su gesto se arrugó aún más. No le gustaban las personas ricas, excepto Yiu-nii-chan y a veces la tía Riruka, los ricos eran personas malas que despedían a su madre cuando ella faltaba demasiado al trabajo por su tonta inmunodeficiencia o personas que se creían mejores que los demás.

Él y su madre eran muy felices antes de todo este problema, estarían mejor sí los Hitsugaya se marchaban de vuelta a la Capital. Estarían mucho mejor sí nunca…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ok, mejor dejar de pensar en cosas malas. Altamente no recomendado cuando estabas en una camilla con un respirador artificial y agujas por todas partes, de todos modos se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando en eso.

Su madre llegó justo en ese momento junto a su tía Videan, y, luego de otra revisión, finalmente le quitaron la mascarilla de oxígeno y le dieron a beber mucha agua, lo cual sus labios secos agradecieron.

-¿Mejor?- él asintió felizmente, extendiendo el vaso para que su madre le diera más agua. –Cielos, hay mucha sed por aquí.- rió mientras le llenaba el vaso otra vez.

-Oye, mamá…- después de beber otro vaso y sentir un poco mejor su garganta, miró cabizbajo a su madre. –Ya me perdí navidad ¿verdad?- ella le sonrió tristemente, acariciándole el cabello.

-Aún es veinticinco, pero no podrás ir a casa al menos hasta mañana. Lo siento mucho, amor.- él suspiró.

-Está bien, no importa.- después de enterarse que era un niño rechazado por su propio padre, no le quedaba muchas ganas de celebrar. –Aún queda año nuevo, supongo. Me gustan los fuegos artificiales.- esperaba poder estar fuera de la cama para esa fecha.

-Bueno… quizás este año por fin te dejé lanzar algunos…- comentó su madre con una mano en la nuca.

-¡¿De verdad?!- gritó emocionado, solo para luego empezar a toser y frotarse el cuello por el repentino dolor.

-¡Kiui! ¡No deberías gritar en este estado!- de inmediato lo regañó antes de servirle más agua. –Y sí te dejaré, pero solo sí te recuperas lo suficiente, así que asegúrate de ser más precavido.- él asintió, sintiendo su humor mejorar finalmente en presencia de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

.

Shimo se sentía más frustrada que nunca. Había tenido todas sus esperanzas en la navidad y al final todo se arruinó y quedó peor de lo que ya estaba, aparte Kiui le dio el susto más grande en su vida cuando una enfermedad potencialmente mortal lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia frente a sus ojos.

Rápidamente sus padres se lo llevaron y ella quiso seguirlos pero fue abordada por Momo y Rangiku queriendo saber qué pasó y para cuando terminó de decirles ya se habían marchado y tuvo que quedarse en la casa con todos preocupados por Kiui hasta que su madre llamó diciéndoles que Kiui estaría bien y cuando varios quisieron ir para hacerlo compañía ella insistió en que lo mejor era que se quedaran allí. Eso la puso de muy mal humor hasta que su tío Jinta y sus primos llegaron alegrando un poco el ambiente.

Kouzu insistió en que cenaran ya que él y su madre habían cocinado mucho y no podía desperdiciarse, a lo que se sentaron a la mesa con un humor bastante sombrío hasta que su tío Jinta y sus primos llegaron aligerando mucho el ambiente, a pesar de que al principio estuvieron tristes porque se suponía que ese día conocerían a Kiui, al poco tiempo su tío comenzó con sus bromas y sacó el buen humor de Rangiku-san y pasaron un buen momento. Kelly llegó con su madre al rato para que cuidaran de ella mientras se concentraba en la salud de Kiui (lastimosamente se negó a dar más detalles de un simple "él está bien") y como era la única niña pequeña presente todos se concentraron en hacerla pasar una buena navidad para que olvide que su mejor amigo estaba hospitalizado y sin celebrar junto a ella.

Al final se marchó más que descontenta y preocupada, preguntándose cómo estaba su hermano y sí sus padres se contendrían de arrancarse las gargantas los unos a los otros y sí habría alguna forma de arreglar lo mucho que todo estaba completamente arruinado.

Cuando llegó a su casa de inmediato tomó a Kimi por la muñeca y la arrastró a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Hei cuando quiso seguirlas. Esta era una conversación privada entre mejores amigas.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la pelirroja nerviosamente.

-¡No! ¡Todo está horriblemente mal! ¡Todo es un completo desastre!- comenzó a despotricar caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. -¡Ellos comenzaron a discutir de no sé qué! Y dijeron algo sobre matrimonio por alguna razón…- ¿o tal vez había escuchado mal? -¡Y mamá parecía querer matarlo! ¡Y para colmo empezaron a pelearse por Kiui y él escuchó de mamá que papá lo rechazo y ahora nos odia y sigue diciéndome mentirosa! ¡Y todo esto por nuestro estúpido plan!- terminó jadeando por tanto hablar.

-¿Ya acabaste, Copito?- sus ojos verdes la miraron con desinterés.

-Sí.- suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor. –Como sea, esto fue horrible. Creo que ya debó rendirme.- se dejó caer de cara sobre su almohada. –Nunca volveremos a ser una familia…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Tal vez sí no hubiera sido tan entrometida Kiui no habría tenido un ataque tan malo, sabía que era algo que estaba fuera de su control pero no podía evitar sentir como si fuera su culpa. Para colmo en la cena Kouzu reveló que solo alquilaba una habitación allí. Él y su madre realmente eran solo amigos.

-Ya, ya, Copito.- Kimi se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda. –Tranquila, no te hará ningún bien deprimirte. Tu hermano estará bien, ese niño es tan terco como todos en tu familia, no dejará que un poco de tos lo tiré abajo. Y solo el tiempo dirá qué pasara entre tus padres. No tienes por qué actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.-

-Lo siento… supongo que solo estoy decepcionada.- alzó la vista solo para apoyar sus mejillas en sus puños. –Esto no fue como pensé… nada lo fue.-

Se volteó para mirar al techo, recordando lo emocionada que estaba cuando llegaron a Karakura, lo mucho que soñaba con tener a su hermano menor y volver a ver a su madre por fin. Y en el fondo lo que más deseaba, a pesar de no decirlo, era que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos, así poder vivir como una familia nuevamente.

Pero parece que esos días ya acabaron. Debía dejar de ser tan infantil y superarlo. Necesitaría mucho esfuerzo y suerte para ganarse el aprecio de Kiui, sin embargo el intentar en medio de eso juntar a sus padres sería contraproducente para ese objetivo, que era su prioridad sin duda. Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se calmen, esperar a que la acepte como hermana mayor y tal vez entonces pueda intentar ayudar a reparar las cosas entre sus padres. Solo tal vez…

El resto de esa noche se la pasó con la cabeza llena de pensamientos pesimistas en medio de su preocupación de que en cualquier momento llamaran y le dijeran que algo malo había pasado con Kiui, se durmió en un sueño inquieto y al despertar más tarde de lo usual le envió un mensaje a su madre pero ella no contestó, a lo que le escribió a su padre y este le contestó que Kiui estaba bien, solo que seguía dormido. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque cuando él le dijo que era mejor que no fuera a verlo su malhumor regreso. Ni siquiera tenía que ir a la escuela ¿por qué no podía ver a su hermano hospitalizado? Puede que estuviera molesto con ella, pero quería hacerle saber que estaba allí para él siempre que lo quisiera.

Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, solo esperar y ver cuál era el próximo desastre que le esperaba a su familia destrozada.

.

Karin bostezó, maldiciéndose por no haber estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Ahora que necesitaba estar atenta por su hijo estaba casi cayéndose del sueño. Para colmo no podía seguir faltando al restaurante, su jefe era comprensivo pero el resto de empleados la estaba detestando por faltar tanto obligándolos a cambiar turnos y trabajar extra a algunos de ellos.

Uryuu y Videan tenían otros pacientes que atender, Riruka siempre estaba ocupada por estas fechas, Kouzu tenía universidad, Jinta también debía trabajar aparte de que Kiui aún no lo conocía formalmente, probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas pidiéndole ayuda a Toshiro y ni loca le pediría ayuda a Yukio. Rangiku y Momo tampoco eran opciones muy prácticas teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades sensibles. Y no conocía a esa tal Mijow Shiky como para encargarle a su hijo como Toshiro quería.

Con eso en mente, al acercarse la hora de marcharse al trabajo mientras su hijito estaba aburriéndose leyendo revistas deportivas, envió un par de mensajes de texto y luego miró nerviosamente a su pequeño, que al notar su mirada levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- su voz era un poco más ronca y baja de lo normal, pero según él el dolor de garganta ya había bajado un poco.

-No… bueno, tal vez.- suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. –Primero que nada, déjame decirte de que sí te atreves a gritar te quitaré todos tus videojuegos y balones por un mes.- antes de que pudiera reclamar, prosiguió. –Escucha, tengo que ir a trabajar, y la única persona a la que puedo confiarle tu cuidado es tu hermana. Ella…-

-¡No la quiero aquí! ¡No quiero que una mentirosa me…!...-

-¡Te dije que te quitaría todo por un mes! ¡No grites!- gritó ella misma para calmarlo. –Le harás mal a tu garganta y terminaras pasando más tiempo aquí, y cuando salgas estarás castigado y nada de fuegos artificiales.- afortunadamente eso bastó para que calme un poco ese carácter suyo que ni idea de dónde pudo haberlo sacado. –Tu hermana ya ha aceptado venir a cuidarte por esta tarde y parte de la noche. Todos los demás candidatos tienen trabajo, así que es ella o bien tu padre. ¿Qué eliges?- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo victoriosa al ya saber su respuesta.

-Bien.- cedió a regañadientes.

-Ese es mi muchachito bueno.- rió malvadamente, sabiendo que ese término solo lo haría enojar aún más, pero luego de un momento su gesto se enserió. –Ahora, quiero tener una conversación muy seria contigo.- él la miró aún fastidiado. –Respecto a lo que escuchaste ayer por la noche...-

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso?- se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

-Tenemos que.- recalcó ella. –Kiui, sí sabes que a veces, cuando estamos muy molestos, decimos cosas que realmente no queremos decir ¿verdad?- él continuó sin mirarla. –Hijo, escucha… eres muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas entre adultos, y es verdad que tu padre se equivocó, pero yo también me equivoqué, y me equivoqué mucho más que él.- ella fue la infiel, ella fue la estúpida que cayó en las redes de un infeliz resentido, ella fue la gran imbécil que no se percató que estaba embarazada y casi comete una idiotez que les cuesta la vida a ambos, y ella era la responsable de que él estuviera postrado en una cama pinchado por agujas detestando a su hermana. –Lo importante es que sepas que tu padre habría estado contigo de no ser por mí, y ahora él quiere reparar los errores del pasado y estar allí cuando lo necesites. ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad?- lo miró esperanzada. Kiui se mantuvo quieto por un momento, antes de negar levemente con la cabeza. Ella suspiró. –Muy bien, dejaré que lo pienses más tiempo. Aun así, debes saber que no importa lo que haya pasado entre tu padre y yo, Shimo no tiene nada que ver. Tu hermana está en la misma posición que tú, y que estés molesto con tu padre o incluso conmigo no te da el derecho de tratarla mal, por lo tanto cuando ella llegué aquí te portaras bien y dejaras de descargar tu ira en ella ¿queda claro?-

Ante su tono severo, él finalmente suspiró.

-De acuerdo.- cedió aunque con rostro malhumorado.

-Y habló en serio, jovencito, nada de pelear con tu hermana o me conocerás molesta. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí.- bufó.

-¿Sí, qué? ¡Y no me pongas esa cara!-

-Sí, mamá, no peleare, lo prometo.- murmuró con rostro serio, todavía luciendo descontento.

-Muy bien.- con eso bastaría para convencerla. –Ahora dime… ¿cómo salieron los rojos de Karakura en el último partido en Tokio?- preguntó entusiasmada ojeando la revista.

Siguieron conversando varios minutos hasta que se oyó un nervioso golpeteo en la puerta. Karin sonrió de inmediato y fue a abrirle la puerta a su hija, que llegó con un grueso abrigo y una pequeña bolsa en mano.

-Hola, mami.- agitó su mano libre. –Kiui…- intento entrar a la habitación, pero la tomó de los hombros y la alejó un par de pasos.

-Primero que nada, puedes dejar tu abrigo allí, nadie lo tocara.- señaló una hilera de asientos. –Segundo, lava tus manos con este desinfectante.- sacó una pequeña botella de desinfectante en gel. –Y tercero ¿qué tienes allí?- miró curiosa la pequeña bolsa.

-Oh, ehh… Amanatto.- le dio la bolsita para que revisara mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se aplicaba el gel. -¿Puede comer eso, verdad? ¿O no debería haberlo traído?- preguntó preocupada.

-Está bien, no hay problema.- le devolvió la bolsita. –Escucha, Videan-nee-san estará aquí todo el día, así que sí la fiebre sube, siente algún dolor intenso, tiene un ataque de tos o su respiración falla solo asómate fuera de la habitación y pega un grito, ella te oirá. Sí por alguna casualidad del destino no la encuentras, no te desesperes y llámame. De todos modos es muy poco probable que algo malo pasé, mayormente estás aquí para que no se aburra ¿sí?- ella asintió, aunque se veía aún más nerviosa ahora. –Muy bien, entremos ya antes de que se nos escape.- rió para sí misma, recordando esa vez cuando tenía seis años y se escapó a jugar con un perrito que andaba siguiéndolo en esos días.

-Hola, Kiui.- detuvo su risa al ver la mueca malhumorada de su hijo menor, que al sentir su mirada suspiró.

-Hola.-

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste.- se acercó a besar su frente antes de darle un abrazo y un beso a Shimo en la mejilla. –Gracias por esto, mi cielo. Volveré a las nueve. ¡Adiós!- tomó su bolso y agitó una mano antes de cerrar la puerta, rezando mentalmente porque no se arrancaran la cabeza el uno al otro.

Shimo era probablemente la persona más paciente en su familia, pero tenía su propio carácter que podría llegar a ser peor que el de sus dos padres juntos cuando estallaba. Y Kiui sin duda tenía su talento para llegar a los límites de la paciencia de una persona. Lo mejor era terminar lo antes posible su turno. Solo por las dudas.

Al salir estaba a punto de tomar un taxi, pero su visión captó a alguien con ajustada ropa negra y la cara cubierta escondido detrás del árbol frente a la clínica y se tensó, pensando que era un ladrón, sin embargo cuando desvió la mirada por un segundo a ver sí había alguien más la persona ya no estaba, haciéndola preguntarse si el ladrón se acobardó o acaso pudo ser solo su imaginación. No era normal que alguien se desvanezca tan rápido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, paró un taxi y se dirigió al restaurante.

-¡Karin-chan!- su jefe, Hirako Shinji, la saludó alegremente. –Lamento tener que hacerte trabajar con tu niño en el hospital, pero Hiyori insiste.- le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, esperó ya no tener que faltar tan seguido.- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al vestidor para ponerse el uniforme, que era un poco demasiado corto para su gusto pero ya se había acostumbrado, y en el restaurante había calefacción así que no debía preocuparle que fuera invierno.

-Hasta que al fin te apareces, Kurosaki.- Hiyori la miró mal cuando entró a la cocina.

-Ha sido cansado hacer tus turnos por ti.- murmuró Kensei resentido.

-No la molesten.- Hachi apartó la mirada de las ollas por un segundo para sonreírle. -¿Cómo está tu pequeño hijo? Lamentó mucho oír que de nuevo se enfermó de gravedad.- dijo con sinceridad el gran hombre.

-Me dio un gran susto, pero ya está mejor. Gracias por preguntar.- le sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarlo en lo que podía antes de ir a atender mesas.

Estuvo trabajando tranquila por un par de horas antes de tomarse un momento para llamar a su hija y preguntarle por el estado de Kiui, a lo que ella le aseguró que él estuvo bien y muy tranquilo. Una vez tranquila colgó y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que llegaron las nueve y se cambió el uniforme de camarera de vuelta al de enfermera, se despidió de su jefe y sus compañeros y pidió un taxi que la llevó rápidamente de regreso a la clínica.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se estremeció de pronto al sentir una mirada sobre ella y volteó justo a tiempo para ver una sombra colarse en un callejón. No era tan estúpida como para ir a ver qué era, por lo que solo se metió rápidamente en la clínica.

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que esa sombra era la misma persona que había visto en la tarde?

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, rogando solo estar imaginando cosas. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba su hijo, encontrándolo ya dormido con su hija también a punto de dormirse mientras leía la revista de deportes de antes.

-Oh, hola mamá.- la saludó alegremente en voz baja. –Kiui se durmió hace poco.- ambas lo miraron con ternura.

-¿Se portó bien contigo?- preguntó un poco sorprendida porque en serio no le haya dado problemas.

-Me ignoró un poco, pero sí se portó bastante bien.- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. –Creo que el amanatto ayudó mucho a ablandarlo.- señaló la bolsa vacía ahora en el bote de basura.

-En eso es igualito a ti y a tu padre.- sonrió. –Bueno, muchas gracias por quedarte aquí, mi cielo. Ya deberías volver a casa.-

-Sí, le diré a papá que envié al chofer por mí.- se levantó del asiento estirando los músculos para luego enviar un mensaje en su celular. –Vendrá en veinte minutos. Iré a esperarlo afuera, supongo.- guardó su celular y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo. –Nos vemos pro…-

-De hecho, iré contigo.- la cortó antes de que acabara. –Puedo dejarlo un momento solo hasta que venga el chofer.-

-Mamá, estaré a tres metros de la puerta. ¿Qué podría pasarme?- rodó los ojos. –Y me sé defender. No necesitas…-

-Te dije que iré contigo y fin de la discusión, jovencita.- puso su voz de mando, callando efectivamente toda protesta de inmediato. –Ahora vamos.- tomó su brazo y la jaló fuera de la habitación y luego fuera de la clínica, no sin que antes tomara su gran abrigo y se enfundara en él debido al frío de la noche. Al salir se sentaron en los escalones después de sacudirles un poco la tierra.

-Bueno, ya que insistes en venir conmigo supongo que puedo aprovechar para disculparme.- murmuró de pronto, alejando la atención de Karin del extraño y oscuro callejón frente a la clínica que le causaba escalofríos. –Respecto a lo que pasó ayer… la verdad es que… manipule un poco mis palabras para que pensaras que papá tenía algo con Shiky-oba-san cuando la verdad solo son amigos.- la mayor de inmediato se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- no podía creerlo de su linda bebita inocente.

-Lo siento…- apartó la mirada, avergonzada. –Yo… ehh… tome un consejo de mi mejor amiga Kimi-chan y solo quería ver tu reacción a eso y… bueno… todo salió horrible.- sus bonitos ojos turquesas se aguaron un poco.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- se frotó las sienes, incapaz de estar enojada con ella al verla sintiéndose tan culpable, aunque una parte de ella se moría de ganas de darle un largo sermón respecto a no mentirle a tu madre y actuar con más responsabilidad.

-Yo… yo solo quería… saber sí aún existe la posibilidad de que… de que papá y tú t-tal vez p-puedan volver a…- los ojos de Karin se ampliaron al entender lo que estaba diciendo. –Solo quería saber sí era posible que volviéramos a ser una familia, supongo.- se frotó la nuca con ojos cansados, resignados a una respuesta negativa a ese deseo.

-Oh, Shimo.- se llevó una mano al rostro. –Hija… tú sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros.- le gustaría que no fuera así pero ella lo sabía muy bien. –Ahora eres una chica grande y entiendes estas cosas, y aunque me honra que quieras volver a los viejos tiempos, eso ya quedó atrás.- miró al nublado cielo nocturno. –No hemos hablado de eso ni una sola vez desde que regresaste ¿no es así? No creo que ninguna haya querido hablar de eso jamás.-

Shimo tragó saliva, apartando la mirada.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué engañaste a papá?- preguntó de golpe, en un susurro muy bajo y tímido, obviamente llena de miedo por su reacción ante una pregunta así.

Para Karin esa pregunta fue como una bofetada, pero sabía lo mucho que le costó hacerla, imaginaba cuántas veces eso había pasado por su mente, preguntándose la razón detrás de que su familia se haya desbaratado frente a sus inocentes ojos a una edad tan tierna.

-Fui una estúpida, simplemente eso.- contestó con simpleza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero…- la miró de reojo, con los ojos aún cristalinos. -¿Fue por qué ya no lo amabas? ¿Amabas a aquel hombre que estaba contigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo engañaste a papá? ¿Por qué no pudiste decírselo en vez de…?... ¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué.- volvió a apartar su mirada de ella.

-Shimo.- apretó los labios, intentando mantener la compostura. –No sé sí me creerás, sé que tu padre nunca lo hará, y aunque no quisiera meterte en esto reconozco que te debó una explicación y sé que eres capaz de entender estas cosas.- colocó una mano en su hombro. –Te hablaré con la verdad, así al menos tendrás mi versión de la historia y podrás decidir en qué creer.- suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para esto. –Como recordaras, tu padre estaba llegando cada vez menos a casa, él seguía siendo un padre maravilloso contigo pero nosotros discutíamos mucho a tus espaldas.- ella asintió, volteando a mirarla con atención. –Él estaba teniendo problemas en su empresa debido a una estafa, pero nunca me lo dijo. Y yo solo pude pensar que ya no me amaba.- una idiota insegura, eso es lo que fue. –Empezamos a discutir más o él simplemente me ignoraba, y llegó un punto en el que casi nunca lo veía. Yo estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia y su afecto y perderlo de golpe y sin saber por qué me afectó mucho. Estaba muy deprimida y estresada por el trabajo.- esa época era un recuerdo horrible, pero parecía un dulce cuento de hadas comparado a lo que tuvo que pasar por los primeros meses de su segundo embarazo antes de encontrar al matrimonio Ishida, esa sin duda fue la época más dura de su vida. –Cuando llegó nuestro aniversario, tu padre me invitó a cenar como cada año y yo estaba muy feliz, pero él fue arrestado por equivocación y no pudo llegar. Yo creí que me abandonó y me quedé esperándolo en aquel restaurante por horas hasta que…- tomó aire. –Hasta que Yukio Vorarlberna llegó.-

Shimo se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Ese hombre se llamaba Yukio Vorarlberna?- frunció el ceño.

-Sí, era un ex novio de la secundaria.- se encogió de hombros. –No voy a entrar en detalles, solo te diré que después de que nos encontráramos aquella vez seguimos viéndonos como amigos por un par de semanas, y un día yo llegué a deprimirme tanto que lo busque y, bueno…- suspiró. –Él me besó.- hizo una mueca, no gustándole nada estar diciéndole esto a su hija. –Salí corriendo lejos de él y el resto de la semana evite a tu padre hasta que Yukio se apareció en la casa diciéndome que debíamos hablar. Él me dijo…- diablos ¿qué fue lo que ese bastardo había dicho? Ya no recordaba bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, lo único que tenía grabado en la memoria fue el momento en el que Toshiro se apareció con Shimo, el rostro pasmado de ambos. –Él me pidió que me divorciara.- recordó por fin. –Y luego me besó otra vez.- suspiró profundamente. Aquí es donde empezaba lo feo. –No voy a mentirte… yo le correspondí el beso. Yo…-

-No creo que pueda escuchar esto.- la interrumpió Shimo, llevándose las manos a los oídos con una mueca de desagrado.

-Hija, por favor escucha.- intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero ella se apartó. –Shimo… Sé lo que parecía aquel día, pero debes saber que yo no tenía ninguna intención de… pasar a más… con Vorarlberna.-

-Mamá.- el tono de su hija se volvió especialmente duro, y ella le dedicó una mirada llena de escepticismo que le recordó demasiado a Toshiro. No ayudó que ella fuera casi idéntica a él. –Por favor, no recuerdo mucho de ese día, pero sí recuerdo que eso no parecía un inocente beso y ya. Odió que me traten de estúpida, así que por favor no…-

-Shimo, déjame terminar.- alzó una mano, deteniéndola de seguir hablando. –Una vez terminé de hablar tú puedes decidir sí me crees o no. Sí me crees perfecto. Sí no me crees perfecto también, te seguiré amando y nuestra relación no cambiara en nada porque eres mi hija y ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote esto, solo lo hago porque note que es algo que ha estado carcomiéndote desde que nos reencontramos. ¿Puedo continuar?- cuando su hija asintió dudosa, la mayor continuó. –Como te dije, es verdad que correspondí ese beso, pero no tenía intenciones de pasar a más. Empecé a incomodarme y deje de responderle al poco tiempo, y estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando ustedes aparecieron.- se frotó la nuca, reconociendo que eso era difícil de creer a pesar de que era la verdad. –Fue en medio de estar cometiendo ese grave error que me di cuenta de que no quería dejar a tu padre, no me sentía capaz de estar con otro sin pensar en él, no me sentía capaz de dejar de amarlo. Desgraciadamente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Tu padre me vio con Vorarlberna y él estaba tan molesto conmigo que te apartó de mí y no me creyó cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Parte de la razón por la cual no le he negado en ningún momento la posibilidad de acercarse a Kiui es porque no sé si puedo culparlo por no creerme. Sé que le hice mucho daño. Les hice mucho daño.- susurró con voz queda. En ese momento, un auto aparcó frente a la clínica Ishida. –Ah, vaya… parece que ya tienes que irte.-

-Sí…- se levantaron de los escalones donde estuvieron sentadas y Karin de inmediato envolvió a su primogénita en un gran abrazo.

-No tienes que creerme.- murmuró con el rostro presionado contra su cabello. –Lo que haya pasado entre tu padre y yo nunca cambiara el hecho de que te amo. Tú y tu hermano son lo que más amo en este mundo. Perder a tu padre fue difícil, pero lo que estuvo matándome todo este tiempo fue perderte a ti.- no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran con solo pensar todos esos años en los que no la tuvo a su lado. –Puedes dudar de mi vida amorosa todo lo que quieras, pero nunca dudes que te amo.- se apartó un poco y rápidamente secó con su pulgar la solitaria lágrima derramándose por el rostro de su hija. –Ahora ve. Te esperan en tu casa.- sonrió.

Ella asintió, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Bajó un par de escalones pero, de pronto, volteó a verla con rostro decidido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- confundida, la mayor asintió. –Tú… ¿Aún amas a papá?- preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible debido a la distancia.

Karin pensó por un momento, antes de sonreírle con tristeza.

-Me gustaría decirte que no… pero prometí no mentirte.- confesó, aunque algo le decía que lamentaría haberlo admitido en voz alta finalmente. No obstante, se veía incapaz de mentirle a su hija. –Buenas noches, mi cielo.- agitó una mano hacia ella, que se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente congelada.

-Buenas noches, mamá.- contestó luego de un rato, agitando una de sus manos también antes de abordar el vehículo y marcharse.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Karin comenzó a voltearse para regresar con su hijo, pero algo en ella la hizo volver la vista al callejón de antes, notando a una sombra salir de allí y subirse a un auto estacionado frente a la clínica. El auto arrancó, yendo en la misma dirección por la cual su hija se marchó.

Intentó decirse a sí misma que estaba siendo paranoica mientras regresaba a la habitación donde Kiui aún dormía, pero luego de un rato vigilando a su pequeño ya no pudo soportarlo más y marcó el número de Shimo, queriendo confirmar que había llegado bien.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, hija, solo quería preguntarte sí ya llegaste a casa.-

-Ehh, sí, acabó de llegar hace un minuto. Estoy subiendo a mi cuarto ahora mismo.-

-Ah, ya veo.- suspiró aliviada. –Bueno, buenas noches, mi cielo.-

-¿Todo está bien, mamá? Estás sonando aún más sobreprotectora que papá.- se oyó confundida.

-Sí, sí, todo bien. Solo… el instinto maternal molestando un poco.- rió nerviosamente. –Nos vemos luego, asegúrate de comer algo. ¡Adiós, mi cielo!-

-Ok, supongo… Adiós, mamá.- la despidió y colgaron.

Karin volvió a suspirar, sin saber por qué había estado tan nerviosa. Lo importante es que su bebita estaba bien. Tal vez sí estaba siendo paranoica después de todo. Necesitaba dormir más.

-¡Karin-chan!- Videan se asomó por la puerta. –Está bien que dejes al niño solo un tiempo, está dormido. Necesitamos tu ayuda para controlar a un paciente que llegó con un grave caso de hipotermia. Nos tomara varias horas, pero puedes seguir vigilándolo cada tanto.- le dijo.

-Voy en un minuto.- aseguró, a lo que la mayor asintió y se retiró.

Suspiró. Dormir podía esperar un poco más.

.

Después de tener una cena tardía, Shimo golpeó a la habitación de Kimi sabiendo que aunque fuera casi medianoche ella estaría despierta. Efectivamente lo estaba y le abrió con una gran sonrisa, detrás de ella Hei jugaba con una consola sentado en el suelo.

-¡Copo de Nieve! ¡¿Cómo te fue con el pequeño gruñón?! Estuvimos esperándote.- la dejó pasar, pero Shimo le impidió cerrar la puerta con una expresión muy seria. –Uhh… ¿Copito?-

-Necesito hablar contigo. A solas.- miró intencionalmente a Hei, que chasqueó la lengua y no se movió. -¡Veté, Hei! Esto es conversación privada de mejores amigas.-

-Agh, ustedes últimamente siempre me excluyen.- se quejó mientras se ponía en pie. –Bien, me iré ahora, pero no pueden mantenerme en la oscuridad por siempre. No pueden…- Shimo le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Wow, parece que tienes algo muy importante de lo que hablar sí sacas a patadas a tu amorcito.- señaló Kimi luciendo impresionada.

-¡No es mi amorcito!- chilló con el rostro rojo, luego suspiró y se dejó caer sentada en la cama. –Y sí, realmente necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo, Kimi-chan.- hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. –Es sobre mi madre, tuve una conversación con ella antes de que papá enviara al chofer a buscarme.-

-¿Una conversación sobre qué?- alzó una ceja rojiza.

-El pasado.- hizo una mueca. –No pienso darte todos los detalles, pero aparentemente la… traición, no fue tan grave como había pensado todo este tiempo.- se recostó sobre la cama, su cabello esparciéndose en las sabanas verdes. –Pero lo más importante es que mi mamá no tenía intenciones de convertir a ese hombre en su amante, y ella asegura que estuvo a punto de apartar a ese hombre de su vida cuando mi padre y yo los descubrimos.- frunció el ceño, intentando recordar más de ese día. Fue hace mucho tiempo, solo recordaba a su madre siendo besada por aquel hombre rubio encima de ella, nada más. –Y además, ella dijo que…- sonrió un poco, aun sin poder creerlo. –Ella dijo que aún ama a mi padre.-

Ya venía sospechándolo, pero confirmarlo era una cosa completamente diferente. Eso elevó sus esperanzas de volver a ser una familia hasta los cielos justo cuando la fe se le estaba agotando.

-Ah.- Kimi frunció el ceño. -¿Y tú le crees? No es por nada, pero suena un poco… eh… conveniente para ella. No es que tenga nada contra tu madre, solo intento darte otra perspectiva.- aclaró de inmediato.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- bufó. –Yo también dude de ella. Estos temas son muy delicados y algunas personas son capaces de todo, pero mi madre es una buena mujer, eso no lo dudó. Sentí su sinceridad cuando hablamos, y para ser honesta ya no quiero seguir enojada con ella. Le creó.- siempre fue una buena madre, que le enseñó buenos valores, estaba harta de que el pasado se interpusiera entre ellas. Quería creerle, y lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Bueno, sí tú le crees entonces no se diga más.- sonrió Kimi recostándose a su lado. -¿Y qué harás ahora que sabes que al menos tu mami ama a tu papi? ¿Planearas otra estrategia para juntarlos?-

-No… al menos no por el momento.- con lo mal que había salido la última, no gracias. –Veré cómo avanzan las cosas, no es como si tuviera el tiempo contado. No tengo por qué precipitarme.- llevó las manos tras su nuca. –Por el momento me concentraré en Kiui, quiero lograr que me vea como a su hermana lo antes posible, él será suficiente trabajo duro para estar ocupada un largo rato.- ambas se carcajearon, pero luego Shimo recordó algo y frunció el ceño. –Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Vorarlberna Yiu y Yui?-

-¿Los amigos de tus primos? ¿Qué hay con ese par de riquillos rubios desagradables?- el buen humor de la pelirroja de ojos verdes se desvaneció al instante.

-Yukio Vorarlberna es el nombre del hombre responsable de arruinar a mi familia.- murmuró un poco rencorosa. Sus dos padres tenían parte de la culpa de haber roto a su familia de este modo, pero para Shimo ese hombre se llevaba más del 60% de la responsabilidad. Ni siquiera lo recordaba bien y ya lo odiaba. –Y estoy muy segura de que él es el padre de esos dos.-

-¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Dices que compartes clases con el engendro del roba-mujeres menos favorito de todos?-

-Es exactamente lo que digo.- frunció el ceño profundamente. –Sabía que había algo familiar en él y ahora me doy cuenta. Él es casi idéntico a ese hombre rubio. Sin duda es su hijo.- se sentó, con los brazos cruzados. –No quiero volver a verlo nunca, ni a la hija tampoco, pero no sé cómo podría explicarle eso a Miyu-chan y Yuki-kun sin hablar de más.- gruñó con frustración, ahora enterrando el rostro en su almohada. –Esto cada vez se complica más y más…- lloriqueó pesadamente.

-Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Apesta ser tú en este momento.- murmuró frotando su espalda.

-No ayudas, Kimi-chan.- gruñó descontenta.

-Oh, vamos, tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones. No tienes que pensar en eso por el momento.- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pero… también quería decirte otra cosa.- suspiró. –Es algo que ha estado pasando por mi mente desde que regresé. ¿Recuerdas que me encontré con Vorarlberna Yiu-kun frente a la puerta de la casa de mi madre hace un par de días?-

-Sí, dijiste que su madre había estado haciendo de niñera de tu…- se detuvo de pronto, jadeando exageradamente. -¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo el hijo de su amante allí?! O mejor dicho ¿qué estaba haciendo su madre siendo niñera de tu hermano?-

-No lo sé, algo muy raro está pasando aquí.- frunció el ceño. –Aun así hay muchas explicaciones posibles… Esperare hasta mañana para preguntarle a mi madre.- aunque la situación fuera extraña, todavía quería creer en su madre con cada fibra de su ser.

-Bueno, sin duda tendrás mucho en que pensar esta noche. Buena suerte durmiendo.- le sonrió burlonamente, a lo que Shimo rodó los ojos, lanzándole una almohada al rostro.

.

Luego de pasar la mitad del día en la clínica, finalmente su tía Videan lo liberó y pudo volver a casa con su madre, no sin que antes le taladren su cerebro por media hora respecto a cuidarse y blablablá, por supuesto. Ah, y más medicamentos horribles encargados.

Genial.

Al menos podría ver a sus mascotas.

-¿Sí les diste agua y comida mientras no estaba, verdad?- inquirió con ojos entrecerrados mientras bajaban del taxi y se encaminaban a su casa.

-Claro. Que no me gusten tus mascotas no quiere decir que quiera matarlos de hambre.- murmuró ella mientras abría la puerta. –Aun así ya sabes que tendrás prohibido estar mucho tiempo con ellos mientras te sientas mal. Pueden hacerte compañía pero nada de andarlos correteando ni dejes que llenen tu ropa de pelos.-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- se golpeteó el pecho cuando un leve ataque de tos lo golpeó. Al menos ya no eran tan fuertes, pero seguían doliendo y molestando. -¿Al menos ya puedo volver a comer algo bueno? Odio la comida de hospital.- fingió arcadas.

-Siempre y cuando no sea comida chatarra, puedes comer lo que quieras.- se encogió de hombros, dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá. –Iré a prepararte algo para almorzar, tú puedes ir a ver a tus mascotas pero solo un rato y luego a la cama ¿entendido, muchachito?- él asintió entusiasmado.

Volvió a colocarse la bufanda que se quitó al llegar a la casa y salió al patio para ver cómo estaban sus mascotas. Los tres cachorros de inmediato corrieron hacia él comenzando a ladrar como locos, el único de los cuatro gatitos que lo quería también se le acercó y comenzó a frotarse contra su pierna. El gato gordo también se acercó, pero probablemente solo porque quería que le diera más comida. Sonrió y los acarició a todos, incluso a los que no querían ser acariciados, aunque tomándoselo con calma para que su madre no lo regañe. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha energía para jugar ahora mismo, la verdad.

-¿Te gustan los animales, niño?- se congeló ante la repentina voz desconocida.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre encapuchado asomándose por la cerca de la casa vecina. Pero Kiui estaba muy seguro de que esa casa había estado abandonada por años. Y no le agradaba nada la sonrisa de aquel hombre, menos el hecho de que su rostro estuviera semi-oculto por la sombra de las capuchas.

Pensó en responderle, pero recordó las mil y un advertencias de su madre y de la televisión de nunca hablar con extraños, aparte de que ese hombre le daba escalofríos, y decidió optar por la opción más segura.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Un tipo raro está hablándome!- gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle que la garganta le doliera muchísimo en consecuencia.

El hombre gruñó y desapareció de inmediato, y casi tan rápido como él desapareció su madre llegó con un cuchillo de cocina en mano y una mirada frenética de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡Kiui! ¡¿Qué sucedió, dónde está el tipo, te hizo algo, estás bien?!- miró a todas partes, sin soltar el cuchillo.

-Estoy bien, y él estaba en esa cerca.- señaló el lugar donde lo vio. –No pudo haber sido un vecino. Nadie vive en la casa de al lado ¿cierto?- ¿o tal vez alguien se había mudado sin que él lo supiera? –De todos modos, tenía una capucha y cara de loco.- frunció el ceño, dando la mejor descripción del hombre que pudo idear.

-Nadie vive al lado, amor, tienes razón.- ella también frunció el ceño. –Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Solo me preguntó sí me gustaban los animales. Yo no le dije nada, solo te llamé. Porque sé que no debo hablar con extraños, además él era espeluznante.- aclaró para no ganarse un regaño.

-Hiciste muy bien.- suspiró aliviada, bajando el cuchillo y acercándose a él para darle un breve abrazo con su brazo libre. –Será mejor que entres, entra a todas tus mascotas también. Y cierra la puerta trasera con seguro. También cierra las ventanas.- se mordió el labio, luciendo muy nerviosa. –También cierra las ventanas de arriba, todas.-

-De acuerdo…- la miró confundido pero no preguntó, probablemente no le diría por qué estaba tan preocupada de todos modos. A los adultos les gustaba guardar secretos.

Entró a sus mascotas y cerró la puerta trasera con seguro, también cerró todas las ventanas, tanto las del primer piso como las del segundo, luego se sintió un poco cansado así que fue a recostarse esperando que le trajera su almuerzo, aun preguntándose quién demonios era aquel tipo raro.

-Lamentó la tardanza, hijo.- cuando estaba a un pelo de dormirse, su madre entró a su habitación con un gran plato de Ramen listo para él y una jarra con jugo de frutas en una bandeja. La boca se le hizo agua. –Me aseguré de no pasarme con la sal ni quemar nada esta vez, disfruta.- le acarició los cabellos. –Por cierto… dejé los regalos que recibiste por navidad debajo de tu cama, cuando quieras puedes abrirlos.- le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Emocionado por la comida y los regalos, se olvidó por completo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez terminó de comer, aunque con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor, y vació la mitad del jugo, salió de la cama y sacó de debajo de esta todas las cajas envueltas en papeles coloridos que pudo encontrar. La primera que vio tenía una tarjeta que decía "De: Mamá" y de inmediato sonrió y lo desenvolvió.

Arrugó el gesto al ver una caja de gel desinfectante, pero luego recordó la broma que le jugó cuando le dio las entradas para el partido en Tokio y tomó la caja y la abrió, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver un reproductor MP5 con auriculares incluido. Había una nota al lado.

" _Es más pequeño que la portátil y no tienes que compartirlo conmigo, ya no podrás quejarte de que te aburres en la clínica o viajando. Ya viene con todas tus canciones favoritas y unos cuantos videos de animales lindos que sé que te gustan. ¡Disfruta! Con amor, mamá"._

De no tener su garganta tan adolorida, habría gritado de emoción.

¿Ya mencionó que tenía la mejor mamá del mundo?

Quería probar su regalo cuanto antes, pero decidió primero abrir los otros. Eran muchos más regalos de lo que había tenido en años anteriores. El siguiente regalo que tomó fue el de su tío Kouzu, solo era una tarjeta que le prometía hacerle sus comidas favoritas, pero con lo delicioso que cocinaba lo apreciaba mucho. El tercer regalo era de una de esas mujeres que vino con Shimo y aseguró ser su tía, se presentó como Momo sí no mal recordaba.

Arrugó el gesto al ver que le regaló un libro, no era muy aficionado a leer, aun así un regalo era un regalo, así que lo colocó en su cama. El regalo de la otra mujer, Rangiku o algo así, era una bufanda verde algo vieja y desgastada, también traía una nota.

" _Esta bufanda perteneció a tu padre cuando era un niño cerca de tu edad, sé que probablemente no la quieres ahora, pero guárdala"._

Hizo una mueca, contemplando seriamente arrojar la bufanda por la ventana. Finalmente suspiró y la devolvió a la pequeña caja donde había estado, sin molestarse en doblarla. Arrojó la caja de regreso a debajo de la cama.

De su tía Videan y tío Uryuu recibió varios juguetes para mascotas para que pudiera divertirse con ellos, aunque en una nota le recordaron las precauciones que tenía que tomar al jugar con ellos.

Cuando tomó el siguiente regalo, frunció el ceño al ver que decía "De: Tu padre". También contempló sí debería lanzarlo por la ventana, pero la curiosidad le ganó al seguir viendo la caja de tamaño mediano, por lo que la tomó y rompió el envoltorio, quedándose con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesurados al ver una consola de videojuegos portátil. Una "Nintendo Switch" según decía la caja. Este también tenía una nota.

" _Si no te gusta puedes decirme y te conseguiré otra cosa. Feliz navidad_ ".

¿No gustarle? ¿A qué clase de niño no le gustaría esto? Era obvio que le encantaba, pero sí Hitsugaya creía que sería tan fácil comprarlo estaba muy equivocado. Aun así… no podía negar que esto era increíble. ¡Una Nintendo Switch! ¡Y el último modelo! El idiota riquillo de su clase siempre presumía su PS Vita, se quedaría con la boca abierta cuando le enseñara esto. Ya podía saborear su envidia. El pensamiento lo hizo reír malvadamente, luego recordó de quién era el regalo y frunció el ceño.

" _–Lo importante es que sepas que tu padre habría estado contigo de no ser por mí, y ahora él quiere reparar los errores del pasado y estar allí cuando lo necesites. ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad?-_ "

Bueno… tal vez él no fuera tan malo. ¡Pero aun así necesitaría más que esto! Todavía no quería verlo sí podía evitarlo.

Suspirando, pasó al siguiente regalo, que era de Shimo. Era una caja bastante larga, y ya no estaba tan molesto con ella desde que le dio amanatto en el hospital y le habló acerca de las clases de artes marciales que tenía, así que no contempló ni por un momento tirar el regalo por la ventana y quitó el envoltorio con un poco de emoción.

Por tercera vez se quedó con la boca abierta. Era un Shinai, uno de verdad y de buena calidad, no la imitación barata que tenían en su escuela. Ella también le dejó una nota.

" _Fue mi primer Shinai, cuando quieras te enseñaré a usarlo ;D_ "

Muy en contra de su voluntad, sonrió.

Sí, tal vez ellos no fueran tan malos… tal vez…

.

Toshiro estaba en medio de revisar un contrato con un posible nuevo socio canadiense cuando su celular sonó. La llamada era de Karin, y por un momento dudó en atenderle antes de recordar que algo grave podría estar pasando con su hijo que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó apenas atender.

-Más o menos.- contestó ella. –Primero que nada, necesitare tu ayuda para comprar algunos de los medicamentos que Kiui necesita para recuperarse.-

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.- dijo rápidamente, más que feliz de ayudarla.

-Y segundo…- hizo una pausa, antes de hablar vacilante. –No estoy segura, podría ser solo un malentendido o una exageración. La verdad no puedo asegurar nada que…-

-Ve al grano, por favor. Tengo trabajo que hacer.- la interrumpió.

-Bien. Creo que alguien está siguiendo a nuestros hijos.- él casi suelta el celular de la impresión por sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Kiui está bien? ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Acaso alguien…?...-

-Calla y déjame continuar.- lo interrumpió ella esta vez. –Ayer me dio la impresión de que un tipo enmascarado estaba siguiendo a nuestra hija. Y hace unas horas cuando Kiui estaba en el patio jugando con sus mascotas un tipo encapuchado se asomó por la cerca de la casa vecina que está abandonada desde hace años y le habló. Por suerte él no le respondió y me llamó, a lo que el tipo se largó. Kiui no lo dijo, pero se notaba que ese tipo lo asustó. Y él no se asusta fácilmente.- recalcó.

El Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de algún tipejo asustando a su hijo de ocho años. Y… ¿alguien siguiendo a su hija? Eso lo hizo recordar el intento de secuestro de unos días atrás, y el hecho de que los delincuentes se habían negado a decir para quién o quiénes trabajaban. Teniendo eso en cuenta, no podía subestimar los temores de su ex esposa.

-Ya veo… Podrían ser imaginaciones tuyas o coincidencias, pero en caso de que no lo sean esto puede ser muy grave.- no quería ser paranoico, pero siempre fue conocido como un padre sobreprotector. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. –Asegúrate de mantener al niño adentro y que no se quedé solo. Me tomará al menos otra semana contratar guardias capaces, hay que mantener vigilados a los dos por mientras.-

-Debo trabajar en un par de horas…- murmuró ella. –Suelo dejar a Kiui solo hasta regresar para hacerle la cena. No tengo a nadie que lo cuide hoy. ¿Momo-san y Rangiku-san están disponibles?-

-Tienen trabajo, pero puedo dejarles el resto del día libre para que vayan a quedarse con él. Mientras más mejor.- tenía un mal presentimiento, querría ir él mismo a asegurarse que su hijo estuviera bien pero sabía que no lo querría cerca.

-En ese caso p…- se interrumpió de repente, jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose de su escritorio, preocupado por su repentino sobresalto.

-Humo… ¡Fuego!- gritó de pronto con voz aterrada, su voz distante como si hubiera alejado el celular.

-¿Fuego? Karin ¡¿qué pasa?!-

-¡Fuego! ¡La casa se está incendiando! ¡La…!... ¡KIUI!- gritó desesperada.

Y entonces, la llamada se cortó.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza con este fic, tal vez lo habría terminado antes si mi teclado no se hubiera jodido :T Afortunadamente mi linda mami me regaló un teclado nuevo y ya aquí tienen la actualización :'D

En realidad escribí más, pero ya me estaba quedando demasiaaaaaado largo y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí xP Al menos ya tengo un poco del otro capitulo... Espero no tardar otros tres meses en actualizar XD

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado y q el fic en general les esté gustando :3 A mí me gusta mucho escribir este fic owo Pero pues... tengo otras cosas q hacer e.e Así q paciencia pliss n.n

No olviden q me encantan los reviews largos 7w7r Y me siguen diciendo q el nombre de Kiui es dificil de pronunciar x'D KI-U-I, no me parece tanto problema :P Si no busquen en el traductor de google como se pronuncia en japones y alv :v

Gracias a las q comentaron el cap anterior! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Si no fuera por ti.**

Capítulo catorce: Ilusiones Rotas.

-¡KIUI! ¡KIUI!- al escuchar los gritos frenéticos de su madre, el niño de ocho años levantó la vista del video de gatitos que estaba viendo en su nuevo reproductor y salió corriendo fuera de su habitación luego de dejarlo cuidadosamente en la cama.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, mamá?!- gritó bajando las escaleras, ignorando el dolor en su garganta. Al llegar a la cocina, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el lugar lleno de humo y fuego arrastrándose por la puerta y la pared que daba al patio. –Mamá… ¿volviste a quemar la cocina?- la miró con reproche.

-¡Este no es momento para bromas, jovencito!- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -¡Rápido, toma a tus mascotas y sal afuera!- ordenó con voz frenética, tomando a su tortuga y entregándosela casi estrellándola contra su pecho. -¡Ve, ve, ve!-

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió a la puerta recogiendo uno de sus cachorros en el camino y la abrió, a lo que de inmediato la gata salió con uno de sus bebés en su boca, al que deposito en el suelo y luego volvió a la casa para buscar a más, él la siguió para sacar a los otros dos mientras ella llevaba al cuarto a fuera, luego regresó para buscar a los otros dos cachorros y al último ayudó a salir a su perro grande que no podía moverse muy bien por su pata herida.

-Creo que ya son todos…- murmuró mientras los contaba. –La gata Mirai, los cuatro gatitos, mi perro Koga, los dos cachorros, la tortuga Fumi…- sí, esos eran todos, ahora solo tenía que sacar la pecera de su serpiente Fyuji y… -Esperen.- maldijo por lo bajo cuando recordó a quién estaba olvidando. -¡Oh, no! ¡Yato!- su gato gordo y perezoso favorito. –Quédense aquí.- ordenó a sus mascotas antes de volver a correr dentro de la casa.

El fuego parecía haber empeorado, ahora se estaba extendiendo mucho hacia arriba, su madre estaba usando el extintor para tratar de apagarlo pero apenas podía lograr contenerlo y evitar que se extendiera más allá de la cocina. Se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo mientras él buscaba por todas partes a su gato.

-¡Kiui! ¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera!- parecía realmente enfadada, gritó de frustración cuando el extintor dejó de lanzar esa extraña espuma blanca.

-¡No puedo encontrar a Yato, mamá!- tosió, en parte por el humo y en parte por el dolor de garganta. -¡Y también tengo que ir por Fyuji, debe estar sola y asustada!- Fyuji era su mascota favorita, incluso su mamá la quería y no podían abandonarla.

-¿Quién era Yato?- preguntó con una mirada confusa.

-El gato, mamá. El gordito.- rodó los ojos.

-Ah. Yo iré por tus mascotas, tú ve afuera. Ya llamé a los bomberos, no deben tardar en llegar.- le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la salida antes de correr escaleras arriba.

Por una vez le hizo caso a su madre y salió para vigilar a sus mascotas, confiando en que ella encontraría a Yato y sacaría a Fyuji.

Había una pequeña cerca que rodeaba el estrecho patio delantero, pero todos menos la tortuga podrían escapar fácilmente así que debía vigilarlos.

Escucho un vehículo acercarse y sonrió, creyendo que eran los bomberos, pero su sonrisa cayó al ver un auto negro del cual surgió el mismo hombre encapuchado que había visto antes. Él mantuvo la puerta del auto abierta y comenzó a acercarse a Kiui pasando la pequeña cerca sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡M-MAMÁ!- llamó con pánico. -¡MAMÁ!- diablos, sí ella estaba en el segundo piso entonces no había forma de que llegara a tiempo antes de que…

-¡Tu mami no te salvará, mocoso!- antes de que pudiera correr a la casa aunque se estuviera incendiando, lo tomó del cuello de su suéter y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el alto sin inmutarse por mucho que se retorciera e intentara escapar.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Mamá, ayúdame! ¡MAMÁ!- su garganta dolía de tantos gritos, pero estaba tan asustado que no le importaba.

-¡Ya cierra la boca y deja de…!... ¡AGH!- de pronto gritó de dolor y lo soltó cuando Koga, su perro normalmente tan tranquilo y todavía herido, saltó la cerca y le mordió la muñeca con fuerza. -¡Maldito perro pulgoso!- de la nada sacó un cuchillo y, antes de que Kiui pueda siquiera procesarlo, apuñaló a Koga en el cuello.

-¡NO! ¡Koga!- las lágrimas de inmediato llenaron sus ojos.

-Ahora sí, mocoso…-

-¡Bastardo hijo de puta! ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!- su madre llegó cruzando la cerca antes de que el hombre pudiera tomar su muñeca. Ella tenía un cuchillo de cocina en su mano y una mirada frenética en su rostro.

El hombre encapuchado maldijo y se metió en su auto, escapándose antes de que su madre pudiera llegar a él.

Justo en ese momento, los bomberos llegaron y corrieron a la casa con una manguera, pero Kiui no les prestó atención, ni tampoco le prestó atención a su madre abrazándolo, solo tenía ojos para su perro, que ahora mismo estaba soltando gemidos lastimeros mientras se desangraba.

-Koga…- murmuró en medio de un sollozo.

-¿Koga?- su madre se apartó un poco para mirarlo preocupada.

-¡Koga, mamá! ¡Koga se está muriendo!- señaló al perro. Su madre jadeó y corrió hacia él, arrancó un pedazo considerable de su blusa y lo dobló para hacer presión en su herida, probablemente para detener el sangrado.

-Está sangrando mucho, Kiui.- murmuró ella mirándolo con pena. –Temó que no…-

-¡NO! ¡Él me salvó, mamá! ¡No puede morir!- las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba junto al perro que rescató de la calle y acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

-Kiui…- antes de que pudiera hablar, un auto aparcó frente a su casa, su padre salió de él.

-¿Están bien?- se acercó a ellos casi corriendo. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- lo miró angustiado, pero luego notó al perro. -¿Qué…?... No importa, súbelo al auto, Karin.- se acercó a su vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera.

-Va a llenar todo tu auto de sangre.- advirtió su madre, aunque ya estaba levantando al perro para entrarlo.

-Está bien, súbelo.- al ver que tenía problemas para cargar a un perro tan grande, él la ayudó a subirlo. –Tú ve junto al perro y sigue deteniendo el sangrado, Kiui, sube al asiento del pasajero.- no protestó y lo hizo, cerrando la puerta y luego intentando secar sus lágrimas mientras el auto se ponía en marcha. –Karin ¿la veterinaria que era amiga de tu hermana sigue en la plaza?-

-Sí, amplió su negocio pero sigue teniendo el cartel con un corazón, lo reconocerás.- le aseguró.

-Bien.- suspiró. –Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?-

-Koga me salvó.- intervino Kiui. –El tipo raro iba a llevarme en su auto, lo habría hecho sí Koga no lo hubiera mordido. Él me salvó.- sollozó mirando al asiento trasero para ver a su amigo.

Ahora apenas se movía.

Su padre apretó los labios, antes de pisar el acelerador y aumentar más la velocidad. La veterinaria no estaba mucho más lejos que la clínica de sus tíos, así que rápidamente llegaron.

-Tú sigue presionando la herida, Karin, yo lo llevaré.- su padre cargó a su perro mientras su madre seguía presionando su herida.

-Trata de mantenerlo en posición vertical.- murmuró ella. –Kiui, abre la puerta.- él así lo hizo y cuando llegaron el recepcionista y la gente esperando con sus mascotas los miraron con la boca abierta. -¡Por favor necesitamos a Haruko-sensei! ¡Fue apuñalado!-

La veterinaria Haruko salió de inmediato y jadeó, pidiéndole a su padre que entrara a la habitación cargando al perro.

Su madre, empapada en sangre y con su blusa rota, se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Va a salvarse, verdad?- le preguntó aun llorando.

-No lo sé… Escucha, hijo, debo volver a la casa, no puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Tú quédate con tu padre y espera lo mejor. Volveré apenas pueda.- le dio un beso en la frente y luego rápidamente se fue corriendo del lugar.

Esperaba que ninguna de sus mascotas se escapara o se lastimara mientras no estaba, pero por ahora estaba más preocupado por Koga y su situación.

¿Lograría salvarse?

.

Toshiro estaba preocupado. Más que muy preocupado en muchos sentidos.

Después de recibir la llamada de Karin y escuchar que su casa se estaba incendiando, salió de su oficina corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Desafortunadamente su lugar de trabajo no estaba tan cerca de su casa como la mansión, así que tardó más de lo que quería a pesar de ir muy por encima del límite de velocidad.

Cuando llegó y vio todo ese humo casi tiene un ataque, pero el alivio lo invadió al ver a su hijo y a su mujer a salvo en la acera. Sin embargo, volvió a preocuparse al ver al pequeño llorando de forma tan desconsolada.

Aquel perro estaba desangrándose, y su hijo estaba llorando de esa forma por eso, así que de inmediato decidió que intentaría salvarlo a cualquier costo. Pero al enterarse que el animal salvó a su hijo de un secuestro realmente quería desde el fondo de su alma que se salvará.

Por desgracia, las cosas no parecían favorables.

Podía ver en los ojos de la veterinaria que no tenía ni un poco de fe en las posibilidades de que pueda salvarse, así que le ofreció un millón de yenes a ella y al enfermero. Eso los hizo trabajar con más ganas, sobre todo al enfermero, pero aun así el perro se veía realmente mal.

Salió para dejarlos trabajar y se acercó a Kiui sentado en una de las sillas abrazando a sus rodillas, sin sorprenderse de que Karin ya no estuviera, dejó la casa por impulso, pero realmente no debería haberse ido en medio de los bomberos apagando un incendio.

-¿Koga está bien?- apenas verlo, hizo la pregunta con rostro esperanzado.

-Lo siento, aún siguen atendiéndolo.- informó con tristeza.

-Oh.- de inmediato se desanimó, luego comenzó a toser.

Cierto, la neumonía.

-Ponte esto.- se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre su cabeza, notando que tenía unas cuantas manchas de la sangre del animal. -¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?- indagó con voz suave, sin querer presionarlo o hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo más.

-La casa se incendiaba así que saque a mis mascotas, estaban todos menos mi serpiente y mi gato, iba a ir a buscarlos pero mamá dijo que iría ella y entonces…- hipó levemente. –Entonces salí y el tipo raro con capucha que me había molestado antes quiso arrastrarme a su auto. Koga no lo dejó, él lo mordió e hizo que me soltará.- sonrió temblorosamente. –Siempre fue muy tranquilo, estaba lastimado, mamá me ayudó a vendar su pata.- sus ojos volvieron a aguarse. –Y ese hombre le clavó un cuchillo en el cuello solo porque estaba defendiéndome.- apretó la mandíbula, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. –No es justo…-

-No lo es.- con un poco de vacilación, levantó una mano para posarla suavemente en su cabello, intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo. –Pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por atrapar a ese hombre y hacerlo pagar.- aseguró con el ceño fruncido, hablando muy en serio.

Kiui asintió y no hizo intento por apartar su mano, por lo que Toshiro se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Sea quien fuera que haya hecho esto, iba a pagársela por hacer llorar a su hijo. Sí lo que le dijo Karin antes era cierto entonces estaban decididos a secuestrar a sus hijos, eso significaba que volverían a aparecer, y cuando lo hicieran los estaría esperando más que preparado para esas pequeñas mierdas sin valor.

Permanecieron en silencio sentados el uno al lado del otro por una hora y media hasta que Karin llegó con un cambio de ropa y un abrigo para el niño. Se sentó del otro lado de Kiui mientras Toshiro retiraba su chaqueta y lo abrazó.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó ansiosa. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. –La policía está vigilando la casa y llevé a tus otras mascotas con Kelly-chan.- informó mientras le colocaba su abrigo y se quitaba su bufanda para ponérsela. –Afortunadamente lograron contener el fuego y no se extendió al resto de la casa, la mayor parte está medianamente bien. Solo se quemó la cocina, el armario donde almacenaba los productos de higiene y medicina, el baño del piso de arriba y la habitación de Kouzu.- suspiró profundamente. –El comedor, la sala y nuestras habitaciones no sufrieron daño.-

-¿Saben la causa del incendio?- preguntó el mayor.

-Provocado, rociaron la casa con gasolina desde el patio trasero.- frunció el ceño. –Probablemente fue ese miserable encapuchado que quiso llevarse a mi bebé.- ella sonaba aún más molesta que él, sí es que eso era posible.

Esperaron sentados otros veinte minutos antes de que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el perro se abriera y la veterinaria le hiciera una seña. Él miró a Karin deliberadamente y luego se fijó en Kiui que estaba apoyado contra la silla con rostro decaído. Ella notó a Haruko en la puerta y desenredó sus brazos de alrededor del niño.

-Kiui, ya volvemos.- murmuró él poniéndose en pie.

-Espera aquí.- dijo su ex esposa con voz firme cuando el pequeño quiso levantarse también, haciéndolo suspirar.

Entraron a la habitación donde estaba la veterinaria y de inmediato notaron al perro cubierto con una sábana. Ambos miraron aquello horrorizados por un momento, antes de suspirar con resignación.

-Lo siento mucho, intentamos de todo para salvarlo, pero ya había perdido demasiada sangre.- se disculpó la mujer mayor haciendo una reverencia. –De verdad lo sentimos mucho.-

Toshiro enterró el rostro entre las manos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían decirle a su hijo de ocho años que su mascota que lo salvó acababa de morir?

-Karin…- la miró de reojo. -¿Qué se supone que le diremos a Kiui ahora?-

-Va a estar devastado.- se cruzó de brazos soltando un profundo suspiro. –Siempre ha sido muy sensible con sus mascotas, llora desconsoladamente cada que alguna muere, lo cual ha pasado varias veces ya que le gusta rescatar animales aunque estén al borde de la muerte, y siempre llora si mueren aunque solo haya pasado diez minutos con el animal.- se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Ha tenido a Koga por solo unas semanas, pero lo adoraba, y también lo salvó de ese hijo de puta, y hasta yo quiero llorar ahora así que no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se sentirá él.- volvió a suspirar.

-Será mejor que tú te encargues de darle la noticia.- él no era el indicado para hacerlo, además de que tampoco le apetecía ver a su hijo pequeño llorando desconsoladamente. –Yo me encargaré de los arreglos funerarios para el perro.-

-¿Arreglos funerarios?- lo miró sorprendida. –Planeaba enterrarlo en el patio.- él la miró con reproche.

-Este es el perro que salvó a nuestro hijo, Karin. Ni tú ni yo hemos sido nunca aficionados a los animales pero al menos le debemos esto. Recuerdo que hay un cementerio de mascotas así que pagaré para que le hagan un lugar.-

-Eso es… muy caro.-

-Pagaré lo que sea necesario.-

-Sí, eso pensé. Bueno… Ahora tengo que encargarme de la parte difícil.- se mordió el labio. –Mi pobre bebé…- abandonó la habitación con sus hombros desplomados.

Toshiro hizo una mueca, acercándose a la veterinaria para pagarle lo que correspondía y también averiguar lo que necesitaba para enterrar al perro.

Cuando Kiui finalmente se enteró de su perro, sus sollozos se oyeron en todo el lugar.

Era una lástima que hubiera cosas que ni el dinero podría arreglar.

.

Shimo estaba muy aburrida encerrada en su habitación leyendo un libro al azar que sacó de la biblioteca recién reinstalada, solo esperando que sea la hora de la cena.

Las vacaciones no eran tan divertidas cuando tu padre sobreprotector te había prohibido salir de casa. Ni siquiera tenía clases de artes marciales u otras actividades desde que se mudaron porque aún tenía que reorganizar su agenda, aunque a este punto no es como sí le quedara mucho por aprender pero al menos ayudaba a no aburrirse. Había estado practicando kendo por su cuenta antes pero se cansó y decidió ponerse a leer algo, así que se llevó cinco libros al azar de la biblioteca y ya iba por el cuarto después de tres horas.

Tan aburrido.

Y pensar que sus amigos traidores la abandonaron para ir al cine con Shiky-san y la dejaron allí tan solitaria. Ni siquiera su tía Momo y Rangiku-san estaban allí por estar trabajando. Su padre también probablemente se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina.

Bostezó una vez terminó el cuarto libro y decidió que iría por unos bocadillos antes de seguir con el quinto.

Sí tan solo al menos pudiera llamar a su madre o a su hermano se sentiría mucho mejor, pero su madre no le atendía el teléfono desde que le dio los buenos días en la mañana. Esperaba que no haya pasado nada malo con Kiui debido a su enfermedad, aunque sabía que ya debía estar a salvo en casa.

También quería hablar con su madre no solo para saber de su hermano, sino para preguntarle por su relación con Vorarlberna Yiu y la madre de este. No quería pensar nada malo antes de preguntarle, aunque no sabía con exactitud cómo hacer la pregunta.

En medio de estar robando un par de las galletas que su tía Momo horneó en la mañana, recibió una llamada de la misma, haciéndola casi tirar su celular.

-¡No estaba robando tus galletas, lo juró!- contestó casi gritando agitando un brazo frenéticamente.

-Uhh… Shimo-chan, está bien que quieras algunas galletas, solo asegúrate de dejar las suficientes porque son para Kiui-kun.- contestó su tía suspirando.

-Oh…- bueno, eso la hacía sentir más culpable. –Lo siento. ¿Por qué llamabas?-

-Ah, sí. Rangiku-san me dijo que tu padre salió corriendo de la oficina de repente sin decirle nada a nadie. Estuvimos llamándolo pero no contesta. ¿No está contigo? ¿Sabes sí pasó algo?-

-Eh, no, no lo sé.- qué extraño. ¿Su padre abandonando el trabajo de la nada? Muy inusual. –Intentaré llamarlo y sí descubro algo las llamaré.- le aseguró.

-Gracias, Shimo-chan. Estaremos en casa pronto, cuídate.-

Una vez se despidió de su tía, marcó el número de su padre, extrañándose muchísimo cuando no le contestó. Él siempre lo contestaba, incluso aunque estuviera en una junta o sí estaba manejando le contestaba para decirle que lo llamara después. Qué raro.

Ahora que lo pensaba… su madre tampoco había atendido su teléfono desde la mañana. ¿Tal vez… ellos… estarían juntos?

El pensamiento la hizo reír y negar con la cabeza. Podía ser que sí, pero dudaba mucho de que eso mágicamente solucionara todos sus problemas, así que solo le quedaba esperar un poco más y luego volver a llamar.

Solo deseaba que nada malo haya pasado.

.

Karin estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, su casa se incendió, casi secuestran a su hijo y luego se le rompió el corazón cuando su mascota más leal se murió asesinada por el miserable que intentó secuestrarlo, y ahora estaba en el auto de su ex esposo aun consolando a su pequeño que para colmo estaba teniendo otro ataque de tos.

-Kiui, amor, tranquilo, vas a empeorar.- le frotó la espalda mientras él tosía en su hombro, su rostro aún cubierto de lágrimas.

-Traje las medicinas.- Toshiro llegó con los antibióticos que los Ishida le habían recetado al niño y una botella de agua.

-Gracias. Ya casi es hora de que los tomé.- suspiró aliviada de haberlo recordado y que su ex parara en una farmacia para comprar lo que necesitaban. –Toma un poco de agua, amor.- abrió la botella para él mientras intentaba calmarse golpeándose el pecho y secándose las lágrimas.

-Karin ¿podemos hablar fuera un momento?- ante esa petición ella de inmediato se tensó, sabiendo muy bien de lo que quería hablar.

-Claro… Kiui, espera aquí. Volvemos en un momento, estaremos cerca. Permanece tranquilo ¿sí?- le revolvió el cabello antes de salir del auto y alejarse un poco, pasando la farmacia pero de modo que verían sí el niño volvía a sufrir otro ataque o algo así. -¿Y bien?- miró a su ex marido con los brazos cruzados.

-Imaginó que ya has pensado en la situación en la que se encuentran ¿o me equivocó?- rayos, parecía que sí era el tema que ella creía que era. –Por lo que me has dicho, tu casa tiene un gigantesco hueco en la parte trasera que da al jardín donde fácilmente cualquiera puede meterse ya que nadie vive en la casa vecina, es solo saltar un par de cercas.- él también se cruzó de brazos. –Y alguien quiere secuestrar a nuestro hijo, a nuestros dos hijos, y está dispuesto a este tipo de cosas para lograrlo. Posiblemente el querer secuestrar a Shimo fue el primer paso, allí se enteraron que tengo otro hijo, ahora quieren secuestrar a ambos y los mantienen vigilados, esperando una oportunidad para actuar. Y hoy crearon su propia oportunidad, de no ser por aquel perro lo habrían logrado.- enlistó como sí ella ya no supiera todo eso. –Entonces, con todo eso en mente, te preguntó ¿dónde piensan quedarse, Karin?- la miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Entiendo a dónde vas con esto.- murmuró llevando una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza para frotar su nuca con nerviosismo. –Pero no creo que sea buena idea lo que creo que estás pensando.- se mordió el labio, de repente insegura de que estuvieran pensando lo mismo cuando vio su mirada fija. -¿Piensas…?...-

-¿Qué vengan a vivir a mi casa? Sí.- la interrumpió. –Es lo más conveniente. Tengo guardias, sistemas de seguridad, cámaras y todas mis paredes intactas.- ella rodó los ojos ante su último argumento, a lo que él pareció contener una sonrisa burlona. –Es la opción lógica.- insistió.

-Pero no creo que Kiui se sienta cómodo con esto, y no quiero forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere después de todo lo que pasó.- había estado muy callado desde que por fin dejó de llorar por lo que sucedió. –Aparte de pensar en su seguridad también debemos pensar en sus sentimientos para que pueda recuperarse adecuadamente.-

-Por supuesto que pensaremos en sus sentimientos, pero la prioridad es su seguridad. Y lo más seguro para él es estar en la mansión. Y de todos modos ¿qué otras opciones tienes?- la miró con una ceja en alto.

Oh, mierda. La atrapó allí. La casa Ishida no era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a ellos y a las mascotas de Kiui, tendrían que estar muy apretados y era un contagio de neumonía casi seguro para Kelly. Siempre podría quedarse con Yukio y Riruka, que tenían una mansión ridículamente grande, pero eso sería echarse la soga al cuello, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Toshiro al saber que seguía viendo a Yukio, pero podía adivinar que no sería nada bonito, además de que a ella tampoco le apetecía vivir con los Vorarlberna-Dokugamine, así que solo le quedaría rentar un departamento o bien... hacer lo que su ex esposo proponía.

-A Kiui no va a gustarle.- finalmente cedió con los hombros desplomados.

-Él es un niño inteligente, lo entenderá.- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Solo… hablemos con él juntos.- a pesar de que estaba tan seguro de su plan, no parecía menos nervioso que ella.

-Qué remedio.- suspiró.

-Por cierto, planeó encargarme de los gastos para los arreglos y remodelación de la casa.- ella lo miró incrédula.

-No es necesario que hagas eso.- protestó de inmediato.

-Tardaría mucho más si quieres pagar tú, y será más fácil convencer a Kiui diciéndole que solo serán unas cuantas semanas hasta que su casa se reparé.-

-Bueno, sí, pero…-

-Entonces está decidido.- sin más la pasó de largo caminando en dirección al auto, ignorando la mala mirada que le estaba enviando.

-Mandón…- en eso no había cambiado desde que eran niños.

Volvieron al auto y ella se sentó al lado de Kiui. La veterinaria les había dado algo para limpiar un poco la sangre de los asientos y también una manta para que no se mancharan al sentarse.

-Kiui, deseamos hablarte de un asunto muy serio.- ante las palabras de su padre, el niño levantó la mirada sin ganas, su boca curvada hacia abajo.

-Primero que nada, ya es hora de que tomes tu medicina.- murmuró Karin mirando el reloj gigante de una tienda cercana. Después de asentir y tomar un antibiótico sin chistar (cosa rara en él), ella decidió volver a hablar. –Como sabes, nuestra casa se incendió, así que necesitamos un nuevo lugar para quedarnos hasta que reconstruyan la parte de nuestra casa que se quemó.-

-La reconstrucción tardará máximo un mes, así que pronto podrás volver a estar en tu casa, pero hasta entonces te quedarás en mi casa con tu hermana.- intervino Toshiro.

Kiui hizo una mueca, pero se encogió de hombros. Los dos adultos se miraron confundidos.

-Podrás llevar a tus mascotas y todas tus cosas, tendrás una habitación muy grande.- a pesar de que parecía darle igual, Karin todavía intentó decirle los beneficios. Él volvió a encoger los hombros.

Ambos padres se miraron con preocupación. La mera verdad, habrían preferido lidiar con su enojo en vez de con este inquietante silencio. Ella nunca lo había visto así antes por la muerte de una de sus mascotas, normalmente solo lloraba, hacían un pequeño funeral en su patio y él solo iba en busca de otro animal que rescatar para honrar la memoria del que no pudo salvar. Koga obviamente iba a ser más difícil de superar.

Suspiró recostándose en el asiento mientras su ex marido ponía el auto en marcha para ir a buscar sus cosas en la casa quemada. Desearía que el perro se hubiera salvado, incluso sí no le gustaban las mascotas el animal impidió que un psicópata se llevará a su pequeño bebé, era una verdadera lástima que no hayan podido devolverle el favor. Se sentía muy triste por ello y más al ver los ojos cristalizados de su niño. Al menos el sacrificio no fue en vano, logró llegar a tiempo y ahuyentó al bastardo antes de que volviera a poner sus sucias manos en su hijo, ahora solo le quedaba seguir protegiéndolo hasta que la policía resolviera toda esta mierda.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, Kiui ya se había dormido.

Los dos salieron del auto y se acercaron a hablar con los dos policías vigilando la casa desde su auto. Una vez los policías les aseguraron que no hubo ningún problema, Toshiro se quedó hablando con ellos mientras ella iba a buscar las cosas que necesitaba llevar a su nueva estadía temporal.

-Asegúrate de tener cuidado.- le dijo él tomando su muñeca antes de que se alejara. –Puede que la estructura haya sido dañada así que es peligroso estar en el segundo piso, toma lo que necesites y baja rápidamente.-

-Sí, lo sé.- una vez la soltó siguió su camino.

Era una fortuna que su habitación y la de su hijo se hayan salvado, aunque era una lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de la habitación de Kouzu, necesitaba contactarlo lo antes posible y explicarle lo que pasó o el pobre se quedaría en la calle esa noche ya que no podía quedarse con su novia cuando la hermana mayor de esta estaba en casa porque esa mujer lo odiaba y varias veces lo había echado a patadas.

Entró primero a la habitación de su hijo y tomó una maleta que empezó a llenar con su ropa de invierno, pijamas, ropa interior, zapatillas y demás. Vio los envoltorios de regalos rotos y sonrió con tristeza. Era bueno que se hayan salvado, pero recibir una gran alegría y luego una gran tristeza debió ser duro para su pequeño.

Tomó una bolsa y decidió que llevaría todos sus regalos a la mansión también, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y se aburriría encerrado todo el día en la casa. Tenía muchos regalos este año, pero no eran tan grandes ni tan pesados así que pudo llevarlos todos sin muchos problemas. Una vez se aseguró de tomar todo lo que consideraba importante se movió a su habitación, que sí tenía una de las paredes un poco chamuscada y apestaba a humo.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al pequeño cofre que estaba en su mesilla de luz. El cofre contenía todas las fotos que tenía con Shimo y Toshiro antes del divorcio, y siempre lo mantuvo bajo llave y fuera de la vista de Kiui. Aparte de las fotos también guardaba en el cofre otros recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida tan feliz, incluyendo su anillo de bodas, y allí también había dejado el recuerdo de la mayor estupidez que jamás cometió… o más bien intento cometer.

Allí guardaba su carta de suicidio que había escrito para Toshiro. Debería haberla quemado, pero en cierta forma era su modo de recordar su gran error y castigarse por ello, tal vez algún día por fin logrará quemarla…

Sacudió la cabeza y metió el cofre en una bolsa, luego comenzó a juntar su ropa en una maleta, y también se llevó las pocas cosas de valor que tenía por las dudas de que alguien logré evadir la vigilancia de la policía. Con varias bolsas y dos maletas, aparte de la mochila de la escuela de su hijo, salió de la casa no sin mirarla una última vez con nostalgia.

Era cierto que Yukio fue el que le consiguió la casa, pero realmente llegó a considerarla su hogar después de siete años criando a su hijo allí, y en cierto modo dolía ver casi la mitad de la casa destruida. Pero bueno, regresarían pronto. No necesitaba ponerse demasiado sentimental.

Volvió al auto y Toshiro la ayudó a subir las cosas al maletero, cuidando no despertar a Kiui en el proceso.

Se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó mientras su ex marido conducía a la mansión.

La verdad estaba un poco emocionada con la idea de volver a vivir con su hija aunque sea por unas cuantas semanas, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido a su lado. Igual estaba preocupada por Kiui, pero tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez finalmente aprendan a llevarse bien y su hermana pueda ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, Karin decidió despertar al niño. Por mucho que se viera adorable durmiendo, tenían cosas que hacer.

-Llevaré sus cosas hasta la entrada.- informó su ex mientras ella y su hijo adormilado salían del auto.

-Está bien.- estuvo de acuerdo mientras jalaba al niño. –Vamos, Kiui, hay que entrar. Hace mucho frío como para que estés afuera más tiempo.- él asintió desganado, aún sin hablar. –En un rato voy a ir por tus otras mascotas ¿está bien?- planeaba ir mañana por ellas pero sí hacían que se sintiera mejor prefería ir ahora. Él solo asintió otra vez.

Entraron a la mansión junto con Toshiro que dejó sus cosas en el recibidor, apoyando con cuidado las bolsas que ella le advirtió de antemano que traían cosas frágiles. Fue entonces cuando Shimo bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Kiui?- los miró con la boca abierta. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué no estaban contestando a mis llamadas? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Te lo explicare con detalle luego, mi cielo.- habló Karin. –Por ahora te diré que tu hermano y yo necesitaremos quedarnos aquí por unas cuantas semanas.-

-¿De verdad?- no disimuló nada su alegría, sonrió enormemente y miró expectante a su padre para que lo confirmara. El mayor asintió. -¡Increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué bien!- parecía a un pelo de brincar por la emoción. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres demasiado, solo serán unas semanas.- advirtió sonriéndole.

-Puedo vivir con eso.- se encogió de hombros, luego se fijó en Kiui y su sonrisa desapareció. –Oye, Kiui… ¿estás bien?- se preocupó.

Kiui asintió, todavía rehusándose a hablar. La mayor suspiró.

-Vamos, amor, tienes que elegirte una nueva habitación.- tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo escaleras arriba cargando sus cosas en sus hombros.

Por supuesto, él no tenía ánimos de elegir nada, así que ella acabó eligiendo una en su nombre, aunque la mayoría eran iguales solo que tenían Futon, así que eligió una con cama occidental ya que estaba más acostumbrado a esas. Se despidió diciéndole que traería a sus mascotas y luego le haría algo para cenar.

Cuando volvió a bajar llevó sus cosas a otra habitación con cama occidental y luego bajó para buscar a su ex esposo, descubriendo que estaba afuera hablando por teléfono. Salió y le hizo una seña para que apresurara. Él asintió y siguió hablando otro par de minutos antes de colgar.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Quiero traer a las mascotas de Kiui ahora. Tal vez lo ayuden a sentirse mejor.-

-Muy bien, te llevaré entonces.- ella le agradeció y ambos volvieron a subirse al auto.

Mientras viajaban a la casa Ishida, Karin decidió que era momento de llamar a Kouzu.

-¡Hola, Karin-san! ¡Es bueno que me llames para saber cómo estoy! ¡Tuve un día de locos! Hoy en la universidad un grupo de primer año se me acercó a…-

-Kouzu, necesito hablarte de algo serio.- lo interrumpió rodando los ojos. El chico era adorable y todo, pero muy parlanchín. –La casa se quemó.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Verás…- le explicó una versión resumida, omitiendo las partes tristes para que no se pusiera a llorar como el idiota adorable que era. –Y ahora tendrás que venir a vivir conmigo y Kiui en la casa de mi ex esposo.-

-¿Qué?- tanto Toshiro como Kouzu se sorprendieron ante esa afirmación.

-Te enviare la dirección por mensaje. Nos vemos.- sin más le colgó.

-Ah, Karin. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes invitar a cualquiera a mi casa?- se tomó un momento para mirarla con irritación a través del espejo del auto.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar a Kouzu en la calle. Es mi mejor amigo y no tiene donde quedarse.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y sí tú insististe tanto en que nos quedáramos, debes aceptar el paquete completo.- aseguró con un poco de altanería en su voz.

-Debí haberlo sabido.- bufó. –Nunca aceptas que te dé órdenes sin vengarte de alguna forma. En eso no has cambiado.- ella se rió, recordando sus diversas formas de vengarse de él por ser tan mandón todo el tiempo.

Qué buenos tiempos aquellos…

Llegaron a la casa de sus jefes favoritos y Karin salió para ir por las mascotas de Kiui, pero tuvo problemas con los gatos que no dejaban de arañarla y escapársele y Toshiro salió a ayudarla también.

-Gracias por haberlos cuidado, Videan-nee-san, Kiui los va a necesitar después de lo que pasó.- después de meter a casi todos los animales al auto, ella se detuvo a agradecerle a su amiga mientras Toshiro intentaba bajar del árbol a la gata y dos de los gatitos.

-De nada querida. Pobre de tu bebé, mira que pasar por tanto un solo día y mientras sigue lidiando con la neumonía. Asegúrate de consentirlo mucho.- murmuró tristemente, pero luego bajó levemente sus lentes de sol y la miró de forma… extraña. –Por otro lado… así que van a quedarse con… el padre ¿eh?-

-Sí… Te lo dije por mensaje.- no entendía porque la pregunta.

-En ese caso, creo que necesitaras esto. Espera un minuto.- dejó la puerta entreabierta y se alejó a paso apresurado, para volver dentro de poco. –Ten.- presionó una caja en sus manos.

Una caja de condones.

-¡Videan-nee-san!- de inmediato la miró con reproche, intentando fingir que no se había puesto roja como tomate.

-¿Qué? Tú y yo sabemos que los necesitaran.- ajustó sus lentes con una sonrisa burlona. –En caso de que no estés ya embarazada, deberías ser precavida. Todavía hay que esperar otra semana antes de que podamos hacerte una prueba de embarazo fiable.-

-T-tú…- Karin abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, gesticulando con las manos y haciendo un par de amagos de ahorcarla, para finalmente solo suspirar y masajear sus sienes. –Lo que sea. Solo gracias por los animales y dale un beso a Kelly-chan de mi parte, adiós.- se alejó furiosamente, guardando la caja en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Cuando se acercó a Toshiro, él ya estaba bajando del árbol sosteniendo del cuello a los dos gatitos con solo una mano y a la gata con la otra mano.

-No entiendo cómo a nuestro hijo pueden gustarle estas bestias rabiosas.- dijo el pobre con unos cuantos arañazos en el rostro.

-Le gustan todos los animales, creo que lo heredó de Yuzu, de algún modo.- se encogió de hombros, tomando a los gatitos para meterlos en el auto. –La gata dará problemas, odia los autos. Una vez la llevamos al veterinario en taxi y me arañó todo el brazo.- hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

-Puedo sostenerla yo y conducir tú.- ofreció.

-Suena bien.- tomó las llaves.

Recordó que, una vez ambos consiguieron auto, no confiaban en nadie más que ellos dos para conducir sus autos, eran muy sobreprotectores con todos los demás, pero siempre tuvieron absoluta confianza el uno en el otro.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en eso.

.

Cuando sus padres regresaron, Shimo acompañó a su madre para llevar a las mascotas de Kiui a la habitación de este, riendo cuando sus padres parecieron bastante impresionados porque la gata y los gatitos no le hayan hecho ni un rasguño y se acurrucaran felizmente en sus brazos.

Siempre le gustaron los animales, pero cuando le preguntó a sus padres sí podía tener un gatito su papá le dijo las razones lógicas de porque eso era mala idea y ella desistió y no volvió a pedir ninguna otra mascota como niña buena y obediente. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería insistirle más a su madre, viendo todas las mascotas que ella no pudo negarle a Kiui… o tal vez simplemente eso de que consentían más a los hijos menores era cierto.

Una vez le entregaron sus mascotas, Kiui pareció menos tenso e incluso sonrió al abrazar a sus tres cachorros. Y luego de acariciar a todas sus mascotas, miró a su madre con desconfianza y finamente habló.

-¿Dónde está Fyuji?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero tendrás que pedirle permiso a tu padre sí te deja tener una serpiente en su casa.- dijo su madre con firmeza. –Hasta entonces tendrá que quedarse con tu tía Videan-san.-

-¿Pero por qué?- hizo una mueca.

-La pecera donde la tenías está fijada a la pared, no podemos traerla aquí. Tendrías que conseguir una nueva y ver dónde la pondrás, ya que necesitara una bastante grande. Además a las otras mujeres que viven aquí Fyuji podrías darles miedo, así que debes advertirles de antemano.-

-Ok, entiendo.- suspiró. –Hablaré con pa… con el padre de Shimo-nee luego.- accedió a regañadientes.

Shimo sonrió felizmente al escucharlo llamarla de esa forma. Probablemente ni se dio cuenta de que la llamó así, pero eso era más que suficiente para ella.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar, amor? Mamá te preparara lo que tú quieras.- ante esas palabras, el niño solo se encogió de hombros.

-Algo vegetariano, no quiero comer carne hoy.- se sentó desganado en su cama.

-Muy bien entonces.- su madre se acercó a él para acariciarle el cabello. –En una bolsa están todos tus regalos de navidad, por sí te aburres. También traje la portátil y tus balones de futbol, podemos jugar el fin de semana sí te sientes mejor.- él asintió, volviendo a preferir estar en silencio, aparentemente. –Cualquier cosa dime y en cuanto esté la cena te llamaré.- suspiró levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la salida. –Vamos, Shimo.- la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla fuera.

No quisiera dejar solo a Kiui, pero sí su madre creía que era lo mejor pues no tenía otra opción.

-Le toca a la tía Momo-chan hacer la cena hoy, por sí quieres decirle lo que Kiui quiere o sí quieres cocinar tú…- advirtió mientras la seguía escaleras abajo. –Ya les he avisado a ella y a Rangiku-san que están aquí, y también quieren saber los detalles, por cierto…-

-Ah, sí, tengo que hablarles de eso.- recordó. -¿Por qué no cocinamos las cuatro y por mientras lo conversamos? Es una historia un poco larga…-

-¿Quieres que Rangiku-san cocine?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. -¿Acaso has olvidado su extraño gusto culinario? Mi primera intoxicación alimentaria fue por su culpa.- señaló, arrancándole una risita a la mayor.

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Tu padre estaba tan enojado.- se carcajeó. –Yo también, pero cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba volvía a enojarse con la pobre Rangiku-san.- negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo.- se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Todos lo éramos, solo que él se llevaba el pastel.- bufó. –Ehh ¿dónde está la cocina?-

-Oh, por aquí.- la guió el resto del camino y llegaron a donde su tía Momo recién se estaba poniendo un delantal.

-¡Karin-chan, Shimo-chan! Qué bueno verlas.- sonrió dulcemente. –Aww, mirándolas ahora juntitas se ven aún más parecidas. Shimo-chan ha crecido tanto… y los años casi ni se te notan, Karin-chan.- de repente pareció al borde de las lágrimas. -¡WAAA! ¡Estoy tan vieja!- estalló en llanto.

-¡Oye! Sí tú eres vieja ¿yo qué soy?- Rangiku entró a la cocina con las manos en la cintura y una mirada divertida.

-Te ves increíble para estar a pocos años de los cincuenta, Rangiku-san.- felicitó su madre a la que era como una abuela para Shimo. –Y tú no deberías exagerar tanto, Momo-san, apenas tienes treinta y siete.-

-Pero cumpliré treinta y ocho en un par de meses.- siguió hipando levemente mientras Shimo le frotaba la espalda con una gotita bajando por su sien. –Y ni siquiera tuve mi primer bebé.- hizo un puchero. –Izuru y yo hemos estado intentando por años y nada. Y los doctores no ayudan.- volvió a sollozar.

-Hmm… podría recomendarte una doctora amiga mía. Ella es un genio y se especializó en esta área también, tal vez pueda ayudarte.- murmuró su madre de pronto.

-¡¿De verdad?!- su tía de inmediato se animó. -¿Quién?-

-Sí, de verdad. Es mi jefa, Ishida Videan, es un poco excéntrica pero seguro te agradara.- al ver que Momo había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba en la séptima nube hablando de bebés, su madre decidió cambiar el tema. –Bueno, ¿no querían saber lo que pasó para que Kiui y yo nos estemos quedando aquí?-

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- exclamaron de inmediato las mayores.

-Bueno, pues podemos hablarlo mientras me ayudan a prepararle algo especial. Quiere algo vegetariano y delicioso, así que aceptó sugerencias.- sonrió alegremente.

Después de tirar un par de ideas, finalmente se decidieron por hacer un par y empezaron a cocinar, aunque Rangiku solo ayudaba a picar cosas y todas la vigilaban para que no agregara algo extraño a la comida.

Por mientras, su madre empezó a explicarles todo lo que había pasado ese día luego de que llegaran desde la clínica. Les habló del hombre extraño que quiso hablar con Kiui cuando él estaba en el patio trasero con sus mascotas, y de cómo poco tiempo después la casa comenzó a incendiarse. Les dijo que el tipo de antes intento llevarse a Kiui pero su perro Koga lo salvó, aunque recibiendo un golpe mortal a cambio. Su tía lloró a moco tendido por diez minutos cuando le dijo que no pudieron salvarlo, Shimo también se sintió como sí pudiera llorar.

Pobre perrito.

-¿Es por eso que Kiui está tan callado?- preguntó la adolescente con tristeza.

-Temó que sí, él siempre se pone mal cuando pierde una mascota, pero Koga era especial.- suspiró. –Tu padre va a arreglar un funeral para él, esperó que eso lo haga sentir un poco mejor que simplemente enterrarlo en el patio.-

-Suena mucho mejor.- sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, luego de salir de la veterinaria fuimos a comprar sus medicinas y allí me propuso que nos quedáramos aquí mientras él pagaba las reparaciones de la casa. Creí que Kiui se opondría con uñas y dientes pero lo aceptó muy fácilmente, honestamente eso también me preocupa.- negó con la cabeza.

-Verás que estará bien, Karin-chan.- aseguró Rangiku mientras bebía su habitual botella de sake antes de la cena. –Como sea, es un alivio tener a los dos aquí. Esta familia nunca debió romperse, ya sabes…- ante esas palabras, todas se tensaron.

-Karin-chan…- en lo que revolvía la comida, su tía miró a su madre con angustia en sus ojos marrones. –Rangiku-san y yo estuvimos hablando y… ambas queremos que sepas que no entendemos tus acciones en nada, nunca te comprenderemos, pero queremos empezar de nuevo. Shiro-chan te hizo pasar momentos muy difíciles dejándote sola durante tu embarazo y también te alejó de Shimo-chan, así que… lo que intento decir es… ¿Sin rencores?- le sonrió un poco incómoda.

-Pienso lo mismo.- murmuró Rangiku. –O bueno, casi, todavía te guardó un pequeño rencor por eso, ya que de verdad hasta el día de hoy no puedo creerlo.- bebió un largo trago de su botella. –Me decepcionaste mucho, querida. Aun así, nosotras debimos apoyarte en los momentos tan difíciles que de seguro pasaste, por eso no tenemos ningún derecho a juzgarte y estamos dispuestas a dejar todo atrás.- suspiró. –Lamento decírtelo delante de tu hija, pero no es como sí ella fuera una niña, pese a lo que el capitán le gusta pensar.- rió entre dientes.

-En realidad, mamá ya habló conmigo sobre el tema.- dijo Shimo con voz baja mientras revolvía algunas verduras friéndose. –Tal vez deberías explicarles a ellas también.- miró a su madre, que se notaba muy cabizbaja. –Quizás no te crean pero al menos lo habrás intentado. ¿No vale la pena tratar?- intentó convencerla.

Quería a su familia unida. A toda su familia unida. Rangiku y Momo eran parte importante de su vida y de verdad deseaba que pudieran volver a tener la misma hermosa relación que tenían antes del divorcio.

-Bueno… Solo sí ellas quieren escucharme, supongo.-

-Claro que quiero.- contestó su tía rápidamente. Rangiku se tomó otro momento para mirarla fijamente antes de asentir.

-Creo que me gustaría escuchar tu versión de la historia también, claro.-

-Bien, entonces…- bajó la flama a la salsa que estaba haciendo y se recargó contra el mostrador. –Todo empezó con una estafa realizada a la editorial principal de Toshiro, solo que yo nunca lo supe hasta que… bueno, hasta que todo se fue a la mierda. Perdón por mi lenguaje.- rodó los ojos cuando Momo jadeó escandalizada ante la palabrota. –Imaginó que ustedes lo sabían ¿o no?-

-¿Acerca de la estafa? Sí, lo sabía, el capitán me pidió que no te lo dijera. Dijo que no quería preocuparte innecesariamente.- murmuró Rangiku curiosa, seguramente preguntándose a dónde iba. –No obstante, no se lo dije a Momo-chan hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estábamos a punto de resolver el problema.- aclaró mientras la castaña asentía.

-Ya veo. En fin, resulta que Toshiro empezó a trabajar cada vez más y más, irse más temprano y llegar más tarde, hasta que llegó al punto en el que ni siquiera lo veía por semanas. Y yo… bueno… no lo sé, me lo tomé a mal y comencé a pensar que él ya estaba harto de mí. Estaba deprimida todo el tiempo, pero no simplemente por no verlo, sino por las veces en las que me rechazó y me mintió, y el montón de veces en las que me ignoró. Todo fue para no preocuparme, aparentemente, pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Comencé a pensar… muchas cosas, cosas horribles. Y… en nuestro aniversario de bodas, Toshiro me dejó plantada porque lo arrestaron por error, pero él no me lo dijo, ni siquiera me llamó, yo lo esperé creyendo que era nuestra oportunidad de reparar las cosas, mas nunca apareció. El que apareció fue Yukio Vorarlberna.-

Shimo hizo una nota mental para recordar preguntarle más tarde sobre su relación con el hijo de Yukio y la madre de este.

-¿Tu ex novio de la secundaria? No recordaba que fuera él.- murmuró Momo sorprendida.

-Sí, el mismo.- rodó los ojos. –Se acercó a mí como un amigo, me dijo palabras bonitas y caí como una tonta. No voy a negar que sí, lo besé, y sí, deje que entrara en mi casa y en la habitación que compartía con mi marido, pero lo que sí voy a negar es el haberme acostado con él.- se cruzó de brazos. –Sé lo que parecía para Toshiro, pero nunca tuve intenciones de engañarlo, estaba confundida y pensando en divorciarme de él por los meses de distancia, otra idea que Vorarlberna me metió en la cabeza. Pero cuando él quiso pasar a más conmigo, recapacite y me di cuenta de que no era lo que verdaderamente quería. Créanlo o no, estaba a punto de terminar todo con él cuando… Toshiro y Shimo llegaron.- suspiró, sin mirar a los ojos a las dos mayores.

Shimo las miró, notando como ambas parecían dudosas.

-Karin-chan… ¿te das cuenta de lo conteniente que eso suena para ti, verdad?- preguntó la mayor de todas con el rostro muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad.-

-Yo le creó.- habló de pronto su tía, haciendo que todas la miraran sorprendida. –He pasado por algo similar… ¿Recuerdan a Shuuhei y Aizen?- ¿eh? ¿Quiénes? Shimo nunca antes había escuchado esos nombres, pero su madre y su abuela de corazón se tensaron de inmediato al escucharlos.

-Esos bastardos…- murmuraron ambas.

-Veo que sí los recuerdan.- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó confusa.

-Umm…- su tía pareció dudar en hablar.

-Dile, Momo-san, está bien. Ella ya no es una niña pequeña.- intervino su madre. –Sí quieres decirle, dile.-

-Verás, Shimo-chan… cuando yo era no mucho mayor que tú, me hice novia de un chico muy guapo y unos años mayor que yo. Él era un mujeriego, me engañó con prácticamente toda mi clase en la universidad.- frunció el ceño. –Me ignoraba, yo hacía de todo por intentar llamar su atención, sintiéndome fea, patética e insuficiente al fracasar.- su madre apartó la mirada ante esto, viéndose como sí entendiera el sentimiento. –A pesar de solo recibir indiferencia en ese noviazgo y una que otra migaja de afecto cuando a él se le viniera en gana, seguía insistiendo en la relación, estaba muy enamorada de ese idiota.- negó con la cabeza, como en desaprobación de la conducta de su yo joven. –Pero empezó a tratarme peor y peor, fingía que yo no existía en presencia de sus amigos, me daba excusas para escaparse con otras mujeres, me mentía en mi cara y no le importaba que yo me diera cuenta de que me estaba mintiendo, incluso cuando intentaba confrontarlo. Al final, estaba destrozada, sentía que no valía nada, estaba tan deprimida que ya no me reconocía a mí misma, pero entonces…- tomó aire. –Aizen llegó a mi vida.-

-Y fue aún peor que la basura de Shuuhei.- recordó Rangiku frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

-Él me sedujo con palabras bonitas, yo estaba hambrienta de atención y me gustaba que por fin alguien me estuviera escuchando, que alguien me estuviera viendo y diciéndome que yo valía algo. Le creí todo lo que me dijo, gané la fuerza para separarme de Shuuhei y caí en sus brazos, en su trampa.- apretó los labios. –Me quitó todo, toda mi parte de la herencia que me dejó mi abuela, con lo que tu padre con su parte inició su compañía, mis propios ahorros para viajar por Europa como soñé toda mi vida, todas las joyas que me había regalado para impresionarme, y todo después de que él y sus cómplices me drogaran y me…-

-Momo-san, suficiente.- Shimo no alcanzó a escuchar bien la última parte debido a que su madre de repente cubrió sus oídos, amortiguando las palabras de su tía. –Shimo ya no es una niña, pero tampoco quiero que escuche algo como eso…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- frunció el ceño, un poco ofendida porque la estuvieran menospreciando.

-No preguntes, órdenes de tu madre.- Shimo bufó. Y su madre luego se quejaba de que su padre era mandón…

-Bueno, el punto es que Aizen arruinó mi vida, y me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarme, ya viste lo mucho que le costó a Izuru lograr que aceptara casarme con él.- rió suavemente. –No quiero pensar que Shiro-chan haya sido igual de malo que Shuuhei, esperó que no, y Vorarlberna tampoco es exactamente un criminal, pero aun así entiendo un poco la situación en la que se encontraba Karin-chan, y estoy segura de que ella tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para intentar detenerlo, para no dejarse arruinar, pero simplemente tuvo mala suerte y las cosas acabaron… como acabaron. Así que sí, yo le creo.- sonrió mirando con confianza a su madre, que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar a Rangiku.

-Hmm… Bueno, la verdad es que poniéndolo así las cosas tienen más sentido.- murmuró pensativa, volviendo a beber de su sake. –De todas formas no eres completamente inocente, pero me alegra saber que no eres la villana sin corazón que el capitán nos describió.- suspiró. –Sabes que te adoró, Karin-chan, siempre lo he hecho. Nunca podría enojarme contigo mucho tiempo.- de pronto hizo su botella a un lado y se lanzó a abrazarla. -¡Bienvenida de vuelta a la familia, Karin-chan!- chilló con su típico tono burbujeante.

Momo también se lanzó a unirse al abrazo, y Shimo lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque notó que la salsa ahora estaba ardiendo en llamas, por alguna razón.

-Uhh… mamá.- la llamó. –Tu salsa se está quemando.-

-¡Maldita sea!-

Shimo rió, contenta al ver a las tres volver a llevarse tan bien, aunque en el fondo de su mente no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que su madre dijo respecto al incendio y el intento de secuestro.

Recordó su propio intento de secuestro unos días atrás y la forma en la que su madre la llamó tan preocupada unos minutos luego de que se fuera la noche anterior. Su madre había sido cuidadosa en no mencionar el gran riesgo que esto podría significar, pero para Shimo era tan fácil como sumar dos más dos conectar los puntos y darse cuenta que algo grande estaba pasando aquí.

¿Qué tan grande? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba.

.

Toshiro nunca antes había adorado y odiado tanto el dinero en la misma medida como lo hacía ahora.

Por un lado, era probablemente la razón por la que alguien o algunos estaban detrás de sus hijos, y por otro lado era una ayuda invaluable para conseguir los medios para protegerlos adecuadamente.

Después de muchas llamadas y de plasmar varios planes que armó en su mente en notas y contratos, derrochó una cantidad de dinero increíble, pero le parecía poco sí era el precio por la seguridad de sus hijos. Todavía quería hacer más, pero sabía que estaba limitado no por sus recursos, sino por lo mucho que permitirían sus hijos que los protegiera. Los dos tenían la sangre de su madre, tercos hasta la muerte. Su hija podría ser más racional, pero también la más terca de todos ellos. Y Kiui… bueno, él era un niño pequeño, pero con un enorme carácter. Y Karin tampoco dudaría en ponerle un freno.

No podía mantenerlos encerrados en una pequeña jaula de oro, por más que le gustaría garantizar su seguridad, solo le quedaba protegerlos en la medida que lo aceptaran y tal vez un poco más si es que lograba que no se dieran cuenta de que lo hacía.

Bostezó después de hacer su última llamada, reprendiéndose por haber dormido tan poco en los últimos días. Ya tenía treinta y cinco, no podría salvarse de las arrugas mucho más tiempo sí es que seguía descuidando de este modo su salud. No es que estuviera muy preocupado por su apariencia, pero siempre le gustó mantenerse en forma.

Se frotó el cuello y se recostó contra su silla, pensando que podría cerrar los ojos por un momento antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, había un plato humeante frente a él y una nota de su hija diciéndole que se había perdido la cena pero calentó un plato para él, y que por favor comiera y tratara de no volver a dormirse en su escritorio pues no era bueno para su salud.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso no tenía él la mejor hija del mundo? Valdría toda la pena protegerla, incluso sí se iba un poco por la borda de lo que ella consideraba aceptable.

Comió maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse dormido. Le hubiera gustado cenar con Kiui y comprobar sí ya estaba bien, esperaba que sí, realmente lo tenía muy preocupado con esa actitud tan silenciosa suya.

Él realmente era como Karin. Cada vez que ella estaba muy triste, siempre intentaba ocultarlo, pero al final todos notaban que había algo que se sentía apagado y sin brillo en ella.

Karin siempre fue de ese tipo de persona que deslumbraba a su paso, ya sea para bien o para mal, todos en su familia lo eran. Su hermano brilló por su actitud incansable de idiota que no se daba por vencido. Su hermana fue un brillo cálido y amable que se extinguió muy pronto. Karin siempre brilló por esa pasión característica en ella, incansable y a veces idiota, pero cálida y suave. Solo un par de veces vio ese brillo casi extinguirse en ella. Cuando se fue su hermano, cuando murió su hermana y cuando… Cuando él se distancio por meses de ella. Siempre se preguntaba, sí hubiera sido sincero ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Sus hijos tenían también ese brillo sobre ellos, esa chispa de vida indomable, y de verdad dolía ver que esta se atenuaba. Tuvo que soportar ver a Shimo tan triste cuando se marcharon de Karakura, y ahora veía a su hijo decaído poco tiempo después de conocerlo y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

A pesar de todo lo que tenía, siempre parecía que en los momentos críticos no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Una vez terminó su comida, abandonó su oficina para bajar a lavar el plato y los utensilios, aparte de obtener algo de beber. Su hija no le había dejado nada porque ya sabía que a él le gustaban las bebidas recién extraídas del congelador.

Una vez terminó de beber su refresco, se disponía a subir para dormir cuando se topó con Karin.

-¡Toshiro!- ella se sobresaltó al verlo, casi tirando la jarra y el vaso que traía. –Diablos, me asustaste.- lo miró mal. –Vengo de darle a Kiui sus medicinas en horario, afortunadamente ya se durmió. La compañía de sus mascotas le hizo bien.- suspiró aliviada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- fue como sí un peso se le quitara de los hombros. –Él no merece pasar por todo esto…- se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo el odio por su dinero renacer.

-Estará bien, es un niño muy fuerte.- le aseguró, luego bostezó, estirando sus brazos de tal forma que su blusa se levantó levemente. Como si fuera un mocoso de secundaria, el cuerpo de Toshiro de inmediato reaccionó ante la vista de la tersa y suave piel blanca. –En fin, buenas noches. Mañana debo levantarme temprano a trabajar.- se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Sí… yo también.- la siguió cuando ella comenzó a subir las escaleras, la siguió por el pasillo y la siguió hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que escogió para ella.

-¿Algo que necesites, Toshiro?- preguntó con voz baja, pero él notó la forma en la que apretaba sus muslos, y eso solo lo hizo desearla más, porque sabía que ella lo estaba desando también.

-Creo que lo sabes…- tragó saliva, apenas conteniéndose de apretarla contra la puerta de su habitación y poseerla ahí mismo.

-Dijimos que nunca se volvería a repetir, Hitsugaya.- su voz fue inusualmente dura.

-Yo no dije eso.- se acercó un paso más cerca de ella.

-Yo me lo dije a mí misma.- volteó para enfrentarlo cara a cara. –Y además no creo que…- él la interrumpió besándola con desesperación, dejando que sus sentimientos le ganen al sentido común, como siempre fue cada vez que estaba con Karin, la verdad.

A pesar de sus palabras, ella le correspondió el beso casi instantáneamente, con la misma desesperación que él, sin siquiera dudar.

Sí fuera por él se lo haría allí mismo en medio del pasillo, pero no quería que nadie los interrumpiera así que la tomó en brazos y se internó en la habitación sin dejar de besarla, cerrando la puerta suavemente con el pie.

Le hizo el amor toda la noche, sin poder detenerse a pesar de que sabía que ambos debían trabajar temprano mañana y que sin duda sí había alguien despierto en la casa los escucharían. No le importó nada y se hundió en ella hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a dormirse con los primeros rayos del amanecer colándose por la ventana.

Cuando se despertó y vio la hora que era, pensó en irse para no tener que soportar sus reclamos, pero quería asegurarse de que no la había dejado cojeando otra vez, así que esperó a que ella se despertara, lo cual tomó un buen tiempo.

-Buenos días.- murmuró con un poco de timidez al verla mirarlo primero con somnolencia, luego con pura ira.

-¿Qué hora es, Hitsugaya?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Umm… las siete treinta y d… ¡AGH! ¡Maldición, Karin! ¡La bofetada no era necesaria!- se sobó la mejilla afectada.

-No te pegué tan fuerte, llorón.- rodó los ojos. –Aunque debería, porque Kiui debió haber tomado su medicina hace media hora.-

-Oh…- de acuerdo, sí se merecía la bofetada. –Lo siento. No sabía…-

-Está bien, lo que sea.- negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la cama con un poco de dificultad. –Voy a ducharme, tú lárgate antes de que alguien te vea.- él rodó los ojos, muy consciente de que probablemente todos menos sus hijos (que tenían el sueño pesado igual que su madre) sabían muy bien lo que hicieron anoche.

Al ver que podía caminar con la cantidad necesaria de normalidad, se levantó para buscar su ropa, solo para fruncir el ceño al ver una nota junto a la puerta.

La tomó con una mano y leyó.

" _Queridos papá y mamá, no se preocupen. Mamá ayer en la cena mencionó el horario en el que Kiui debía tomar su medicina, así que me encargue de despertarlo para que lo hiciera a tiempo. También le pedí a Kouzu-san que le avisara a Ishida-san que mamá llegaría tarde porque no se sentía bien. Y Rangiku-san ya sabe de la situación de papá así que podrá inventar una excusa. Kiui volvió a dormirse y yo y mis amigos estaremos mirando televisión. ¡Diviértanse! Con amor, Shimo_ ".

Toshiro miró la nota con incredulidad, sin poder creer que su niña había escrito eso. Karin, que había estado buscando su ropa, notó su cara y se acercó para leer la nota también, quedándose con la boca abierta.

-Creo que… estaba despierta.- maldición, debía blindar las paredes.

-Debo admitir que es muy astuta, esa pequeña demonio con cara de ángel.- se rió entre dientes, no pareciendo nada molesta ni perturbada como él se sentía.

-Es un ángel, solo debó alejarla de las malas influencias como Matsumoto o Hikisaki, ese mocoso delincuente.-

-Sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas.- volvió a reírse, haciendo que su pecho apenas cubierto por la sabana a la que se aferraba rebotara levemente. Y, como un completo mocoso de secundaria, volvió a reaccionar. –Oye, Toshiro… de verdad tengo que ir a trabajar.- murmuró nerviosamente cuando la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-¿No leíste la nota? Tenemos un poco de tiempo… perfecto para una ducha.- le arrancó la sábana de su agarre y la cargó en brazos para meterse al cuarto de baño, donde perdieron otra buena hora y ella volvió a abofetearlo.

Valió la pena.

.

Después de un largo día en el trabajo aguantando las miradas picaras de su jefa porque sabía exactamente la razón por la cual había llegado tarde, y luego los regaños cuando Karin maldijo porque había olvidado por completo que tenía esa cajita en su chaqueta, finalmente pudo volver a la mansión, aunque solo sería por un tiempo antes de tener que ir a trabajar al restaurante.

Kiui todavía estaba lidiando con la pérdida de Koga, pero tener a sus otras mascotas lo ayudaba muchísimo, aunque tenía que estar encerrado en su habitación por su enfermedad, pero al menos tenía sus videojuegos y demás aparatos para entretenerse, aparte de a su hermana siempre dispuesta a hacerle compañía. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien cuidado y tomando sus medicinas a tiempo y se cambió de uniforme para ir al restaurante.

Al salir de la mansión, se encontró con Toshiro recién volviendo de la editorial. Él salió mirándola confundido, su mejilla aún conservaba cierta hinchazón por las dos bofetadas que le había dado en la mañana.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora?-

-Son solo las seis de la tarde.- rodó los ojos. –Y te dije que trabajó como camarera, Toshiro.-

-¿A qué hora regresaras?-

-A las nueve. Te confió el cuidado de Kiui hasta entonces.- quiso pasarlo de largo para ir a tomar un taxi, pero la tomó por la muñeca.

-Te llevaré.- ofreció. Ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza. –Sí, lo haré, y también voy a traerte. Es demasiado peligroso que estés fuera a estas horas y vestida así.-

-¿Vestida así?- se tensó, sintiendo su ceja contraerse. -¿Qué demonios tiene de malo mi uniforme?- bien, tal vez la falda era demasiado corta, pero no es como sí mostrara nada con las gruesas pantimedias térmicas que estaba utilizando. Y bien, tal vez la blusa era demasiado ajustada, ¡pero no era indecente de ningún modo! Solo un poco incómodo. –Y ni sueñes que te dejaré llevarme y traerme del trabajo como si fueras mi niñera. ¡Que esté viviendo contigo no te da el derecho a controlar mi vida!-

-¿Por qué demonios te niegas a que me ofrezca amablemente a llevarte y traerte del trabajo? Es ahorrarte un gasto en viajes.- rodó los ojos, pero luego los entrecerró. -¿O es que acaso tienes otros compromisos aparte de trabajar que no quieres que yo sepa?- preguntó con voz baja.

-¿Disculpa?- su temperamento estaba a un pelo de estallar a este punto. ¡Verdaderamente se estaba pasando de la raya!

-Es solo una simple pregunta.- se encogió de hombros como sí no estuviera ofendiéndola en ese mismo momento. -¿Ocultas algo, Karin?- alzó las cejas. Quiso volver a abofetearlo, pero él frenó su mano. –No necesito otro de estos, gracias, ya se rieron bastante de mí en la oficina por esos dos de la mañana.-

-Pues me alegró mucho.- se zafó bruscamente de su agarre. –Solo cuida del niño y ya, Toshiro. Volveré a las nueve y más te vale no intentar meter tu enorme nariz en mis asuntos.- sin decir nada más se marchó pisando fuerte.

Llegó a su trabajo prácticamente echando humo, pero se obligó a relajarse para no ganar más del desprecio de sus compañeros y pasó las siguientes horas trabajando diligentemente hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Tomó un taxi, queriendo ver a sus hijos pero sin ganas de enfrentarse a Toshiro.

Honestamente ¿cuál era su maldito problema? Primero parecía amarla, luego odiarla, luego amarla otra vez y luego volver a odiarla. Ella era débil a sus pequeñas muestras de afecto, sabía que apenas se lo pidiera saltaría a sus brazos sin dudarlo, aunque luego se sintiera peor por hacerlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo porque lo amaba con cada fibra de su estúpido ser. Pero él… él a veces la odiaba, a veces la amaba.

¿Qué decidiría al final? ¿Odiarla o amarla? ¿Ella aceptaría seguir jugando su juego mucho más tiempo?

Llegó a la mansión y se encontró con que Kiui no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, así que pasó el resto de la noche con él hasta que se durmió luego de tomar sus medicinas. Lo besó en la frente y se retiró apagando las luces a su propia habitación, preguntándose sí debería cambiar cuando se recostó en la cama y el aroma del hombre de su vida la embargó.

Gruñó al no poder sacárselo de la cabeza a pesar de estar furiosa con él.

Oyó un golpe en su puerta cuando estaba a punto de dormirse y se levantó de la cama con pesadez, preguntándose sí era Shimo ya que antes le había dicho que quería hablar con ella. Se sorprendió y a la vez no al ver a Toshiro en su puerta.

-Karin…- se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando la piel expuesta de sus hombros por su pijama demasiado grande.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- seguía molesta con él, muy molesta. –Sí vienes a…- calló cuando, de nuevo, la interrumpió besándola con pasión desenfrenada, el tipo de sentimiento que la mayoría de las veces la hacía incapaz de alejarlo. La mayoría de las veces.

Gruñendo, le piso el pie y lo alejó de un empujón.

-¿Karin?- la miró sorprendido.

-¿Crees que puedes tratarme como basura y luego venir a abrirme las piernas como sí no hubiera pasado nada?- masculló con los dientes apretados por la rabia. -¡No soy tu puta muñeca inflable, Hitsugaya! Soy un ser humano igual que tú y tengo sentimientos, aunque a veces dudo que tú los tengas. Y a menos que tengamos una conversación decente respecto a la mierda que es nuestra relación, no dejaré que vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima. ¿Me entiendes?- odiaba sentirse como su pañuelo usado. ¿Eso era todo lo que era ahora?

Pasar de esposa a muñeca inflable tenía que ser el colmo de los putos colmos.

-Karin, lo siento sí te ofendí antes, es solo que…- un poco de arrepentimiento llenó sus ojos, pero un poco no era suficiente.

-No quiero escucharte ahora mismo, Toshiro. Solo vete.-

-Pero…- dio un paso hacia ella, solo para que su nariz chocara contra la puerta cuando se la cerró en la cara.

-¡Que te vayas!- cerró la puerta con seguro y se lanzó a su cama.

No, no iba a seguir jugando su juego. Ella tenía más dignidad que eso. Sí él quería meterse en su cama entonces primero debían hablar, establecer los límites de su relación, no andar jugueteando como sí siguieran siendo adolescentes. Todo lo que pedía era un poco de respeto, maldición. Que ella lo haya lastimado en el pasado no le daba derecho a tratarla como quisiera ahora.

Aun en medio de su ira, logró dormirse luego de un par de minutos, y al despertar de inmediato notó algo que le quitó todo el sueño.

Corrió al baño y se sentó en el inodoro, maldiciendo.

Era su periodo.

Así que… no estaba embarazada después de todo ¿eh?

Consideró que pudiera ser un aborto espontaneo, pero lo dudaba muchísimo, era su periodo normal, en una fecha normal, no había dolores ni nada fuera de lo común, así que lo evidente resultaba ser que nunca estuvo embarazada en primer lugar. Esa noche hace una semana no dio frutos, y no debía preocuparse por lo que pasó el día anterior ya que era casi imposible estar ovulando días antes de la menstruación.

Suspiró, sin saber por qué se sentía tan decepcionada.

Salió del baño luego de tomar una ducha aún cabizbaja cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta. La abrió para ver a Toshiro, que evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días, Karin.- murmuró con voz queda. –Yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Por todo. Fui un gran…-

-Toshiro, ¿recuerdas que estábamos preocupados por la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada debido a lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños?- él la miró confundido por un momento al verse interrumpido, luego pasó a estar nervioso y la miró expectante.

-¿Ya te hiciste la prueba? ¿Qué resultado dio?-

-No, no la hice, no hace falta.- negó con la cabeza. –Estoy teniendo mi periodo. No estoy embarazada.- intento sonreír pero no pudo.

-Oh.- por un segundo, él se vio tan decepcionado como ella se sentía, pero luego solo asintió. –Ya veo… Mejor así.- sin decir nada más simplemente se fue, se fue como siempre se iría, porque el destino y el amor, así como ellos, nunca podían ponerse de acuerdo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaaa! :D

Espero q este cap les haya gustado! Aunq fue un poco sad :'c

Jejeje, me vi tentada a romper mi regla de sin lemons en este fic pero al final la flojera me gano xD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

Si no fuera por ti.

Capítulo quince: Un nuevo año.

Era el último día del año, un año normal hasta que sus últimas dos semanas se volvieron una completa locura, reflexionó Karin mientras ayudaba a Momo y su esposo a inflar globos para decorar la fiesta que celebrarían.

Su hija y su ex esposo regresaron a su vida y se introdujeron de golpe en la vida de su hijo, que aún seguía reticente a aceptarlos tanto a su hermana como a su padre, y ya había tenido varias confrontaciones con ambos que hirieron profundamente los sentimientos de los cuatro, pero finalmente las cosas se calmaron un poco y ahora celebrarían el año nuevo juntos en familia.

No es que todo se hubiera resuelto, simplemente ya podían tener un trato más civilizado sin gritarse cada dos por tres. Shimo y Kiui se llevaban cada vez mejor y Kiui dejo de mirar tan mal a su padre cuando él le dijo que le haría un funeral a su perro Koga y aceptó instalar una pecera para su serpiente Fyuji. Karin amaba absolutamente a su hija y esta finalmente comprendía todo lo que pasó en el pasado. Y en cuanto a Toshiro y ella… bueno, mantenían su distancia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos ya no querían matarse.

La salud de Kiui estuvo muy mal toda la semana, incluso le dio un gran susto que la hizo temer por su vida, pero por fortuna mejoró considerablemente y estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que finalmente le permitiera lanzar fuegos artificiales como él tanto quería… con su estricta supervisión, claro.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Karin-chan. ¡Quiero hacer una fiesta de año nuevo muy especial para mi lindo sobrinito!- gorjeó Momo felizmente después de inflar otro globo.

-No hay problema, luego de todo lo que pasó merece una gran fiesta para relajarse un poco, en especial ahora que ya casi está curado de la neumonía.-

-Pobrecillo, realmente nos dio un gran susto cuando tuvo ese ataque tan feo en navidad.- dijo tristemente. -¡Pero ahora está bien y podremos darle una gran fiesta! Oh, quiero darle más regalos, le debo muchas navidades, cumpleaños y demás festividades. ¡Voy a ahogarlo en mimos!- infló otro globo con gesto mucho más alegre.

-Lo has estado mimando bastante últimamente, querida.- comentó su esposo con diversión. –Creo que subió un par de kilos con tantas galletas, pastelillos y postres.-

-No le he dado tanto.- la mayor lo miró mal. –Shimo-chan y sus amigos también comen, y Karin-chan y Rangiku-san también. Y yo igual. Y tú igual a veces.-

-Solo era una broma.- se rió.

-De todos modos, él chocolate ha funcionado para ganártelo.- intervino Karin con una sonrisa después de inflar otro globo. –Él es como su hermana y yo en ese sentido, está loco por el chocolate.-

-Pero creo que fue la sandía lo que me hizo oficialmente digna de que me llame tía.- Momo sonrió soñadoramente. –Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le lleve sandía, ¡es tan lindo! Sí Shimo-chan tiene tu sonrisa, él tiene la sonrisa de Shiro-chan. ¡Tan adorable!- chilló con las manos en las mejillas. –Y después de eso finalmente accedió a llamarme tía. Por eso he estado muy feliz y le he hecho más postres y le haré la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos. ¡Nada podrá arruinarlo!-

Karin rió, feliz de una vez más tener el entusiasmo de su ex cuñada en su vida. Ella siempre le había recordado a Yuzu, y realmente la echó de menos después del divorcio. Tal como esperaba, ella y Kiui se llevaban bastante bien.

Suspiró al repasar las palabras de la mayor en su mente, pensando en lo mucho que a veces le dolía ver a su pequeño sonreír y pensar en su padre. Su niño se parecía en ella en muchos aspectos, tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, pero también era increíblemente parecido a su padre en muchos otros sentidos, tanto que siempre la sorprendió al hallar tantas similitudes entre ellos aun cuando nunca se vieron.

Apenas nació notó esos hermosos ojos turquesas, aunque estos eran más parecidos a los de su hermana que a los de su padre, sin embargo el resto de sus facciones, su nariz, la curva de sus cejas y la forma de su mandíbula, eran completamente de su padre, sin mencionar el cabello rebelde que parecía espinoso e imposible de peinar pero realmente era suave y bien cuidado. Con el paso de los años también descubrió su afección a la sandía y el amanatto, y él también era bastante inteligente, no un genio como su hermana o su padre, pero con notas mucho más altas de las que ella tenía a su edad, solo que era un poco flojo. Él también estaba muy preocupado por su altura, cada cumpleaños lo medía y siempre se emocionaba mucho al descubrir que era aunque sea un poco más alto. Y como esos había encontrado muchos otros pequeños detalles que le recordaban a su ex esposo, y una de las cosas más evidentes era esa encantadora sonrisa suya.

No era de extrañar que fuera muy popular con las niñas de su escuela, definitivamente sería tan guapo como su padre, pero Karin apostaba un buen dineral a que Kelly sería su nuera, y no solo porque le encantaba la idea de ser consuegra de sus adorados jefes, sino porque veía que había un lazo muy especial entre esos dos niños, parecido al que ella tenía con Toshiro cuando solo eran compañeros del futbol y aun luchaba porque él aceptara su amistad.

…Solo esperaba que no terminaran tan mal como ellos.

-¡Mamá!- hablando de su hijo, él estaba bajando por las escaleras ahogando un bostezo. -¿Por qué no me despertaste? La tía Momo dijo que me haría más de esas galletas con chispas de chocolate.- hizo una mueca, frotándose los ojos.

-Son las diez de la mañana, todavía estás a tiempo de desayunar, y te guarde galletas.- aseguró sonriente la castaña. -¿Quieres que te haga un té para acompañar?-

-Umm… ¿mejor chocolatada caliente… por favor?- agregó el por favor al ver la mala mirada de su madre.

-Oh, creo que se nos acabó el chocolate… ¿Podrías esperar a que vaya a comprar más para ti?- antes de que Kiui pudiera responder, Karin intervino.

-De hecho, yo iré a comprar y lo llevaré.- se puso en pie dejando los globos y se acercó a su pequeño con una sonrisa ladina. –Así él podrá escoger los fuegos artificiales que lanzará esta noche.- ante esas palabras, sus ojos turquesas se iluminaron y todo rastro de sueño desapareció de su rostro.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! ¡Iré a cambiarme!- rió emocionado corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Sin correr, jovencito!- de inmediato fue tras él lanzándole una sonrisa apenada a Momo por tener que abandonarla con las decoraciones antes de seguirlo.

Llegó a la habitación de su hijo y lo ayudó a escoger ropa adecuada para el frío que hacía en el exterior, ya que a pesar de que mejoró seguía estando enfermo y un descuido podría ser fatal con su inmunodeficiencia, en especial al salir al exterior, por lo que se aseguró de que se abrigara bien ignorando sus quejas de que con tantas capas de ropa más la gran chaqueta verde que siempre le ponía parecía un malvavisco podrido.

A penas salir de su habitación se encontraron con Shimo y sus amigos subiendo las escaleras, y ella de inmediato les sonrió.

-Oh, Kiui, ya estás despierto. Buenos días.- le revolvió el cabello.

-Sí, sí, buenos días.- apartó su mano de un manotazo.

-Parece un malvavisco con tanta ropa.- opinó la mejor amiga de su hija, Kimi, si no mal recordaba.

-Un malvavisco podrido.- murmuró el hermano adoptivo de la chica, llamado Hei. Karin lo miró divertida, mientras que Kiui lo miró como si fuera a matarlo pese a que dijo lo que él mismo pensó al verse.

-¿Van a algún lado?-

-Vamos a ir a comprar, probablemente al centro comercial, ya que no está muy lejos de aquí.- respondió a la pregunta de su hija. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tus amigos también.- los invitó.

-Umm… no lo sé.- apartó la mirada. –Papá me prohibió salir…- oh, cierto, estaba castigada. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo con Toshiro en su momento, pero le gustaría pasar un tiempo con sus dos hijos y era temprano en la mañana así que deberían estar bien.

-Bueno, pues yo te permitiré salir por esta vez.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, soy tu madre y sí es necesario te daré la orden de venir. Sí luego tu padre tiene algún problema que lo discuta conmigo.- dijo severamente.

-Pero no me gusta que peleen…- se frotó la nuca con una mirada cansada en sus ojos.

Karin la miró con tristeza, sabiendo que su hija no era ajena a las muchas peleas que ellos tuvieron antes de que todo se arruinara.

-Bien, no pelearé con él, pero aun así deberías venir. Tu hermano no puede estar mucho tiempo afuera así que no será tanto.-

-Mmm…- todavía dudaba.

-Ay, vamos, nee-san, quiero irme ya para tener mi estúpido desayuno.- Kiui la miró mal. -¿Vienes o qué?-

-¡D-de acuerdo!- finalmente cedió. –Siempre y cuando sea una rápida salida…-

Acabaron pasando casi una hora en el centro comercial, y tal vez hubieran paso más tiempo de no ser porque Kiui se quejaba a cada rato de que quería volver para probar las galletas que su tía le hizo. Aun así, cuando regresaban a la mansión Karin no pudo evitar prestar especial atención a la interacción de su hija con sus dos mejores amigos.

-No puedo creer que te hayas perdido esa película, Copito, te habría encantado. Tu padre es tan injusto castigándote sin salir, ¡nosotros somos espíritus libres! Cuando te liberes del castigo debemos ir al cine inmediatamente, y luego a esa nueva cafetería que me recomendaron en Facebook, y luego a…- Kimi era una chica muy parlanchina, pero Shimo estaba notoriamente cómoda en su presencia y escuchaba silenciosamente todos sus disparates con una sonrisa.

En cierto modo le recordaba a la relación que tuvo que Yuzu, aunque Kimi era mucho más _intensa_ y menos dulce, y un poco engreída para ser sinceros, pero se notaba que era una buena chica.

-Ya deja de molestarla, Kimi.- habló el chico, Hei, que sospechaba era visto por su hija como algo más que un amigo. –Solo la haces sentir peor por su estúpido castigo. Y de todos modos esa cafetería es una estafa. ¿Quién cobra mil doscientos yenes por un estúpido café? Aquí en la plaza solo cobran setecientos cincuenta.-

-Pero allí tienen más opciones y mejor calidad, aparte de que en las fotos muestran muchos chicos lindos.- sonrió perversamente. Kiui hizo una mueca de asco al escucharla.

-Me gusta el café de la plaza, es mejor que el de la escuela.- comentó la Hitsugaya con una sonrisa tranquila. –Y para cuando mi papá me libere del castigo el lugar probablemente ya no estará de moda, Kimi-chan, así que no tiene caso que le prestes más atención.-

-Oww, tienes razón. Los castigos de tu padre duran mucho.- hizo pucheros mientras el adolescente se carcajeaba a sus expensas.

-¡Ja! Ni la niña rica quiere desperdiciar tanto en un estúpido café, te lo dije, Kimi.- se burló el chico.

-No me llames niña rica.- murmuró Shimo por lo bajo.

-¡No la llames niña rica!- exigió Kimi a los gritos, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes.

-¡No me digas qué hacer!- gritó Hei.

Shimo se quedó en silencio, dejando a los dos discutir por su causa como si fuera algo de todos los días. Karin observó esto con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué no se defendía a sí misma en vez de dejar a los dos pelear por ella. Claramente era más madura que ellos a pesar de ser menor, pero por sus hombros caídos notaba que no estaba contenta con no formar parte de un asunto que la involucraba. Luego hablaría con ella.

Regresaron a la mansión y de inmediato Kiui se quitó todas sus capas de abrigo y luego la jaló de la muñeca para que le hiciera su chocolatada y pudiera comer las galletas de su tía que tanto anhelaba, cosa que ella hizo felizmente.

Luego de un rápido desayuno su hijo corrió de regreso a su habitación para ver a sus mascotas y ella decidió que seguiría ayudando en las decoraciones para la fiesta ya que quería que todo sea perfecto. Había invitado a su cuñado y sus sobrinos para que finalmente pudieran conocer a Kiui ya que perdieron la oportunidad en Navidad, y realmente quería que todo resultara bien esta vez.

Después de la hora del almuerzo pasó toda la tarde ayudando con las decoraciones, de hecho estaba terminando de colgar las luces de colores en las paredes de la sala cuando oyó a su ex esposo regresar del trabajo.

-Estoy en casa.- exclamó él con voz cansada.

-¡Bienvenido, papá!- Shimo fue la única en responder, gritando desde el pasillo donde estaba colocando más lucecitas de colores.

-Karin.- se estremeció al escucharlo hablarle. Ellos se estaban ignorando ¿por qué le hablaba? –Conseguí el jarabe para nuestro hijo.- oh, sí, por eso.

-Ah, muchas gracias.- se bajó del banquito donde estaba parada y se acercó a él para tomar la bolsita que le tendió. –Estuve muy molesta cuando su estúpido gato obeso tiró el jarabe, menos mal que pudiste conseguir más.- suspiró aliviada. –Aunque todavía falta para que lo tomé ¿no regresabas más tarde del trabajo?- alzó una ceja, pues había esperado que él llegara justo a tiempo para el horario en el que necesitaba el jarabe.

-Es el último día del año, de hecho tiendo a solo trabajar medio día en estas ocasiones.- comenzó a quitarse su abrigo. –Pero tuve problemas con la junta ejecutiva y la donación al hospital.- rodó los ojos mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-¿Todavía haces la donación anual al hospital infantil?- lo miró con la boca abierta.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Por supuesto.- contestó con simpleza. –Sin embargo, como me mude a Tokio solo donaba a un orfanatorio allí, pero al venir aquí decidí que volvería a donar al hospital infantil, aun así quería seguir donando al orfanatorio, donar a los dos, y mis socios no estaban muy felices con eso.- bufó. –Hoy finalmente pude completar las donaciones, por eso me tardé. El horario de Kiui es luego de la merienda así que no llegué tarde ¿verdad?- la miró preocupado.

-N-no, está bien.- sonrió un poco, mirándolo con ojos suaves. –Es bueno saber que sigues haciendo donaciones a causas tan nobles.- no pudo evitar decir, por un momento olvidando el hecho de que debía ignorarlo.

-Me gusta la idea de estar haciendo algo bueno por el mundo, incluso sí no es mucho.- comentó con cansancio pero con sinceridad en su voz.

-Lo sé, siempre fuiste muy generoso.- sonrió. –Solo… me alegra ver que no has cambiado en ese aspecto a pesar de todos los años que pasaron.- lo miró con cariño, sus ojos grises fijos en los sorprendidos turquesas.

-Gracias…- murmuró con vacilación, luego carraspeó y se enderezó. –Es cierto, no he cambiado en ese aspecto, pero sí en muchas otras cosas, no precisamente porque quería.- masculló con amargura caminando hasta pasar por su lado casi chocando su hombro.

Eso rompió el momento.

Karin suspiró y guardó el jarabe dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego siguió colgando las luces en la pared para distraer su mente y no pensar en el significado de sus palabras.

.

Kiui estaba emocionado por celebrar el año nuevo, pero sería a la noche así que por mientras se sentía bastante aburrido.

Nada era lo mismo desde que Koga murió. Sus cachorritos estaban tristes ya que perdieron a su compañero de juegos número uno, también los gatitos aunque en menor medida, la gata y el gato no eran de los juguetones y ni hablar de la tortuga. Su serpiente Fyuji estaba cómoda en su nueva pecera así que eso al menos lo reconfortaba, pero de verdad extrañaba mucho a su perro. No era justo que haya muerto de esa forma. Al menos su padre dijo que le harían un funeral y lo sepultarían en el cementerio de mascotas, y debía admitir que eso lo hizo sentir mejor, ya que merecía más que solo ser enterrado en el patio como otras mascotas. Koga era especial.

Suspiró con tristeza sentado en su cama y decidió que jugaría algún videojuego para pasar el rato hasta que llegara la hora de empezar con la fiesta.

Estaba frustrado intentando ganar en su videojuego favorito cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Kiui? ¿Puedo entrar?- era su padre.

Hizo una mueca y se mordió la lengua, resistiendo el primer impulso de decirle que se vaya. Tal vez quisiera decirle algo respeto al funeral de Koga.

-Pasa.- dijo finalmente mientras ponía pausa en el juego.

-Con permiso.- abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó parándose frente a él.

-Mejor, ya solo siento una ligera molestia en la garganta.- al menos ya dejó de toser.

-Me alegró.- asintió. –Umm… Escuché de tu hermana que hoy tu madre te permitirá lanzar fuegos artificiales.-

-Oh, sí.- sonrió emocionado. -¿Por qué lo mencionas?- lo miró curioso.

-Estaba pensando en tus mascotas.- dijo vacilante. –Escuche que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales los asusta y pensé que tal vez querrías que estén en mi oficina insonorizada por esta noche.-

-¿Insano-qué?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Insonorizada.- lo corrigió sonriendo divertido por un segundo antes de volver a poner rostro serio. –Una habitación insonorizada es, en términos simples, un lugar donde el sonido no puede salir, ni tampoco entrar.- explicó. –Los gatos y perros son sensibles a los sonidos fuertes, así que pensé que querrías dejarlos en mi oficina para que no se asusten en la noche.-

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo había olvidado!- chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente. –Siempre se asustan en estas fechas, y yo que pensaba lanzar fuegos artificiales… Creo que ya no lo haré.- suspiró. –Pero sí, me gustaría que estén en tu oficina sí allí no se asustaran.- sonrió levemente. –Umm, gracias.- murmuró como una ocurrencia tardía.

-De nada, pero ¿por qué ya no quieres lanzar fuegos artificiales? Tus mascotas estarán bien y parecías muy emocionado al respecto.-

-Sí, pero hay otros animales en las calles que seguramente estarán solos y asustados.- hizo una mueca. –Ya no quiero hacerlo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmm. Se nota que te gustan mucho los animales.- observó con una ceja en alto. –Kiui, todos lanzan fuegos artificiales, que tú lances algunos también no hará mal a nadie.- se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro. –Sí te gustan deberías hacerlo.-

-Bueno…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando. –Mamá dijo que solo me dejaría lanzar dos, así que supongo que está bien… solo este año.- solo este año y ya no volvería a hacerlo nunca, tal vez. Su padre asintió complacido ante su decisión. –Por cierto, ¿seguro que está bien que se queden en tu oficina? Harán popo por todas partes.- advirtió.

El hombre hizo una mueca de puro disgusto y el niño no pudo evitar reír.

-Está bien, está bien.- suspiró profundamente. –Lo limpiare mañana temprano.- gruñó entre dientes.

-Puedo limpiar yo sí quieres.- ofreció, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No, está bien, ya habré terminado para cuando despiertes.- negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, de acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio antes de que se aburriera y reanudara su juego. Normalmente ya le estaría exigiendo que se largue de su habitación pero él estaba siendo muy agradable los últimos días, así que solo dejaría que se fuera cuando quisiera.

Extrañamente su padre se quedó, mirando como jugaba sin decir nada hasta que Kiui soltó un gruñido molesto al perder otra vida.

-¿Qué juego es este?- finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Uh, "Skater Warriors", es el juego más popular de este año.- y hecho por la compañía de su tonto tío Yukio, si no mal recordaba.

-Ah, no lo conozco. ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Primero elijes un personaje.- salió al menú en su consola y entró a la opción de personajes. –Yo generalmente juego con la princesa putrefacta porque es más pequeña y ayuda a esquivar mejor.- le señaló a su personaje favorito, una zombi de largo cabello negro y un ojo rojo y otro azul. –Una vez tienes tu personaje le das a "jugar" y te da a elegir entre diferentes mundos, el más fácil es el mundo de las nubes, jugaré el nivel uno como demostración.- entró al mundo y al primer nivel dentro de este. –Todos los personajes tienen una patineta voladora y una espada, lanza, rayos o lo que sea, la princesa putrefacta tiene una espada. Con la patineta tienes que ir avanzando esquivando los pinches, el fuego y todo eso y con la espada destruyes todos los obstáculos o enemigos que se te aparezcan. Los más molestos son los mosquitos gigantes porque vienen de a montones y casi no te dejan ver los obstáculos pero esos aparecen en el mundo alcantarilla.- fácilmente ganó ese nivel y le dieron dos diamantes. –Cuando ganas niveles te dan diamantes, te dan cuatro la primera vez que los ganas y dos sí los vuelves a jugar. Y en los mundos desbloqueados te dan diez por nivel, y en el último mundo te dan cincuenta diamantes, cien en el anteúltimo nivel y dicen que mil sí pasas el último nivel. Usas los diamantes para comprar mejoras y…-

-¿Dicen que mil? ¿Acaso no has pasado el último nivel?- su padre lo interrumpió mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Nah, no lo he hecho.- hizo un puchero. –Es muy difícil, imposible de hecho, solo puedes pasarlo sí compras la armadura de diamante, pero esa cuesta dinero real.- rodó los ojos. –Yo solo tengo la armadura de plata, porque la de oro cuesta diez mil diamantes y aún no he juntado tanto. Tal vez podría sí no hubiera gastado tanto en una mejor espada y patineta, pero entonces no habría podido desbloquear el último mundo.-

-Puedo comprar esa armadura para ti sí quieres.- ofreció.

-Ehh…- tentador, pero… -Mamá dice que es estúpido gastar dinero en videojuegos online.- se frotó la nuca.

-Bueno, comparto esa opinión, pero sí realmente la quieres no me molestaría.-

-Nah, está bien.- se encogió de hombros. –Nadie gana el último nivel de todos modos, seguimos jugando el juego porque se puede jugar online con mis amigos y ganar competencias y carreras que también te da diamantes y sí eres muy bueno podrías aparecer en la lista de los cien mejores jugadores de todo el país.- sus ojos brillaron. –Estoy lejos de eso, pero puedo soñar.- rió nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué dices que estás lejos?-

-Duh, los cien puestos son todos niños ricos que pueden comprar la armadura de diamante, las mejores espadas y las pociones de inmunidad y los compañeros animales que ayudan a matar a los monstruos.- rodó los ojos. –Sí te toca con alguno de esos online estás frito, no hay forma de ganarles. Y yo solo tengo la estúpida armadura de plata.- bufó.

-¿Cuánto te falta para comprar la de oro?-

-Dos mil diamantes, eso tarda mucho en juntarse. Juego mucho cada vez que me enfermó, y me enfermó mucho, pero aun así.- bufó.

-Hmm… ¿Y por qué no intentas ganar el último nivel? No puede ser imposible.-

-Es imposible, papá.- dijo sin darse cuenta, luego bufó y decidió hacer como sí nada. –No puedes sin la armadura de diamantes, tal vez podría con la de oro pero nadie lo ha logrado sin ayuda del "Savepoint" que guarda el progreso, y usar el Savepoint cuesta diamantes y sí lo usas te quitan la mitad de los diamantes al ganar el nivel, así que simplemente lo dejaré allí sin ganar. Al diablo.-

-¿Tal vez podría intentar ganar yo?- Kiui lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es imposible.- repitió. –Hasta mamá lo intentó y no pudo, y ella es muy buena.-

-No pierdes nada dejándome intentar ¿verdad?- el niño se quedó en silencio, pensando si este era un buen momento para echarlo de su habitación. –Solo dime cuáles son los botones y dame tres intentos. ¿Trato hecho?- propuso.

-Bien…- vacilante, le entregó su consola y le enseñó cuáles eran los botones. –Sí quieres puedes cambiar personaje. El yeti y el rey dragón son más resistentes que princesa putrefacta.-

-Creo que me quedaré con tu princesa por el momento.- murmuró yendo al último mundo y presionando el último nivel.

Apenas el nivel empezó, solo esquivó un par de pinches antes de que un escarabajo volador se lo comiera.

-Esto es ridículo.- Kiui rodó los ojos y extendió su mano para que le devolviera la consola.

-Tengo otros dos intentos ¿no es así?- volvió a poner el nivel.

Lo observó con escepticismo mientras pasaba los pinches y los escarabajos, pero rápidamente su mirada se llenó de sorpresa cuando pasó los géiseres matando a los mosquitos con facilidad y luego continuó hasta la combinación de pinches y géiseres donde perdió después de pasarlos cuando un escarabajo rey escupió un escarabajo normal que se lo comió.

-Wow, llegaste más lejos de lo que yo puedo.- observó con sorpresa. –Y sin perder la armadura de plata, eso es… genial. Aunque no llegaste más lejos de lo que mamá llegó.- señaló, omitiendo el hecho de que su madre ya había perdido la armadura de plata para cuando llegó a ese punto. –Y es solo el quince por ciento del nivel así que yo que tú me rindo.- lo desafió, aunque secretamente quería verlo jugar más.

-Aún me queda un intento. ¿Hay alguna otra criatura que podría comerme de la que debo preocuparme?- parecía bastante relajado aún después de perder dos veces.

-Sé que probablemente te confundió que los escarabajos se queden delante de ti sin hacer nada y de repente estiren su lengua y te coman, apenas los veas debes matarlos con tu espada.- le dijo solo por ser amable. –Los escarabajos más grandes tiran escarabajos normales que son los que te comen y los escarabajos más pequeños no los mates mientras son pequeños porque expulsaran un veneno que te matara al instante ya que no tienes una armadura de diamante, espera a que crezcan y se conviertan en escarabajos normales y mátalos rápido o te comerán. Luego, por lo que vi en YouTube, aparecerá una mariposa que tira veneno y solo puedes atacarla cuando sus alas son naranjas, cuando sean rojas no la ataques porque expulsara un veneno tan fuerte que derretirá tu espada y solo podrás patear lo que es básicamente morir porque luego vienen más escarabajos y las patadas no los matan. Y luego… ¿qué más?- se frotó la nuca. –Ah, sí, luego vienen las abejas, que son muy rápidas. Después pasas por el océano y habrá tiburones saltando y pulpos queriendo jalarte. Después llegas al volcán y peleas contra un pterodáctilo gigante y sí lo matas solo tienes que pasar más abejas y ganaras.- sonrió ante su rostro cansado solo de tener que escucharlo. -¿Te rindes ya?-

-No, no.- suspiró. –Solo un intento y ya.- empezó a jugar mientras Kiui lo observaba con interés. Rápidamente pasó el lugar en el que había perdido matando a los escarabajos sin dudar, y esperó a que los escarabajos pequeños crecieran antes de matarlos también. Llegó a la mariposa y logró matarla atacando solo cuando las alas eran naranjas mientras esquivaba todos los géiseres y pinches, superando donde su madre se había quedado. Kiui se quedó con la boca abierta cuando mató a las abejas como si fueran nada aun esquivando los pinches y las enredaderas que había olvidado mencionarle. Llegó al océano y esquivó y mató a los tiburones evitando los tentáculos y las pirañas que también olvidó mencionarle. Para cuando llegó al volcán, la boca de Kiui estaba por los suelos. De pronto, su celular sonó y su padre se distrajo, por lo que el pterodáctilo se lo comió al instante. –Oh… parece que perdí.- miró con desinterés la pantalla que indicaba que pasó el 98% del nivel. –Lo siento.- le tendió su consola mientras sacaba su celular para revisar el mensaje que recibió.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- no tomó la consola, demasiado ocupado mirando el 98% si poder creerlo. -¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Tienes que hacerlo otra vez!-

-¿Ah?- guardó su celular y lo miró confundido. -¿Puedo?-

-¡Claro! ¡Eres sensacional! ¡No puedo creer que llegaras tan lejos al tercer intento la primera vez que juegas! ¡Eres mejor que el youtuber Perfect Gamer! Él ganó pero perdió la armadura de oro ¡y tú puedes ganar sin siquiera perder la armadura de plata! Es…- de repente se le ocurrió una idea. -Oye, ¿crees que podrías lograrlo sin la armadura de plata?- cuando su padre se encogió de hombros, él junto valor e hizo su siguiente pregunta. -¿Crees que podría… filmarte?- preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Por qué?- alzó una ceja.

-Mis amigos nunca lo creerán sí se los digo, ¡tengo que mostrárselos! ¡Esto es increíble!- al ver su mirada escéptica, decidió tragarse su orgullo y usar el truco que siempre funcionaba con su madre. –Por favor, papá.- juntó las manos bajo su barbilla y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible.

Su padre lo miró con dureza por un momento, antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

-Está bien, pero solo muéstraselo a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?- Kiui asintió emocionado antes de ir a buscar su portátil para usar la cámara de allí porque no tenía celular. –Muy bien… quitaré la armadura… y empezaré ahora.-

Mientras Kiui lo grababa, su padre volvió a jugar el último nivel de Skater Warriors, conocido por ser imposible de pasar al menos sin la armadura de oro y usando Savepoint para guardar el progreso. Esquivó y destruyó todo lo que se le pusiera en frente y antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta ya estaba de nuevo frente al pterodáctilo que lanzaba fuego por alguna razón ¡y logró derrotarlo también! Pasó la tierra volcánica y llegó a la pradera donde lo atacaron más abejas que también mató, y esquivó muchos pinches y enredaderas hasta finalmente llegar al portal mágico que indicaba el éxito de la misión.

-¡Lo lograste!- Kiui brincó en su lugar, acercando la cámara a la consola para que vieran que lo logró al cuarto intento de ese día. -¡Diles que es tu cuarto intento y la primera vez que juegas, que no practicaste en ningún nivel ni nada! ¡Diles, papá, diles!-

-Sí, sí, no sabía de la existencia de este juego hasta hace como cuarenta minutos.- bostezó. –Fue difícil, pero se volvió fácil una vez noté los patrones de ataque.- se encogió de hombros. –Y mayormente solo hay que pulsar cuatro botones, así que me adecue fácilmente. Oh, aquí dice que tienes tus mil diamantes, Kiui.-

-¡Genial!- decidió parar la grabación y dejó la portátil de lado para tomar la consola. –Wow, me darán ochocientos diamantes sí vuelvo a pasarlo, con eso me bastaría para la armadura de oro.- notó el aviso que le dieron luego de recoger los diamantes. Miró suplicante a su padre, que suspiró.

-Jugaré una última vez pero luego debo irme, tengo llamadas que hacer ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí, gracias, papá!- dijo de nuevo sin darse cuenta, pero esta vez no le molestó tanto hacerlo.

Él de verdad no era tan malo.

.

Después de terminar de ayudar a su tía Momo y su tía Shiky con la comida, Shimo estaba en camino a su habitación para buscar qué se pondría para la noche cuando su madre la tomó del brazo haciéndola brincar en su lugar por la sorpresa.

-¡Ma-mamá!- tartamudeó llevándose una mano al pecho. –No me asustes así.- infló una mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- rió. -¿Vas a buscar qué ponerte?- ella asintió. –Perfecto, porque tengo un regalo para ti.-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó.

-Ven a mi habitación.- comenzó a jalarla por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. -¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos al templo Mashiba cuando tenías seis?-

-Oh, sí.- sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Habían muchas escaleras, papá me cargó casi todo el camino y también te cargó aunque contra tu voluntad cuando comenzaste a cansarte.- rió.

-Sí…- sonrió nostálgica mientras abría su armario. -¿Recuerdas el kimono que estabas usando ese día?-

-Ajá… uno celeste con mariposas de colores en la falda. Me gustaba mucho.- seguramente quedó en la casa cuando se fueron.

-Bueno, hace poco cuando paseaba por el centro encontré una versión muy similar para tu talla.- sacó una caja de su armario, dejando a Shimo con la boca abierta. –Y creo que te quedará igual de precioso.- abrió la caja y sacó un kimono de color celeste con pequeños peces de colores decorando la falda. Era hermoso.

-Mamá…- la miró con una sonrisa acercándose para sentir la suave tela del kimono. –Es… muy bello. No sé qué decir, no tenías que…-

-Shh, shh.- chitó colocando una mano en su boca. –Soy tu madre y solo quería darte un regalo, nada de que no tenía que hacerlo. Te daría mi pulmón izquierdo sí lo necesitaras así que di gracias y listo.- sonrió con un guiño.

-Gracias.- dijo ella entre risas. –Debió ser muy caro…- murmuró notando la alta calidad de la tela.

-¿Qué fue eso?- la miró con reproche.

-Nada, lo siento.- sin querer enojar a su madre, rápidamente tomó el kimono y lo sostuvo contra su pecho para medir el largo. Era perfecto. -¿Debo ponérmelo ahora? Aún falta como dos horas para la fiesta.-

-En realidad quería trenzarte el cabello, como cuando eras niña. Solo que ahora tienes el cabello muy largo así que me tomará bastante tiempo, sí quieres claro.-

-Claro que quiero.- dijo emocionada. –Entonces deja que me dé una ducha rápida y empezaremos.- volvió a guardar el kimono en la caja cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien, aprovecharé para ducharme también.- Shimo asintió y salió de su habitación en dirección a la suya propia para darse un baño rápido. Cuando terminó volvió a la habitación de su madre justo a tiempo para verla salir con una bata de baño puesta. –Bueno, eso sí que fue rápido.- opinó al verla. –Entra, entra, me quedaré con la bata por el momento.- la adolescente entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella. –Acerca esa silla a la cama y también alcánzame el peine, por favor, cariño.-

-¿Puedo peinarte primero y luego tú me peinas a mí?- preguntó mientras acercaba la silla.

-Claro, eso me dará más tiempo para nuestra conversación madre-hija.- sonrió astutamente mientras se desataba el cabello, que cayó largo hasta su cintura.

-Oh, tú también te lo has dejado crecer mucho.- observó.

-Ah, sí. Planeó cortármelo pronto, pero las peluquerías están caras.- se dejó caer en la silla con cansancio.

-Podrías pedirle a Momo-oba-chan que lo haga, aunque me gusta tu cabello así como está.- dijo mientras comenzaba a peinarla.

-Sí te gusta tal vez lo deje en este largo.- murmuró pensativa.

-Lo que sea más conveniente para ti, mamá. Solo que me gusta peinarme y peinar a otras, es relajante de algún modo… ¿Eso es raro?- preguntó tímidamente.

-No, tu tía Yuzu y yo peinábamos nuestros cabellos la una a la otra todo el tiempo, aunque siempre nos gustó dejarlo crecer por un tiempo antes de volver a cortarlo hasta la barbilla.- recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me gustaría haberla conocido…-

-Me hubiera gustado que la conozcas también…-

-¿Y… de qué querías hablarme?- decidió cambiar de tema al ver el gesto de su madre deprimirse un poco.

-Oh, sí.- carraspeó. –Quería que habláramos sobre tu amiguito Hei… ¡Auch, Shimo!- se quejó cuando tiró de su cabello con el peine demasiado fuerte.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente. –S-solo me tomaste por sorpresa…- rió nerviosa. -¿P-por qué quieres hablar de Hei? Solo es un amigo ¡no somos nada más! ¡Juró que no me gusta!- sintió su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente.

-No me dejaste terminar, jovencita.- la miró de reojo con reproche. –Quiero hablar de Hei, y de Kimi, de tus amigos.-

-Oh…- se sintió un poco tonta. –L-lo siento. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ellos?- preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, me llamó un poco la atención que hoy cuando comenzaron a pelearse por ti no dijiste nada.- comentó. -¿Hacen eso seguido?-

-De vez en cuando…- admitió un poco incómoda mientras seguía peinando los mechones negros.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? Quiero decir, Hei te ignoró totalmente y Kimi también, a pesar de que estaba defendiéndote era un poco como sí creyera que no puedes defenderte sola.-

Ah, ya veía por dónde iba esto.

-Bueno, no puedes culparla.- carraspeó. –Creo que es porque cuando recién nos conocíamos yo…- tomó aire, sin estar segura de sí quería hablar acerca de esto. Pero era su madre, y siempre podía hablar con su madre. –Era muy callada. Papá y tú acababan de divorciarse y estaba triste todo el tiempo.- su madre se tensó de inmediato ante esas palabras. –No soy muy buena haciendo amigos, pero Kimi-chan insistió mucho y se volvió mi mejor amiga, y como Hei es su hermano adoptivo entonces siempre estábamos los tres juntos, pero él era muy malo conmigo.- hizo una mueca. –Yo la mayoría del tiempo solo me quedaba callada mientras se burlaba de mí, así que Kimi-chan siempre estaba peleando con él para defenderme.- suspiró. –Fui así gran parte de mi tiempo con ellos, y para cuando finalmente entré en plena confianza con ambos ya habían agarrado la costumbre de gritarse cada que Hei dice algo de mí que a Kimi-chan no le gusta, y nunca me escuchan. Ambos se quejan mucho de papá, pero ellos son iguales que él en ese sentido, todavía me tratan como una niñita que no puede valerse por sí misma.- rodó los ojos.

-Hmm…- murmuró su madre, luciendo pensativa mientras Shimo seguía peinando su cabello. –Bueno, tu amiga está justificada en parte, supongo. Y tu amigo solo es un idiota.- rió. –Pero aun así te gusta a pesar de que lo sea ¿o no?- inquirió pícaramente.

-¡Y-yo no…!...- se interrumpió. Nunca había admitido a nadie que Hei le gustaba, pero sí tuviera que decírselo a alguien ¿quién mejor que su madre? –Bueno… sí, sí me gusta.- confesó con el rostro ardiendo. –Él es un tonto y un irreverente y todo lo que papá dice de él pero aun así… me gusta.- volvió a suspirar, pasando el peine por el cabello negro por última vez. –Ya terminé con tu cabello, por cierto.- informó.

-Muy bien, déjame encargarme del tuyo ahora.- se levantó de la silla atándose el cabello para luego tomar el peine y comenzar a peinarla una vez se sentó. –Y… ¿por qué no me cuentas más de Hei? ¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta?-

-No lo sé, desde los doce o trece.- se relajó contra su asiento. –Él puede ser un poco insensible, pero tiene sus momentos donde realmente es súper lindo conmigo.- sonrió levemente. –Y lo hace sin darse cuenta y se vuelve tímido e incómodo pero quiere seguir aparentando ser un chico rudo y fuerte.- rió cariñosamente. –Era malo conmigo cuando éramos pequeños, pero nunca demasiado, y siempre que se pasaba y me hacía llorar se desvivía por hacerme sentir mejor, y cuando deje de ser una niñita llorona él se daba cuenta cuando estaba de mal humor incluso antes que Kimi-chan e intentaba de todo por hacerme sentir mejor. Ahora cuando estoy estresada por todas mis clases extras de piano o artes marciales, o cuando me molestan en la escuela siempre se preocupa por mí. Tal vez solo lo haga porque me ve como una hermanita igual que Kimi-chan, y estoy bien con eso.- o al menos eso esperaba.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho.- dijo alegremente su madre. –Y me alegra que no sea un completo cretino o tendría que ponerme peor que tu padre y darle una paliza para que no lastime.-

-¡Mamá!- la regañó en broma y ambas rieron.

-En fin, en fin, esperó que todo resulte bien para ti, cariño. Y sí no, recuerda que siempre me tendrás.- dejó de peinarla por un momento para tomar su barbilla y alzar su cabeza, colocando un beso en su frente.

-Lo sé.- sonrió. Era maravilloso tener a su madre otra vez. –Por cierto, mamá… Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.- recordó de pronto. -¿Recuerdas a Vorarlberna Yiu? Mi compañero de clases, nos topamos frente a tu casa hace una semana cuando fue a buscar a su madre.- no podía verla, pero sintió sus manos detenerse por un momento mientras la peinaba antes de reanudar su labor.

-Oh, sí. ¿Qué hay con él?-

-Solo me da curiosidad… ¿Vorarlberna era el apellido del hombre que…?...- tragó saliva. -¿Era su apellido, verdad?-

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, antes de expulsar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sí. Su nombre era Vorarlberna Yukio, y Yiu-kun es su hijo.- murmuró en voz baja. –Hija… quiero ser completamente sincera contigo, pero… hay algunas cosas que no me siento lista para decirte.- tragó saliva audiblemente. –Errores… imperdonables que cometí, y me llevaron al punto en el que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para salir adelante.- Shimo se preocupó inevitablemente ante esas palabras. ¿De qué podría estar hablando? –Siempre intenté ganarme la vida por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie en lo posible, pero hubo momentos en mi vida en los que toque fondo, y necesite que alguien esté allí para impedirme caer. No me enorgullece, pero era necesario.- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. –Hay una razón por la cual los Vorarlberna son parte de mi vida ahora mismo, sin embargo necesitaría decirte muchas cosas de golpe para que entiendas y no creo que sea el momento. Por eso te pido que esperes a que esté lista… ¿Podrías hacerlo?-

La Hitsugaya volteó para ver a su madre a los ojos, notando su mirada llena de súplica y sinceridad. Sí le exigía respuestas ahora probablemente se las daría, y por esa misma razón no pensaba obligarla a hablar sí aun no quería.

-Está bien.- sonrió comprensivamente. –Cuando te sientas lista.-

Se tragaría su curiosidad por más que esta le estuviera carcomiendo el pensamiento. Confiaba en su madre.

.

Después de encerrar a las mascotas de Kiui en su oficina, Toshiro fue a su habitación para una ducha rápida y luego se vistió con un kimono verde oscuro para la ocasión con un Hakama del mismo color y un haori azul oscuro.

Salió de la habitación sabiendo que ya estaba llegando tarde para la fiesta y que sí tardaba más Matsumoto y Hinamori lo matarían. Además quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, él parecía mucho más dispuesto a hablarle desde que ganó ese videojuego ¡incluso lo llamó papá!

¿Quién diría que algo tan pequeño los acercaría? Normalmente no le gustaba hacer cosas infantiles, pero sí tomó té invisible por su hija cuando era pequeña con gusto toleraría jugar videojuegos las veces que sea necesarias para contentar a su hijo, y también mascotas defecando en su oficina.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la escalera que lo llevaría al primer piso, la puerta de la habitación de Karin se abrió y ella salió vestida con un kimono rojo con hojas otoñales decorando la falda. Su cabello estaba recogido en un bollo elegante a diferencia del desordenado con el que normalmente la veía, y había una flor roja artificial y una pequeña flor blanca real adornándolo. No llevaba maquillaje porque siempre lo odió y ya no era tan joven como antes, y aun así él se quedó sin aliento por su belleza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incómoda al notar que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-N-nada.- carraspeó. -¿También estás llegando tarde a la fiesta?- preguntó solo para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, no. Solo fui a buscar una bufanda para Kiui.- alzó sus manos para enseñarle la bufanda verde que tenía.

-Ah.- siguió mirándola fijamente.

-V-voy a bajar.- rápidamente apretó la bufanda contra su pecho y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Él la siguió después de un momento.

-¡Karin-chan y el capitán decidieron unírsenos!- chilló emocionada Rangiku (ya completamente borracha en la primera hora de la fiesta) usando ese ridículo apodo de cuando era capitán en el equipo de futbol de la secundaria. -¿Dónde estaban pícaros?- soltó un montón de risitas tontas.

-Rangiku-san, solo me fui tres minutos.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-¡Tío Toshiro-san!- antes de siquiera poder parpadear, una chica pelirroja se lanzó a él para darle un gran abrazo. Creyó que era Kimi, pero esta tenía el cabello más largo y era un poco más baja, y cuando se apartó de él notó sus ojos marrones y su rostro muy familiar.

-¿Miyu-chan?- reconoció a su sobrina hija de su difunta cuñada rápidamente. O bueno… difunta ex cuñada y más bien prima de sus hijos. –Vaya… no te he visto en mucho tiempo. Has crecido mucho.- le sonrió levemente, un poco incómodo.

-¡Tío! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!- un chico de cabello entre rubio y castaño se adelantó, y él supo de inmediato que era su sobrino Yukiteru apenas ver sus ojos color gris oscuro iguales a los de Karin.

-Yukiteru, también has crecido mucho…- observó con una mueca como ahora era al menos quince centímetros más alto que él.

-¡Sí! Soy el más alto de mi clase.- dijo el adolescente con orgullo.

-Felicidades.- dijo intentando disimular su molestia.

¿Cómo es que los niños crecían tanto? ¡Era incluso más alto que el idiota de Jinta! Hablando de su ex concuñado, él solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como único saludo, mismo que correspondió.

-Vinimos aquí a conocer a Kiui-kun.- dijo Miyu alegremente. –Él es adorable ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó el aludido en medio de comer un Onigiri con forma de oso, con sus mejillas cubiertas de arroz.

Oh, él definitivamente era adorable, definitivamente en eso salió a Karin. Porque él no fue lindo de niño, por supuesto que no.

Karin fue a darle la bufanda y limpiarle el rostro y por la siguiente hora solo comieron la deliciosa comida que Momo preparó ayudada por su esposo y las demás mujeres excepto Matsumoto.

Él permaneció en silencio mayormente, solo escuchando a sus hijos hablar con sus primos y la ruidosa conversación entre Matsumoto, Hinamori y Mijow. Karin hablaba de vez en cuando con su cuñado y su amigo Kouzu, y con sus hijos y sobrinos claro, pero también estaba bastante callada.

Luego de cenar simplemente fue a sentarse a su sillón observando a los demás beber gaseosas o sake en caso de Matsumoto, Mijow y Hanakari. Kiui estaba devorándose los bocadillos a dos manos, y cuando sirvieron el helado de chocolate prácticamente estaba brincando por todas partes.

-¿No se volverá hiperactivo por tanta azúcar, verdad?- preguntó temerosa Momo, que estaba cerca de él hablando con Karin, Rangiku y Shiky.

-Nah, solo está emocionado… tal vez.- dijo su ex esposa con una sonrisa divertida. Ella estaba de muy buen humor. Y demonios que se veía hermosa, estaba luchando duro para no mirarla como un acosador toda la noche.

Antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, estaban a solo veinte minutos de la medianoche y todos ya estaban diciendo sus propósitos para el próximo año.

-Yo quiero graduarme de una vez.- dijo Hikisaki con cansancio.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Kimi riéndose. –Pero también quiero conseguirme un novio muy apuesto.- Toshiro rodó los ojos ante eso. Esa niña a veces era peor influencia para Shimo que el mismo Hei. -¿Qué hay de ti, Copito?-

-Umm…- Shimo se llevó la mano a la nuca. –Solo… eh, tener más días como estos, con toda mi familia unida.- sonrió suavemente, mirándolos de reojo primero a su padre y luego a su madre, a lo que ambos se tensaron. -¿Qué hay de ti, Kiui?- preguntó cambiando el foco de atención.

-Convertirme en el capitán del equipo de futbol, y salvar muchos más animales de las calles.- contestó él rápidamente en medio de comer su tercer vaso de helado. -¿Tú, mamá?-

-Yo solo deseó que mis hijos estén bien.- le revolvió el cabello. –Y pagar mis deudas.- bromeó luego. -¿Qué hay de ti, Kouzu?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Graduarme de la universidad, comenzar a trabajar como enfermero para Ishida-sensei y proponerle matrimonio a mi novia.- eso último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. –P-pero eso es un secreto así que por favor no vayas a decirle.- rogó avergonzado.

Karin rió y le palmeó la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito, prometiendo no decir nada.

-Mi deseo, y el de Izuru…- dijo Momo mientras su marido asentía con una sonrisa. –Es darle a Kiui-kun otro primito.- soltó con un sonrojo en su rostro. Los demás le desearon suerte en su deseo y luego ella volteó hacia él. –¿Qué hay de ti, Shiro-chan?-

-Bueno, mi deseo es que dejes de llamarme así.- gruñó molesto, a lo que varios se rieron de él. –Y mi propósito sería mantener a mi familia a salvo.- más específicamente a sus hijos, pero no quería incomodar a su hijo siendo tan directo.

Los demás dijeron sus propósitos o deseos hasta que quedaron solo cinco minutos para que diera la medianoche.

Matsumoto ya estaba sirviendo el champagne en sus copas más finas, pero Toshiro decidió que saldría a supervisar a Kiui lanzando sus primeros fuegos artificiales junto a Karin y Shimo.

-Muy bien, solo te dejaré lanzar dos y eso es todo ¿entendido?- dijo Karin mientras preparaba la base desde donde lanzarían el cohete. –Y todo lo que harás será encender la mecha y luego te alejas a dos metros ¿de acuerdo?- el niño asintió entusiasmado.

Toshiro no podía ver por qué esto lo emocionaba tanto, pero se aseguraría de estar cerca por sí algo salía mal.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y pudo ver la gran sonrisa del niño cuando cumplió con su pequeño capricho, aunque luego aseguró que ya no lo volvería a hacer por los animales pero que aun así fue divertido.

Entraron para poder brindar y desearles a todos feliz año nuevo. Él y su ex esposa bebieron una sola copa de champagne pese a las insistencias de Rangiku y se sentaron cada uno en una punta del sofá ya que Kiui estaba sentado jugando videojuegos en el sillón mientras comía bocadillos. Era increíble el apetito de ese niño, aunque tanto sus padres como su hermana también eran bastante glotones, la verdad.

Luego de pasada una hora después de la medianoche, sin embargo, Kiui cayó profundamente dormido en el sillón. Toshiro y Karin compartieron una mirada, y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo lo llevaré.- dijo Hitsugaya cargando al pequeño en brazos.

-Bien, pero yo lo pondré en la cama.- acordó la Kurosaki siguiéndolo hasta las escaleras.

Una vez entraron a la habitación del niño se lo entregó para que lo arropara quitándole las ropas pesadas y una vez cubierto hasta la barbilla con las sábanas ambos lo observaron con expresiones suaves en sus rostros.

-¿Tomó sus medicinas, verdad?- indagó en un susurro.

-Por supuesto, siempre me aseguró que las tomé a tiempo.- dijo ella sonando ligeramente indignada por su duda, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron al pequeño durmiendo con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. -¿No son hermosos nuestros hijos, Toshiro?- preguntó con voz suave.

-Lo son.- estuvo de acuerdo, mirándola de reojo. –Estuve mirando las fotos que me diste, por cierto.-

-Oh. ¿Y se las has enseñado a las demás?-

-No, aún no, hace poco que terminé de verlas.- hizo una mueca, preguntándose sí este era un buen momento para hablar de lo que quería desde que vio las primeras fotos de su embarazo. –Karin… ¿podemos hablar en privado? Es importante.-

Ella volteó a verlo con una ceja en alto, absoluta desconfianza en sus ojos.

-Bien.- dijo finalmente. –Podemos hablar en mi habitación, pero no intentes nada.-

Él rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que sus sospechas tenían un buen fundamento.

-Solo vamos.- abandonaron la habitación de su hijo y se dirigieron a la de ella, que se sentó en su cama mientras que él tomó la silla convenientemente junto a esta.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras juntaba las manos sobre su regazo.

-Sobre el pasado, nuestros hijos, nuestros errores, todo.- suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

No estaba seguro de sí quería lidiar con eso en este momento, pero sabía que los demás estaban demasiado centrados en la fiesta como para venir a interrumpirlos y Kiui estaba demasiado dormido, además que debería haber pasado el suficiente tiempo para que sus temperamentos se hayan enfriado un poco y sean capaces de tener una conversación civilizada, esperaba.

-Oh.- Karin se tensó de inmediato. –Bueno, también he querido tener esta conversación desde hace tiempo, pero tienes que prometer controlar tu temperamento, no gritar y sobre todo escuchar lo que tengo que decir.- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada feroz.

-Hecho. También responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero a cambio debes prometer responder a todas las preguntas que yo te haga.- ella se tensó aún más, pero acabó asintiendo. –Bien…- tomó aire, preparándose para la primera pregunta que quería hacerle. –En las fotos que vi, note que te mudaste a un departamento no muy glamoroso a las pocas semanas de embarazo, también noté que estabas agotada y trabajando aún en los meses más avanzados del embarazo.- observó cuidadosamente la reacción de Karin, sin pasar por alto su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos nerviosos. –Y recuerdo que, cuando discutimos el primer día que volvimos a vernos hace dos semanas, dijiste que no tenías empleo, que pasaste hambre.- tragó saliva. –Quisiera que me explicaras esta situación porque sinceramente no entiendo cómo terminaste así. Te dejé la casa y tenías tu auto, y tenías un buen empleo. ¿Qué pasó? Por favor dime.- la miró expectante.

Ella apartó la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato mientras él esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta.

-Es… complicado.- finalmente habló, con su voz estrangulada. –Yo…- se llevó una mano al rostro. –Yo fui… muy estúpida.- llevó su mano a cubrir su boca, ahogando un sollozo. Él la miró preocupado, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse para abrazarla y consolarla. –Cuando te llevaste a Shimo y después de divorciarnos, me sentí vacía. Yo… no veía sentido en continuar trabajando, y la casa me traía demasiados recuerdos, así que la vendí y renuncie.- tragó saliva, sus ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera evitando decirle algo, algo importante. –Para cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada ya me había quedado sin nada, y como había una crisis de personal médico en esa época no pude recuperar mi trabajo ni tampoco conseguir algún otro trabajo similar. Y…- se abrazó a sí misma. –No había estado comiendo bien, no había estado comiendo nada, ni siquiera estaba adecuadamente hidratada.- admitió en un susurro. –Apenas descubrí el embarazo supe que estaba en problemas, que mis errores me cobrarían factura. La doctora me confirmó que necesitaba cuidados especiales para sacar adelante mi embarazo sin problemas, pero…- su labio empezó a temblar. –Ese mismo día, fue cuando te llamé, estaba muy asustada y temía por mi bebé y tú…- lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse e sus ojos. –Tú…- sollozó, volteándose para darle la espalda y que no viera su rostro descompuesto por el llanto.

Él se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola para pegarla contra su pecho. Ella de inmediato se volteó para abrazarse a la tela de su kimono y enterrar el rostro en su torso, llorando de tal modo que solo lo hizo sentir cada vez más odio hacia él mismo.

-Perdóname.- suplicó enterrando el rostro en su cabello, deshaciendo un poco su peinado. –Fui un… fui un completo idiota, e irresponsable y estúpido orgulloso que…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente, sin poder creer en serio lo que hizo ese día. –Karin, por favor perdóname… Lo siento tanto…-

Se merecía tener tan rota la relación con su hijo, y ahora que al menos el niño estaba hablándole ya ni siquiera podía decir sí merecía que lo llamara papá o no. Y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que peleó con Karin desde que volvieron a verse, preguntándose por qué creyó tener el derecho de reclamarle algo cuando claramente él era el que cometió el error imperdonable ¿qué clase de ser humano abandona a la mujer que ama y a su hijo? Sin mencionar que le quitó a su hija. Y todo por su maldito e insulso orgullo.

-Fui tan estúpida…- dijo ella en medio de sus sollozos. –Primero nos mate de hambre y luego no nos cuide lo suficiente… tenía que trabajar mucho… el primer trimestre del embarazo es el más delicado, y yo no tenía nada, a nadie.- apretó la tela de su kimono en su puño. –Tuve que arreglármelas, hice lo que pude intentando cuidarme pero yo… no lo logré. Intentaba dormir y comer lo necesario, pero eso no tiene chiste sí me la pasaba todo el día agotada y estresada, y a veces simplemente no me alcanzaba para las vitaminas.- su llanto se calmó, pero ahora su voz sonaba llena de amargura. –Todo mejoró cuando me encontré con Ishida-san y su esposa, ellos me ayudaron muchísimo, pero ya era tarde…-

-¿Por qué era tarde?- la apartó para poder mirar a sus ojos rojos y cristalinos. -¿Le pasó algo a Kiui? ¿O contigo?-

-Kiui.- murmuró ella mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer. –Kiui sufre de una condición llamada inmunodeficiencia selectiva del IgA, que son inmunoglobulinas cruciales para la defensa contra infecciones, su cuerpo no las produce en lo absoluto y aparte tiene escases de IgG, lo que lo hace aún más vulnerable.- se secó las lágrimas, poniendo un rostro más serio al explicarle la condición de su hijo. –No tiene cura y es de por vida, él tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso el resto de sus vidas y todo por mi culpa, porque no pude…-

-Karin.- tomó sus mejillas con sus manos, pegando sus narices juntas. Ella lo miró sorprendida por su interrupción, con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos una vez más. –No digas eso… No digas que es tu culpa. Sí yo te hubiera escuchado no tendrías que haber pasado por eso, habría cuidado de ti y Kiui habría nacido completamente sano, todo esto es mi culpa.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

Oh, fue tan fácil para él gritarle y estar enojado con ella todo este tiempo, a pesar de que le dijo desde el primer día todo lo que ocasionó su estupidez. Cometió un error imperdonable y aun así ella tuvo que aguantar todos sus reclamos como si tuviera el derecho a quejarse.

Kiui tenía una enfermedad de por vida, ahora lo que le dijo respecto a que enfermaba mucho tenía sentido. Recordó su ataque el día de navidad ¿eso ya le había pasado antes? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cómo se las arregló Karin? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto sí pudo haberse evitado?

Su ineptitud no solo le costó el conocer a su hijo, sino que su salud era delicada y lo sería así por el resto de su vida, y era algo que pudo evitarse. Él pudo evitarlo.

Enterró el rostro en el cabello de Karin, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse. Sí hubiera una forma de volver atrás al pasado y reparar ese error tan estúpido, no dudaría en hacerlo.

No tenía perdón.

-Toshiro…- luego de varios minutos, la voz de su ex mujer salió más calmada, señal de que su llanto había cesado. –Deberías irte ahora.- esa declaración dolió, pero sabía que tenía razón. No tenía derecho a pedirle quedarse a su lado esa noche.

Se apartó de ella frotando sus ojos, se puso en pie y la miró con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Creo que será mejor continuar esta conversación después.- los dos aún tenían mucho que decir, pero fueron suficientes emociones por una noche. –Buenas noches y… lo siento.- se retiró con la cabeza gacha.

No fue a dormir de inmediato, sino que subió al tercer piso y se asomó al balcón para ver los pocos fuegos artificiales que seguían disparándose a la distancia. No veía la gracia en gastar dinero en ellos y lanzarlos, pero debía admitir que eran un espectáculo agradable desde lejos. A Kiui le gustaban mucho, incluso a pesar de que eran dañinos para sus preciosos animales.

Kiui…

Enterró el rostro en las manos, maldiciéndose desde lo profundo de su alma.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Las consecuencias de su error no fueron solo emocionalmente desastrosas para todos, sino que pusieron en peligro la vida de su hijo. Sí Karin no fuera una madre increíble y absolutamente terca dispuesta a todo por sus hijos ¿quién sabe cómo habrían terminado?

-¿Hitsugaya-san?- se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Shiky detrás de él.

-¿Mijow?- se volteó solo después de frotar sus ojos intentando disimular un poco el estado patético en el que se encontraba. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?-

-Son las dos de la madrugada, Hitsugaya-san, y no falta mucho para las tres. Rangiku-san se desmayó de borracha y mis hijos decidieron retirarse cuando Shimo-chan se durmió en el sofá, no te preocupes, la llevaron a su habitación. Estuve conversando con Momo-san y su esposo hasta que decidieron retirarse a su habitación, y estaba de camino a la mía cuando te vi.-

-Ah, ya veo.- no se dio cuenta de que era tan tarde.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó a él y se agarró a la barandilla del balcón. Él asintió con sequedad. –No lo parece. Vi que te retiraste de la fiesta con la mamá de Shimo-chan, ¿volvieron a pelear?-

-No, no realmente.- se volteó para mirar al cielo nocturno ahora en silencio. –Solo descubrí que soy una basura aún más grande de lo que pensé.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Él hizo una mueca. ¿Debería hablar con su escritora estrella acerca de ese tema? Ella siempre fue buena escuchándolo, pero…

-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso aún.- dijo tensamente.

La herida seguía fresca y lo último que quería era derrumbarse frente a su empleada favorita.

-Bueno, sí eso dices… Aun así, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte.- él la miró con una ceja en alto. –Momo-chan me contó la versión de la historia de parte de tu ex esposa.- dijo. –Y me preguntaba sí tú también la oíste.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño. –Sé exactamente lo que pasó y hable con ella en el momento, claro que sé su versión.-

-No creo que eso cuente.- dijo tímidamente. –Quiero decir, en ese momento los dos estaban llenos de emociones no precisamente positivas, tú estabas obviamente muy enojado y ella estaba embarazada y con el estrés por los cielos, seguramente.- él hizo una mueca ante eso. No lo había pensado hasta el momento, pero le gritó y asustó a su esposa embarazada, incluso realmente llegó a hacerle daño apretándole los hombros. Eso lo hizo sentir peor. –Y sé que eres muy orgulloso.- continuó Shiky, ajena a su miseria. –Pero deberías controlar tu enojo y escuchar su versión de la historia y tal vez, solo tal vez, seas capaz de perdonar.- susurró.

Él la miró sorprendido.

¿Perdonar la infidelidad de Karin? Nunca lo había pensado, él fue un padre horrible e irresponsable para Kiui, y estuvo infinitamente mal dejar a Karin sola y quitarle a la niña, pero ya dio su relación por perdida apenas la vio en la cama con otro hombre. Debía pedirle perdón por muchas cosas pero ¿regresar con ella? ¿Volver a ser un matrimonio? No sabía qué pensar de eso.

-Yo…- se sintió increíblemente incómodo. No quería pensar mal de Karin en este momento, él era muchísimo peor que ella en muchos sentidos, pero… -Quiero llevarme bien con Karin.- dijo finalmente. –Quiero pedirle disculpas y compensar mis errores, pero… no creo que nuestro matrimonio tenga reparo.- juntó las manos cuidadosamente. –Ya no voy a reclamarle nada, ya ni siquiera estoy tan molesto.- ¿qué derecho tenía a estar molesto sí la dejó pasando hambre con su hijo en el vientre? –Pero… no sé sí me entiendes.- suspiró pesadamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Creo que entiendo.- murmuró ella. –Pero ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? Quiero decir, ustedes dos se aman, eso es bastante obvio. Se miran como un par de adolescentes enamorados aun después de discutir.- señaló, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. –Y sin mencionar que todos sabemos que casi le dan otro hermanito a Shimo-chan. Oh, sí, nos lo dijo.- sonrió burlona ante su rostro repentinamente rojo. –Solo digo que deberías pensarlo, ahora que no estás cegado por el rencor tal vez puedas escucharla mejor que la última vez.- le dio una palmadita en el hombro. –Piénsalo.- sonrió antes de retirarse, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Él frunció el ceño, realmente pensando en lo que le dijo, tal vez porque su mente prefería pensar en eso en vez de seguir ahogándose en la culpa de ser un padre horrible.

¿Perdonar la infidelidad de Karin? Eso era… una idea extraña. Ya no la odiaba, y no estaba enojado, y es verdad que aún la amaba pero… simplemente… Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, estaba muy confundido.

Ella le dijo las mil y un veces que no se acostó con otro, y lo dijo con una historia demasiado conveniente para que la tomara en serio, pero ella no le mintió en nada más, ¿por qué le mentiría en eso?, susurró una vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

Pero él la vio con Vorarlberna hace casi siete años, la vio salir de su auto y conversar con él cargando a una niña en brazos. Eso era prueba irrefutable de que sí tuvo algo con él ¿verdad? Pero sí malinterpretó que ese bebé que cargaba era la hija de ambos ¿entonces por qué no pudo malinterpretar su relación? ¿Quién sabe lo que pasó ella en esos meses? ¿Tal vez Vorarlberna la encontró por casualidad y solo la llevó a la clínica porque Karin no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi porque su esposo estúpido la abandonó? Pero…

Suspiró largamente. De verdad que fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Este nuevo año ya tenía una pinta excelente, pensó sarcástico.

Decidió ir a su cuarto para intentar dormir, por más que sabía que su mente probablemente lo torturaría un buen par de horas antes de permitirle un poco de descanso.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

Muchas gracias a las q comentaron, me hacen muy feliz! :'D

No iba a dejar el cap hasta ahí pero me estaba saliendo demasiaaaaado largo y no tuve otra opción! :'v Al menos ya tengo la mitad del proximo cap xP

Ojala q les haya gustado y ahora sigue la actualización de Extraterrestrial! n.n

Y wow, estoy muy feliz de ver q ya llegamos a los quince caps aquí :'3 Si el fic va segun lo planeado terminara teniendo alrededor de veinte caps, y todavía no estoy segura sí hare epilogo o no, tal vez lo haga si es q el plan actual no acaba en numero par xD

Bueno, ya no las jodó :P Nos leemos pronto y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
